Candles
by LilLizzie94
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's love story...they are in love but they go through rough patches can they make it through? It can't always be sunshine and Klainebows ;D   Sorry I fail at Summaries
1. Chapter 1: There is A moment

Candles A Klaine Story

Ch.1 There is A Moment…

Blaine is talking to the Warblers about their outfits for Reigonals. "It's all I'm suggesting! Red ties and blue piping! It'll look different!" A lot of the Warblers STRONGLY disagreed with him. He noticed that Kurt wasn't there and wondered where the blue-eyed boy was. He didn't have to wait long he heard the large wooden doors open and a teary-eyed Kurt walked in, silencing the arguing Warblers. "Kurt what's wrong?" asked a concerned Blaine.

"It's Pavarotti, he's dead. I suspect he had a stroke or something." Said Kurt tearfully.

Blaine felt for Kurt, he knew how much he loved that bird, he brought him EVERYWHERE with him. Not to mention, he was a singer just like him, they sang all the time. Blaine sighed."I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "Now I know that today, we're supposed to practice do-opping behind Blaine, as he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs. But I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today, he was an inspiration to me and he was my friend." Kurt pulled out a tape and handed it to Daniel, who played it in the red and white radio. Kurt took a shaky breath

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Even though it felt weird to him, Blaine began singing in the background the warblers joining him "Bum Bum Bum Bum"

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment_

_To be free_

As the other warblers continued singing Blaine stopped singing abruptly and listened to the lyrics more carefully

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

Blaine thought to himself _"is he trying to tell me something?"_ and listened more not taking his eyes off Kurt

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird Fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<em>

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Suddenly, it hit Blaine as he said to himself _"Oh my god! How could I have been so clueless.? It wasn't just protective feelings I'm having…it's more than that!"_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

As he finished the song Blaine looked at Kurt adoringly thinking to himself "_Kurt's the one I've been looking for."_

Kurt sniffled "Thank you"

Wes looked at Blaine and Kurt, he realized that nothing was gonna get done today. "Um, Well, I guess we'll reconvene tomorrow" With that everyone left except Blaine and Jake Wilde, a Junior like Kurt and Blaine, a dear friend of theirs.

He chuckled "Um Blaine."

Blaine came out of his daze. "What?" He looked around realizing that he was basically alone. "Where'd everyone go? Is practice over?"

Jake laughed "Yeah, it's been over for like 5 minutes, what's wrong with you? You like totally out of it."

Blaine shrugged "I don't know I'm fine." He said happily.

Jake raised an eyebrow at him "Blaine, I know you better than that. You only get that dreamy look in your eyes when you're crushing or in love…"

Blaine blushed "Maybe I am…"

Jake laughed, he knew his best friend so well. "Aha! I knew it! Who is it?"

Blaine laughed "What make you think I'm gonna tell you?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm one of your best friends! I don't think_ anyone else_ is closer to you than me and Kurt."

Blaine smiled making Jake gasp and smile widely. "Oh my god! It's Kurt isn't it? It's about time!"

Blaine smiled "Yes, it's Kurt He's the one I've been looking for."

Jake smiled "D'aww our little Blaine's in love!" He wiped a fake tear. "They grow up so fast."

Blaine laughed. Jake had a tendency of being a bit of a drama king. "You're so weird!"

Jake nodded "You just realized this?"

Blaine shook his head smiling. "You know what I mean."

Jake sighed and sat down next to Blaine and asked "So this happen during Kurt's song to his dead bird?"

Blaine sighed "Yeah I don't know what happened. I just listened to the lyrics and it just clicked. I guess I was just waiting for the right moment or something"

Jake looked at him thinking which is normally never a good sign. "Look I'm only gonna say this because I love you like a brother so don't hit me when I say this."Blaine nodded. "Since we performed Teenage Dream in front of Kurt, you've changed and I know you've had a crush on him since then. Do you think it's taken you oh how long has it been like five months since you met? Because of what happened with Logan?"

Blaine's eyes fell to his shoes thinking about what happened with Logan over winter break last year. He had told Kurt about how he had cheated on him. He sighed and looked up at Jake "Truthfully, I think it might be a reason. **_But_** let's not forget the fact that he you know had his first kiss robbed from him by that asshole Karofsky. Also I want to wait for the right moment."

Jake smiled poking him playfully as he asked. "So when are you gonna tell him?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, I mean I know that he likes me too, an"

Jake interrupted him "Dude, Kurt doesn't like you, he _loves_ you!"

Blaine smiled, he knew it was true. "I know _how_ I'm gonna do it, but _when_…not so much."

Jake sighed, "Well, how do you want to do it? Sing?"

Blaine smiled nodding. "I just got an idea."

Jake looked at him curiously. "Do I want to know what's going on inside that head of yours?"

Blaine chuckled. "Oh you'll see." He looked at his watch. "Oh shit, I gotta go, I'm meeting Kurt for coffee."

Jake nodded. "Ok , looking forward to this idea of yours." With that they both left the choir room.

Blaine took out his cell to text Kurt.

_Hey on my way to Lima Bean. We still on for coffee? ~Blaine_

**_Oh, I'm actually hitting up craft stores for Pavarotti's casket and stuff. Take a rain check? ~__Kurt_**

_Sure that's understandable. Listen if you need anything, call me okay? I'm here for you : ) ~Blaine_

**_Thanks Blaine, I will, see you tomorrow.~_****_Kurt_**

Blaine smiled as he drove back to his house in a better mood than he had been in a while. Despite the fact his parents were out of the country…again, the house keeper Nancy was there. He actually enjoyed having the house to himself; it gave him time too think. The only thing on his mind however, was Kurt. Blaine did his homework and slept dreaming the next day.

He went to Warblers Practice the next day. Thad and David were arguing about Blaine and Kurt was sitting glumly in his usual seat. Blaine had had enough. "I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me."

Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelief and thought to himself._ "What's he up to?"_

Blaine sighed. "We're going to lose at Reigonals!"

All of the Warblers protested. Kurt was surprised Blaine was always so confident but he had a good point. "Look I'm grateful for the belief you've given me to lead you in these wonderful songs this year. From what Kurt's told me about New Directions I realize that I can't beat them on my own. Which is why, I'm proposing that we arrange our eleven o'clock number." He paused to look at Kurt. "and turn it into a duet."

Jake knew where he was going with this and smiled to himself. David was a loss and said "Why don't we just play the song on kazoos?"

Kurt knew he was up to something, especially changing the number so close to Reigonals. "Now look, we all lost one of our own this week. Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death and I don't want to silence anyone elses. I think he'd roll over in his grave."

Kurt spoke up for the first time. "The placement of which has yet to be determined."

Wes sighed. "Alright, we'll take a vote. Who's in favor of Blaine's proposal?" Everyone raised their hand.

"Wes, put my name on that audition list." Said Kurt

Blaine shook his head. "No auditions. I want to do this duet, with Kurt." He looked at Kurt who had a look of shock upon his face.

"What? That's crazy! There's so many great voices! Everyone should get a shot at that honor Blaine!"

Blaine ignored him and said "All in favor of Kurt being my partner at Reigonals?" Everyone raised their hands. Wes banged the gavel "It's decided. Congratulations Kurt." Kurt looked at Kurt dumbfounded but thrilled. He's wanted to do a song with Blaine for a while now but now it's happened and out of nowhere too.

Jake walked over to Blaine smiling. "You are one crazy guy Blaine Anderson."

Blaine nodded, "For Kurt."

Jake rolled his eyes and patted him on the back. "I'm happy for you man."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks." They left for their next class. Now Blaine had a small dilemma…what to sing? He went home after school that day his iPod blaring and he finally came across the song that would be perfect. He called Wes and told him and he immediately approved of the song.

The next day Blaine couldn't wait for the last period of the day. The last period of the day was a study for both Blaine and Kurt, they had different teachers but still, they went to the same place every day, the choir room. Blaine took a deep breath as he walked into the choir room as Kurt was sitting at a table surrounded by rhinestones and such. "What's that?" Asked Blaine.

Kurt looked up from what he was doing and sighed. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."

Blaine walked over to the table and sighed "Well finish up, I found the perfect song for our duet and we should practice it."

Kurt looked at him. "Do tell."

Blaine smiled and said "Candles, by Hey Monday."

Kurt smiled at him. "Well, I'm impressed. You're normally so Top 40." Kurt thought for a moment about the song it's a love song. Blaine smiled. "Well, I just wanted something a little more…emotional." He sat down next to Kurt.

Kurt put the golden bottle of glue down and turned to face Blaine. "Blaine, why did you pick_ me_ to sing that song with?" Kurt knew they'd done duets in the choir room for fun but they weren't really love songs. He was a bit confused since he had said that he just wanted to be friends.

Blaine got a shocked look on his face. He sighed nervously knowing that this was the moment. "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself _'Oh there you are…I've been looking for you forever.' "_He turned to face Kurt better and took his hand and took a deep breath. "Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was the moment for me, about you." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing and was too dumbfounded to say anything. "Y-you _move_ me Kurt, and this duet would just be another excuse to spend more time with you." Kurt was going to say something but Blaine pulled an awestruck Kurt in for a Kiss and put his hand on Kurt's smooth cheek. Kurt put his hand on his cheek. Blaine reluctantly parted from Kurt's lips. Neither of the boys could believe what had just happened but were happy just the same.

Blaine chuckled nervously and said "Uh, we should. We should practice." Kurt blushed a little and said "I thought we were" Kurt chuckled. Blaine pulled Kurt in for another kiss. The younger boy leaned into the kiss and he had finally had his first kiss…he didn't care about Karofsky that didn't count in his mind. He felt right kissing Blaine .He felt Blaine's tongue trace his bottom lip asking permission and Kurt didn't hesitate he was never so sure about anything in his life than he was now.

Blaine's head was spinning heart exploding out of his chest. He wondered why it had taken him this long to realize that Kurt completed him. His tongue darted into Kurt's mouth and he could taste the fabulous taste of Kurt. Coffee of course and the sweetness of Kurt's famed strawberry lip balm. The nasty break up with Logan seemed so long ago and the hole left in his heart by him, felt as if it was healing. It was so much better just by the closeness of the other boy Blaine knew in that moment he had fallen completely and irrevocably in love with on Kurt Hummel. Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt. "Ok we really need to practice the song." The rest of the study was spent rehearsing the song.

The bell rang and they walked to Blaine's red Civic and went for coffee at their usual place The Lima Bean. Kurt ordered their usual a Grande non fat mocha for himself and a medium drip. Blaine tried to pay but Kurt shook his head. "Nope, it's on me Blaine." Blaine smiled thinking to himself _"He's too adorable." _

They sat at their usual table, and took sips of their coffee. Kurt had been grinning since they left, he was so happy. Blaine was happy too. He sighed. "You know, I was honestly worried you'd reject me."

Kurt giggled. "You're kidding right?"

Blaine shook his head. "Blaine are you serious? I've been waiting for you to say what you did. And by the way, you proved to me today that you Blaine Anderson are definitely _**NOT**_ bad at romance."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly. "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you."

Kurt smiled "I mean every word, I can't remember the last time I've been this happy. It's been one of the best days of my life."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "Kurt, Can I ask you something?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course, anything."

Blaine smiled. "Kurt, I haven't felt like this for someone since, L-logan."

Kurt looked at him. "The bastard that cheated on you?"

He nodded. "Anyway, Kurt Hummel, Would you be my-my boyfriend?"

A few tears fell from Kurt's eyes. He never thought this day would come. "Yes, of course I will." Kurt kissed his boyfriend tenderly and smiled. "Scratch what I said a few minutes ago. **_This_** is the best day of my life. And I promise you, I will _**never**_ hurt you like Logan did. I know you won't hurt me either. I feel safe with you and if feels…right."

Blaine smiled at Kurt "You know what Kurt, I feel the same way."

He chuckled nervously; Kurt looked at him "What is it? You can tell me anything."

Blaine held his cheek. "I know, it's nothing I'm just…really really happy."

Kurt kissed him and they stood up and walked out to Blaine's car hand in hand. Blaine drove Kurt home and kissed him goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2: Winning!

Candles

Ch 2: Winning!

Kurt and Blaine were enjoying their coffee on Friday a day before Reigonals. They've been together for a week, and it's their little secret right now.

Blaine put his medium drip down and asked "So, how are you holding up?"

Kurt smiled "About Reigonals, or our little secret?" he asked curiously.

Blaine chuckled "Both I suppose."

"Well, the Reigonals thing, nervous as all hell, but excited too. Secret, it's been _**so**_ hard keeping this from my dad and Mercedes, who is going to kill me for not telling her by the way. But I know it's better this way no distractions. Plus, I know that your parent's aren't going to be home until Sunday, so it's only fair."

Blaine smiled "I'm so lucky to have such a considerate boyfriend. We'll definitely tell Mercedes first, and I'll go with you to make sure no harm comes your way." He winked.

Kurt chuckled. "My hero!"

Blaine held Kurt's hand from across the table. "Don't worry about Reigonals, it'll be okay, and I'll be there beside you." That did comfort Kurt and he put it to the back of his mind and they left the coffee shop.

Blaine dropped Kurt off at his house. "I'll be here around six to pick you up." Kurt sighed. "Blaine, you don't have to pick me up, I'll get my dad to drive me."

Blaine laughed "Kurt, it's not that big of a deal."

Kurt looked at him, always the gentleman. "Are you sure Blaine?"

He nodded. Kurt shook his head. "Fine But I'm getting coffee!"

Blaine laughed. "Okay, I'm holding you to that!"

He kissed Blaine softly. "Bye, text me later when you get home."

Blaine nodded him. "Will do." With one last kiss Blaine drove off.

Kurt woke up the next morning at quarter of five so he'd have enough time to shower, get dressed and get coffee. He walked into Finn's room. "Finn, it's 5:30, you told me to wake you."

Finn rolled over. "Thanks man."

Kurt nodded. "I'll be back, I'm getting coffee, you want anything?"

Finn yawned "Sure, Thanks the usual."

Kurt nodded and turned to leave but turned back. "By the way if you're not up when I get back, I'm pouring your coffee on you."

Finn chuckled. "Okay."

Kurt drove quickly to get the coffee's and returned to find Finn awake and eating a bagel. "Good you're up. Would've hated to waste a perfectly good cup of coffee." Blaine's programmed ringtone came up. "Oh gotta run Finn, see you there?"

He nodded "If not, good luck Kurt."

Kurt smiled and gave him a quick hug. They've really gotten close since the wedding. "Thanks you too." He quietly went into Carole and his dad's room "Dad, I'm leaving."

Burt yawned. "Okay have fun and good luck kiddo."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks Dad, I love you."

Burt smiled "Love you too kiddo."

Kurt walked out of his house with the coffees and Blaine opened his car door greeting him with a kiss. "Good morning." Kurt handed him the coffee.

Blaine smiled. "You're the best!"

Kurt shrugged "I try."

They got into the car and Blaine took his hand. "How are you feeling, nervous?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm okay...I guess."

Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Kurt sighed. "What about you? How are you feeling Blaine?"

He smiled at Kurt. "I'm fine, I'm pumped!"

Kurt laughed. "You're so confident. I've always loved that about you."

Blaine shook his head. "Not really, I just have a lot of faith in our team…and in us."

Kurt smiled. "That's basically the same thing." Blaine smiled back.

Blaine felt him self suddenly feel nervous as he pulled into the Dalton Academy parking lot. They got out of the car and joined everyone. Ethan Hall, a junior came over to them and said "It's about time you two!"

Blaine looked at him."What are you talking about; it's only 7:15."

His twin brother Nathan came over and said. "Oh come on…don't play dumb! We _all_ know you're _together_! Everyone's talking about it!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They knew that _nobody _knew about thembeing together except for them. Blaine sighed. "Guys, who told you this?" They simultaneously said "Jake."

Blaine face palmed and murmured "He's a dead man."

Kurt took him by the shoulder. "No, Blaine, it's ok! They know might as well not deny it."

Blaine looked at him. "It's not fair to you though,"

Kurt smiled. "It's fine! I can tell them tomorrow." Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" He kissed him back smiling. "I know."

The boys boarded the bus hand in hand. They purposely sat behind Jake, Blaine poked him. "May I help you lovebirds?" asked Jake turning around giving them a sly smile.

Blaine gave him a look that could kill. "You've got a big mouth you know that?"

Jake Laughed. "Seriously?" They nodded. "Dude, you didn't even need to say anything! We knew just you saying you wanted to do the duet with Kurt. Also the looks you and Kurt give each other during Warbler practice, was a dead give away. So I said nothing!" He stuck out his tongue and turned back around.

Kurt and Blaine sat there dumbfounded. "Damn, I guess we didn't hide it very well did we?"

Kurt started laughing shaking his head. Blaine couldn't help but laugh along with him. It was true; they didn't hide it too well. Blaine received a text from Jake.

_Said those 3 words yet? ;)__~Jake_

_** No not yet…not like its any of your business anyway! :P ****~Blaine**_

Blaine got an idea. "Hey since we basically suck at keeping things a secret…why don't you let Mercedes know."

Kurt smiled. "You're awesome! I've got an idea."

He whispered it in his ear and Blaine laughed "That's horrible…let's do it. Jake, take a picture with Kurt's phone." Blaine and Kurt kissed and he saved the picture and dialed Mercedes' number.

_"Hey boo!"_ she answered in her usual way.  
>"Hey Mercedes! I've got something to show you."<p>

She sighed. _"Ok?"_

He laughed. "Sending the picture now."

She sighed. _"Kurt if this is another hat I'- **OH MY GOD!**"_

Blaine and Kurt laughed. Her reaction..totally worth it!

She squealed and asked _"So you two?"_

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, we're together now."

He heard ask "Mercedes, what's wrong?" and her laughing apologizing.

_"When did this happen?"_ She asked

After he composed his laughter he replied" A week ago yesterday."

She got quiet then yelled. _**"K****URT MICHAEL HUMMEL!** You've been dating him for a week and you didn't tell me?"_ He sighed.

Blaine whispered "Give me the phone."

As she went on a rant Blaine took the phone from Kurt. "Mercedes it's Blaine."

She got quiet again and said _"Hi."_

He sighed. "Listen, Kurt and I made a deal not to tell anyone until my parent's returned tomorrow. However we well, quite frankly suck at it. So you're technically the first person to be told from us."

She sighed_ "Oh…I'm sorry."_

He laughed "It's fine. "

Kurt took back the phone. "Mercedes?"

She laughed nervously. _"I'm sorry Boo! I'm so happy for you! I won't tell anyone I promise! I'll see you at Reigonals."_

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks I appreciate it. See you there."

She sighed _"By boo love you! Since Blaine's probably there listening, bye Blaine!"_

Kurt chuckled "Bye love you too!" Blaine took the phone. "Bye love you too!"

Kurt sighed. "Better Kurt?"asked Blaine.

He smiled and nodded "Much thank you!" Blaine kissed his forehead.

A few minutes they arrived at the auditorium. Wes, Thad and David checked them in. They waited by the front when Mr. Schuester and the New Directions arrived. Mr. Schue spotted him. "Kurt!"

Kurt turned around and smiled when he heard the familiar voice. "." he gave him a hug.

"It's great to see you Kurt! How are you?" He asked.

Kurt glanced at Blaine. "Fantastic, yourself?"

He sighed. "Well I've been good. We miss you in the choir room."

His smile faded a bit. "I miss you guys too."

smiled. "Well good luck Kurt and you should stop by and visit us sometime."

He nodded. "I'll visit you soon. Good luck to you too." They hugged and left.

Blaine smiled. "Friend of yours?"

He smiled. "That's Mr. Schuester, he's the director of New Directions. He was just wishing us luck and wa-" They were interrupted by a tackle hug from Mercedes.

"Oh god!" He laughed. "Hi, Mercedes."

She giggled "I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

Blaine smiled. "So this is the infamous Mercedes, nice to finally meet you. I'm Blaine Anderson." He held his hand out to her.

She looked at him. "Blaine, you best be good to my boy!"

Kurt sighed. "Mercedes!"

Blaine shook his head. "It's okay Kurt, cares about you that's all. I will don't worry I care for him, deeply."

She smiled. "Good well good luck." She gave him a quick hug and left.

Blaine smiled. "She's a nice girl."

Kurt laughed. "Unless you hurt someone she cares about, she'll kill you"

He laughed. "Well, I don't think we need to worry about that do you?"

Kurt smiled and kissed him. "Nope."

Wes came running "Blaine, Dan's having one of his 'anxiety' attacks"

Blaine sighed. "Fine, be right there." He looked at Kurt. "Meet you back stage in five."

Kurt nodded. He went to check on his hair which was fine and went backstage. As he got there Aural Intensity was up doing 'Jesus is a friend of mine' Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sue has definitely lost her marbles." He thought to himself. Then he remembered…the judges. "Smart…very smart."

Aural Intensity finished and Kurt's stomach was in knots. Blaine walked over and shook his nerves out. Kurt was nervous as all hell! "Has anyone ever literally_ died_ on stage?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine.

He looked at Kurt and asked "Are you nervous?"

Kurt looked away quickly "Please don't judge me, this is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I've always had this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing comes out."

Blaine smiled at him,. Kurt sighed. "Okay you can judge me."

Blaine smiled. "I think it's adorable." He looked at Kurt and smiled. "I think _**you're**_ adorable and the only people that are going to be dying tonight," He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders." are the people in that audience. Cause you and I are gonna _kill_ this thing!" Kurt still wasn't convinced, Blaine took his hands. "Kurt, it'll be fine, you have an amazing voice and the audience is going to love you! Come on lets do this!" Kurt suddenly wasn't as nervous and he got to his place as the lights flickered telling them it was show time.

"And now please welcome from Westerville Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers!" The background music started and Kurt's nerves came back be he remembered _"Courage"_ He god off the risers and sang

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone._

Kurt looked in Blaine's direction as Blaine stepped off the risers smiling at Kurt and sang.

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

Blaine and Kurt smiled he walked as he sang

_Lost sight couldn't see_

_When it was you and Me_

They smiled as they sang together

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright. _ "As long as with you." Kurt thought to himself as he sang the last line.

_Been black and blue before._

Kurt smiled and sang

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind, playback's such a waste_

Kurt didn't notice how much the song related to them until now. They smiled at the audience as they sang.

_You're invisible, invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight, couldn't see _

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_One day you will wake up _

_With nothing but your sorry's_

Blaine looked adoringly at Kurt as he passionately sang

_And someday, you will get back_

It seemed that they forgot about everyone in the audience and just sang to each other. Kurt joined him._ Everything you gave me!_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright._

They looked at each other as they sang the last line and bowed. Blaine pushed Kurt for his own bow. Kurt returned to the risers as Blaine sang 'Raise Your Glass' after which they all hugged. Kurt looked at Blaine with a look of triumph and relief and love. As the Curtain closed, Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

They walked to the auditorium and watch and cheered on New Directions. Blaine got a bit nervous when Kurt pointed out they were singing original songs. He knew that it would definitely give them an edge. Kurt noticed His nervousness and took his hand. "It'll be fine! You did _**amazing!"**_

Blaine looked at him. "_**We**_ were amazing. I'm not all that worried."

They went to the stage when the judges had made their decision. "And now to announce our winner, Lieutenant Governor Steven's wife, Carla Turlington Stevens!" Kurt smiled at Rachel, who gave him a silent good luck. He was more nervous than ever as Carla took center stage. She said "My husband is verbally abusive and I've been drinking since noon."There was an awkward silence and Blaine and Kurt just looked at each other.

She sighed "I'm bored let's just see who won shall we?" Kurt wanted to hold Blaine's hand but refrained. "The New Directions! You're all going to Nationals in New York!"

Kurt and Blaine's hearts sank. They were upset but, they knew that their original songs gave them an edge. Even though he we as upset they didn't win, Kurt couldn't help but feel proud of them and secretly wished he was there with them. He looked at Blaine who gave him a look that said ' We gave it our best shot.'

He walked over to Kurt. "Do you want to go congratulate them with me?"

Kurt nodded. "I suppose, it's been a while since I've seen everyone."

Blaine took his hand not thinking about it and they walked over. Blaine went to and shook his hand. "Congratulations, you guys were fantastic."

smiled. "Thank you, you were great too."

Instead of a handshake, Kurt hugged him and looked at his former Glee Club members and said "You guys were _**amazing!**_ I'm _so_ proud of you guys!" They all replied with Thanks.

Rachel smiled at Kurt giving him a hug and said "That song you and Blaine sang was _beautiful_!"

Quinn agreed "You sing beautifully together."

Blaine and Kurt smiled at them. "Thanks." They all hugged Kurt goodbye.

Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand back to the bus. Kurt turned and saw some of the New Direction members board their bus waving. He waved back and sighed getting on the bus sitting next to Blaine and looked out the window and watched the yellow bus drive off. "You really miss them don't you?" asked Blaine.

Kurt sighed. "I don, but I'm happy here…with you." Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder

The mood of the rest of the bus was somber. They had just lost Reigonals, Blaine was sure he had heard some sniffling. He stood up and said "I just want to say how proud of you I am. We didn't win but we had fun doing it am I right?" They all nodded. They got off the bus smiling.

Blaine and Kurt got into Blaine's red civic and drove Kurt Home. Blaine smiled. "I honestly don't think I've ever had as much fun singing a song as I did singing with you today at the competition."

Kurt blushed "Me too Blaine."

He smiled "Why do you think that is Kurt?"

Kurt smiled. "Hmm…it may because I was doing something I love, alongside the best boyfriend ever."

Blaine smiled "You're adorable you know that?" He kissed his hand.

They pulled up to Kurt's driveway. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Said Blaine.

Kurt sighed. "Actually I wanted to ask you something."

Blaine looked at him "What is it?"

Kurt sighed "Well, I finished Pavarotti's casket and I was wondering if-"

Blaine smiled "Say no more. Of course I'll help you with it."

Kurt quickly grabbed what he need and returned. "Where to?" asked Blaine.

"That park two blocks from here." It didn't take them long and they pulled up to a tree.

Blaine grabbed the shovel and dug a hole as Kurt put his bedazzled tombstone that read 'Pavarotti 2010-2011' After he was done. Kurt carefully placed the tiny casket in the hole. He took a small handful of dirt and threw it on the casket and tearfully said "Farewell sweet Prince."

Kurt nodded at Blaine and he started to bury him. "I'm really sorry Kurt, I know this is really upsetting for you." Kurt cried softly. Blaine stopped momentarily looking at him, "It must remind you of your mom's funeral doesn't it?"

Kurt sniffled. "The casket was a lot bigger. But yes." He sighed. "It's not just that though, I'm honestly upset we lost at Reigonals. We worked so hard."

Blaine looked at Kurt "Well the competition season may be over, but we'll still perform. We do nursing home shows all the time. And do you know how many Gap's there are in Ohio?_** TONS!"**_ Kurt smiled remembering what happened the last time they sang there…it was a disaster.

Kurt dropped the single red rose he was holding on the mound of dirt. "Yeah, I just really, _really _wanted to win."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "You did win, and so did I." Kurt looked up at him. "We got each other out of all this. And I think that beats a lousy trophy don't you think?" Kurt smiled at Blaine and they walked Hand in hand back to the car.


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Be There

**A/N: Remember how I told you guys that it couldn't be all Sunshine and Klainebows? Well I wasn't kidding...There's a lot of angst and just plain depressing and touching stuff here...sorry it's so long...I couldn't cut it down...there was just too much important stuff in it! I hope you enjoy anyway ;)**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Ch 3: Meeting the Parents

Kurt sighed as he watched Blaine drive off. He walked into the house thinking about what Blaine had said at Pavarotti's funeral. Sure he was upset about losing but he wasn't as upset as before because they gained each other out of all of it and that was _**definitely**_ better than a trophy. He saw fin sitting on the couch watching some type of game. "No celebration party?" he asked.

Finn turned around "Oh hey man. Yeah but I wanted to see you, you know make sure you were okay."

Kurt smiled and joined his stepbrother on the couch. "I'm okay thanks. I mean of course I'm upset but still, I'm _so proud_ of you guys! Those original songs were a big risk but it gave you an edge. The confetti Slushy thing was brilliant by the way."

Finn laughed. "Thanks, my idea. You and Blaine were _**Amazing**_! It seemed like you two were singing to each other."

Kurt smiled to himself _That's because we were_ "

"So yeah what's up? I figured Blaine would be with you."

Kurt sighed. "No, he had to go back to his house to get some things ready for when his parent's come home tonight."

Finn smiled "Have you met them yet?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm a little nervous about it too."

Finn looked at him. "Why?"

Kurt sighed "Well for one thing, they're rich. They're always out of the country, and yeah."

Finn laughed. Kurt stared at him and asked "What's so funny Finn?"

Finn controlled himself. "Kurt, you're like the sweetest guy ever and don't worry about it."

He nodded, and felt his phone vibrate, Blaine had texted him.

_I'm home. Mom and Dad's flight is getting in at 2 A.M. So do you think we can tell your family first? ~Blaine_

Kurt sighed reading this _**I suppose so…Carole and Dad both have the day off tomorrow so sure. ~Kurt"**_ He sighed waiting his reply to find out the time.

_Cool, I'll come over say 11-ish? We can do lunch." ~Blaine_

_**Sounds good. Thanks for coming with me today Blaine. ~Kurt**_

_Don't mention it. That's what I'm here for ;) ~Blaine_

_**I'm heading to bed…I'm exhausted. Night Blaine 3 ~Kurt**_

_Good__ night Kurt. Sweet Dreams 3 ~Blaine_. Kurt put his cell on his charger and went to bed he was out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow he was exhausted. He woke up at nine thirty the next morning to a text from Blaine.

"_Good morning sunshine! ~ Blaine" _ Kurt grumbled he was NEVER up this early.

"_**You woke me up! ~Kurt"**_

He rolled over to go back to sleep and he was just about there when he got another text .

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! ~Blaine"

"_**Fuck you! Lol ~Kurt" **_He figured he'd might as well give up because Blaine wouldn't give up on this. He got another text

"_We've been dating a week not yet! Lol…I'm kidding but seriously get up! Today's the day Kurt! :D ~Blaine" _Kurt laughed at his response typical Blaine.

"**I'm awake! I know it was the first thing that I thought**** of after I got pissed at you for waking me up! T_T ~Kurt"**

"_Well I'm getting ready to leave so get ready and I'll call you when I'm close. ~Blaine"_

"_**kk see you then ~Kurt"**_ Kurt got up and showered.

He went downstairs and ate a cereal bar., Burt and Carole were drinking their coffee and Finn was woofing down waffles. "Finn, honey slow down! You're going to make yourself sick!" said Carole.

He shrugged and put his plate in the sink. Kurt sighed "Um…Dad, Carole. Blaine's coming over for lunch is that okay?"

Burt and Carole looked at each other, then him. "Sure kiddo, what time?" Asked Burt.

Kurt looked at his watch it was 10:45."Like fifteen minutes or so." They nodded and Kurt went upstairs to grab his phone.

As he opened his door he heard Blaine's programmed Teenage Dream ringtone he picked up the phone. "Hey Blaine."

Blaine laughed _"Hey Kurt I'm right down the street."_

Kurt suddenly got nervous sure Blaine had been here a lot but they're together now. "Ok I'll be there." He replied as he practically sprinted down the stairs, they hung up. Kurt sat on their brown loveseat by the window listening for him. Thoughts began racing through his mind, What will they say? What will they do? He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind when he heard him pull up. "Dad, Carole! Blaine's here!" he called "Kay!"

He went to open the door. There here was, with that big grin he has, wearing a red polo a sweater and jeans. "Hey" He said letting him in.

Blaine had met Burt before but not Carole. They walked in the living room and Carole smiled "Hi Blaine, I'm Carole, Kurt's Step-Mother. It's nice to finally meet you!" Blaine shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Hummel." Kurt smiled thinking to himself _"So far so good."_

Burt walked in. "Mr. Hummel, nice to see you again."

He nodded "You too Blaine, how are you?" Blaine smiled "I'm well thank you, and yourself?"

He nodded. "Same."

Carole smiled "Well, lunch will be ready in a few, we're having BLT's and salad, is that okay Blaine?"

Blaine nodded "Yes ma'am. Thank you."

She nodded and went back to the kitchen, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone with Burt. Blaine felt a little awkward after his talk with Burt a few weeks ago about Sex in the tire shop. He gazed around the room looking for something to talk about. Carole came into the living room. "Kurt can you get Finn and tell him that lunch is ready?"

He nodded. "Come on Blaine." They walked to the stairwell. Blaine sighed "So, when are we gonna make the announcement?"

Kurt actually hadn't thought about it. "Um…maybe after lunch…yeah that works." Blaine nodded.

Kurt opened Finn's door. "Finn, lunch!" he got off his computer and followed them to the dining room. Kurt and Blaine sat opposite Finn and Burt and Carole at the head of the table. They began to eat…it was silent until Carole decided to break the silence

"So Blaine. Tell us a little about yourself." Blaine stopped eating thinking _Damn put on the spot._

He cleared his throat "Well I'm a junior like Kurt. I actually transferred to Dalton for similar reasons as Kurt. I was bullied. But uh…it was actually worse for me I think."

Kurt looked at him curiously, he knew he was bullied but he didn't go into details when he told him. "Kurt actually _had_ friends that actually _cared._ I didn't have any friends. So the bullying was worse cause nobody stuck up for me. So I transferred to Dalton, it wasn't really an issue considering I come from a wealthy family…I don't think we can actually call what I have a family considering they're always out of the country on business."

He looked at Carole. "I'm sorry I overstepped…"

Blaine shook his head. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

They soon finished their lunch and Kurt quickly cleared the table and returned to the table. "Um, Carole, Dad, Blaine and I want to talk to you about something."

They looked at him. "Sure kiddo what's up?"

Kurt sighed "Well, um. Blaine and I have become pretty close lately. And you guys all know how I feel about him."

Blaine took over "Over the past few weeks I've been thinking a lot about how I feel about Kurt. I've always cared for him and when he sang Blackbird for Pavarotti last week it became very clear what my feelings are.-"

Burt interrupted. "Where are you going with this?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and Kurt took a deep breath. "Dad, Carole, Finn, as of last week Blaine and I are in a relationship."

They both held their breath waiting for someone to say something. Burt broke the silence. "So you're boyfriends now?"

They nodded. Burt sighed he really wasn't really sure about it. But he looked at his son and saw how happy he was. He couldn't help but smile. He looked at them and said "Well, Blaine Kurt. You have my blessing. But Blaine, I want to make it very clear. Be good to him. He's been through enough, and I don't need heartbreak to add to that list Is that clear?"

Blaine nodded "Absolutely Mr. Hummel. I really care about your son. I have no intention on hurting him. After everything he's been through…I would _**never **_do anything to hurt him. As I told Kurt," He looked at him smiling. "He's the one I've been looking for."

Burt nodded and Carole smiled "Sweetheart, Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Kurt tried to speak but Blaine cut him off. "That was my fault…Kurt and I decided that since my parents were out of the country…again. That we would wait until they came back today to tell you because we wanted to tell our parents together."

They nodded and Kurt sighed. "You guys have _no_ idea how hard it was to keep this a secret, especially from you dad."

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt I'm sorry, I shouldn't have had you do that. I knew you and your dad are really close and I had you keep this from him and it wasn't fair to you and I apologize."

Kurt sighed. "It's okay. I agreed so don't about it. They know now and they seem happy."

Carole smiled. "Of course we are sweetie! We're thrilled! Why do you think we wouldn't be?"

He shrugged "I don't know, I mean I know you all love me. I guess I was just scared you'd …reject Blaine and our relationship."

Finn sighed. "Look Kurt. We just want you to be happy! You're happiest when you're with Blaine. I've noticed it, hell we all have!"

Burt looked at Kurt. "Kurt your happiness is all that matters. That's all I've ever wanted for you and I know that you've found that with Blaine."

Kurt's grey eyes were glistening with tears. He got up and ran giving his dad a hug. That really touched Blaine, he really wished that he had that sort of relationship with his father. Kurt came back and sat next to Blaine putting his head on his shoulder. Blaine kissed his forehead. Blaine looked at his boyfriend and wondered what he did to deserve him. That didn't matter at the moment, they were together and that's what mattered. They stayed at Kurt's another hour or so, then they made their way to Blaine's in Westerville.

Kurt was extremely nervous and so was Blaine but not as much as Kurt. He sighed. "Blaine what if they don't like me?"

Blaine looked at him. "They'll _love _you! If they don't which I sincerely doubt considering I'm crazy about you. That's _**not**_ going to change the way I feel about you._** Nothing**_ ever will. So just relax Ok? And if it helps, I'm nervous too."

Kurt smiled "okay." He felt a lot better knowing that he wasn't alone.

As they reached the 'Welcome to Westerville' sign thoughts ran through Blaine's mind _what will dad think? Will he insult Kurt?_ He sighed.

Kurt looked at him. "You ok Blaine?" he asked.

He looked at him "Fine." He lied. He was _very_ nervous but he didn't want to make Kurt more nervous than he already was.

"We're here." Said Blaine.

As he pulled into the driveway of a huge white house. They got out of the car both thinking _This is it._ Kurt was stunned as they walked into the house that had two staircase and a beautiful wooden floor. He made a mental note to find out who their decorator was. Their housekeeper Nancy came down the stairs. "Oh hello Blaine!"

Blaine smiled "Hello Nancy! This is Kurt."

She shook his hand. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled "You too."

Blaine smiled "Are my parent's home?"

She nodded and said "They're in the den."

Blaine led Kurt to the den; he knocked on the door to make sure that they wouldn't be disturbing them. Mrs. Anderson answered the door. She was a petite woman with Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes. She was wearing a fashionable suit and pearls. "Blaine! Hello sweetheart come in!"

They walked in and Blaine gave his mother a hug. "Hello Mother." Mr. Anderson hadn't moved, he just sat on their black leather couch reading the newspaper.

"Who's your friend Blaine?" she asked.

Blaine looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry mother. This is Kurt Hummel. Kurt this is my mother Daphne Anderson."

Kurt smiled and shook her hand." It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Anderson."

She smiled she had the same smile Blaine did. "The pleasure is mine"

Blaine looked over at the black leather couch. "Hi Dad."

Mr. Anderson finally put down his paper. Blaine was a spitting image of his father, except for his eyes they could be twins. "Hello son."

He looked at Kurt. "Dad, this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt this is my father, Joseph Anderson."

Kurt went to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Anderson." He just nodded.

His mother looked at them "Please have a seat."

They sat down nervously. "Thank you. You have a lovely home Mrs. Anderson."

She smiled. "Thank you dear. Do you attend Dalton with Blaine?"

He nodded "Yes ma'am, I started a few months ago and Blaine made me feel welcome."

Mr. Anderson gave Kurt what he thought to be a grin. "He gets that from his mother."

Mrs. Anderson smiled at her husband. Mr. Anderson put his newspaper on his side table. "So Kurt, what do your parents do for a living?"

Kurt sighed. "Well, my father owns a tire shop in Lima and my mother." He looked down for a moment. "She died when I was eight." Blaine squeezed his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Kurtis."

Blaine sighed "It's _Kurt_ dad just_ Kurt."_

Mr. Anderson sighed. "Sorry Kurt."

He smiled "It's okay." They were all quiet for a moment as Nancy brought in tea and coffee.

Mr. Anderson looked at them "So Blaine, what brings you two here?"

Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded. "Mom, Dad, as you can see Kurt and I have become pretty close. I've helped him and he's helped me, in more ways than one. And I've been thinking a lot lately about how I feel about Kurt."

His mom smiled "And what is that dear?"

He took Kurt's hand." Mom, Dad, Kurt and I are dating" He looked at Kurt. "Kurt, he's…he's my boyfriend."

His mother smiled. "That's wonderful Blaine isn't it Joseph?" He just stared and shook his head. "No it's not."

Blaine's heart sank he knew this would happen. "Why, not Dad?" He stood up "You know damn well why not!" Blaine stared him down, "Why can't you just be _happy _for me? I'm gay, So what? I'm happier than I was when I was in the closet! Other than that_ I'm_ still the_ same_!"

He laughed "Really now?"

Kurt walked over to Blaine and whispered "Calm down, it'll only make things worse." He shook his head no.

"Blaine this is just a phase! I told you that when you brought home Logan." He looked at Kurt "Well, I guess that _Kurtis _here is the closest thing to a girl you'll _ever_ get!"

Kurt gasped. "Excuse me?"

Blaine's mom gasped "Joseph!"

Mr. Anderson looked at her "Stay out of this Daphne!"

Blaine looked at Kurt who had tears in his eyes. "How _**dare**_ you? You do _**not**_ talk about _**my boyfriend**_ like that!" Blaine was right in front of his father. Kurt had tears rolling down his cheeks and that was it for Blaine, his ears got red like they do when he's _furious! _

"Now you listen to me here you bastard! You have no fucking idea what Kurt's been through! He's been bullied to the point where he's been forced to change schools! He's been threatened to be _killed!_-"

His father interrupted him. "And he ran like a pansy. Just. Like. You."

Kurt felt hurt and pissed and Blaine was beyond pissed. Mr. Anderson smirked an evil grin. "A real man would've stayed and stood up for himself rather than run away like a frigging pansy!" Kurt heard enough he couldn't listen to this anymore

"I can't listen to this…I can't take it I'm-"He ran out sobbing. Mrs. Anderson ran after him calling his name.

Blaine looked at his father in disbelief. He had tears of Anger and hurt in his eyes and screamed at him. "You know what? He _may _have ran. But he's more of a man than _**you'll ever be!"**_

He ran out looking for his boyfriend and he found his mom. "Mom, where- where is he?" She pointed to the porch. Kurt was holding on to the edge of the porch his shoulders shaking. He slowly walked to his sobbing boyfriend. "K-Kurt? Baby?" Kurt didn't even notice he was there, and it broke his heart. He knew he had to be strong for Kurt. He put his arms around him. Kurt looked up at Blaine, as he looked into Kurt's eyes, it broke his heart. He'd never seen those beautiful grey eyes he loved so much so sad. Kurt turned around and just sobbed into his shoulder. Blaine kissed his head "I am _so_ sorry about this Kurt."

Kurt took a shaky breath "I-I can't b-believe th-at he would s-s-ay that to m-me!"

Blaine held him tighter. "I know baby, I know. I can't believe it either. He was completely out of line and a total douche bag." He kissed his cheek and rubbed Kurt's back as he cried he let a few tears fall off his cheeks, he couldn't stand seeing him cry like that.

Mr. Anderson came onto the porch "Bunch of pansies, crying won't solve your problems!"

Mrs. Anderson ran over. "Joseph! That's enough! You need to stop this! He is your _son!_ Show some god damn respect!"

He scoffed. "He's no son of mine!"

Blaine felt his heart break. "Joseph! Get in the house right now! Don't you see what you're doing to them! Leave them alone!" He reluctantly did what he was told. She walked over to them.

"Kurt sweetheart, I am so sorry about all this! I'm not taking this lightly. Blaine I know that your father didn't give you his blessing, but I want you to know you have mine." Blaine looked up at his mother, his hazel eyes red and puffy from crying. "All I want is for you to be happy, that's all _any_ mother wants. And I know that you have found that happiness with Kurt."

Blaine gave his mother a hug, crying into her shoulder. "Thank you Mom, I love you." Kurt was staring at them still crying; he'd never been so hurt, and so upset. He was happy that he got her blessing. He walked over to her and looked at her "Thank you Mrs. Anderson." She gave him a hug. It wasn't one of those awkward hugs; this was a sincere mother like hug.

She lifted his chin. "I'll take care of Joseph so don't you worry your pretty little head about that. The only thing I want from you is to take care of my son and be good to him."

He nodded "I will, I promise."

She kissed his forehead. Mrs. Anderson reminded Kurt of his mom, the way she acted toward him, knowing just what to say and how to act. She looked at Blaine. "Honey, I don't know if you should stay the night. Especially after what he said, I think you both need some time to cool down. Kurt is there any way Blaine could stay with you tonight? I know you both return to Dalton tomorrow anyway."

Kurt nodded, he knew his dad would be mad for not asking first but he didn't care. "Of course, n-no problem."

She smiled "Blaine, I'm going to grab you an overnight bag, I'll be right back. "

Blaine looked broken, and it broke Kurt's heart to see him like that. He opened his arms. "Come here." Blaine fell into Kurt's arms and cried. "It's okay Blaine." He kissed his forehead; he let Blaine go when he saw his mom with Blaine's bag."

Blaine wiped his eyes. "Thanks mom, I love you."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you too, I need to run and grab my dry cleaning. Call me later okay?" He nodded and hugged her.

They got into Blaine's car, with Kurt in the drivers seat as Blaine was in no condition to drive. "Do you have everything?" He nodded "Oh, wait a minute! I need my backpack, I'll be right back."

Kurt looked at him. "Blaine, do you want me to come with you?" He shook his head and ran inside. Kurt didn't have a good feeling about this at all. He told himself if he was more than ten minutes he'd go inside, but Blaine came back five minutes later. "Let's –let's g-go." He put the car into drive and they drove off. "You okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was just staring off into space." I'm f-fine."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, I'm your boyfriend. I know when something's wrong. So what's wrong?"

He sighed. "My, brother Michael was here that's all. I don't want to talk about it…not here anyway." Kurt nodded knowing there was more to it than what he was telling him but let it go.

The rest of the ride was silent except for some occasional sniffling. They got to Kurt's house an hour and a half later. Kurt took his hand and they walked inside, Burt and Carole were watching T.V. They looked up. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" Blaine saw Burt's face light up when he saw Kurt; it was the way he wanted his dad to look at him. He started sniffling. Kurt looked at him. "Go down to my room, I'll be right there."

Blaine nodded "O-o-ok Kurt." He ran down to Kurt's room in the basement

"What's wrong with Blaine?" asked Carole.

Kurt Sighed. "Well, we went to tell his parent's and let's just say…things didn't go very well…"

Burt looked at him, "What happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "His mom is perfectly fine with it, but his dad soft of disowned him. There-there was a huge argument and his mom doesn't think it's a good idea for him to be at home right now." Kurt looked at his dad. "Dad, I know you told me to ask you before having someone sleep over but, Can he stay here? I really don't want him to be at home right now."

His dad nodded "Of course, I'll get Finn to help me get the cot out of the attic."

Carole sighed "Oh, poor Blaine. I'll go get some pillows and a blanket for him." Kurt hugged his dad and went to check on Blaine.

Blaine was sitting on his bed in his pajamas with his head in his hands. Kurt walked over to his bed, "Blaine?"

Blaine looked up "Hey, K-Kurt." He said quietly.

"My parent's are fine with you staying the night. They're bringing the cot in for you. But if you don't want to sleep by yourself, you can sleep in my bed with me if you want."

Blaine just nodded. Kurt put his arms around Blaine, he winced. Blaine really needed that hug but it hurt him

"What's wrong Blaine?"

He knew he'd have to tell Kurt but not tonight. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

Kurt smiled "I know me too. It's been a long day. I'll go have Finn bring down the cot." he nodded. Kurt went to the stair case

"Kurt?" Kurt turned around. "Yes?"

Blaine smiled a bit. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled. "Don't mention it; you'd do the same for me." He went upstairs.

Blaine just laid on Kurt's bed, thinking about everything that happened, the emotional and physical pan. He was just exhausted and before he knew it, he was asleep. Kurt came down the stairs with blankets and pillows for Blaine and Finn and Burt came downstairs with the cot.

Kurt smiled at his sleeping boyfriend, he looked so peaceful. Burt and Finn were talking and Kurt shushed them. "Quiet! He's sleeping!"

Burt sighed. "He is?"

Kurt nodded "He looks so peaceful! I really don't want to wake him up, Dad, please can we?"

Burt sighed, "Alright, but you need to keep the door open a bit okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Thanks dad. I love you."

He kissed his forehead "I love you too kiddo good night."

Burt went downstairs and Kurt quickly changed into his pajamas and carefully got into bed. He kissed Blaine, who turned over and snuggled against Kurt, he smiled and fell asleep.

Kurt awoke at two A.M. to a hit in the face. "Ow, what the hell?" He looked over and saw Blaine in a sweat crying. "No..! John get away from me! Don't hurt me!"

Kurt sat trying to think about what to do. "Kurt I'm sorry! Don't leave me! Kurt come back…KURT!" Kurt shook him. "Blaine! Wake up sweetie!"

Blaine was sobbing and thrashing. He knew he had to wake him up so he shook him a little more forcefully. "Blaine! Wake up Blaine! You're having a nightmare!"

Blaine shot up and screamed. **"KURT!"**

Kurt put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here baby."

Blaine looked at him, panting. He put a hand on Kurt's hand on his shoulder. "K-Kurt is that y-you?"

Kurt nodded and kissed his hand. "I'm right here Blaine." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes; they were so wide and frightened. Kurt had never seen his eyes like that. Blaine held Kurt's face in his hands as if he wasn't real. Tears started falling from his hazel eyes.

Kurt took him in his arms as Blaine cried on his shoulder. Kurt rubbed his back "Its okay Blaine, I'm here. Sh." Blaine calmed down after a few minutes. "Blaine, do you want to talk about it? You were really upset and scared. You were screaming 'No! Telling me not to leave."

He put his head in his hands "Um, i-it was sort of a flashback of today. You were putting something in the car and I went to get my bag. And Michael, my brother and his asshole friend Aaron were there. A-and, the-they b-beat the hell out of me and my d-ad pushed me around a bit. Th-then, John went after y-you. After all this-"He started crying again.

Kurt felt so horrible, it took everything he had not to cry, and Blaine needed him to be strong right now. "It's okay Blaine."

After he composed himself he said "K-K-Kurt, you –le-left me, b-because o-o-f how much Aaron h-hurt you." He fell into Kurt's arms sobbing. Kurt's heart broke seeing him like that and thinking that he was leaving him.

"Blaine, I want you to look at me." Blaine looked up, his eyes were red and puffy glistening with tears.

"None of this was your fault and you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. I would _never leave you. __**Never!"**_

Blaine hugged Kurt. "Kurt, I-I was so s-scare-d!"

Kurt lifted his chin. "Look, I'm right here. I'm _not _going _**anywhere!**_ I promise you that. Of course what he said hurt but you want to know something? None of that mattered, because it's how he felt and not you. I'm not going anywhere Blaine."

Blaine stared at him wide-eyed. "R-really Kurt?"

He nodded. "Of course, and nothing_** or anyone**_ can keep us apart!"

Blaine couldn't speak all he could do was cry, he didn't know he could cry this much. "Blaine, it's alright. I'm here and it was just a dream."

Blaine snuggled up to Kurt. "D-don't leave me."

Kurt kissed his forehead. "I'm here, I always will be."

He looked at him. "Promise?"

Kurt smiled. "Promise. Try to get some sleep, we have school soon. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt hummed candles softly and Blaine fell asleep. As soon as he was sure Blaine was asleep, when he heard Blaine snore softly. Kurt let out the tears he had been holding back. It killed him to think that Blaine thought he'd leave him over what his douche bag of a father said and did. Blaine was always so brave and together, seeing him break down like that was terrifying for him. He knew that there was more to what happened in the house than what Blaine was telling him, but he wasn't going to press Blaine on the subject. He soon felt himself drifting asleep with Blaine in his arms. He knew that the next day he couldn't leave Blaine in the state he was in. He'd be there for him if he needed him, he always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...it' was sad wasn't it? I honestly don't know why I made such an asshole! But yeah I felt that I needed to have some angst..it seemed too...happy. So yeah that's why I brought in the whole Homophobic dad and awesome mom. Yeah so We'll learn more about Michael and Aaron a little later but Next chapter won't be as sad Promise! Hope you liked it! Reviews are awesome :D**

**With love,**

**Lizzie**


	4. Chapter 4: Lean on Me

**A/N: Yeahh This is kinda um Depressing, thats the word I'm looking for here xD Kurts concerned and we get a little insight on Blaine's backstory with that asshole Logan T_T SO Enjoy and *hands tissues* Those may be needed xD**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 4: Lean on Me

Blaine woke up at 4:45 that morning. _"No use going back to sleep for a half an hour." _He thought to himself looking at the alarm clock. He closed his eyes again just to see if he could fall asleep, he ended up thinking about what he thought had just been a horrible dream. He rolled over and opened his eyes, and saw Kurt beside him, sleeping like an angel. He caught his breath._ "I guess it wasn't a dream after all."_ He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. He kissed Kurt softly on the forehead, before he carefully got up off the bed without waking Kurt up to go shower. After he showered he had to shave, he looked in the mirror, and it was then, when he knew that the pain he was feeling wasn't a dream. The scrapes and bruises on his shoulders back and stomach proved that. He put his hands on the sink and sighed. He knew that he'd have to tell Kurt eventually, he'd notice. He had to tell him himself, but he couldn't, at least not yet.

He heard Kurt awake in the bedroom. "Blaine…" He heard Kurt gasp. "Blaine? Where are you? Blaine!" He was freaking out "Damn it!" he said to himself as he quickly threw on his Dalton hoodie and opened the door that lead to the bedroom. "Kurt, I'm right here babe. I woke up and went to take a shower." Kurt ran to him and hugged him. Blaine chuckled. "What? Did you miss me that much? I just took a shower." Kurt sighed. "Well, I- I thought you left or something. Or your Dad-"Blaine took him in his arms. "It's okay Kurt. _I'm_ ok! And I'm sorry; I didn't want to wake you. I should've written you a note and put it on the pillow. I figured you'd hear the shower running or I'd be out by the time you woke up."

He kissed Kurt's forehead. "Now you go shower while I get my bag all packed. If you hurry we can get coffee on the way, my treat, making up for scaring you half to death." Kurt shook his head. Blaine laughed. "Kurt you need to shower. I'll be here when you get out." Blaine went to go get his uniform that was hung with Kurt's. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for coffee today Blaine." Blaine turned around and looked at him wide-eyed. "What? You don't want coffee? You can _barely_ make it through AP Chemistry first period without it, and you're really pissy the rest of the day. What's the matter Kurt?"

Kurt sat down on his bed and motioned for Blaine to join him on the bed. Blaine sat beside him and looked at him. He had tears in his eyes rolling down his cheeks. "Kurt, what's the matter?" he asked as he wiped a tear off Kurt's cheek. "Talk to me babe." Kurt wiped his eyes and sighed. "It's just—wha-what happened last night." His voice quivered. Blaine looked at him. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I- I know my dad hurt you- us. Bu-" Kurt shook his head. "No Blaine, do you remember waking up last night?" Blaine looked at him confused. "No, why?" Kurt's heart broke, "W-well, you kind of hit mean in the face when you were having a nightmare.-" Blaine looked at Kurt's face, he could see a slight red mark on his cheek. "Did-did I hurt you? Oh my god! I left a mark! I'm so sorry!" Kurt shook his head. "It did at first but I'm fine! I'll cover it up with foundation." Blaine kissed his cheek.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, while you were having a night mare, you- you kept crying telling some John guy to get away from you and told your brother not to hurt you. The worst was when you were screaming louder than you already were…You were screaming telling me you were sorry and for me not to leave you. Blaine you screaming my name three times. You screamed it the loudest when I woke up." Blaine just stared at Kurt "Blaine, a-after I w-woke you up, you- you held my face and looked at me as if you didn't belie I w-was there. D-do you remember this? Any of it, all?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment, he realized that everything Kurt said he thought was a dream. Tears came to Blaine's eyes and he looked at Kurt, his voice quivered as he asked "H-how did you get me back t-to sleep? D-did you sing to me?" Kurt smiled "Yeah! Well, I hummed sort of. Do you, do you remember what song?" Blaine knew of course he knew and smiled a bit "Candles." Kurt nodded "Yes Blaine!" Blaine let the tears he was holding back fall freely. It all started coming back to him, the dream, Kurt waking him up and the beat down. "Oh g-god Kurt…"He wrapped his arms around Kurt.

Kurt held him close and rubbed his back. He felt Kurt rub against one of the bruises on his back and yelped. "Blaine, what's wrong? You seem to wince or yelp when I hug you-"Kurt started piecing it together, Blaine's quietness and crying in the car, his brother Michael, the dream. He let go of Blaine thinking _Oh my god…no. _

He sighed "Blaine look at me." Blaine looked up sadly. "Blaine, I'm gonna ask you something, and I want you to answer me truthfully. Understand?" He nodded "Sure?" He sighed "Did something happen in the house when you went to get your bag?" Blaine looked down biting his lip. Kurt lifted his chin "Blaine Everett Anderson answer me! Did something happen in the house when you went to get your bag?" he asked more forcefully. Reluctantly he nodded. "Y-yes." Kurt sighed "Blaine, did-did your father hurt you?" Blaine shook his head. "N-no. Kurt you already k-know w-what happened." Kurt's jaw dropped. "You're brother and J-John?"

He shook his head. "J-John wasn't there…surprisingly. But my Dad, he uh told Michael about me dating you and he apparently came to 'talk' some sense into you." Kurt looked at him. "_M-me?_ W-why me?" Blaine took his hand "Ku-Kurt, I m-met Logan through Michael. Logan is his best friend." Kurt sighed "Blaine, I'm a little confused um... Why the _fuck_ are they still friends if the asshole _cheated_ on you?" He sighed. "It's a long story." Kurt Grinned "Well, we've got time, if you want to talk about it." Blaine looked at the clock. "Shit! Kurt! It's 6:15! We're so going to be late!" Kurt shook his head "Blaine, I know you're going to be able to concentrate in school today and neither will I?" He did have a point. "W-what about your dad?" Kurt smiled. "You leave him to me. I'm surprised at you Blaine." He looked at him curiously. "Oh, and why is that?" Kurt chuckled taking his hand bringing him to the stairs "I was expecting you to put up more of a fight, considering we'll be lying to my dad." Blaine let go of his hand. "Whoa wait a second! I'm NOT going to lie to your dad. If he finds out he's gonna be pissed and quite frankly, I'm a bit scared of him, I've seen him when he's mad, It's scary shit!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh and Blaine just stared at him. Kurt couldn't help but laugh and Blaine just started at him. Kurt stopped laughing. "Oh, you- you were serious?" He nodded. "And you say _I'm_ adorable! Hah! Blaine, you don't need to worry about my dad. Unless you hurt me of course half of the glee club will be after you, but I know you won't." But still, my dad _may_ seem intimidating on the outside. But on the inside, he's just a big ol' teddy bear! Besides we'll just say you're not feeling up to going to school and you'll have your mom call you in sick, as will my dad with me. See piece of cake!" Blaine sighed "Where's the lying part?" Kurt smiled. "Glad you asked. All you've gotta do is say you're mom called you in-" Blaine interrupted him . "_Or_ I could call her or text her Kurt." Kurt smiled. "Yeah, that's probably a better idea…"

Blaine took out his cell and texted her since she rarely talks on the phone.  
><em>"Mom, I'm fine but I really don't feel up to going to school today, I had a rough night. Could you possibly call me in sick, please? I love you! ~Blaine" <em>A few minutes later he got a reply. _**"Well, I guess so. Are you staying with Kurt? I really don't want you to be a lone right now sweetheart. ~Mom"**_ He showed Kurt the text. "Well, let's go find out."

They walked upstairs to the kitchen where Burt was pouring his de-caff coffee. "Dad?" Burt looked up. "What are you guys still doing here? You're going to be late for school!" Kurt took Blaine's hand. "That's what we wanted to talk you about. Dad, Blaine's not feeling up to going to school today and neither am I, we had a rough night and neither of us will be able to concentrate today. Could you call me in sick today, please?" Burt sighed. "What about Blaine?" Blaine took that as his cue. "Um, my mom said she'd call me in only if I wasn't alone. She doesn't want me to be by myself." Burt nodded. "Alright, I'll call you in Kurt. Blaine, you uh, be sure to tell your mom, that you're more than welcome to stay with us as long as you need." Blaine smiled. "Thank you Mr. Hummel, I appreciate it." Burt nodded and grabbed the phone to call Kurt in sick.

The boys went downstairs, and Blaine grabbed his cell. _"Yes mom I'll be with Kurt. His dad told me to tell you that he said I'm welcome to stay with them as long as I need. ~Blaine"_ Kurt tapped him on the shoulder "Hey, are you going to need more clothes? Cause we cvan run to target or something and get you some." Blaine sighed "Nah It's okay I can meet up with my mom somewhere, it's fine." Kurt looked at him. "You sure?" He nodded, he got another text from his mom.

"_**Okay sweetheart. I'm guessing you'll need more clothes. I'll pack you another bage and we can meet up at The Lima Bean at say 3:00? I need to go in that direction anyway ~Mom." **_He showed Kurt the text and nodded "That's fine Blaine." He hit the reply button. _"Okay Mom, I'll see you then. I love you ~Blaine"_ He got a reply within a minute. _**"I love you too Blaine. See you then xoxo~Mom"**_ Blaine smiled at her text.

They heard a knock at the door. "It's open come on in!" called Kurt. Burt came down the stairs "Okay guys, Carole and I are leaving. Call us if you need anything or if you leave." Blaine nodded "Ok, we'll be going to the Lima Bean around three to get some clothes from my mom. But other than that, we'll be here." He nodded "Okay guys, well have a good day and uh be safe." Kurt looked at him blushing. "Oh my god dad! We've only been dating for a week!" He sighed I know I'm just saying," He looked at Blaine and finished "things can happen, I just want you to be safe." Blaine looked at Burt nervously and said "Don't worry Mr. Hummel we won't do anything you have my word." Burt nodded he was convinced "Bye Dad I love you have a good day, and please go, you're scaring my boyfriend" Burt sighed "I love you too and I will. I'm going I'm going!" Burt left the two alone. Kurt sighed "Erm… I'm sorry about that…" Blaine smiled "It's okay."

Blaine's cell went off again, yet another text from his mom. _**"I'm in Lima now, should I just swing by Kurt's? ~Mom"**_ Blaine sighed "I suppose…as long as your Dad or Michael aren't with her. I might end up killing them." Blaine laughed "My mom won't be with either of them. She's pissed at them both and probably not talking to them, well probably Dad you know screaming at him for what happened. So is it ok?" He nodded. Blaine texted his mom giving her the address she told him that she'd beep when she was here.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "You've got an awesome mom you know, " Blaine smiled "Yeah she's pretty great. What was your Mom like?" Kurt looked at him. "My mom?" He nodded "You never really talk about her. If…if you don't want to it's okay I was just curious." Kurt sighed. "Well, your mom reminds me of her…a lot. She, she was polite, moral and a friend to everyone. She was sarcastic like me and the _best_ mom ever." He laughed " She gave the _best_ hugs. Her hugs could make _anything _better." He walked over to his desk and brought a picture to the bed. "Is this her?" Kurt nodded " You look just like her…you have her eyes, nose and rosy cheeks. What was her name?" Kurt smiled. "Elizabeth." Blaine smiled. "Pretty, I've always loved that name." Kurt smiled "I do too." He sighed "God, she would've **_loved_** you Blaine!" Blaine smiled. "really?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah, you're just like her and you're…you're good to me and that is what she would want." He kissed Kurt softly and they heard a beep. "Mom's here, let's go."

They went to Blaine's mom's green prius she rolled down the window. "Hi Blaine, Kurt" They smiled and said "Hi" She smiled at Kurt "Kurt, thank you for letting Blaine stay with you, I just didn't think it'd be a good idea for him to be home right now." Kurt smiled "No problem and I agree with you on that one." She smiled "Ok, well, Blaine here's your bag. How are you?" He shrugged "I'm okay I guess…I've been better. How was he last night?" She sighed "You don't want to know." Blaine shook his head "Why am I not surprised." Mrs. Anderson smiled. "Well I've got to go. I have a meeting in a bit." Blaine smiled. "Okay Mom. I love you!" She gave Blaine a hug and a kiss. "I love you too baby call me tonight okay?" He nodded. "Thank you again Kurt." He smiled "No problem See you soon." She waved and drove off.

The boys went back down to the basement. I've got some space in that dresser over there that you can put your stuff in. Blaine smiled "Thanks." Kurt smiled "Don't mention it." Kurt went to go do his moisturizing and Blaine unpacked. After Kurt finished he turned and saw Blaine staring at t-shirt. It was just a regular navy blue polo. "Blaine, what's wrong?" He sighed. "This, this isn't mine…it's Michaels." Kurt stared at him. "Okay, so don't wear it then. You can wear one of mine it's not a big deal." Blaine just kept staring at the shirt. "Blaine, do you want to talk about it?" asked Kurt as he put a hand on his shoulder. Blaine just kept staring at the shirt. "Blaine, does that have something to do with what happened with Logan and Michael?" Blaine nodded "I- I guess now is the time to tell you about Logan and what happened. " Kurt sighed. "You don't have to if you don't want to Blaine." Blaine smiled and took his hand. "No, you should know. It's part of my past, that still haunts me and you're part of my present and future."

Kurt took the shirt and moved it to the desk. "Ok, so…what happened? I know that for some stupid reason they're still friends." Blaine sighed. "This is _really_ hard to explain. I mean, it's a touchy subject." Kurt sighed "If you're not ready to talk about it yet, that's okay too. I'll be here when you're ready." Blaine sighed as he laid down on Kurt's bed. "I just…I don't know where to start…" Kurt smiled and moved a curl out f his face. "You can just give me the jest of what happened. I don't need _all_ the details. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a kiss, he loved Kurt's soft lips.

They parted and Blaine smiled "I'm crazy about you." He kissed him softly. "The feeling's mutual."

Blaine knew he had to tell Kurt the story. But that meant he had to recall what he _desperately_ wanted to forget. He'd have to feel the hurt, the betrayal and the heartbreak all over again. He sighed and remembered what he had told Kurt when he was in McKinley _"Courage" _He looked at Kurt. "Ok, well it all happened last year it was winter break and I had gone out quickly to grab a coffee for Logan and I, he was coming over and everything changed when I came home, like as soon as I walked into the living room."

_Blaine pulled up to his house jamming to Faithfully, and saw Logan's blue SUV parked next to Michael's red prius. He smiled and said "Oh he's early." They had been dating for four months, it was their anniversary that day. It'd been the best four months of Blaine's life. He opened the front door and took off his jacket hanging it up next to Logan's brown cashmere coat. He walking to the living room singing Faithfully and noticed a navy blue polo that he recognized to be Michaels and sighed thinking "Ugh, Michael's got Andrea over again." He got to the living room and the light was on low so he really couldn't see much. But he did see two figures on the couch; he figured it was Michael and Andrea. He turned the light "Seriously Michael, go do this in your room-" _

_He gasped when he saw that it wasn't Andrea and Michael at all, it was Logan and Michael, both shirtless making out. "What the hell is going on here?" They looked up. "Blaine, you're early." Blaine put down the coffee's "I live here! Why the hell are you on my brother?" Logan quickly got off of Michael's lap. "Blaine, babe. This isn't what it looks like!" Blaine had tears rolling off his cheeks. "Isn't what it looks like! I walk in with coffee and you're fucking straddling my fucking brother's lap and you're telling me it's not what it looks like?" Logan looked down at his feet. "Okay maybe it is what it looks like but it meant NOTHING to me!" Blaine scoffed "That didn't look like it was nothing to me Logan!" Michael just sat there smiling and said "Yeah okay, that's not what you said earlier!" _

_Blaine looked at Michael and then at Logan. "__**Earlier?**__ Have you done this before?" Michael nodded. Blaine couldn't believe it and all he could do was cry. "Why would you do this to me?" Logan went to put a hand on his shoulder but he swatted it away. "Don't fucking touch me Logan!" He looked at Michael with a disgusted look on his face. "Michael, why? You're my fucking __**brother!**__ Why would you want to hurt me like this?" Michael smiled "Blaine, you don't deserve Logan. He needs a man to satisfy his needs not a pansy like you!" Blaine gasped. "You're straight you asshole! You have a girlfriend remember Andrea?" He shook his head "I'm bi-curious Blaine. Think about it…If you had satisfied Logan's needs, you wouldn't be hurting now would you?" _

_Blaine forced himself not to smack his brother and looked at Logan. "Was everything you said to me a lie? Was what we had a fucking lie?" Logan sighed "Of course not sweetheart I-I just…" Blaine stopped him there "Did you even care about me or __**US**__ at all?" Logan nodded "Yes of course I did! I Love-"Blaine stopped him there. "No! You don't care! You __**never**__ looked at __**me**__ the way you look at __**him! **__You don't care! If you did love me or care about me at __**all**__ you wouldn't have broken my heart like this!" He paused to breathe he was crying so hard. "Don't say you're sorry or that you love me because you're __**not **__and you __**don't! **__We're done!" He looked at Michael "As far as I'm concerned you are __**not**__ my brother! A __**real**__ brother wouldn't hurt me like this! We're done!"_

"And I w-went to my room and cried for days. Logan came in and told me he loved me and apologized but the damage was already done. He betrayed my trust and broke my heart." Kurt was shocked. "If Logan cheated on you with Michael,why isn't your _dad_ madat him?" Blaine started crying again. "C-cause, he a-and L-Logan told him I-I was the one that-that cheated." Blaine threw his arms around Kurt and just sobbed. Blaine felt like his heart was breaking all over again, but he felt as though a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders and felt safe and loved in Kurt's warm embrace.

Kurt kissed his forehead; Kurt felt such hatred toward Logan, Michael and Joseph. He'd never hated anyone so much in his life; he didn't even hate Karofsky as much hated him. These people had hurt someone he cared deeply for, and that made him so angry! Blaine meant _everything_ to him and he hated seeing him like this. "Blaine, it's okay and thank you for telling me." Blaine nodded, and hugged him. He didn't know how long that they had held each other for but after a while Kurt noticed that Blaine had started crying again.

"Blaine what is it?" He couldn't respond he was crying too hard. But he finally had calmed down a bit. "I just, I just remembered, the d-dream where you left me. I-I can't lose you Kurt, I just can't!" Kurt made Blaine look at him. "Blaine, it's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere!" He sniffled "Promise?" He nodded "Of course I do! Would I lie to you?" He laughed a bit "N-no." Kurt kissed his forehead. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Blaine nodded. "Sure." Kurt patted his knee. "Go and pick something out and I'll be back." He sighed "Where you going?" Kurt smiled "To get you some red vines. Although I don't know how you like them they're gross, I bought you a package the other day for you to have here." Blaine smiled "You're the best!" Kurt smiled "I know now go pick something out!" He nodded and went to go pick a movie.

Kurt returned with his redvines and a small bag of pop corn. "What movie did you decide on babe?" Blaine smiled and held up Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince. Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're obsessed!" Blaine smiled "Hey don't hate! It's a good book series and amazing movies! What did _you_have in mind?" Kurt sighed. "Either Phantom of the Opera, Rent, or Grease." Blaine laughed "Ok, when this is over we'll watch one of those ok?" He nodded "Deal. " Kurt popped in the movie and they cuddled on Kurt's bed watching the movie. They ended up watching Grease afterwards. They ordered a pizza and made a movie night out of it. They got tired after watching rent.

They got into their pajamas and got into Bed. Blaine ended up crying after a few minutes of being in bed. "What is it Blaine?" He sighed. "I just…I have a feeling I'm going to have that nightmare again!" Kurt looked at him. "Blaine, that's not all that you're worried about I'm your boyfriend I know you. What's _really _going on?" Blaine's hazel eyes filled with tears. "I-I-I'm scared Kurt." Kurt wrapped Blaine in his arms "Scared? Scared of what?" Blaine snuggled up to Kurt. "That the dream I-I had l-last n-night is going to c-c-come t-true." Kurt looked at Blaine, he really was scared.

"Blaine Joseph Anderson, I want you to look at me right now." Blaine looked at him with those beautiful hazel eyes he loved so much. "I want you to listen to me very carefully ok?" He nodded "I will _never_ leave you. Not ever!" Blaine looked down. "Hey, I'm not done yet." Blaine looked at him again "I know that you've been heartbroken and hurt. But I am _not_ in any way like Logan _or _Michael." Blaine sighed "I know…" Kurt hushed him "Not done yet either!" Blaine looked up yet again.

"Blaine, I know you're scared of what the future holds for us. But I want you to know that when you told me the story about what Logan and Michael did t-to you…" He had to pause to stop himself from crying. "It broke my heart, and it took _everything_ I had _not_ to cry. Blaine, I will _never_ do what Logan did to you, _ever._ Blaine, after everything you've been through, you've become stronger because of it, even though it was painful and depressing." Blaine had tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe what Kurt was saying.

"Blaine, I promise you that you will _never ever_ have to feel that pain or hurt ever again. Not with me. I couldn't do that to you. I can't stand to see you so hurt and upset. I can't see myself without you Blaine. You mean _so_ much to me and I can't and will _never_ hurt you." Blaine was crying looking at Kurt. He could tell he meant every word that he said, just the look in his eyes and that's how he knew. "Kurt, I-I" Kurt smiled with tears rolling off his cheeks. "I know, I know."

But Kurt didn't know, in fact he had **_no_** idea! Blaine was in love with him, he knew he had romantic feelings and attraction toward him but after what he had said Blaine knew he was in love with Kurt Michael Hummel. Now it was just the matter of when to tell him. "Kurt, what did I do to deserve you?" Kurt smiled. "You were there, and were yourself. That was enough for me Blaine. I can be myself when I'm with you…I can't do that with a lot of people…"

Blaine smiled and sighed "I am _crazy_ about you Kurt." He smiled. "The feeling is definitely mutual Blaine." Blaine kissed Kurt softly and snuggled close to him and fell asleep in his arms. He loved the feeling of being so close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeaaah I know that I said that would be it for angst for a while...but that changed. I'm sorry but I'm not gonna promise this is the last angst chapter as of now lol. But yeah I hope you enjoyed it neverthe less. And about the whole Blaine Michael Thing, yeah I based that off a dream. I have some strange dreams...xD SO yeah who's pumped for the Glee season finale? ME :D**

**With Love,**

**Lizzie**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Know You

Candles

Chapter 5: Getting to Know You

Kurt's alarm clock went off at 5 the next day. Blaine was a heavy sleeper and it didn't faze him, it woke Kurt up instantly though, he rolled over and shut it off. He noticed that Blaine hadn't even stirred. He smiled Blaine didn't wake up or stir at all and he really didn't want to wake him up. He gently shook him. "Blaine, it's time to wake up." He grumbled "No I don't want to!" Kurt sighed. "Fine, you can sleep until I get out of the shower, then you'll be getting up and showering while I make us some breakfast ok?" He nodded rolled over and went back to sleep, Kurt was the only thing on his mind though. They'd only been together for two weeks and they had already been through so much together

Kurt went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, as he showered all that was on his mind was Blaine and what he had learned about him last night. He knew Blaine needed him now more than ever and he wasn't going to let him go through all of this alone. He got out of the shower and did his moisturizing and hair wondering _"What can I do to help him?"_ He thought about it, and thought "Maybe just by loving him would help him." He paused, loving him? Kurt looked at Blaine, who was still sleeping peacefully on his bed. He was in love with him; he realized and wanted to do anything to make him feel happy and safe. He walked over to Blaine and kissed him

"Blaine, come on babe, it's time to wake up." Blaine whined "No…" Kurt smiled "Yes! Come on hop in the shower." Blaine shook his head. "You've given me no choice Blaine." He ripped the comforter off him. Blaine shivered. "Ugh! Fine! You win! I'm up!" Kurt smiled. "Good! Now what do you want for breakfast?" Blaine smiled "How about like Pancakes or something?" Kurt nodded "Just regular pancakes or do you want chocolate chip ones?" Blaine smiled "Surprise me." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, get in the shower." Blaine gave him a quick kiss "I'll miss you Kurt!" He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'll miss you too Blaine, Now quit stalling and get your ass in the shower!" Blaine nodded and went into the bathroom.

He saw that all his stuff was already in there. He smiled "Oh, Kurt…" He turned on the shower and was thinking about ways to tell Kurt he loved him. _"Should I write him a song?"_ He thought back to the last time he serenaded someone, it was a disaster. Then again, it was done at his workplace and the guy didn't feel the same way. _"Should I do it during a nice dinner?"_ He had no clue what he was going to do, all he knew was that he was in love with Kurt, and wanted the time to tell him to be special…and romantic. As he straightened his red and blue tie he couldn't help but wonder if Kurt was in love with him too. He combed the last side of his gelled hair and went downstairs to the kitchen. Kurt was putting the pancakes on a plate. "Smells great babe." He said as he wrapped his arms around his waist making Kurt jump. "Holy shit! What the hell Babe? You scared me!" He kissed his cheek "Sorry I couldn't resist. Ooh chocolate chip pancakes, you know me so well. "He nodded and Burt, Carole and Finn walked in the Kitchen. "I smell Pancakes!" Kurt smiled "Indeed, sit down and help yourself." They all sat down and ate together.

"So Kurt, are you going to come home for the weekend?" asked Burt. He shrugged "It depends, on whether or not Blaine has a place to go, if not I'm gonna stay with him." Blaine sighed "Kurt, don't worry about it." Carole smiled at Blaine. "You're welcome to stay with us if you need to." Blaine sighed "I don't want to impose." Carole smiled "It's not a problem. Plus it'll give us the chance to get to know you a little better." Blaine smiled "Thank you Mrs. Hummel, I appreciate it." She nodded and looked at her watch. "Well, its 6:45 I need to get going." Blaine sighed "We should get going too. Bye everyone thanks for everything."

Carole hugged him. "Call us if you need anything okay Blaine?" He nodded "I will thank you. Kurt I'll meet you in the car."

He nodded; he hated saying goodbye to his dad. Sure it wasn't forever but it felt like it to Kurt and Burt. Burt hugged him. "Bye Kurt, I love you, call me tonight ok kiddo?" He nodded. "Bye dad, I love you too and I will." He hugged Finn and Carole "Bye sweetie call us later love you." He smiled "I will Love you too Bye."

He went to Blaine's car and sighed as he buckled up. "You ok Kurt?" He shrugged. "You'd think that saying goodbye to my family would get easier over time but it's getting harder and harder every time." Blaine took his hand. "I know it sucks. But it'll be Friday before you know it so, hang in there okay?" He nodded. "Okay thanks Blaine." Blaine glanced at Kurt. "For what?" He smiled. "For just being there." Blaine smiled "I'll always be here Kurt, _always_." Kurt smiled "Same here, no matter what." He kissed Kurt quickly as they got to a red light.

They got to Dalton a little while later. They dropped off Blaine's stuff at his dorm and went to Kurt's dorm. There were boxes and Bags on the empty bed in the room. "What the hell?" Blaine shrugged. A tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes walked out of the bathroom. "Oh, hello I'm James Holbrook, your new roommate." He put his hand out to shake Kurt's. "Oh. Hi I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, welcome to Dalton." James smiled "Thanks, same here. Oh, before I forget, Kurt this came for us, earlier." He handed a letter to Kurt.

He opened the letter. "Awesome! No classes due to faculty meetings!" Blaine whined "That's great…Aw man that means I could've slept longer! Damn it!" Kurt rolled his eyes and got an idea. "Hey James, do you want to grab a coffee with Blaine and I? My treat?" he nodded. "Sure sounds great, if you don't mind." Blaine smiled "Not at all. I'll see if Jake wants to go." Kurt sighed "We don't want to scare the guy Blaine!" Blaine smiled "Better now than later, that way I can give him 'the glare' if need be." Kurt sighed "Fine! But he can buy his own damn coffee!" He nodded and texted him James looked at Kurt. "Should I be worried?" Blaine laughed "No, he can just be…obnoxious sometimes. But he's harmless. He's been one of my best friends for years." James nodded "Okay." Kurt smiled "Let's go, oh babe, whose car are we taking yours or mine?" Blaine looked at him." Yours, mine's running low on gas."

He nodded "You ready James?" He nodded and followed Kurt and Blaine to Kurt's black SUV. "Babe, is Jake meeting us there?" Blaine nodded. "Yep, he was talking to Wes about whether or not we had practice." Kurt put his car in reverse. "If we don't have classes, then we probably won't have practice. If we were going to Nationals then yeah we would but, since we aren't, probably not." Blaine shrugged. "We'll see when he gets there."

They went to the coffee shop and Kurt ordered their coffee's and sat down. Jake joined them a few minutes later. "Hey guys!" Kurt smiled "Hey Jake. This is James Holbrook, James this is Jake Wilde." James held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." Jake shook his hand "Same here." James sighed. "Can I ask you guys a question?" They nodded "Are you all gay?" They laughed. "I asked the same question before I transferred. But no, well Blaine and I are but Jake's not, he's Jake." Jake stared at him. Kurt sighed "Well, as you know we've got a strict zero tolerance no bullying policy, it's enforced. Everyone's treated the same, no matter what your race or sexuality is." James smiled "Sorry I was just curious…" Blaine smiled "Its okay a lot of people ask us that."

Jake smiled "So tell us about yourself, where are you from?" He sighed. "Well, I'm originally from Kentucky, but my hometown sort of banished me. So my parents sent me to live with my grandparents in Columbus and sent me here. My dad and grandfather apparently went to school here back in the day." He sighed. "Why did your hometown banish you?" asked Jake. Blaine hit him off the side of the head. "What the hell man!"

Blaine sighed and gave him 'the stare' "_Maybe_ he doesn't want to talk about it you dumbass! That's probably why he didn't tell us! You don't have to tell us if you don't want to James." James sighed "I'm just a little confused about my sexuality that's all." Kurt sighed "Oh, I see. You were disowned basically because you may be gay. If you're saying you're not because of what people will say or think-"Blaine tapped him. "Kurt!" He sighed. "I'm sorry, It wasn't my place I-I was out of line."

James smiled tapping his hand. "It's okay, you were only trying to help, I mean I _do _have a girlfriend back in Kentucky, Molly." Blaine sighed "Well does she know you're questioning your sexuality?" He nodded. "She does, she said and I quote 'That's okay James, if you're not straight it'll be okay, I'll still love you.' She's uh, she's my best friend." Kurt smiled "That's good to hear. She sounds like my friend Mercedes." He nodded, "Yeah she's awesome. But I think one of the reasons why I'm still in the closet is actually her. I-I don't want to hurt her." Jake put a hand on his shoulder "James, listen man. If she loves you like you said she does, she'll understand and will want you to be happy. It probably won't change anything either." Kurt gasped. "Jake, that was actually kind of deep, and not insulting! I'm very impressed!" Jake stared at him. "I can be deep! I'm not _always_ insensitive and sarcastic!" He stuck his tongue out at Kurt, which made Kurt roll his eyes.

"Yeah okay, whatever you say! Oh, do we have Warbler practice?" Jake shook his head. "Nope, Wes and Thad are on a date and David is with Marie, she had to have her appendix out yesterday so he's at the hospital. So there's no senior there, if David was there we probably would be." James looked at Kurt "Warblers? What is that your mascot or something." They chuckled. Kurt sighed "No, the Warblers are like a glee club or chorus. Do you sing?" James nodded, "Yeah a little bit. It's on my schedule so, is it fun?"

Jake nodded "Yeah! It's a shame you weren't here for competition though, you could've seen these two sing Candles by Hey Monday together, they had legit just got together it was really beautiful!" he wiped away a fake tear. Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes Whatever Jake." They said simultaneously. "No really! It was beautiful." They smiled "Thanks." Kurt smiled at Blaine and kissed him softly. "Ugh! Get a room! It took you guys forever to get together, which reminds me Greg Dan and David still owe me twenty bucks. But seriously take it slow! Jesus!"

They broke from their kiss. Kurt looked at him. "Jealous?" He shook his head. "Nope I'm good." Blaine sighed. "So did you start classes yesterday?" He shook his head. "No, I got here last night so no; I got a tour this morning though by this tan Asian Kid I can't remember his name." They laughed "Wes." they said simultaneously. He nodded "That's it."

Kurt rolled his eyes "Thank god I got you as a tour guide Blaine and not Wes. Did he tell you all these random historical facts about the school?" He nodded. "You poor thing." said Jake. "I don't know what it is with him and the history of this school!" Blaine shrugged "There's nothing wrong with knowing a little history…" Kurt and Jake looked at him "A Little?" They couldn't help but laugh. James just sat there looking confused. "You'll see what we mean tomorrow." said Jake.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to _love_ it here. The classes are kind of hard but I came from a public school, because I needed to get away from a bully who threatened to kill me. But I'm really happy here." He smiled at Blaine "I honestly think it was the _best_ decision I've _ever_ made." Blaine smiled "What about coming to 'spy' on us?" Kurt laughed "That too." James stared "I'm lost!" Kurt laughed "Well, before I transferred to Dalton I went to William McKinley in Lima and in Glee club we found out that we were facing Dalton Academy and we were doing this girls vs. guys thing and the guys were being assholes...as usual. But anyway they sent me to go spy on Dalton. And yeah I stuck out like a sore thumb and that's when I met Blaine."

Blaine laughed nodding "He was a _really_ bad spy. It was adorable!" Jake laughed "Oh god! I remember that! That's _all everyone_ talked about for the next few days! _Especially _Blaine he was talking about what a _cute _spy he was." Kurt looked at Blaine. "Oh really?" Blaine looked at Jake. "You ass." Jake nodded "Yes he did. It was funny, especially _after _when you came and he denied liking you. Well he liked you but he didn't _like_ you." Kurt snickered and Blaine stared at him. "What, it's cute!" Blaine looked at Jake "Learn to sleep with your eyes open!"

James just sat there confused. "Okay…I'm lost!" They looked at him. "Oh sorry allow me to explain." Blaine looked at Jake and shook his head "Ignoring Blaine, Ok you heard the story about when he came to the school to spy on them. Now when they got here, they were flirting and all that but it took them three freaking months to get together, Wes didn't think it'd happen until Summer I thought it'd happen before finals, we bet on it, twenty bucks a-" Kurt and Blaine looked at him "You _bet_ on it!" He nodded "That's not the point! The point is, they're like well you can see it." James still was lost but he nodded.

"So, what do you guys do for fun on the weekends?" Kurt looked at him "Well, most of us go home on the weekends. Or we go to someone's house. I almost always got home on the weekend, unless we have a random Warbler Meeting. I'm pretty close with my dad and my step-mom and step-brother. So, it's hard to be away from them and I go back to see them. Do you think you'll be going home on the weekends?" James shrugged "Maybe it depends on my grandparent's mood. I'd like to though. Blaine and Jake do you guys go home?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Um well. Normally I do but um some stuff went down at my house this weekend so I don't know how much I'll be at home. I'll most likely be at Kurt's." Jake sighed "I only go home on Holidays, my family lives in Pennsylvania. I Skype with my mom all the time. I go home with Blaine sometimes but I haven't recently." James nodded. "I see." Blaine nodded "We have _a lot_ of people from Ohio but a few from out of state you being one of them." James nodded. "James are you okay?" asked Kurt.

He shrugged. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. "Jake, could you excuse us for a minute?" Jake nodded "Sure, see you around James." He nodded and Jake walked off. "What's wrong James?" He sighed "I don't know. I'm just feeling weird I don't know. I'm not sick or anything just weird." Kurt smiled "Are you homesick? I was homesick for a while, do you remember that Blaine?" Blaine sighed "How could I forget."

James shrugged "Maybe, I don't know. I guess I'm just confused. It's just seeing you two together, and so happy. It just makes me want to know what that's like." Kurt sighed "If it helps I know what you're going through. I've been there." Blaine nodded "We both do, I get that you're confused, and that's normal. Just know you're not alone, and won't go through it alone. Both Kurt and I are here for you if you need anything or just someone to talk to."

James smiled "Thanks. I'm probably going to have to do some serious thinking while I'm here. About who I am. I don't know how I'm going to make the decision." Kurt smiled sadly. "James if you _are_ gay, there's _nothing_ to be ashamed of. When I was in the closet I was miserable and lonely. I came out and of course I got tortured at school but I was _happy_. I met Blaine and he helped me through it."

Blaine smiled "Honestly, I wish I was at Dalton when I came out. It's so safe and everyone is accepting of everyone. I think it's the _best_ place to come out personally." James nodded "Thanks guys, for all this. I've um. I've got some stuff to do. So I'll see you later." Kurt looked at him, "We need to drive you home you know?" He shook his head "Nah, Jake's out there." Blaine smiled "Just tell him I told you to drive you back, Kurt and I have some things to talk about." He nodded "Thanks see you back at the room Kurt?" Kurt nodded.

They watched James walk away and Kurt sighed "Poor kid, he's so confused!" Blaine nodded "I know, but we can't make the decision to come out for him." Kurt sighed "Do you think he is gay?" Blaine nodded "I think so, he reminded myself of me when I was in the closet." Kurt sighed "I wish there was something more we could do for him. " Blaine took his hand. "I know, I do too but the only thing we can do right now is be there for him."

Kurt nodded "Yeah, he's a nice kid. I think we can be good friends." Blaine smiled. "Aww." Kurt looked at him confused "What?" He laughed "You just remind me of myself from a few months ago when I met you." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, well. We should get going. We have a chemistry test tomorrow." Blaine groaned "Do we have to?" He nodded "Come on, I'll drive!" They walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6: Kurt's Girl's Night

**A/N: Sorry It's been a while guys…it's been pretty hectic plus I haven't had internet for a few weeks D: But yeah here's the next chapter. We see get to see a friend we haven't seen in a while. And just so I don't get ya know sued I don't ****own Glee Ryan Murphy does (unfortunately) **

**So yeah enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 6: Kurt's Girl's Night

Blaine and Kurt were sitting in Kurt's dorm on Friday watching T.V as they usually do. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" said Blaine and he went to get the door. Mercedes was there and just pushed by Blaine. "Um, okay?" Mercedes walked to Kurt on the couch. "You're being kidnapped for the weekend!" Kurt looked at her. "Hello to you too. It's technically not kidnapping if you tell me you know." She glared at him and he sighed "And why might I ask am I getting kidnapped?" She sighed dramatically "Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that I haven't seen you _since _Reigonals! I miss you boo!"

Kurt missed her too, a lot. He sighed "I miss you too! But Blaine's parents are going to be out of the country…again. I _hate _leaving him alone, he seems sad." Blaine sighed "Kurt, I'll be fine! I know you want to stay here with me. But you haven't seen her in three weeks! That's a _long_ time to be away from your _best friend!"_ He walked over to Kurt and took his hands "I want you to go and spend some time with her, you have a lot to catch up on." Kurt sighed "What about you? What will you do?" Blaine smiled I'll probably hang out with Jake and James maybe do some planning for our anniversary next week."

Kurt smiled "One month already?" Blaine Smiled "I know _crazy_ right? Best Month of my life." He smiled "Are you _sure_ you want me to go?" Blaine laughed "Yes! You go and have fun okay?" He nodded "Fine. But I'm calling you!" Blaine kissed his forehead. "Okay go pack!" Mercedes laughed "No need I already did, while you were talking" Kurt laughed some things never change. She smiled holding two duffle bags; one with his clothes the other with his moisturizing stuff. "I'm gonna go put this stuff out to my car. We're leaving when I get back."

He nodded and looked at Blaine "I'm gonna miss you." Blaine laughed "I'll miss you too. But it's only for a few days; you'll be back before you know it! Try not to worry ok? I'll be fine, I'll keep myself busy." He nodded "I'll try but no promises! I miss you so much when I just go to my dads for the weekend. I miss that smile of yours and your beautiful hazel eyes." Blaine smiled and got an idea. "Wait here I'll be right back." Kurt watched him walk out of his room. There was a lot he needed to talk to Mercedes about this weekend. He had a serious decision to make.

Blaine came back and handed him a picture frame. He looked at the picture frame, it was red with hearts and their initials, K.M.H. & B.J.A. Inside the frame, a picture of them during Warbler practice it must've been taken recently because Kurt had his head on his shoulder and Blaine's head rested on his head." The picture turns." said Blaine. He turned the picture and the other side revealed a picture of them kissing.

He looked up. "Oh, Blaine, where'd you get this?" Blaine smiled "I've had it I made it when I came back to Dalton after you said you'd be my boyfriend. I have one here at Dalton and one at home. You take this with you. I've got another picture in my dorm." He smiled "This is great Blaine. But _who_ took the picture of us kissing?" Blaine chuckled "You _seriously_ have to ask?" He sighed "Jake, I should've known the sneaky little bastard!" He gave Blaine a hug "Thank you Blaine." He kissed his cheek "You're welcome Kurt."

Mercedes came back into the room smiling "You ready boo?" He nodded "Give me a second to say goodbye?" She nodded "I'll wait out in the hall. It was nice to see you again Blaine and thanks for letting me steal him." He smiled "Nice to see you too and no problem." She went into the hallway shutting the door behind her. Kurt looked at Blaine, he _**hated**_ saying goodbye. "Well, I guess I better get going before she kills me. "

Blaine hugged and gave him a kiss. "Bye Kurt, have a good time. Text me when you get there okay?" He nodded. "I will. I'll text you when I get there and call you later tonight. Bye Blaine." Blaine opened the door and walked him out. "You ready Boo?" Kurt nodded "I guess so." Blaine smiled "You've have a great time! Lighten up!" Kurt hugged him. "I'll miss you, bye Blaine." He kissed him "Bye babe, you two have a good time and take care of him Mercedes?" She nodded "Of course!" Blaine kissed him one last time and went back to his dorm.

They walked to her car. He really didn't think saying goodbye would be that hard. It made him think about what he found out and had to talk to Mercedes about. He did miss her so much! He smiled at her. "I've missed you _so_ much do you know that?" She smiled "I've missed you too! We need to get together more often." He nodded "Definitely! We should do it like once a month or so." She agreed "Yeah!" He sighed "So…how's everything at McKinley?"

She sighed "Well, everything's okay I guess. I mean nobody's gotten slushied for a few weeks, knock on wood. But glee isn't the same without you. There's a sad emptiness without you in the choir room. Everyone misses you _**a lot!"**_ He smiled sadly at her. "I miss you guys too, _so much!"_ She sighed "What about _you?_ How's Dalton?"

He chuckled "Well, the classes are a lot harder but the people are kinder. I've made a lot of new friends. But Warbler practice is weird though. They have seniors in charge and they make the decisions." She looked at him "Really? That's weird." He nodded as they pulled into Mercedes' driveway.

They got his bags and went to her room; it was still the same light purple walls and queen bed with the purple comforter. They sat on her bed. "So, I want deets on the kiss!" He laughed. "Damn! You don't waste any time do you? Some things never change." She shook her head. "Nope now come on spill! Where'd it happen?"

He sighed "Well, it was in the senior commons where we have Warbler practice. I was there during my study decorating Pavarotti's casket a-"She interrupted him. "That you bird you got, you made a _casket _for him?" He stared at her "Yes I did! I didn't want to put him in a cardboard box! They decompose!" She laughed "Okay continue."

He sighed "Anyway, he came in and ask what I was doing, I told him then he told me what song we were singing Candles which got me curious as to why he chose me to sing that song with-" She smiled "Your beautiful voice?" He smiled "His reason was so romantic-"She looked at him confused "Wait, didn't you tell me he said he was bad at romance?" He sighed "Well let me finish!" He said _'There is a moment when you say to yourself "Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever!'_ Then he took my hand and I held my breath, I couldn't believe it was happening. He told me that watching me do Blackbird that week was the moment for him about me."

She smiled "Well what did you say?" He chuckled "Nothing! I was too shocked to say _anything_!" She laughed "Well continue!" He smiled "Now here's the best part! He said h-e said that I moved him and that doing the duet would give him an excuse to spend more time with me."

Mercedes smiled "Aww! That's _so_ romantic! What was the kiss like?" He smiled "It was _perfect_ _so_ gentle, and sweet. When we were kissing it felt…right." She smiled "Aww that's great Boo! I'm really happy for you!" He smiled and then it faded. "Shit! I forgot to text Blaine!" She hand him his cell laughing "It took you long enough to figure that out!" He glared at her. "Quiet you!"

Blaine was playing his guitar when he heard his cell go off, he put down his guitar and smiled when he saw it was from Kurt.

_Hey babe! I'm at Mercedes house. I miss you~ Kurt_

He sighed._** I miss you too. Have a good time and I'll talk to you later**_

_**~Blaine**_

He started to write down the next line when his phone went off again.

_I'll call you around 9:30. ~Kurt_

_**Ok. Talk to you then. Bye Kurt. ~Blaine**_

Jake walked into their room smiling. "Hey Blaine, whatchya doin?" He sighed "Writing a song for Kurt." Jake smiled "Ooh! What's it called?" He smiled "Not Alone." Jake laughed, Blaine looked so intense when he was writing songs. "Can I hear it?" He looked up from his notebook. "It's not finished yet." Jake shrugged. "So, can I hear it anyway?" Blaine sighed "Fine!" He picked up his guitar. "I'll play you the first verse; I'm still working on the Chorus." Jake nodded. He picked up his pick and sang.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless the world can be_

_And I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best to make you see. _ That's all I got."

Jake smiled "D'aww, that's nice!" Blaine smiled "Thanks!" He thought about Kurt and what they'd been through. "So, what are you doing this for?" He smiled "Our anniversary if it's done…" Jake smiled "Are you basing it off of what you _feel or experienced_?" He sighed "Both actually. I mean like what's happened in our friendship and relationship, and how I feel about him."

Jake smiled "And what is that?" He looked over at his desk, where Kurt's picture was, he smiled "Jake, I'm….I'm in love with him." Jake smiled "I know I can tell. Just by the way you are when you're with him and how talk about him. Plus the numerous pictures you have of him around here. I know." Blaine smiled and went back to writing.

He thought about how he told Kurt he's not alone and nothing can ever tear them apart. And that's how he thought of the chorus. He wrote it down. "I got it!" Jake looked up from his AP chemistry homework, "Got what?" He smiled "The chorus, do you want to hear it?" Jake nodded "Obviously!" Blaine picked up the guitar and pick and began to sing

_Cause baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what will come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through _

Jake's jaw dropped. "Blaine, that was _beautiful!_ Kurt's going to _love_ it!" He smiled "Thanks. You think so?" Jake nodded "Yeah! _How_ could he _not?_ It's beautiful!" He smiled "Thanks, I hope so. I honestly don't think I've ever worked so hard on a song before. This has to be perfect. It's how I'm going to tell him I love him. "Jake smiled "Why am I not surprised?" He stared at him. "It's how I share my feelings! Don't judge me! Jake rolled his eyes "I'm not judging!" Blaine sighed and went back to writing.

Mercedes took Kurt's cell from him placing it in her side table drawer. "You'll get this back_ later_" he sighed "Fine." She looked at him, he was crying a bit. "Mercedes, I- I need to talk to you about something." She nodded. "Go ahead Kurt." He sighed. "I'm _probably_ coming back to McKinley soon." She squealed. "Oh my god! Really?" He nodded. "Wait a second Kurt, why?" He sighed. "It's the money issue. I've seen my parents doing bills. It's getting tough I-I just don't think I can do it anymore 'Cedes." She sighed. "Kurt is there _anything _I can do?" He shook his head. "No, there's nothing." She rubbed her forehead. "Kurt, have you told Blaine about this yet?" He shook his head and started crying.

She took him in her arms "It'll be okay Kurt." He shook his head "No it won't. We'd be over _an hour_ apart and wouldn't be able to see each other all that much. He'd break up with me! I-I can't lose him. I-I _love_ him Mercedes!" She sighed "Aww Kurt, no he won't! You saw each other a lot before!" He sighed "It's not the same! We weren't _together_ then we were just _friends_!" She sighed "Aren't there any scholarships you could look into?" He wiped his eyes. "N-no, Not right now anyway, not until next year." She smiled "Then you apply for it and hopefully go back next year!" He sighed "I doubt it!"

He started to cry again "How am I-I gon-gonna t-tell him?" She looked at him. "Well that depends, when are you leaving?" He sighed "I'm not sure. Maybe next semester, that's in a few weeks either way _very_ soon." She took his hand. "You need to do it when you're _alone_. I'd wait until after your anniversary on Thursday. Just so it doesn't ruin the day." He nodded and looked at his hands "I guess, but I- I don't know if I can…" She made him look at her. "Kurt you _have _to. If he cares about you at all he'll understand!" He wiped his eyes. "I don't think I can tell him _after_ our anniversary, wouldn't it be better to do it _before?" _ She shook her head. "I wouldn't. Don't ruin your anniversary Kurt."

He nodded. "Okay fine! I don't want to lose him 'Cedes." She sighed "Kurt you are _not_ going to lose him!" He sniffled "How do you know?" She smiled "Because, I think…I think he loves you Kurt." He looked up. "R-really? H-how do you know?" She nodded." Just by the way he looks at you and how he treats you. He seems so understanding and so loving. I honestly don't think he'd _ever _leave you Kurt." He smiled. "Besides you Mercedes Blaine, he's…he's my best friend. And…and I-I l-love him. I do I'm just s-scared." She sighed "Kurt, I don't know what you're so scared of!"

He wiped his eyes. "I'm scared…no terrified of losing him Mercedes. I've _never_ felt this way about _anyone _before. Have you noticed how _happier_ I am since I met him?" She nodded. He sighed and continued "I-I don't want to lose that! I've been through so much in the last year. I mean high school is about finding out who you are and happiness. He was the one who helped me find who I was and make me feel that there was nothing wrong with that. He…he gave me courage."

She smiled at him. "Kurt, you **need **to tell Blaine _everything_ you told me! You just told me what was in your heart! That's what I _love_ about you! And you _need_ to tell him this!" He sighed "I-I don't know Mercedes." She hugged him "Kurt, have I _ever_ steered you wrong?" He chuckled "N-no." She smiled. "Then trust me! Tell him! Don't be shy with him! Blaine is your _boyfriend_ Kurt! Remember that?" He nodded. He _still _couldn't believe that he was with Blaine Anderson.

He sighed "So much has changed since I left McKinley in November." She nodded "Yep, a lot." He smiled at her. "But there's one thing that will _never_ change." She looked at him. "Oh, and what might that be?" He smiled. "Who my best friend is, Mercedes, you will _always be _my best friend." A few tears rolled off her cheeks and he wiped them away and said "You know too much." She laughed. "The feeling is mutual, it always will be."

He sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much lately, a lot has been going on." She nodded "its okay, you're here now." She looked at her alarm clock. "And it is 9:25." She opened her side table drawer and handed him his cell. "Thanks." She nodded smiling at him as he turned on his cell. "I'm going to take a shower while you're on the phone." He nodded and she went into her bathroom. Kurt was incredibly grateful to have such an amazing and understanding best friend like Mercedes. He smiled seeing his wallpaper.

Blaine was writing the bridge for Not Alone, when his cell went off, with Kurt's programmed ringtone, Candles. "Hey Kurt!" He heard Kurt sigh. _"Am I __**that**__ predictable?"_ He laughed. "Well, you're never late so sort of. But I knew it was you from your ringtone I have for you, Candles." Kurt sighed _"Ah, I see. So what have you been up to?"_ Blaine sighed. "Um, well. I've been playing my guitar and hanging out with Jake. What about you?"

Kurt sighed _"Well, I've been talking to Mercedes about stuff…" _ Blaine raised his eyebrow, "Oh what about?"Kurt took a breath _"A lot, mostly about you and us…the kiss and yeah…you mad?" _He laughed. "I'm not surprised and No I'm not mad. She's your best friend of course you'd tell her. I know how much you miss her and everyone in New Directions." Kurt sighed _"I do miss them, so much. But I'm happy at Dalton, with you Blaine."_

Blaine smiled; Jake started making kissy noises in the background. _"Is that Jake I hear?"_ Blaine sighed. "Yeah, he's being immature…as usual." Blaine threw his pillow at him. "Act your age not your shoe size!" Kurt laughed. Blaine missed that laugh and he sighed "I miss you Kurt." Kurt took a shaky breath. _"I- I miss y-you too." _ He sighed "Kurt, are you crying?" He looked at Jake. _"N-no."_ he lied, Kurt was a pretty bad liar…especially with Blaine.

He sighed "Liar, what's wrong?" Kurt sniffled _"Nothing, I just m-miss you."_ Blaine ran his fingers through his curly black hair. "I miss you too. But I know that's not _all_ that's bothering you. What's wrong baby? Talk to me." Kurt took a shaky breath he couldn't tell him, not now. _"Blaine…I can't t-talk about it now, not yet…n-not on the phone." _

Now Blaine was concerned. "Are you alright, do you want to talk about it Sunday?" Kurt sighed _"I'm alright Blaine; honest we'll talk about it…soon. Just d-don't…don't press the subject p-please?" _As much as he wanted to know what was wrong with his boyfriend he didn't want to upset him. "Alright Kurt I won't, As long as you're alright. " Kurt sighed _"I'm alright Blaine, I promise. Thank you."_

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt he loved him then and there but he knew that wasn't something to say over the phone. "He sighed "Well, are you having a good time?" Kurt laughed _"Nice subject transition Blaine. And yes, I am. "_He laughed "Ha! See? What did I tell you?" Kurt chuckled _"Yes Blaine, I will never doubt you again. I honestly didn't realize __**how much**__ I missed Mercedes until tonight." _Blaine smiled "Well, we'll make sure that you hang out with her more often then."

Kurt smiled _"Not just me __**you**__ too. She really likes you, she thinks you're good for me and we're good for each other." _ Blaine smiled and he looked at Kurt's picture "Aww! Well, I have to agree with her, we _are_ good for each other." Kurt sighed _"Yeah I know. I really miss you Blaine, a lot."_ He sighed and picked up Kurt's picture. "I know baby, I know. I miss y-you t-too." He didn't think he would miss Kurt as much as he did. Kurt sniffled _"Aww Blaine, why are you crying?"_ he sniffled "I-I knew I w-was going to m-miss you. B-but I- I didn't think I'd m-miss you as much as I–I d-do. I'm tempted to steal one of your pillows"

Kurt half cried half laughed. _"I don't c-care go ahead. Y-you need to q-quit your crying or you'll g-get me going again."_ He chuckled "I'm w-working on it." Jake handed him a tissue and he wiped his eyes. "Kurt, I-I l-lo" He paused. Kurt sighed _"W-what Blaine?" _ Blaine heard a radio with Candles playing, tears came to his eyes "O-Oh god." He grabbed his pillow to muffle his gasps. He collected himself "I-I gotta g-go b-baby. C-call me in the morning o-k?" Kurt sighed _"Oh, Okay, Good night Blaine." _ He sighed "N-night Kurt."

They hung up and Jake handed him Kurt's pillow. "Here, I don't know where that music is coming from. Do you want me to find out and stop it?" He shook his head and breathed in Kurt's scent and sobbed. He didn't think he'd miss him so much. Jake rubbed his back. "It's okay Blaine. He'll be back before you know it!" He lifted his head. "It's n-not just _that._" Jake looked at him, "What else is wrong?"

He hugged Kurt's pillow to his chest. "I-I t-think he, he's going to b-break up w-with me." Jakes eyes widened "Are you freaking _insane?" _He looked up. "Something w-was wrong, a-and he, he said he didn't want to t-talk about it on the p-phone." Jake sighed "Blaine, that doesn't mean he's _breaking up_ with you!" He sniffled "It d-doesn't mean h-he_ isn't _either."

Jake sighed "Blaine, you're being _really_ overdramatic! Kurt loves you Blaine, and you love him! You know that!" He shook his head "I'm…I-I'm not s-so sure anym-more Jake about _anything_." Jake sighed "Where the hell is my best friend?" He looked at him "Um right here." Jake shook his head "No, this is _not_ my best friend! My friend wouldn't doubt his _relationship!_" He couldn't think straight and felt his heart breaking he thought about Kurt.

Tears clouded Blaine's vision. How could he be so clueless! He was in _love_ and here he was _doubting everything_ he had! He felt like such an idiot! "He looked at Kurt's picture and shed a few tears. "You're…you're right Jake, I'm being stupid, t-thanks for reminding me." He got up and gave him a hug. "Y-you're a great friend Jake." He sighed "Well, I have a song to finish." Jake nodded "Yup, and I've got chemistry homework to finish." He went back to writing his song, for the boy he was in love with.

Kurt sat on Mercedes' bed sighing as he waited for her to get out of the shower to talk to her about it. He looked at the picture of him and his boyfriend. He was crying when she came back. "Hey Kurt, how is Blaine?" He looked up at her and sighed "Fine until the end of our phone call." She sat next to him. "What happened?" He sighed, "Well, he knew something was wrong besides me missing him, and I told him that we'd talk about it soon." She nodded

"Ok, then what happened Kurt?" he looked down at the picture he was holding. "Well, I told him, how you liked him and that I missed him a lot. And that's when he started crying." She looked at him "Aww, why?" He wiped his eyes and said "He knew he was going to miss me but he didn't know how much." He paused chuckling "He uh, he was tempted to steal one of my pillows, I'm pretty sure he did too." She laughed. "Aww that's so cute!"

He nodded and tears came to his grey eyes. "He uh, well, we heard Candles playing in the background, so he started crying and then I started crying. So we said goodnight and hung up." She looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He cried a bit as he said "Telling him that I'm _leaving_ is going to be _so_ hard. Just hearing him cry about missing me over the weekend, I-I can't even _imagine_ the way he'll be when I _l-leave._"

She hugged him. "It'll be okay Kurt. Do you want me to be there with you when you tell him?" He shook his head "No, we need to be alone when I d-do. I think we'll just have dinner and I'll tell him in my dorm. I'll just have to get my roommate James, out for a bit, I'll just send him to Jake's."

She nodded "If you change your mind, I'm just a phone call away." He smiled "Thanks Mercedes, be sure to be on call after, just in case." She stared at him, "Um no, you better call me after! I want to make sure it went okay." He shook his head laughing. "Oh, god, what would I do without you?" She smiled "Probably go crazy." He nodded. "True. Can you please do me a little favor?" She nodded. "Of course, anything!" He sighed, "Could, could you not tell anyone I'm coming back?"

She nodded "Of course! No problem, your secret is safe with me." He hugged her. "Thank you. Finn knows of course but he's been sworn to secrecy." She nodded yawning and soon fell asleep. Kurt smiled, he was tired too. He turned off the light and fell asleep with one thing on his mind, he loved Blaine Anderson.

The next two days flew by and before he knew it, Kurt was putting his things in Mercedes' trunk at six A.M. because Mercedes had church at eleven and he didn't go to church. "Is he even going to be _awake _when we get there?" she asked. He shook his head, "Nope, it's Sunday, he won't be up until ten, ten thirty at the latest. Which will make it all the better because I'll get to surprise him. I told him I wasn't going to be there until four." She laughed "You're horrible!" He laughed "Nope, it's called Karma." She rolled her eyes "Whatever you say Kurt."

They pulled into the parking lot at seven thirty. They grabbed his stuff and put it in his room. James was still fast asleep; he smiled as he put his bags on his bed. He wrote him a quick note telling him he was back and ushered Mercedes out. He walked her out and gave her a hug. "Bye Mercedes. I'll call you later." She smiled and shook her head. "No, call me _tomorrow._ Spend today with him." He nodded and gave her another hug. "Bye boo I love you!" He smiled "Bye, I love you too."

After he watched her drive away he went upstairs to Blaine's dorm. He opened the door and closed it quietly. Jake sat up and looked at him "Kurt!" He put a finger to his lips shushing him. "Don't wake him up! I want to surprise him!" Jake smiled "Ok. He _really _missed you Kurt." He looked at Blaine; he was sleeping like an angel, cuddling with a picture of Kurt.

He chuckled quietly. "I missed him too, so much." Jake looked at him. "Kurt, do you, do you love him?" Kurt looked up at him a bit taken a back but nodded. "Yes Jake. I do love him…s-so much." Jake smiled "I thought so." He nodded. "Just don't say anything to him…he needs to hear it from _me._" Jake nodded "I know, I won't."

Kurt sat down in a chair near Blaine's bed. He opened his phone and changed his relationship status to 'in a relationship' on facebook and sent the request to Blaine. There had been so much going on lately and he hadn't had the time to change it. He noticed Blaine had changed his so he checked his messages; there was a relationship request from Blaine. He clicked accept and went to his profile.

He saw under his profile picture, that he'd change later, 'in a relationship with Blaine Anderson'

Now it was facebook official. He felt something thrown at his head. He looked on his lap. Jake had thrown a pair of socks at him. He looked up and Jake pointed to Blaine. He saw that Blaine was stirring and would be up very soon. He put his phone away and threw the socks back at him. "Thanks but keep your laundry to yourself next time!" Jake rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book. Blaine rolled over and faced the window.

Blaine yawned and sat up in his bed looking at Jake who smiled at Blaine "Hey" He rubbed his eyes and replied sleepily "Hey." He looked at Kurt's picture for a minute before he put it on his side table. Kurt couldn't keep quiet anymore and said "Good morning sunshine!" Blaine's eyes widened thinking _"No…It couldn't be Kurt…. It's too early." _

He turned toward the voice, it _was_ Kurt. He rubbed his eyes just to be sure. He opened his eyes, nope he wasn't imagining it, and Kurt was _actually_ there. "Oh my god, K-Kurt!" He said as he jumped off his bed and ran into Kurt's arms. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine holding him close. "Hey Blaine, I'm back." Blaine couldn't help but let a few tears out. Jake saw Blaine's shoulders start to shake and left the room. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's curly black hair as Blaine buried his head into Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine picked up his head a little bit. "I- I missed you s-so much!" Kurt kissed his forehead "I know Baby. I missed you too." Blaine looked up into Kurt's sparking grey eyes and smiled as Kurt wiped away his tears, he had been doing that _a lot _lately. Kurt smiled at him and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. They parted for the kiss and Kurt looked into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes and chuckled. "Surprised to see me?"

He nodded "Yeah! I wasn't expecting you until four. I _hate _surprises!" Kurt laughed "Well, I wanted to surprise you. Don't act like you _didn't_ like it!" He laughed "Of course I did! I've missed you!" Kurt smiled "I missed you too. Now why don't you go shower and get dressed and we can go out to breakfast, my treat." He smiled. "Ok, sounds good." They went out for breakfast and spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeahhh we see Mercedes again Yay! ****She's awesome xD So yeah I know that Not alone is form AVPM but I thought it kinda fit so I put it in…don't like it too bad! xD But yeah Now we've got Both Angsty Blaine and Angsty Kurt…I hate doing Angsty Kurt…it makes me sad Angsty Blaine is interesting though…So yeah Anniversary Next chapter…**

**BTW I don't own Not Alone © Darren Criss/ Starkid. I'm not sure which one it belongs to so I did both just to be safe ;) **


	7. Chapter 7: One Month

**A/N: Hi thar…Yeah so here's the anniversary chapter…It shall be very interesting that's all I'm gonna say **

**Glee © the genius Ryan Murphy/ Fox**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 7: One Month

Kurt was woken up early Thursday morning by James shaking up. "Kurt wake up!" He opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock, it was 5:30. "James, it's 5:30 in the morning! What the hell do you want?" James smiled "Hey don't shoot the messenger! I was told to wake you up at 5:30 by Blaine and told to give you this." He handed Kurt a note.

"_Good morning! I know it's early…and I know you'll probably kill me but I want to make today special. I'll be there at around 6:15 to pick you up. We're going out to breakfast. Today is going to be…magical ~Blaine" _

He smiled and put the note on his bedside table. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you need the bathroom?" James shook his head. He grabbed his uniform went into the bathroom and showered. It took him a while to get his hair done. "Of _all _the days for me to have a bad hair day." He finally got it the way he wanted it. He straightened his blue and red tie and glanced at it his watch. "6:08, seven minutes till Blaine gets here." He walked out of the bathroom smiling; today was going to be perfect. He put his books into his bag and opened (insert month here)'s Vogue.

There was a knock on the door, James went to answer the door and there was Blaine smiling. "Come on in Blaine." Kurt put down his magazine and smiled at him "Hi. " Blaine walked over to him giving him a hug and a kiss. He looked into his beautiful hazel eyes and said "Happy Anniversary." Blaine smiled "Happy Anniversary. You ready?" He nodded "See you later James." James nodded "Yup, have a good time." Kurt took his hand and they walked to Blaine's car. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

"Well, since we live in Ohio, and almost all the restaurants here suck and aren't open until nine, we've really got no choice but to go to the Lima Bean." He smiled "Good I _need_ coffee!" Blaine smiled "I figured you'd like that." He nodded "Blaine we could go to McDonald's and I wouldn't care, as long as I'm with you." Blaine smiled "Me too, although I wouldn't want to give you a heart attack in a bag." Kurt laughed "Thanks."

Blaine pulled into the parking lot and ran to open Kurt's door, always the gentleman. He took Kurt's hand and they walked into the shop. The line wasn't long which was strange, considering it was 6:45. Blaine ordered their coffees and bagels and they went to sit at their usual table. "So, is it just _me _or does it feel like this month flew by?" Blaine laughed "Nope, it seems like yesterday that I asked you to be my boyfriend" He nodded. "I know! I do believe it was actually at this table too. Hah you almost made me choke on my coffee." Blaine laughed remembering. He sighed "That was the best day of my life" Kurt smiled and took his hand "I know mine too." He loved the way that his fingers fit perfectly between Blaine's.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and said "I can't _wait_ for dinner tonight it's going to be perfect!" He smiled "I know! I can't what to see what you have planned! You've been so secretive; I can't even get it out of Jake!" Blaine chuckled. "Good, because I swore him to secrecy. You'll just have to wait and be surprised!" He nodded "Even though you know that I_ hate _surprises!" Blaine just smiled "Oh calm yourself, you'll _love _it!" He smiled "I'm sure I will, but its 7:15 and as much as I would love to stay here and chat. I'd _really_ rather _not _to piss off Mr. Green. So we need to get going or we'll be late." Blaine sighed "Yes, I suppose you're right…Let's get going." They threw out their coffee cups and went to Blaine's car and drove back to Dalton.

They got back with fifteen minutes to spare. They held hands as they walked to AP Chemistry together smiling. They sat next to each other in the back as they always did. Both of the boys were so happy, _nothing _could put a damper on their spirits. The bell rang and Mr. Green walked in. "Good morning boys! I've got a little surprise for you, Pop Quiz. "Well…except that, but it didn't last long. The school day went by surprisingly fast, and they both felt like it would go by agonizingly slow.

Kurt met Blaine at his locker once the final bell rang. "Hey you!" He turned around "Oh hey babe, what's going on?" Kurt smiled "Not much, I just need to ask you a quick question." He nodded as he put his calculus book in his bag. "What time are you planning on leaving tonight?" He sighed "Like 6:15-ish." He closed his locker and looked at him curiously, "Why?" Kurt smiled "No reason, just curious. I gotta go. Call me later." Kurt gave him a quick kiss and left him confused.

He texted Mercedes _Hey did you get it? ~Kurt _He got a response almost immediately.

_**Yes, and it's waiting for you on your bed. All it needs is to be wrapped ~Mercedes**_

Kurt smiled _Awesome you're the best! I love you! ~Kurt. _He smiled at her response

_**Ily 2. Now quit texting me and go get ready for your date! And don't forget to call me after! ~Mercedes. **_

He knew she'd kill him if he replied so he went to the store to pick up a card for Blaine. It took him a while to find the right one, being the true romantic he was. Once he found the right one he grabbed a gift bag, tissue paper, wrapping paper, and tape. He went to the check out line and it was surprisingly long for a Tuesday afternoon. But he got through the line in no time and he literally flew back to his dorm.

James was sitting on his bed doing his history homework. "Hey Kurt, something came for you and where have you been? It's almost 5!" He smiled "Getting some stuff for my anniversary tonight." James put his pen down. "Speaking of which, Blaine told me to tell you to dress like you're going to church." He raised an eyebrow at James. "I'm atheist, Blaine knows that." James sighed "Um, I don't know, picture day then, Not too fancy but nice." He nodded and opened the box on his bed smiling "It's perfect." He quickly wrapped the contents of the box, put it in the bag and signed the card.

"Well I'm going to run through the shower, do you need the bathroom." James shook his head. He looked at him. "James, are you alright? You've been quiet lately." James nodded "Yeah I'm fine, just a lot of homework is all." He nodded "Alright, if you need anything let me know." He nodded. Kurt grabbed an outfit and ran through the shower. It took him longer than he thought it would to get his hair perfect. He got on his new Marc Jacobs cardigan and went back into his room wondering what Blaine was doing.

"Are you _sure_ Jake, my hair _isn't that_ frizzy?" Jake groaned. "Oh my god, yes Blaine! For the fifth time I'm sure! You look fine calm down! Jesus!" He sighed "I'm sorry, I'm just…nervous that's all." Jake raised an eyebrow at him "You're nervous, about what?" He shrugged "I don't know, it's just I've _never_ felt like this for _anyone_ before, not even Logan! Plus it's our anniversary, w-what if he doesn't like what I got him? What if I say something stupid? What-"Jake grabbed him by the shoulders "Blaine, I know that you're nervous. But you seriously need to get a grip! He's going to _love_ what you got him and everything will be fine."

Jake glanced at the clock, it was 6:05. "Now take a deep breath and it let it out slowly." He did as he was told. "Are you calm now?" He nodded "Yes…" Jake smiled "Good now here's the rose, and you have your keys, your wallet and his gift." He took the red rose from him. "Now you have everyth-…wait a second." Jake rand to his desk and took out his breath mints and handed them to Blaine. "Correction, _now_ you have everything." Jake turned Blaine towards the door. "Now go and have a good time. " He smiled "Thanks Jake." Jake smiled "No need to thank me. Now beat it!" Jake literally pushed him out the door.

He chuckled and went down the hall to Kurt's dorm before knocking on the door. James answered the door. "Is he ready?" James held up one finger and turned to ask Kurt. He opened the door letting Blaine in. He walked in and saw his boyfriend wearing nice black pants, a white collared shirt and a grey cardigan that brought out his beautiful eyes. He smiled at him "You look great." He pulled the red rose from behind his back "For you." Kurt smiled "Aww, it's beautiful; thank you." He gave Kurt a quick kiss before he went to put it in a vase. "Are you ready to go Kurt?" Kurt nodded. "Yes. I'll see you later James, don't wait up." James nodded "Okay have fun you two." They nodded and waved.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they walked to the Parking lot "We're taking my car tonight; we take your car _everywhere_! You can drive if you want." Blaine sighed "Fine but I need to grab something out of my car, and I'm driving. " He nodded and unlocked his black SUV and got in on the passenger side. He put Blaine's present under the seat and waited for Blaine. Blaine came back, put Kurt's present behind the driver's seat and drove off.

He smiled at Blaine. "So where are we going?" Blaine smiled "Breadstix." He smiled "Oh, I see. You look great by the way." Blaine smiled "Thank you, as do you." He pulled out a CD. "Music?" Blaine nodded "Sure." He put the CD In and Teenage Dream played Blaine couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Hey, I know this song from somewhere…Oh that's right we sang this song when you came to 'spy' on us." He nodded "Yup. Hey were you singing that song to _me_ that day? Just curious." Blaine blushed. "Uh…maybe…a little." He looked at him "Really?" Blaine laughed and nodded.

As they pulled into the parking lot at Breadstix, he spotted a familiar red Prius. _"No…it can't be Michael. He's still in Colorado."_ He told himself. Blaine quickly ran to Kurt's side opening the door. Kurt smiled "Why thank you!" He grabbed his bag and they walked into the restaurant hand in hand. Blaine walked to the podium and said "Reservation for two under Anderson." The hostess nodded "Okay, have a seat; your table should be ready soon." They nodded and went to sit on a bench. "Hey, are we still on for our movie night tomorrow?" asked Kurt. He smiled "Of course we are!" He kissed his cheek "Good." A young waitress came over "Anderson?" They stood up and followed her. They took their seats and ordered what they wanted starting with two diet cokes.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "This is nice, just being alone together without _interruptions_." He nodded "I agree, we need to do this more often!" He smiled and nodded "Definitely, so what did you have in mind for tomorrow night?" Kurt sighed "Well, I thought we'd just order some Chinese or pizza and watch a movie. I really don't care what, except Harry Potter, we watched that last time. Maybe we could watch Willy Wonka or something." He nodded. "Yeah that sounds good. I love Willy Wonka!" Their meals arrived shortly after, both ordered Lasagna. "So how is it?" asked Blaine "Delicious!" he smiled. After they had finished their meal they waited for dessert.

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?" He smiled "Sort of, not is so many words." Kurt smiled and said "You and I, we haven't known each other for very long, and we've been through a lot, especially this past month…" He smiled and nodded not taking his eyes from Kurt's as he continued. "But you've done so much for me in these past few months. You're not just my boyfriend, but my best friend." Kurt chuckled "It's-it's at this stage in our lives when we discover who we are." He nodded in agreement as Kurt continued.

"Blaine, I didn't know who I was until I met you. I couldn't be me until I met you. My life changed for the better the day I met you. A-and I've discovered s-something Blaine." He tilted his head slightly and asked "And what is that?" Kurt smiled "That, I'm only me when I'm with you. You complete me Blaine." He smiled with a few tears in his eyes "K-Kurt." He put his head down to try not to cry. Kurt shook his head. "You saved me you know.-"Blaine looked up and his smile faded and his face went pale. "A-and I love you Blaine." Blaine didn't hear him and fear came over him and said "Oh no…"

Kurt felt his heart break. "W-what?" Blaine sighed "We, we need to leave." Kurt looked at him confused "what, why?" He went to Kurt's side and whispered "My brother and John are here." He saw them walking toward them _"shit"_ He looked at Kurt. "Don't say anything ok?" Kurt was confused but nodded. Then he saw them, Michael looked a lot like Blaine's mother with his father's build and John reminded Kurt of Karofsky and that terrified him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is John, my little brother Blaine!" Michael looked at Kurt "Oh, and look he's got himself a boyfriend! Isn't that just _lovely?"_ He looked up at his brother. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Colorado." Michael smiled "I finished my finals early and got home last night. Dad told me you were here celebrating your one month anniversary, so I figured we'd drop by." John smiled "Yeah, we wanted to see the 'prince' and his new princess."

He'd had enough, and stood up. "Don't talk about him like that John, seriously." The scoffed Michael got extremely close to his face "You're too much of a chicken shit to stop us." Kurt knew this could get out of hand and he tried to wave down their waitress. Michael smiled "We just wanted to warn the little lady about you, and how you're a cheater." He sighed "Michael, you've already ruined _one_ relationship for me with Logan. I _really_ care about Kurt, and if you _think _I'm going to let you ruin it _again_ for me you're sadly mistaken!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Please, you ruined that one for yourself when you made out with Jordan when he Logan went to get coffee. You're too big of a pansy to do anything about it anyway. Besides, you already know who I feel about your type, but little princess here doesn't." Michael looked at Kurt. "Listen here, you fags don't belong here. You're all an abomination, it's a sin to be gay a-" Blaine interrupted him "Michael leave Kurt alone!" Michael looked back at Blaine "Do I need to finish what I started back at the house little brother?" He looked at Kurt; he had tears in his eyes. He looked back at his brother "You want to hit me? Do it! Do it because it _won't_ change who _I am_! As much as you want to you _**can't **_beat the _gay_ out of me as much as I can beat the ignorance out of _you_!" Before he knew it, he felt Michael's fist against his nose.

Kurt gasped "Oh god! Blaine!" He got up and punched Michael back. Kurt held him back and said "Blaine, don't. He's not worth it!" Blaine got out of his grasp and managed to punch Michael a few more times before the manager showed up. "Hey! What's going on here!" he asked. They all started talking at the same time. "One at a time!" An elderly coupled sitting in the booth next to them explained the whole story and a few other tables and waiters confirmed their story.

The manager looked at Michael and James and said "You need to leave the premises immediately! If you refuse, the authorities will be called." Michael looked at Kurt and Blaine. "This isn't over." The two boys stormed out of the restaurant. The manager looked at them. "We are so sorry about this. Your meal tonight is on the house and here's a coupon for a free dinner for two. " He gave the coupon to Kurt. "Are you boys alright." They nodded "Ok, well enjoy the rest of your night." The manager left them.

Kurt looked at Blaine, he had a bloody nose and lip .Kurt moved to Blaine's side. "Let's get you cleaned up." Kurt gave him a napkin for his nose and held a napkin to his lip. His lip stopped bleeding quickly. "Are you okay Blaine?" He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry about all this." Kurt smiled "It's okay, as long as you're alright. Now take off the napkin, let me see your nose." He took the napkin off, the bleeding had stopped but it was really swollen and red. "I'm going to touch it gently ok? I just want to see if it may be broken."

He nodded and winced when Kurt touched it gently. "Sorry baby. The bleeding's stopped but I think it _may_ be broken. I want to get it checked, I'm not a doctor." He whined. "No, I don't wanna! I hate hospitals! Plus I don't want to ruin our one month! We can get it checked by Mrs. Jones tomorrow morning." He gave Kurt the puppy dog eyes he knew that Kurt can't resist. "Please Kurt?" Kurt sighed "Oh alright! As long as you promise we get it checked out first thing tomorrow." He nodded "I promise."

Kurt sighed "Well, since we're still waiting for our sundae, I got you something." Kurt took out the bag and handed it to him. "Happy Anniversary Baby." He smiled  
>"Thanks baby." He read the card first. It had a flower heart on it and it said<p>

'Happy Anniversary' He began reading the inside and teared up_. _

_Seasons change and people change,_

_But the way I feel about you,_

_Will remain the same_

_All the thoughtful things you do_

_Mean so much to me-_

_And I only hope you know _

_The special place you'll always have within my heart. Happy One Month Blaine_

_All my love, Kurt"_

He looked up at him. "Kurt…I-I" Kurt smiled "Just open the rest of it." He opened the bag. "Two? Kurt…" Kurt laughed "They sort of go together. Quit complaining and open it!" He did as he was told. Inside the first package was a box of guitar picks with his name on them along with some extra strings for his guitar. "Aw, thanks Kurt." Kurt smiled "I know how often you 'lose' your picks. There's more." He opened the last package. "Oh my god!" He looked at him "K-Kurt!" He picked it up. It was a whole package of blank personalized sheet music with Blaine's name on it. "Do you like it?" He nodded "Of course I do its perfect! I love it! Thank you so much." Kurt smiled "I thought you might like legit sheet music to write your songs on better than that notebook you write in. I'm glad you like it!" He smiled "I do thank you Kurt."

He smiled "And I have something for you." He handed the gift to him. Kurt smiled and read the card.

"_Time seems to fly so quickly_

_That we may not often say_

_The sentimental, loving things_

_We feel from day to day_

_But a special day like this one_

_Is a perfect chance to show_

_That you're thought of with affection_

_Much more often than you know. Happy one month Kurt. _

_Yours forever, Blaine." _

Kurt smiled "That was sweet, thank you." Kurt quickly opened the package and smiled. It was the picture frame Blaine let Kurt use. it was red with hearts and their initials, K.M.H. & B.J.A. Inside the frame, a picture of them during Warbler practice it must've been taken recently because Kurt had his head on his shoulder and Blaine's head rested on his head. He turned the picture and the other side revealed a picture of them kissing, and at the bottom the word forever was engraved. "Thank you Blaine, I love this." He smiled "I'm glad you like it I made it a week ago." Kurt smiled "Thank you Blaine." He kissed Kurt gently.

They left the restaurant and Kurt drove them back to Dalton. Blaine walked Kurt back to his room. "I had a really nice time tonight, despite the fight." He winced his nose still hurt. "You made today special, thank you Blaine. " He smiled "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Kurt." Kurt smiled "Good night Blaine. Happy one month." Kurt gently kissed his lips, being careful of his nose. "Happy one month Kurt." He watched Blaine walk down the hall way before going into his room. He smiled as he quietly closed his door. He turned to see James still awake. "So, how'd it go?" He smiled "It was interesting…but _perfect_!" James smiled "That's good I'm glad." He put his new picture frame on his bedside table. "Aww, is that what he gave you?" He nodded "Yeah isn't it cute?" James nodded "Yeah it's adorable! Are you going to call that girl, Mercedes?" He sighed, "I kinda have to otherwise she'll have a fit. Do you mind?" James shook his head. "I don't care I can sleep through anything but just keep it down a little bit." He smiled and dialed her number.

It rang once before she answered _"Hey, how'd it go?" _He sighed "It was…interesting." She sighed _"How so?" _He closed his eyes "Well, I told him how I felt-"She gasped _"Did you tell him that you loved him?"_ He looked at his picture. "Y-yes." She squealed _"Oh my god! What did he say?" _ He sighed; he needed to say this in a way that she wouldn't want to kill him. "Um…he said 'Oh no'" She got quiet, that wasn't a good sign for her. She finally spoke _"He said what now?" _ He repeated what he said _"Oh hell to the no! I need to call-" _

He sighed as she went on her rant. "Before you _call anybody_ I need to explain what happened tonight!" She grumbled _"Fine."_ He took a deep breath. "Do you remember that story I told you about Blaine's brother and what he did to him?" She sighed _"Yeah, why?"_ He sighed "Well, he kinda showed up at Breadstix. Blaine spotted him and when I said I love you he said 'oh no' at the same time. So I'm not sure if he heard me or not."

She sighed _"Did he do anything." _ Kurt scoffed "Yeah, he did. He came over and started talking smack and when Blaine stood up for us, Michael sort of punched Blaine in the face. I tried to hold him back but I couldn't and a fight broke out." She gasped _"Oh wow is he okay?"_ He cleared his throat "Yeah he's okay, a bloody lip and a possible broken or sprained nose. But other than that he's fine." She breathed a sigh of relief. _"What about you, are you okay?" _

He chuckled "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a bit upset he didn't hear me. But the manager kicked them out and didn't make us pay for our meals, and gave us a coupon for a free dinner for two at Breadstix." She laughed _"Well that's good, did he like what you got him?" _ He smiled "Oh yeah, he loved it! He gave me a picture frame, the same one I brought with me to your house." She sighed _"Speaking of which, did you give him the one you made him?" _He sighed "No it's still in my desk. I'm going to give that to him before I leave." He yawned. "I'm gonna go 'Cedes I'm tired. Talk to you later." They said goodnight and hung up. Kurt fell asleep thinking about that day and about what Blaine would said when he told him tomorrow.

Blaine sighed as he went into his dorm. Jake was still awake, not surprising. "Hey lover boy, how'd it go? And what happened to your nose?" He sighed "Well, it went great, even though Michael and John showed up. Yeah, hence my nose being swollen and red." Jake gasped "Oh no…What were they _even _doing there? I thought they were still in Colorado." Blaine took off his jacket sighing "So did I, and why do you think?" Jake sighed "To ruin your relationship…again. But how did they find out where you were? You haven't been home since you told your parents you were with Kurt." He laid on his bed "Well, I told my mom. She probably told Nancy and Michael said he heard it from my Dad, and he wanted to meet the 'princes' new 'princess'" Jake scoffed. "He's such a douche!" He nodded "He got all up in my face talking smack to me and Kurt."

Jake groaned. "Oh god, what'd you do?" He sighed. "Well, after he stopped talking shit to Kurt, he asked if he needed to finish what he started at the house to which I replied; '"You want to hit me? Do it! Do it because it _won't_ change who _I am_! As much as you want to you _**can't **_beat the _gay_ out of me as much as I can beat the ignorance out of _you!'_ "Jake's jaw dropped. "No, you didn't!" He nodded "Holy shit! Blaine! What happened?" He pointed to his nose. "We got into a fight, Kurt tried to stop me but he couldn't. So the manager kicked Michael and John out. He gave us our meal free and a coupon for a free dinner for two." Jake rolled his eyes "Wow."

Blaine put his new sheet music away. "Whoa hold up! What's _that_?" He smiled "Oh this? Personalized blank sheet music, Kurt gave it to me along with guitar picks with my name on them because somebody keeps stealing mine. Plus some extra guitar strings." Jake smiled "That's cool! Did he like his gift?" He nodded "Yeah he_ loved_ it!" Jake smiled "See what did I tell you? What did he think of the song?" He ran his hand through his hair. "He didn't hear it." James eyes widened. "What, why not?" he sighed. "It's not done yet Jake! Plus it wasn't the right time."

Jake shook his head "Okay man, I guess you know what you're doing. And um would you care to explain to me _why _I'm getting James forced on me tomorrow night?" He chuckled "Kurt wants to have a movie night without any interruptions." Jake sighed "It's a good thing you're like a brother to me otherwise I would beat your ass!" He laughed, which hurt. "OW! Don't make me laugh it hurts my nose!" Jake chuckled "Sucks to be you! Well, I'm going to bed." He nodded "Me too night." It took Blaine a while to fall asleep because of his nose but he did, thinking about Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo yeah, I brought back Michael and John…They're assholes lol I Know. And I felt bad for making Blaine not hear Kurt…but I have a reason I promise! Next chapter's the day *insert dramatic music* About the Cards…yeah I got those off of Valentine's Day Cards…but I thought they'd work here for Anniversary cards too so yeah. I got the Sheet Music Idea from that Adam Sandler Movie ****the Wedding Singer…and my friend who wishes not to be named xD So yeah and who else besides me went **_**CRAZY**_** during the Nationals episode when Blaine **_**FINALLY**_** said I love you?**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Leaving

**A/N: I know the title of this chapter's a little scary...So Yeah… I'm thinking that maybe I should've warned you all about all this angst yeah….I didn't think that I would actually have all that much…but A lot's going on right now and I guess I just vent through writing about it. So sorry lol. But yeah I think that most of this angst is gonna be over soonish. So yeah and now I give you more angst…well sort of ;)**

* * *

><p>Candles<br>Chapter 8: I'm Leaving

Blaine learned Friday morning from Mrs. Jones that his nose thankfully wasn't broken or sprained just badly bruised, and he took out his phone to text Kurt. _**Good news, Mrs. Jones said my nose isn't broken, just badly bruised ~Blaine. **_

He got his reply from Kurt _That's a relief. I'll meet you in chemistry ok? ~Kurt._

He was a bit confused but put it to the back of his mind. _**Ok see you then. ~Blaine**_

He met Kurt in AP Chemistry greeting him with a Kiss "Hey Kurt." Kurt smiled "Hey Blaine, how are you feeling?" He sighed "Alright I mean my nose is still sore but I'm good." Kurt sighed "Well, I'm glad your nose isn't broken, that would've sucked." He laughed "I know me too." Mr. Green came in when the bell rang and class began. Kurt knew he had to tell Blaine today, but he couldn't help but worry.

He was texting Mercedes a lot through out the day. _I'm scared C'edes. ~Kurt _

He got a reply _**It'll be ok Kurt! I promise! ~Mercedes **_

He sighed and put his phone away. He tried not to think about what that night would bring. He loved Blaine and didn't want to lose him. Blaine noticed throughout the day that Kurt had become distant and whenever he asked Kurt what was wrong he said that he was fine. Of course Blaine knew Kurt was lying through his teeth so he texted the one person who Kurt told _everything_ to, Mercedes. _Hey Mercedes, it's Blaine. Can I talk to you for a second? ~Blaine. _

He got a reply from her within a few minutes _**Hey Blaine, sure thing. What's up? ~Mercedes**_

He got right to the point. _I'm worried about Kurt…~Blaine_

Her reply came almost immediately. _**Why, what's wrong? ~Mercedes.**_

_He's been extremely distant with me today, and he never is. And whenever I talk to him about it he says he's fine. But I know he's lying. I also know that he tells you everything. So do you know what's wrong with him? ~Blaine_

Her reply made him sigh _**Yes, I do. But I can't tell you Blaine. Stop worrying it'll be fine. You'll find out what's wrong soon. I g2g ttyl ~ Mercedes**_

Kurt got a text from Mercedes as he was walking from calculus._** Kurt, Blaine knows something's up. He just texted me, I didn't tell him but you need to quit being so damn obvious! I g2g Glee is starting. Call me later ILY~ Mercedes. **_

He sighed "Damn, I _really_ do need to work on that. Come on Kurt snap out of it!" He told himself. He went to Warbler Practice and acted completely normal, like nothing was wrong. Blaine noticed this and thought to himself _"Maybe he was just tired or something…he's fine now."_ It was extremely hard for Kurt; he hadn't acted like nothing was wrong in a long time. But he did it which comforted and relaxed Blaine.

After Warbler Practice Blaine met Kurt at his locker. "Hey, I'll be at your dorm say 4:30 or so. I've got to pick up some stuff for a project. He nodded "Okay, I'll see you then." He gave Kurt a quick kiss and was off. Kurt sighed putting his head against his cool blue locker, letting a few tears roll off his cheeks. Jake was walking by and noticed him there. "Hey Kurt, what's wrong?" He quickly wiped away his tears. "Oh. Hey Jake. Nothing, I-I'm fine." Jake rolled his eyes "You're just like Blaine. You both _seriously_ suck at lying. Now spill, what's wrong?" He sighed "N-nothing…just do me a favor will ya? And don't tell Blaine." Jake nodded "What's up?"

He looked down at his feet then up at Jake. "D-don't ask why, but uh. Just be there for B-Blaine, when he get's home tonight. He, He's going to need s-someone, j-just promise me you'll do that, P-please?" Jake was a little shocked at his request but nodded. "Okay Kurt, but what about you?" He sniffled "D-don't worry about _m-me_. I'll be _fine;_ I have Mercedes and my f-family. Blaine _doesn't_ right now. He only has y-you. You're his _b-best friend_ Jake. Promise m-me you'll take care of him, n-no matter _w-what_ happens. Promise me Jake, p-please?" Jake was a bit worried now, Kurt has never talked to him like that. "Sure, Kurt of course I will." He looked at him. "P-promise?" Jake nodded "I promise." He smiled "Thanks Jake. I-I gotta go." Jake nodded and Kurt went to his dorm.

He had calmed himself by the time he got to his room around 3:45. He looked at his new picture frame, and sighed. He hoped he wouldn't lose him. Then his cell went off it was Mercedes. He picked up. _"Hey Kurt, how are you holding up?" _ He sighed "I'm hanging in there. Just hoping nothing goes wrong." She sighed _"Kurt it'll be fine! Order the pizza, watch the movie and tell him. You can call me if you need to." _He sniffled "Ok, thanks. I, uh, I gotta go. He'll be here soon." She chuckled_ "Ok Kurt. Calm down! It'll be fine! Talk to you later. Bye." _He wiped hiseyes "I'll try, Bye." He hung up and ordered their pizza.

He heard a knock on the door. He sighed and said to himself _"He's here, this is it."_ He opened the door to a smiling Blaine. "Hey Kurt!" He smiled "Hey come in." Blaine gave him a kiss and walked inside. Kurt shut the door and said "I ordered the pizza, it'll be here soon." He nodded "Cool." He looked into his eyes, they were red. "Kurt, have you been crying?" Kurt shook his head. "No, I got something in my eye and I tried to get it out." He shrugged. "Ok, if you say so." He looked at Kurt and pulled him in for a kiss, and just as their lips touched, there was a knock on the door. They sighed Kurt got up. "Pizza's here. I'll get it." He walked over and opened the door and gasped.

The pizza guy was an average sized Blonde boy. Kurt's eyes widened "S-Sam, is that you?" The pizza guy closed his eyes and sighed when he saw who it was. "Kurt." He pulled him inside putting the pizza down. He gave him a hug "Oh my god! It's great to see you Sam! But why are you delivering pizzas?" Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone on New Directions got it?" Kurt nodded "Of course!" Sam sighed "Well, my dad lost his job, and the bank took our house. They literally took everything and put it on the front lawn. Now, we live in a motel room. So I got this job to help out with money."

Kurt gasped "Oh god, Sam…that's horrible! I'm so sorry!" Sam sighed "It's ok. I gotta go, I have more pizzas to deliver, and it's $12.30." He gave Sam the money plus a $20 tip. Kurt sighed "Hey, you still got my number?" Sam nodded. "Yeah." He gave Sam a Hug. "If you need anything, call me okay? I'll be here." Sam nodded "I-I will. Thanks Kurt, it was great to see you." Kurt smiled "It was good to see you too. Tell everyone I said hi!" They hugged and Sam left.

He shut the door and Blaine walked over to him. "You ok baby?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I just feel bad for him. Living in a motel…They have nothing!" Blaine hugged him "I know, it'll be okay." He nodded "I know it will. But hey, the pizza's getting cold." Blaine nodded "Okay, I'll get the pizza; you go put on the movie." He nodded and went to go put on the movie. "They didn't have Willy Wonka, but I have Charlie and the Chocolate Factory with Johnny Depp. Do you want to watch that?" Blaine nodded "Sure, that's a good movie." He pressed play on the DVD player and sat beside Blaine. They ate their pizza and ended up cuddling.

Blaine chuckled at the end of the movie. "How is it that no matter what role he plays, the movie is a hit?" Kurt sighed "Because Blaine, Johnny Depp is a freaking genius! He's one of the best actors out there!" He nodded "Agreed, although I don't really like how he looked in that movie…without his beard or mustache." Kurt chuckled "Blaine, that's because we're used to seeing him playing Jack Sparrow and other roles with it. Duh!" He rolled his eyes "Please, it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, he's whoop your ass if he heard you say that!" Kurt scoffed "Please, he wouldn't lay a finger on me!" He raised an eye brow at Kurt. "Oh and why is that?" Kurt grinned "Because, I'll have the rum." He laughed "Oh, touché! "

Kurt got quiet after that. Blaine tightened his grip around him. "Hey what's wrong? You're awful quiet." Kurt sighed he knew it was time. "Um well." Kurt got up, and that worried Blaine. "Kurt, is everything alright?" Kurt shook his head "N-no…" He wrapped his arms around his waist, and moved the hair out of his face. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt shook his head. "N-no…Blaine." He sighed "You don't have to if you don't want to baby." Kurt sighed "No, B-Blaine. I don't want to t-talk a-bout it, but I- I have t-to." He looked at him. "Okay, what's on your mind?" Kurt sighed "I-I don't even know w-where to start." He smiled a bit hoping to ease the tension. "Do you need a minute?" Kurt nodded He smiled "Okay I'm gonna run to the bathroom ok?" Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed his forehead before going to the bathroom.

Kurt took deep breaths trying to collect himself. He knew he had to do it; he had no other choice in the matter. He opened his phone when it went off. _**Courage boo! ~Mercedes**_ He smiled and grabbed the box of tissues and wiped his eyes as Blaine walked out. Kurt was ready, as ready as he could ever be.

He smiled "You okay?" Kurt nodded "I-I'm ready. B-Blaine, we uh we need to talk…" His heart sank as he spoke the most dreaded words in any relationship. He cleared his throat not trying to jump to conclusions. "O-ok, about what?" Kurt took Blaine's hands "A few things actually. I'm n-not sick or anything but it's important and pretty big." Blaine was getting extremely nervous and tried to hide it. "What-whatever it is Kurt, it'll be okay." Kurt felt tears roll down his cheek and he cleared his throat. "Blaine, I-I'm…" Kurt put his head down and Blaine lifted it. "You're w-what baby?" Kurt sighed. "I-I'm l-leaving B-Blaine." Blaine's heart broke and he was silent. He took his hands away from Kurt's.

"B-Blaine, I'm so sorry. I-I hope this d-doesn't change things between us." Blaine stood up and looked at him tears rolling down his cheeks. "C-change things? Y-you're breaking up with me the day after our _one month anniversary_ and you don't want things to _change_? Of course they're going to _change_ Kurt!" Kurt's grey eyes widened "Wha-, B-breaking up with you? Y-you think I'm l-leaving you!" He nodded "That's what you said!" Kurt gasped "Blaine! I did say I was leaving B-"He nodded "I know! I was there!" Kurt wiped his eyes. "Oh god Blaine, I am leaving yes but not you! I can't leave you!" He looked at him confused "Then you better explain what the hell is going on here!" Kurt sighed "I'm trying to explain if you could just shut up for a fucking second and let me explain!"

Blaine looked away from him "Hey Look at me!" Blaine looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm leaving Dalton." Blaine felt his heart break. "W-what, why?" Kurt cried "I-I have no c-choice! We can't a-afford the t-tuition anymore!" Blaine put his head in his hands. "How, h-how long have you k-known about this?" Kurt hoped he wouldn't ask that question. "A w-week." Blaine lifted his head. "A w-week? You've know about this for a fucking week and you're just telling me this _**now**_? Kurt Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Kurt sighed "I'm sorry Blaine! I wanted to tell you!" Blaine walked over to the window.

It was quiet for a while until Blaine finally broke the silence "H-how long?" Kurt sniffled "I-I'm leaving when next semester starts." He looked at him shocked. "Three w-weeks? You're leaving in three weeks?" Kurt nodded "Y-yeah, when tuitions due." Blaine slid down the wall and put his head in his hands and sobbed thinking _"How could this be happening to me? Things were just starting to get good for me!"_ He felt a hand on his shoulder. Kurt sighed his worst fears were becoming a reality. Blaine lifted his head, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm, I'm s-sorry I didn't t-tell you s-sooner. I didn't want to ruin our anniversary, but I guess waiting was worse…"

He sighed as he looked at him. There was more to his reason, he could just tell. "K-Kurt, there's more to it. Something you're not telling me. I can tell. What is it?" Kurt looked down. Blaine made him look at him "Kurt, you can tell me _anything _you know that right?" Kurt nodded "Ye-yeah I-I k-know that. I can't Blaine." Blaine was getting frustrated. "Then why can't you just tell me?" he sighed "Because I can't!" Blaine started at him. "What are you cheating on me or something?" Kurt looked at him "Of course not!"

He sighed "Do you not trust me or something, because that's what relationships are supposed to be based on! _**Trust!"**_ Kurt was shocked "Seriously, you think I don't trust you? Of course I trust you!" He stood up. "Apparently you don't trust me enough to talk to me, about what's bothering you!" Kurt put his head in his hands. Blaine looked down at him "Kurt seriously! What is the other reason? Talk to me!" Kurt stood up and practically yelled "I was scared okay! Are you happy now?"

He was shocked. "Y-you were _s-scared_? S-scared of what?" Kurt lost it, now Blaine knew and he was worried. Kurt took a shaky breath "I w-w-was s-sc-scared I'd lose you!" He looked at Kurt in disbelief. "You didn't tell me because you were afraid you'd lose me?" Kurt nodded and cried. He had a feeling that Blaine would probably just break up with him then. Instead he felt Blaine wrap his arms around him, pulling him close and said "Kurt…"

Kurt snuggled up to his chest and cried, and Blaine cried with him. He lifted his chin a few minutes later. "Baby, I want you to l-look at m-me." Kurt looked up with tears in his eyes. "W-what is it?" He sighed "Kurt you're _**not**_ going to lose me!" Kurt sighed "Blaine…"He shook his head "Let me finish!" Kurt silenced himself and continued to look into his hazel eyes. "Kurt, baby you have _nothing_ to be worried about." Kurt sniffled "Uh, yeah I kinda do Blaine." He raised an eyebrow at him. "And what, pray tell, do you have to worry about?"

Kurt sighed "Blaine, I'm going to be over an h-hour away!" He nodded "I know, what's your point?" Kurt sighed in frustration. "My p-point is, h-how is this g-going to w-work?" Kurt sat on his bed putting his head in his hands. Blaine sighed "Babe, we've done it before." Kurt looked up. "Yeah but we weren't _together _then Blaine!" He sighed. Kurt had a point, and he started to cry. How _were _they going to make it work?

He looked at Kurt, he loved him so much. He took his hands and collected himself. "Hey, w-we're going to make this work." Kurt was still crying when he asked "H-how? You'll be in Westerville and I'll be Lima." Blaine got on his knees and looked at him through his teary eyes and honestly said "I-I, d-don't know h-how…B-but we _**will!**_ I c-can't lose you Kurt, I just can't!" Kurt cried harder and threw his arms around him.

After he calmed himself a bit Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes. "Hey, you're not going to l-lose me Blaine." He smiled a bit. "I-I m-made y-you a p-promise when-when y-you asked m-me to be your boyfriend remember?" Blaine just looked at him "I-I promised y-you that I would _never_ break your heart l-like L-Logan did." Kurt chocked back a sob as he said "And and…K-Kurt Michael Hummel keeps his p-promises!" Blaine just looked at him and cried. He held Kurt close and whispered "N-nothing c-can t-tear us apart…n-not even di-stance. I-I promise." Kurt could only nod.

They held each other and cried. Blaine knew in his heart that Kurt couldn't be at Dalton forever, but he hoped it would've lasted longer. Blaine looked at Kurt and Said "I am going to miss you so much." Kurt sighed "I'll miss you t-too. But we- we still have three weeks. We-we should make the most of it." Blaine smiled sadly. "I-I know." He took his hands. "And we will, I-I promise." Kurt nodded "Okay." Blaine looked at the clock, it was ten of eleven. He sighed "I-I gotta go baby, it's getting l-late." Kurt really didn't want him to leave, but he understood. "Ok, I'll walk you out." He took his hand and the walked out. After they shared a quick kiss, Blaine walked to his dorm. James saw him and booked it back to his room

Blaine looked at Jake. He could just tell by the look in his eyes that something was very wrong. He put his book down and walked over to him he was just staring at Kurt's picture on his desk. "B-Blaine you ok?" He looked at him and he just lost it. Jake opened his arms "C'mere." Blaine collapsed in his arms sobbing. Blaine tried to compose himself but he was seriously heart broken. "Blaine shhh, its okay. What happened? Talk to me." He took a shaky breath "He, He's l-leaving J-Jake!" Jake gasped "He, He's _leaving_ you?" Blaine shook his head "N-not just m-me, _us_. He's l-leaving_ Dalton_." Jake was shocked "Oh wow…Blaine, did he say why and when?" He nodded "His, family uh, they can't afford it anymore. He-He's leaving in t-three w-weeks when Tuition's due."

Jake ran a hand through his brown hair "Are you guys still together? I could hear the arguing from down the hall, when I went to get chips." He nodded "Yeah… I don't know how but we're going to do it though, but we'll find a way. Heh, I also kinda thought he was cheating on me." Jake hit him off the head "Are you fucking _crazy!"_ Blaine stared at him "What? I was distraught, I wasn't thinking clearly! Sorry! Damn, that hurt." Jake sighed "Blaine, I'm gonna explain something to you. Okay." He looked up "Jake-"He shook his head "No Shut the hell up and listen to what I have to say!" Blaine nodded

"Blaine, Kurt isn't like Logan! He would _**never**_ cheat on you! He fucking loves you! You seriously need to figure out that not _everyone_ is like Logan!" Blaine looked at him. "You don't know what it feels like to see your _boyfriend_ making out with your fucking _brother!"_ Jake sighed "Blaine! No I don't! And I also don't have someone who loves me okay? You're the closest thing to family I fucking have! I love you like a brother and I don't want to see you throw what you and Kurt have away over some douche bag!" Blaine banged his fist on the desk "I'm **not **fucking throwing it away I was scared when Logan left that _nobody_ would love me like him! Then I found Kurt! Today, he was scared I was scared. We were both angry and frustrated! Jake I'm still fucking scared okay?"

Jake sighed "Dude, what the hell are you scared of!" Blaine looked at his picture. "Of telling him I love him and losing him okay? The last time I was in love with someone they fucking left me for my brother because I wouldn't put out!" Blaine fell on his bed crying. Jake was shocked "Blaine, hey look at me!" Blaine shook his head "No, just talk I'm listening." He groaned "Fine! But hey, is the reason you haven't told him you loved him because you don't want to lose him? Don't give me that bullshit about the song, because it's finished. You shouldn't leave your open notebook on your desk when I'm cleaning."

Blaine sighed "I guess." Jake lifted him off his bed. "Dude, you can't play it safe forever, he loves you. He's uh, he's told me." Blaine looked at him "He what?" He shook his head "Um…I didn't say anything." Blaine grinned "Okay, whatever you say." Jake sighed "So…I'm guessing this means you'll be spending_ every_ waking moment together?" He chuckled "Yeah, that's the plan. I just wish we had more time ya know?" Jake nodded "I know man, I know."

An idea struck Jake and he laughed "I just got an idea!" He looked at him. "Should I be worried?" Jake smiled at him "Nah, I'm not gonna tell you either! I've gotta check with people first." He whined. "Greeeat, the last time you said that I ended up breaking my leg!" Jake took out his cell "Oh you'll like this one." He sighed "That's what you said last time. 'Yeah let's make Blaine do this move it'll be awesome!'" He rolled his eyes "Just go to bed Blaine!" He nodded "Fine, Goodnight and if you hear crying it's probably me so ignore it!"

When James got into his room Kurt was curled in a ball crying on the phone. "I-I gotta go C'edes." He put his stuff away "Love you too, bye!" Kurt hung up the phone and collapsed on his bed sobbing. James went to his side. "What's wrong Kurt?" Kurt took a shaky breath "I'm l-leaving D-Dalton James." James felt a piece of his heart break. "What, why?" He sighed. "Money issues and I'll be leaving in t-three weeks. When tuitions due." James sighed "D-did you and B-Blaine break up over this?" He shook his head "N-no, we're going to make it work. It's gonna be hard leaving you guys, e-especially Blaine…god I love him."

James smiled "Aww, does he know?" He shook his head "No, not yet." James smiled "You should tell him." He smiled I will, when the time is right." James nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, it's going to be okay, I know it." Kurt smiled "Really how do you know?" He smiled "You and Blaine, it's like you were made for each other, I doubt you'll ever split." Kurt smiled "Thanks James." He nodded "No problem I-"

He was interrupted when his cell went off; it was a text from Jake. He smiled "That's fucking brilliant!" Kurt sighed as he got into bed. "What is?" He showed Kurt the text and his eyes widened "Oh my god!" He smiled "I'll do it if you want me to." Kurt smiled "Really?" he nodded "Sure you'd do the same thing for me." Kurt smiled and hugged him. "Thank you _so_ much! You're the best!" He smiled "So…I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt nodded "Um, **YES!** Are you kidding me? It's the best idea ever!" He laughed "Ok, let me text Jake." _Yeah we're both in ~James_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeahhh see this is why I shouldn't be allowed to write lol. I'm too Angsty I think…Anyway I don't know why I wanted Blaine to flip out but I did. I really wanted to see this in an episode**** not them you know freaking out but Kurt telling Blaine that he's leaving and stuff and I think that Kurt might've made a big deal about it. But I think cause I'm writing Blaine's back story in her he might've acted differently than he did in the show…But I guess all's well that ends well right? So what do you think Jake and James are up to?**


	9. Chapter 9: Coming Out

**A/N: Yup so this is the morning after Kurt told Blaine. I had to change some of the details like the day...after I found out their anniversary so yeah. Please don't hate me after this lol**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 9: Coming Out…

When Kurt woke the next morning his eyes and throat were sore from crying. James was reading when he was up. "Hey I got to ask you a question." He nodded. "W-what?" James sighed "Jake told me to ask you, when do you want to…you know?" He smiled "Um…Sunday?" James nodded "Okay I'll let him know at Warbler Practice today." He groaned "We have practice today? Seriously? It's Saturday!" James nodded "I know, I don't know why but he is…" He sighed "I'm going to shower." James nodded. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and what he saw startled him. His grey eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he did last night. He smiled when he remembered what James and Jake were planning, they were true friends and he would miss them so much. After he showered and got dressed he walked out and saw Blaine sitting on his bed looked the same way he was, a mess.

He smiled sadly "Hey Blaine." Blaine smiled back "Hi." Blaine gave him a hug and asked "How, how did you sleep?" He chuckled "Like shit." Blaine sighed "Same here." Blaine looked at his boyfriend "You know Kurt, we need to tell the warblers and soon, if Jake hasn't already told them." He nodded "Yeah I-I know, I'm planning on doing that today, to you know get it over with."

He took Kurt's hand. "I'll be right there with you, we can do it together okay?" Kurt nodded "You know, I'm actually not looking forward to last period for once, I'm actually dreading it." He smiled sadly "It'll be okay, do you trust me?" Kurt smiled "Of course I do, I trust you with my life! I believe we went over this last night." He smiled "Then trust me when I say that it'll be fine." Kurt nodded and kissed him.

Blaine took his hand. They walked to the choir room in the senior commons. Nobody was really in a good mood because it was on a Saturday. Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be back; I just need to tell Wes we have an announcement to make." Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed his forehead.

He took some deep breaths, knowing that he would have to tell them once Blaine came back and the meeting began. He knew that he'd be asked a lot of questions and he wasn't very sure that he was ready to answer them yet. He did have Blaine there with him and that did comfort him, a lot. Blaine returned and Kissed Kurt's cheek. "It's gonna be ok, I'll be there with you." He smiled "I-I know, I'm just a bit nervous that's all."

Wes banged the gavel "Alright, I call this meeting to order. First item on the agenda, Blaine and Kurt have an announcement to make." They both stood up. Blaine gave his hand a reassure squeeze. He sighed "I uh, I learned some news recently and it's going to affect us all." They all were staring at him. "My f-family's been having some money issues lately and as a result," he paused to take a breath "I unfortunately have to leave Dalton." They all were upset saying "What?" and "Why?" and "You're kidding right? all at once.

Wes Banged his gavel. "Hey quiet!" He looked at three particular warblers, Sophomores Dan Rowe, Ron Moore and Senior Greg Murphy. They were still talking. "Greg, Dan, Ron, I _will_ have order!" The three immediately silenced themselves. Wes looked at Kurt. "Now Kurt, to answer everybody's question; When are you leaving us?" He looked at Wes. "In three weeks when tuition's due."

All the warblers groaned. David spoke up. "UH just curious, where are you going?" He sighed "Back to McKinley." Greg spoke up, brushing his dirty blonde hair out of his face. "Wasn't the reason you came here because a bully threatened to _kill_ you?" He was silent, he had forgotten all about Karofsky. He nodded "Y-yeah, but I'll have my protection; my step-brother will be there."

The choir room was silent until Ethan asked "What about you guys?" Nate nodded and added "Yeah, are you two still _together?"_ Blaine took that one. "Yes, Kurt and I _are _still _together_." Ethan looked at them "How are you guys going to do that?" He sighed. "Well, it's _not_ going to be easy," He looked at Kurt took his hand and smiled. "But we're _going_ to _make_ it work."

Kurt nodded "Um, I just want to say that leaving you guys, is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I've made such great friends here." He sighed "Y-you guys welcomed me with open arms and were just so nice! I feel so happy and safe here. I really don't want to leave, but I really have no choice in the matter." They all sighed, and Wes could tell that nothing was going to get done. "Well, I guess nothing else is going to get done and I doubt that anyone is in the mood to sing, so I guess we can just talk…" They all agreed

Basically everyone was around Kurt, it annoyed him a bit but he listened. Jake talking to James about their plan. "So when are we doing this thing? Kurt's in right?" " James nodded "Yeah he basically tackled me when I showed him the text!" He smiled "Yeah…he does that…a lot." James sighed "I asked him this morning and he said "Sunday…" Jake nodded "Okay well…I'm sure I can figure something out…"

James nodded and looked at Kurt, he was really going to miss him. He had taken him under his wing and now he's leaving. James knew he had to talk to Kurt before he left, about what has been on his mind.

The final bell rang and everyone left the choir room. Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I've got a few things to do before you come over tonight; I'll call you when you can come over okay?" Blaine nodded "Ok, that's fine. I've got a few more things I still have to do for my project anyway." He smiled "I'll see you later." Blaine nodded "bye babe." He gave Kurt a quick hug and a kiss and went to grab his coffee.

His cell went off, a text from James. _**Hey are you busy? ~James**_

He paid for his coffee and replied _Just getting coffee from the cafeteria, why? ~Kurt_

He was putting sugar in his coffee when he got a reply._** Oh, I need to talk to you…its kind of important :/~James**_

He grabbed his coffee and replied _On my way. I'll be there in 5. Hang in there I'll be there soon. ~Kurt._ He his way to their room

When he got to their room James was sitting on his bed just staring at a picture. He put his coffee on the desk as he said "Hey James I'm here wha-"James ran into Kurt's arms and cried. Kurt was a bit surprised. "Whoa, hey it's okay." He rubbed his back and after a minute said "Come on, let's sit down. I'm gonna grab you some water." James sat on his bed and held a picture frame to his chest. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes.

Kurt came back with a water bottle and handed it to him. "Here, drink some of this and take some deep breaths. It'll help calm you down." He took some deep breaths and after Kurt noticed him calm down a bit. "Now, what's going on? What are you holding?" He sighed and showed him the picture. It was a picture of a girl with long light brown hair with light blue eyes and a beautiful smile. "Who is this?" He smiled sadly. "Molly, _my_ Molly." Kurt nodded. "I see so does this have something to do with what you want to talk to me about?"

He nodded "Do you remember what I talked to you guys about at the Lima Bean last month?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "About you questioning your sexuality?" He nodded "Yeah." Kurt sighed "Yeah what about it?" He looked down at Molly's picture. "I've been doing a lot of thinking while I've been here about myself and I realized that, that-" He looked down at Molly's beautiful face. He loved her but he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

Kurt put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay James. What did you realize?" He sighed "That I'm gay. I can't lie to myself any…anym-more!" Kurt looked down thinking to himself_ "God what do I say to him?"_ James started crying again. "It's okay…" He shook his head. Kurt knew that he couldn't handle this, not on his own anyway. _"Blaine. He'll know what to do."_

Blaine was pasting his pictures to his poster board when his cell went off. He sighed put down his glue and grabbed his phone, it was a text from Kurt.

_**Come over. I need your help, don't ask questions just come over here like right now! ~Kurt**_ He gasped. "Oh god…"

He quickly replied _I'm on my way ~Blaine_

He literally bolted to Kurt's room. He didn't even knock when he got there, he just went in. Kurt was sitting on the bed rubbing James' back as he cried into his shoulder. "What's going on?" Kurt sighed. "Hey James, Blaine's here." James looked up and waved. "Hey what's going on?" James fell back onto Kurt's shoulder and cried again. He looked at Kurt. "What's wrong?" Kurt whispered "It's not my place to tell you…" and he went back to rubbing his back as Blaine Asked "Hey James, I'm worried about you. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

He looked up "I-I uh finally f-figured out who I am." Blaine nodded "Okay." He sniffled "I-I'm gay Blaine!" He went back and cried on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine sighed and sat on the other side of Him. "Hey why are you so upset?" He sighed "I-I don't know how I'm gonna tell my family and Molly. God It's gonna break her heart!" Kurt looked at Blaine and mouthed "This is why I need you here!"

Blaine nodded "Okay, well when is the next time you're going back to Kentucky? He shrugged "I don't know, summer probably." Blaine nodded "What about your grandparents?" He sighed "Easter most likely but I don't want to wait until summer. The longer I wait the harder it's gonna be to tell them. Plus what if I meet someone? I can't cheat on Molly!"

Blaine nodded "It'll be okay. I don't know what we're going to tell them though. This is _definitely_ something you don't do over the phone." Kurt gasped "Ooh! I just got an idea!" The looked at him "What is it?" He looked at James "Does anyone in your family have a Skype?" James started at him and nodded

"Yeah…we all got one before I left Kentucky…why?" Blaine smiled "Kurt, you're a genius!" He smiled "Thank you." James looked at them with a confused look. "Wait how the hell is this gonna help?" Blaine sighed "James we can't get you back to Kentucky to tell them in person. But Skype is the closest thing! You can tell them through the webcam!" He smiled "Oh my god that's perfect! Why didn't I think of that?"

Kurt shrugged "Well, you're upset and you don't usually think clearly when you're upset." He nodded "Probably." Blaine looked at the clock, it was 4:45. "What time do your parents get home?" He sighed "Well, everyone is home at like five." Blaine nodded "Well, do you want to do this tonight?" He nodded. "I guess so…" Blaine smiled "Well, it's ten of five now, do you want us to leave?" He shook his head. "No, can…can you s-stay with me?" Kurt smiled "Of course we will! I would call your house and tell them to get on Skype." He nodded and called them

After they hung up he turned on his lap top. Kurt could tell how nervous and scared he was as he signed on. "Hey it's gonna be ok. We'll be right here with you if you need us." He nodded. "I'm really going to need you guys when I tell Molly later." Blaine nodded. "Okay, we're not going anywhere we're here for you. We both know that coming out isn't an easy thing. But when you finally do, you feel as though a huge weight has been lifted from your shoulders…well that's how it felt for me. I don't know about Kurt."

Kurt nodded "It was the same way for me too. But my dad already knew because for my third birthday all I wanted was a sensible pair of heels. I've yet to get those too!" They all laughed as they waited for his parents to log onto Skype. Kurt looked at the screen and Rachel Holbrook signed on. "Hey James, is your mom's name Rachel?" He nodded "Yeah is she on?" Kurt nodded "She just logged on." He looked down at his feet, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Blaine. "Are you ready?" He took a deep breath and nodded. "Y-yeah I guess so." Kurt put his hand on his shoulder "We'll be right here. Courage." Kurt looked at Blaine who smiled at him. He nodded and clicked the video call button and waited for her to accept.

After a minute or so, it connected. _"Hi sweetheart."_ Said James mother who looked just like him, except for the hair. "Hi Momma, how are you?" She smiled _"I'm good, how are you?"_ He sighed "I'm okay, a little homesick." She nodded and looked at Blaine and Kurt in the background and asked _"Who are your friends in the background?" _ He called them over "Momma, this is Blaine Anderson, and this is my roommate Kurt Hummel." She smiled_ "It's nice to meet you boys, I'm Rachel Holbrook." _They smiled at her "Nice to meet you too."

James sighed "Momma, where's Dad and Katie?" She sighed _"Uh, in the kitchen why?"_ He looked at Kurt who nodded. "I need to talk to you guys about something it's really important." She looked at him curiously and asked_ "Is this something your fourteen year old sister can hear James?"_ He looked at them and they nodded "Yeah Momma. It's important for you _all_ to hear it. Can you go get them for me please?" She nodded. _"Sure…I'll be right back." _She left the computer.

He looked at Blaine and Kurt. "This should be interesting." Blaine shrugged "Well, we'll see, and we're here if you need us ok?" He nodded. "I know thanks guys." They smiled at him. He brought his attention back to the computer screen. His mother returned with a young girl who was a spitting image of her mother, and his father who James resembled a little bit.

Katie smiled into the camera and waved. _"Hi Jamie! I miss you!"_ He smiled and waved back. "Hey Katie! I miss you too." His dad grinned _"Hey James."_ He smiled. "Hey dad." He looked at Kurt and Blaine. "Oh, Dad Katie, this is Blaine Anderson and my roommate Kurt Hummel. Guys this is my dad James and my sister Katie." They waved "Nice to meet you both." His dad nodded. _"Same here boys. James, your mother told us that you have something important to tell us. Are you alright son?"_ He nodded "Yeah I'm fine, I mean I'm not sick or anything." He nodded _"Okay, so what's up?"_

He took a deep breath and said "Um well you know how I'm supposed to be coming home in June?" They nodded and his mother asked. _"Yeah, what about it sweetheart?"_ He sighed. "I'm probably not going to be able to come home…" Katie frowned _"Aww man! Why not?"_ He sighed. "Because I can't." His dad looked at him and sighed _"Of course you can! We already booked your flight!"_ He shook his head. "No I can't Dad!" His Dad sighed _"Why not?"_ He took a deep breath "Because I'm-" He paused to try to stop from crying. He composed himself a bit and said "B-because I'm g-gay!" Kurt and Blaine held their breath waiting for someone to say something. James looked down and said quietly. "I-I hope this doesn't c-change the way y-you fell about m-me."

His father gasped _"James Daniel Holbrook Junior! Look at me right now!" _ He looked up with tears in his green eyes. _"You're our __**son**__ and we love you, no matter what your sexuality is!"_ His mother nodded in agreement and said _"Yes, and all we want is for you to be happy! That's what every parent wants for their child!" _ His father sighed and said _"We're not totally in love with the idea but if that's who you are, it does not change how we feel about you."_ Katie smiled _"Yeah you're still the same big brother I know and love."_ James let his tears fall freely down his cheeks.

Blaine smiled and said "This went really well, it's great to see how accepting you are of James. Kurt and I are gay and are in a relationship. So we know how hard and scary it is coming out. It makes it so much _easier _knowing that their family is accepting of them." His mom nodded _"We are, I don't see how anybody couldn't. He isn't a different person."_ Kurt sighed and said "Well, some people aren't as accepting like you are. "

She nodded _"I don't understand that! They're still the same person, they just like the same gender!" _ James smiled through his tears and said "Y-you guys have _no idea_ how relieved I am to know that y-you guys s-still l-love me." They smiled _"Of course we do Sweetie! But we have to go, Katie has a Basketball game. Call us later." _Said his mother. He nodded "Okay, I love you guys." They smiled and replied _"We love you too! Bye!"_ They waved and hung up.

James just lost it, he was so relieved. Kurt hugged him and said "We told you it would be okay." He nodded wiping his eyes and said "I-I know, but I still have to t-tell M-Molly." Blaine put a hand on his shoulder and said. "You don't have to tell her tonight, if your too overwhelmed James." He shook his head. "N-no, I have to t-tell her t-tonight. She needs to hear this from _m-me_ and not from my parents or Katie, whose like one of her best friends." Blaine nodded and said. "Oka, why don't you wait a little while so you can calm down a little bit." He sighed "I'm fine really, I just want to get this over with." Blaine looked at Kurt and asked "Is she even online?" He looked at the screen and nodded "Yeah , she just signed on." Kurt looked at him and asked. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" He nodded "Yeah I'm sure." He imed her asking her if she could video chat and she said she could. He looked at Blaine and Kurt and said "Please don't leave me." They nodded. "We're not going anywhere." He took a deep breath and clicked the video call button, she immediately accepted.

Molly was a really pretty girl with long light brown hair and icy blue eyes. She smiled and said _"Hey James! How are you?"_ He smiled and replied. "Hey Molly! I'm good how are you?" She laughed_ "I'm good now that I'm talking to you! It's been a while since I've seen you." _He nodded "I know, I've been busy. Molly I want you too meet my friends Blaine Anderson and my roommate Kurt Hummel. Guys this is my girlfriend Molly Gibson." Kurt smiled "Nice to meet you." She nodded _"Same here. So James, how's Dalton?"_

He looked at Blaine and Kurt smiling and replied. "It's different…but I like it. Everyone's been really nice and welcoming. The classes are a lot harder than I anticipated but I'm okay. I miss you though." She smiled. _"That's good, I'm glad you're settling in okay. I know I miss you too James. I can't wait to see you in June."_ He smiled thinking to himself "This_ is going to be a little harder than I thought."_ He looked at Molly, she was a beautiful and nice person. He loved her but he couldn't kid himself anymore it wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to her. His smile faded when she asked. _"What's wrong James? You've been really quiet."_

He took a deep breath and said. "Moll, there's something important I need to talk to you about. " She nodded. _"Oh…okay. What's on your mind?" _ He sighed and asked. "D-do you re-remember what we t-talked about before I left?" She brushed her hair out of her face and nodded. _"At my house, yours or on the way to the airport?"_ He had to think for a second _"Where did we talk about it, oh yeah."_ He sighed. "My house the night before I left, I believe we were in my room." She thought for a minute. _"Um about you or how much you were going to miss me?"_ He chuckled ."The second one is self explanatory Molly, the first one." She went pale and said. _"Oh, o-ok."_

He looked at her and said "I've been doing a lot of thinking since I came to Dalton." She nodded _"Okay…"_ He smiled at her and said "Y-you know that n-now is the time in our lives when we try t-to figure out w-who we are." She nodded _"Yeah, I know that's what High School is all about." _She chuckled and added _"Even though high school sucks most of the time."_ He nodded. "Agreed, Molly, y-you know that I love you right?" She smiled and said. "_Of course I do! You're my boyfriend and I love you too!" _

He smiled at her and laughed as he said with tears in his eyes. "Y-you're my best friend and I l-love you. But I-I can't lie to myself a-anymore Molly." She looked at him with a puzzled look and asked _"James, what are you trying to s-say here?"_ He took a shaky breath and said. "M-Molly, I love you. But I figured out t-that I-I-" he paused letting a few tears fall and continued. "I-I'm gay Molly." Her blue eyes filled with tears as she asked. _"W-what?"_ His voice trembled as he repeated himself. "I'm gay." She burst into _tears_ grasping the heart necklace he gave her and he cried with her. His soft cries quickly turned into inconsolable sobs. He knew he had broken her heart and that killed him. He started to feel sick. "O-oh god!" he said as he rain into the bathroom sobbing. Kurt looked at Blaine and went after him "James!"

Blaine was still skyping with Molly who started to cry harder once she saw James take off. "Hey it's okay Molly." She shook her head _"N-no, w-why d-did it t-take him so long to figure it out? I mean look at me I'm heartbroken!"_ Blaine sighed and said "Molly, listen coming out is one of the_ scariest_ things gays have to do…if they choose to." She looked at him curiously _"H-how do you k-know?"_ He sighed. "Because Molly, I've done it and so has my boyfriend." Her jaw dropped and she stared at him wide-eyed as she asked _"Y-you're gay?"_ He nodded. "Yep and proud of it!" She sighed._ "Y-you don't look it." _ He chuckled. "Yeah I get that a lot…" She blushed. _"Sorry."_ He smiled "Don't worry about it."

She sniffled _"I-I thought t-that him b-being bi and possibly gay, was a phase." _ He sighed. "Well, a lot of people think that but it's not a phase. W-when I came out to my family, I literally almost passed out, it's _that_ scary! All your thinking about is what their reactions will be and if you'll still have them and not look at you any different." She sighed _"W-were they accepting of you?"_ He sighed. "Well, my mom and my sister are but my brother and my father, that's a different story. Especially when I told them that Kurt and I were in a relationship." She looked at him_ "He's gay too?"_ He nodded "Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

She had noticed how happy Blaine and Kurt were together and started to cry as she asked. _"B-but I still don't know why it t-took him so long, does he not love me at a-all?"_ He sighed. "No Molly, he loves you so much. Molly, the whole reason why he's been in the closet so long is because of you." She gasped _"M-me?"_ He nodded. "He didn't want to hurt you, he cares too much about you." After she heart this she cried harder._ "Oh n-no, what have I d-done? B-Blaine, how c-can I help him?" _ He smiled "By letting him know you meant what you said when he told you . Let him know that nothing is going to change between you and this is the most important thing, just be there for James if he needs you. Can you do that?" She nodded _"Y-yeah. D-do you think he's okay?"_ He nodded "Oh yeah don't worry, he's with Kurt." He smiled "He's in good hands, I promise."

Kurt knocked on the bathroom door. "James, it's Kurt. Can I come in?" He heard James tearfully reply "I-I don't c-care." He opened the door and saw him in a ball with his head on the bathtub, he sat in front of him. "Hey it's okay." James shook his head. "No…it's not. You s-saw her, I b-broke her heart! She must h-hate me!" He shook his head. "No, she doesn't hate you James. I think she's just in shock that's all." James sighed and asked "H-how do y-you know Kurt?" He smiled "I just know." James took a piece of toilet paper and wiped his eyes and asked "D-do you r-really think s-so Kurt?" He nodded "Yeah there's only one way to find out for yourself." He held his hand out to James and he took it. Kurt helped him up and they returned back to the room.

Blaine looked up and said "He's back." James just stood there against the wall. Molly sighed _"W-where is he?"_ he sighed. "Standing against the wall staring at his feet. She sighed and said _"Tell him that I want to speak with him."_ Blaine nodded and said "Hey James, she wants to speak with you." He shook his head. "I-I can't!" Blaine sighed "He won't listen to me." She sighed and said _"I'm not surprised. Turn the volume up so he can hear me."_ He nodded and turned the volume up and nodded. She took a deep breath and said _"James honey, I want t-to talk to you. I'm not mad. Please?" _ He sighed and walked over to the bed and sat next to Kurt. She smiled at him _"Hey."_

He kept his head down as he replied "H-hey. I uh I know that y-you ha-ha-hate me." She looked at Blaine who shook his head. She sighed and said _"James, I-I don't hate you." _ He looked up tears rolling down his cheeks and said "Really?" She nodded and said _"Yeah, I could never hate you! You k-know what I said t-to you when you t-told me you were questioning?"_ He nodded _"I meant what I said and nothing will change between us. Y-you're always going to be my best friend and I love you. A-and if you e-ever need me I'll be here."_ James smiled through his tears. "Th-thank you Molly, you have no idea how much it means to know that I still have you!" She nodded _"I uh. I gotta go. I have some stuff to do. I love you."_ He smiled "I love you too." They hung up

He smiled at his friends. "Y-you guys were right. I do feel a lot better. Do you mind if I talk to Kurt for a little bit alone?" Blaine nodded. "Of course not, I"ll talk to you later." Her gave Kurt a kiss and made his way back to his room thinking. _"That was stressful." _He opened the door to their room to see that Jake was already asleep. _"That's weird, it's only 9:30."_ He thought to himself. There was something different about his room, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He shrugged and put it to the back of his mind. He took a quick shower and went to bed, he was so exhausted.

Kurt smiled at James "Thank you for doing this James." He nodded "No problem, especially after what you and Blaine did for me today. Did you talk to Wes?" He nodded "Yep everything is set." James nodded and they both went to bed, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Blaine woke up the next morning around eight and saw that Jake was gone and a note was on his empty bed.

_Hey man,_

_I have to leave for a while…don't ask why. You'll know why soon enough. Oh by the way go see Wes he has to talk to you about some stuff. See you soon_

_~Jake_

He sighed _"Well, that's weird." _He said to himself. He took a quick shower and went to Wes and Thad's dorm. He knocked on the door, Thad texted James as Wes opened the door. "Hey Blaine come in." He walked in and sat on the computer chair. "Jake's gone, Do you guys know where he is?" Wes nodded "Yeah we know. He'll be back soon don't worry." He ran his hand through his hair. "Um he left a note saying you needed to talk to me about something."

Wes nodded. "Yes I have a letter for you." He handed the note to him. He read it and sighed "A new roommate? So nice of Jake to leave without an explanation or good bye." He put the letter back in the envelope and asked "When will he be here?" Wes looked at Thad who nodded "he should be there now. You should go meet him." He nodded "Alright, see you later." He left the room and walked back to his dorm. He opened the door and was shocked when he saw who his roommate was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm a horrible person! I know I know...making you wait...again. But yeah I'll be working on the next chapter later on so it should be up by Thursday at the latest!**


	10. Chapter 10:I'm Full of Surprises!

**A/N: Sorry for how short it is guys…I honestly didn't know what to do here lol. But yeah I hope you enjoy It anyway :D**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 10: I'm Full of Surprises!

His new roommate smiled and said "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, you're new roommate." He smiled "W-what the…Kurt? H-how?" Kurt smiled and Jake walked out of the bathroom. "That would be _my_ doing." He looked over and laughed and asked "What? Jake? I thought you left!" Jake sighed "Yeah…I did. Now I'm downstairs rooming with James." He started at him and asked "How the hell did you manage that one?" Jake laughed "Easy! I talked to James, who talked to Kurt, who obviously agreed. Then we got Wes and Thad to keep you busy while we moved the rest of Kurt's stuff in here…that was the hard part. And here we are."

He continued to stare at him. "I-I don't get it, why would you do that. And more importantly how did_ you_ of all people come up with this?" Jake smiled and said "After you told me about Kurt leaving Dalton I realized that you needed to spend more time with him than you already do. So, I came up with the idea and I know that you guys need each other. So it really wasn't that hard. And I'm surprised at you. No thank you? Just questioning me? Gee Thanks Blaine…I feel loved."

Blaine walked over to him and a gave him a hug. "Jake smiled, he knew that he would like the surprise. Blaine smiled. "Thank you so much Jake. You're an amazing friend!" He gave him another hug. "I know that. But why are you hugging me not your boyfriend? Who's been here for five minutes and has yet to get a hug. What kind of boyfriend are you?" He laughed and sat down on his bed. "Well I'm leaving see ya!"

He watched Jake leave and smiled as he asked "Is this really_ happening?"_ Kurt walked over to sit with him smiling and replied "Yeah…it's really happening Blaine." He chuckled. "I don't believe this…" Kurt chuckled and kissed him. "Believe it _now_ honey?" He shrugged and said. "Hmm…I don't know. I think I'm still dreaming.: He smiled and pulled Kurt in for another Kiss and they fell onto Blaine's bed.

They Just laid there in silence just kissing and holding each other. Things were subtle and tender for a while but something suddenly came over them. He began to nibble on Kurt's lower lip. Kurt Kissed Blaine's lips and trailed his kisses down from his cheek, then to his neck, where he began sucking. He let out a tiny moan out on accident because it began to feel so damn good as Kurt ran his hands down his body. Kurt slowly rolled onto him and straddled him as they made out. They had made out a few times before but not like this, it was new to both of them.

Blaine's mind was completely in the moment, and he wasn't thinking about anything else, including how terrifying it was for him, until he realized that something was happening to him. He felt an awkward feeling in his pants and realized he was getting hard. He quickly shot up his eyes widening as he gently pushed Kurt away.

Kurt shot up "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I got carried away! I'm sorry!" Blaine looked at him. "It's okay baby. I did too…I liked it though…a lot actually." Kurt chuckled. "Oh really?" He nodded glancing at the slight bulge in his jeans. Kurt laughed. "Well, I liked it too. I'm glad I'm not alone." He said as he glanced down at his skinny jeans that were tighter than usual. He chuckled. "You're allowed to like it baby, you're my boyfriend remember?" Kurt smiled he loved hearing Blaine call him his boyfriend.

Kurt nodded and asked "Do you believe this is all real now Blaine?" He laughed and nodded. "Surprisingly, yes I do know. Its still surreal though." Kurt nodded. "I know! It's great though! Now we'll be able to spend a lot more time together before I leave…" He sighed looking at his hands and asked. "C-can we not talk about this right now?" Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders "Blaine, we're going to have to deal with this eventually sweetheart. It's not going to go away."

He put his hand on one of Kurt's "I know…just not right now please?" Kurt knew Blaine didn't want to talk about or accept the fact that he's leaving but he needs to. "Blaine, we are going to have to talk about this soon, not today but soon okay?" He nodded. "Yeah I know…"

Kurt felt a tear fall on his hand, then another. He just held onto Blaine and soon enough he heard him sniffle. He turned him around and held him close as Blaine quietly cried into his shoulder. Kurt rubbed his back shushing him. Blaine looked up and asked "D-do you really have to go?" Blaine sniffled "I don't want you to leave me!" It broke Kurt's heart as he replied "Yes baby I do. I don't want to leave you either but it's not forever." He chuckled "I thought you didn't want to talk about this." Blaine sighed "I don't but then I just thought about how this, us living together is only temporary I just wish it was longer.

He felt really bad and guilty now leaving him. "Honey, if this is going to make my leaving _harder_, then I'll move back with James. I don't want to make this _any harder _on you than it already is." Blaine sighed. "No. Kurt, it's going to be hard for me either way." Blaine paused to take his hand and continued. "But with us rooming together, we'll be spending more time together and now I know that we'll make the best of the two weeks we have left." He smiled and put his arms around him. "I know we will."

He cupped Blaine's cheek. "I know that this is going to be hard for both of us. But we'll be fine. We'll call, text, Skype. We'll make it." Blaine nodded. "I know Kurt it's just…"He sighed. "What is it Blaine?" Blaine sighed. "What about Karofsky? I want you to be safe." He looked at Blaine and said "Honestly…I don't know what I'm going to do about him. But I'll be alright Blaine, I promise." He smiled and took his hand and said "Courage right?" Blaine chuckled and said 'Yeah…Courage."

He kissed Blaine softly and asked "Will you help me unpack?" Blaine nodded. "Of course!" they got off the bed and started unpacking Kurt's things. Blaine sighed "Do you think James is okay? I mean he just came out last night. Now he has Jake as a roommate." He shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's okay. Jake can be an idiot sometimes but I don't think he'd do anything stupid. He knows the situation so I wouldn't worry about it Blaine. But if it makes you feel better we can go check up on him in a little while." Blaine nodded. "Okay." They went back to unpacking Kurt's things.

"Jake, be careful with that box! My mom just sent that! All my pictures are in there!" Jake rolled his eyes. As he "James chill out! I'm not going to drop it!" Jake put the box on his bed and opened it, at the top was a picture of Molly. "Damn! James you've got a hot sister!" He looked at Jake and said "That's messed up man. My sister is fourteen years old! She's not hot she's adorable!" Jake looked at the picture again and then turned it toward him and asked "Then who is this hot momma?" He sighed. "Oh…that's Molly." Jake sighed. "Oh…Sorry man I didn't know…my bad." He shrugged "It's okay."

Jake put the picture down and asked "Are you okay man? I mean after everything that happened yest-" He looked at him "You know?" Jake nodded "Yeah…Kurt told me. I didn't tell anyone I promise." He sighed "Yeah I'm okay I guess. I mean I hate the fact that I hurt Molly so much but I couldn't kid myself anymore, it wasn't fair to me and it wasn't fair to Molly. I guess I have to get used to being out." Jake sighed. "Look man, I can't personally say I know how you feel but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk okay?" He smiled and said "Thanks Jake…that means a lot."

Jake nodded. "Now what do you want me to do with this…put it in the box, trash?" He sighed "I don't know…I mean I love the girl she's my best friend. I don't want to throw it out that's for sure." Jake sighed "Well, how about we put it in the bottom drawer of your bedside table for now…until you're ready?" he suggested. He nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea." Jake put it in the drawer and James pulled out a picture. "Oh Jake?" Jake looked up "Yeah?" He showed the picture to him "_That's_ my sister." Jake laughed "Oh she's adorable." He chuckled "I told you!"

As they continued to unpack Jakes' stuff they heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" called Jake. Blaine and Kurt walked in. "Hey guys!" James smiled "Hey, are you done unpacking already?" Kurt shook his head. "Not exactly…we wanted to check up on you and see how you were because you came out yesterday and we left you with Jake." He chuckled. "I'm okay Kurt. Jake is actually not being an idiot…for once." Blaine gasped in mock shock. "It's the end of the world!" Jake stared at him. "Okay, let's not forget who was there for you when you ended up transferring here! I'm not an idiot all the time!" Blaine sighed "Touché." Kurt smiled. "So you're okay James? No breakdowns, panic attacks…" They all stared at him. "What the hell?" He chuckled "Well…I had breakdown and a slight panic attack after I came out to my dad…"

Jake laughed "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kurt shook his head. "Shut your face!" Blaine sighed "Well, I just wanted to check on you…call us if you need anything. That includes putting Jake in his place." He nodded. "Thanks guys. I think I'll be okay." They left and James smiled because he knew that he would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep for those of you who guessed that Kurt would be Blaine's new roomie...you get a cookie Yeah that was like the first time I've tried to do a make out scene so please don't hurt me :3 So yeah I hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11: So Hard to Say Goodbye

**A/N: Well sorry it took so long for an update...Stuff's been going on so. Yeah during the song _Bold Italics = Warblers_**_ Italics= Kurt_ Enjoy :3

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 11: So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday

Blaine smiled at Wes' reply to his text message Wednesday night as he went to bed **Sure no problem! He can have the solo, we'll do it Friday.~ Wes** He woke up the next morning feeling a bit depressed, he only had three full days left with Kurt before he returned to McKinley. He was determined to make every second he had left with him count. He smiled at Kurt has he straightened his tie. "Are you about ready Kurt?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah although, I _really _don't want to go to chemistry." He chuckled "Baby, I don't think _anyone ever_ wants to go to Chemistry." Kurt nodded "Especially with his finals. Do I even _have_ to take it?" He nodded "Yeah I would just to be safe."

Kurt groaned and said "Ugh Fine!" He chuckled "I know you hate finals. They're like dementors they suck your happiness away and steal your soul!" Kurt stared at him. "A Harry Potter reference Babe, really?" He nodded "Hell yeah! I speak the truth!" Kurt shook his head and kissed his cheek and they walked to chemistry. Mr. Green was irritating as usual.

The day went by agonizingly slow for both of them. Wes went ballistic with his gavel during the three hour warbler practice. They returned to their dorm and Kurt was fuming. "I swear to god if he bangs that gave at me one more time, I'm gonna break the damn thing!" Blaine shook his head. "You obviously haven't seen him angry." He looked at him and said "No, and he doesn't scare me." Blaine chuckled "Oh yes you will be if he does. That gavel is his baby! Besides you'll be gone and I'm gonna have to deal with him. _Please_ don' make me go through that…again." He smiled 'Oh have experience in that area dear?" Blaine nodded "Yeah unfortunately." He sighed "Care to talk?"

Blaine sighed and said "Well, in the beginning of the year Wes got his gavel. The first month was _pure torture!_ So Jake, Nate and I stole Wes' gavel and hid it on him. Well he was annoyed after the first time we did it. Then after Wes walked in on us while Jake was 'flushing' it down the toilet well sort of. He was _furious _I swear steam came out of his ears! He screamed at us and chased us down with it and hit us with it. It was scary shit!" he laughed "Wow, serves you right! But there's a difference between us Blaine." Blaine looked at him curiously and asked "Oh really? And what might that be Kurt?" He smiled "I wouldn't get caught! Plus nobody _ever_ expects me." Blaine sighed and said "Kurt I am _begging _ you. Please do not do anything to that gavel! I'll be the first person Wes will suspect! He'll take away my hair gel!" He laughed "I won't unless he bangs it at me again."

Blaine smiled, he loved Kurt's laugh and his smile. His smile faded as he remembered that he wouldn't be able to hear him laugh every day or smile after Sunday. Kurt noticed Blaine's smiled fade and moved to sit with him on his bed. "Hey Blaine, I'm not gonna do anything to it I promise." Blaine didn't say anything. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey are you okay baby?" Blaine shook his head. "What's wrong?" Blaine looked at him. "You know what's wrong Kurt." He sighed. "It's about me leaving isn't it?" Blaine nodded "Are you ready to talk about it Blaine?" He shrugged. Kurt made Blaine look at him. "Blaine, time's running out to talk about it." Blaine nodded "I know you're right. Do _you_ want to talk about it?" He nodded "I'd like to yes. That way we can _enjoy_ the last few days together."

Blaine nodded "yeah" Blaine looked at him. "Kurt, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you about this. It's just-" He wrapped his arms around Blaine and finished "Too painful to think about?" Blaine nodded "Yeah." Blaine sighed and said "I-I don't even know where to begin." He smiled "Do you want me to?" Blaine nodded. "Blaine, I want you to know that I'm conflicted with all this. Part of me wants to stay at Dalton with you, and the other wants to go back to McKinley and be with my friends." Blaine nodded and said "Kurt, Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Of course Blaine." Blaine sighed and asked "Is one of the reasons you're leaving because New Directions are going to Nationals in New York?"

Kurt was shocked that Blaine would ask him that. "Are you _seriously_ asking me that right now?" Blaine nodded, he was curious. "Yeah, I just want to know." He shook his head in disbelief and said "Blaine, I can't believe you're even _asking_ me this. The answer is no! The _only_ reason I'm leaving Dalton is because my family can't afford the tuition anymore. If I _had_ a choice to be either here of McKinley I'd chose Dalton because _you're _ here!" Blaine nodded "I'm sorry I asked." He shook his head "It's fine." Disbelief was still etched on his face. Blaine looked at him with tears in his eyes and said "Kurt…"

He softened his expression. "What's wrong Blaine? You can tell me anything no matter what!" Blaine nodded "I-I'm _**so**_ scared Kurt." Kurt wrapped his arms around him. "What are you scared of?" He sniffled "Losing you, that's why I've been afraid to talk about it. I _can't_ lose you Kurt, I cant!" Kurt sighed. "Blaine, you're not going to lose me. I'm yours!" He sighed and said "I think I've always known that." Kurt nodded he could tell that there was more to Blaine's reason than he was letting on and he asked "Baby, I know you. That's not all you're worried about. What else is on your mind?" Blaine sighed "I'm worried about how I'm going to b e without you here. You changed me for the better Kurt." He sighed "Blaine, you're going to be fine, I promise you that!"

Blaine sighed and said "Baby, I'm_ so_ sorry." He looked at him. "For what?" Blaine looked at him ashamed and said "For being a selfish boyfriend. " He looked at him in shock and said "Blaine Joseph Anderson, you are _**not**_ selfish at all!" He took Blaine's hands and continued "Blaine, you are the most selfless person I have _**ever **_met!" Blaine let a few tears roll off his cheeks and said "No, Kurt I'm **not**! You've been there for me when I was having a hard time." Blaine looked down and then back up at Kurt. "Through all this all I've been going on about is how hard this is on _**me**_**.** Not once did I think to talk to you about how hard this is on _**you**_." He had tears in his eyes as he let Blaine continue. "A-and as hard as this is for me, it must be a hell of a lot harder for you! _You're_ the one leaving, and I'm sorry I've been basically ignoring that fact."

He pulled Blaine into a kiss and said "It is _**really**_ hard for me, like besides coming out to my dad and leaving my friends, this is the hardest thing I've ever done!" Blaine wiped away Kurt's tears as he continued. "It's even harder now because I'm leaving _you!_ You're my _**world**_ Blaine. And you have _no idea_ how much it kills me knowing that this is hurting _you!"_ He paused trying to clam down so he could finish. "A-and I promised you that I would _**never hurt you**_ and that I would _**never leave you.**_ A-and that's _exactly_ what I'm doing!" Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "Oh baby…is that how you _really_ feel? That you're breaking your promise?" He nodded "Well yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing!" Blaine shook his head and said "No, No you're not! Unless…you're planning on breaking up with me." He shook his head "No, I'm _not_ breaking up with you! But it still doesn't change that fact that I'm hurting you, and us by leaving."

Blaine sighed and said "Kurt, I'm going to be completely honest with you right now okay?" He nodded and Blaine continued. "Baby, you leaving Dalton, is _killing_ me as much as it's killing you, we're in the same boat." He felt his heart break as Blaine continued "I mean, I won't get to see you smile at me when you wake up in the morning. I won't get to hear you laugh. I _**love**_ that laugh and the way your eyes light up when you see me after French. A-and hearing your amazing voice in Warbler practice. B-but most of all, I'm just g-going to miss being with you practically all day every day." He was shocked at what Blaine had said "B-Blaine, I-I don't know what to s-say." Blaine wiped his eyes and said "I-I just wanted you to know how much I'm going to miss you when you leave on Sunday."

He wrapped his arms around Blaine and said "I know baby, I know I'm going to miss you too, so, so much." Blaine looked so exhausted and he said "You look tired. You gonna go to bed early?" He nodded. "Y-yeah." Kurt sighed "Me too." They both got ready for bed and fell asleep together.

The next morning was a bit hectic, Kurt had to get all his books and return them to his teachers. The classes really didn't do anything since they had their mid-term exams yesterday. The one thing Kurt wasn't looking forward to was Warbler Practice.

Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand to the choir room and when they went inside the chatter immediately stopped and everyone's attention was on Kurt. They went and sat together on the love seat. Wes, David and Thad came in and called the meeting to order.

"Well, we have one song we're doing today but after it'll basically be a goodbye day for Kurt, as it's his last Warbler practice and as such Warbler Kurt will be singing the solo." Thad passed around the papers. Kurt looked at the song and looked at Blaine and whispered "Is he serious? It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday?" Blaine nodded "Yep."

Wes banged his gavel silencing the excited chattering Warblers. "Okay, so I'm assuming that you all got my text about this last night, and have done your part. So Kurt, are you familiar with this song?" He nodded "Y-yes, but really Wes? It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday?" Wes nodded "Hey I didn't pick the song!" He looked at Thad and David "Hey we didn't either!" He was confused. "If Wes, Thad or David didn't do it…Then…"It clicked "Blaine! Really?" Blaine smiled "I felt it was appropriate." He shook his head "It is but it's like really depressing." Blaine nodded "I know but I felt that it described everything pretty well." He kissed his cheek "You're right." Wes smiled and said "Ok everyone places!" They all got into their places and began the warblers Oohed as Kurt sang

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?_

_The good times that made us laugh_

_Outweighed the bad._

The warblers joined in with Kurt as he sang the chorus.

_**I thought we'd get to see forever**_

_But forever's gone away_

_**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday**__._

The next part of the song really hit Kurt it was really relevant to how he felt.

_I don't know, where this road_

_Is going to lead_

_All I know is where we've been_

_And what we've been through_

_If we __**get to see tomorrow**_

_I hope it's worth all the wait_

_**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday**_

_And I'll take __with me **(take with me)**the memories__  
><em>_To bring my sunshine after the rain__  
><em>_It's so **hard to say goodbye to yesterday.**_

Kurt felt the tears in his eyes as he finished the song

_And I'll take __with me **(take with me)**the memories__  
><em>_To bring my sunshine after the rain__  
><em>_It's so **hard to say goodbye to yesterday.**_

He looked at Blaine and went into his arms and cried he could've sworn he had heard some sniffling. This is the last time that he would be singing with the Warblers, and he felt heart broken. He had made such amazing friends in the Warblers, including Jake. And most importantly it's here he met Blaine. There was a knock at the door and Wes went to open it, and a student with a camera came in. "You wanted a picture?" Wes nodded "Yeah, for the yearbook." He looked at him confused. "What, but yearbook's not for months why do you want to do it now?" Wes smiled "Because, we wanted to make sure that _all_ the warblers were in it." He was touched. They all gathered around and they took the picture. After the picture was taken, Wes dismissed them.

Kurt and Blaine walked back to their dorm in silence after being forced to eat dinner and listen to Wes complain about how Mae's been getting sick all the time. Both weren't really happy with the situation at all and after their conversation yesterday there really wasn't much more they could say. Blaine sat on his bed and motioned for Kurt to come and join him. Kurt smiled and went to sit with him. Blaine sighed and asked "How are you holding up?" He sighed "As well as could be expected." He looked up at Blaine and asked "What about you?" Blaine sighed and said "Same. I'm going to miss doing this just cuddling and talking." He smiled sadly at Blaine "I know, I'm going to miss it too. But I'll talk to my dad and see if I can spend some weekends up here with you and you can spend weekends with me in Lima if you want." Blaine nodded "I'd like that." He smiled "Good."

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine woke up at the same time around noon and smiled. Blaine moved Kurt's hair out of his face and said "Morning." He smiled "Morning." They both got up out of bed and got ready for the day. "So, what do you have planned for today Blaine?" He sighed "Well, I actually thought we could just spend the day on here talking and packing for you to go home. I really don't feel like doing much of anything else. I just want to be with you." Kurt smiled "That's fine by me." They got up and got the boxes for them to pack.

Blaine started in the side table, Kurt looked over and said to himself "Shit." He opened the drawer and said "Kurt, what's this?" Kurt sighed "Well, I was going to give it to you tomorrow. Before I left but I guess that you can have it now." He looked at Kurt and said "Aww baby, you didn't need to give me anything." Kurt smiled "Just open it." Blaine opened the package and it revealed a picture frame with a picture of them and underneath the word Courage. Kurt smiled "I've got one just like it." He smiled "Kurt it's perfect I love it!" He kissed Kurt softly and smiled "Thank you Kurt." Kurt smiled "You're welcome Blaine." They continued to pack his things and they ended up finishing by dinner which Wes brought up for them. They ate together as they watched When Harry Met Sally.

After they finished the movie they laid in Kurt's bed an held each other and cried softly, knowing they wouldn't be able to do this all the time as they have for the past three weeks. They were so used to waking up to each other and not doing that anymore will be a big change, and a frightening one at that. Eventually they fell asleep.

Blaine was woken up by James shaking his shoulders "Blaine! Get up Blaine! I need you!" Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at the clock and then at James. "James, it's 6:30 what's wrong." James wiped his eyes "I-I" He saw he was crying "Hey, it's okay. What happened?" James sighed "I-I need y-you to d-drive me t-to the airport." He looked at him confused "Okay…Why?" James took a deep breath and said "My-My grandmother died this morning. The one in Kentucky." He gave him a hug. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! Of course I'll drive you to the airport! When's you're flight?" James wiped his eyes on his sleeve "At 10." His heart stopped, that's when Kurt was supposed to leave. "Ten? That's when Kurt's leaving. C-can Wes Thad or Jake take you? Or get a later flight?" James shook his head "I've asked everyone but they can't do it, and no my parents want me home as soon as possible." He sighed. "Okay, go back to your room and try to calm down, I need to talk to Kurt." James nodded and left.

He looked at Kurt, he knew that Kurt wanted him to be there to say goodbye, but James needed him too. He kissed Kurt on the cheek, and said "Baby, wake up I need to talk to you." Kurt rolled over and looked at him "Blaine, it's like 6:45 what is it?" He sighed "I- I need to bring James to the airport." Kurt looked at him still half asleep and asked "Um, why?" He sighed "His grandmother in Kentucky passed away this morning and needs to go back." Kurt sighed "Oh no…what time is his flight? I'll go with you." He sighed "You can't, it's at 10." Kurt looked at him, he was wide awake now. "Are you serious? Can't anyone else take him?" He shook his head "No, he's asked everyone and nobody can. I know that you wanted me to be there when you left but, he needs to go baby." Kurt ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, you really have no choice in the matter do you?" He shook his head and said "Not really, no. I mean if he could get a later flight he would but his parents want him home as soon as possible." Kurt sighed. "Ok, I understand. You need to bring him to the airport." He sighed. "I'm so sorry baby really I am." Kurt shook his head. "It's okay, call him and find out when you're leaving." He called James and told him when he wanted to leave. He got dressed quickly and went to Kurt's side.

"In about a half an hour, earlier if possible." Kurt sighed and got out of bed wrapping his arms around Blaine who pulled him close. Kurt completely lost himself knowing this was goodbye. "I-I'm gonna miss you Blaine, so much." He sniffled. "I-I know me too." He lifted Kurt's chin and pulled him into tender kiss. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here to see you off, you have no idea how shitty I feel about it." Kurt smiled sadly and said "It's okay, I understand completely. You need to do what you need to do." He smiled "What did I do to deserve you?" Kurt chuckled "Just by being there." He smiled and hugged Kurt close. Kurt sighed and said "You gotta get going, if James is going to make his flight."

He pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss. When they parted tears were falling freely. "Give James my condolences." He nodded "Of course, I'll try to make it back in time to see you off." Kurt chuckled "Baby, you won't make it and I don't want you to get pulled over trying." He nodded "Okay, fine." Kurt pulled him in for a quick kiss and said "B-bye Blaine." He sighed and said "Bye Kurt." They hugged quickly and Blaine took off, leaving Kurt alone in his dorm room and he just cried. He got dressed and waited for his dad to call him telling him that him and Finn were here to get him.

Finally he got that call and got his stuff ready to go. His dad came into his room smiling and hugged him. "Hey kiddo!" Kurt smiled "H-hey dad." Finn came strolling in and gave him a bear hug and said "Great to see you man!" Burt looked around the room and asked "Where's Blaine?" He felt tears start to burn his eyes but he blinked them away as he said "At the airport, he had to drive one of our friends there his grandmother died this morning and he had to go home and nobody could drive him so."

Burt nodded "I see, well are you ready to go?" He nodded "Yeah, I just have a few boxes so it'll take us all one trip." Burt nodded and motioned for Finn and Puck to get a box and they walked out. Kurt looked at his and Blaine's room one final time before leaving it behind. He passed by Jake who pulled him in for a hug. "Bye Kurt! Take care okay?" He nodded "Yeah I will. Take care of Blaine, especially today and tell him to call me when he gets back." Jake nodded and he followed his dad out to the truck and they left. He looked at Dalton as the left until it was out of sight and he let silent tears fall from his eyes.

Blaine rushed back into the dorms after he dropped off James he saw Jake and asked "Is he?" Jake nodded "Yeah, you just missed him he left twenty minutes ago." Blaine groaned "Damn it!" Jake pulled him into a hug and said. "Hey, it's okay man. It's gonna be okay. I promise." Blaine cried into his shoulder. "I-I can't believe I missed him by twenty fucking minutes!" Jake sighed as he rubbed his back and said "I know it sucks man. It does I'm going to miss him too. He made you happy. I know that." He shook his head "I didn't even get to say goodbye to him properly." Jake continued rubbing his back and didn't notice Wes walk up and say "Neither did we Blaine." He looked up at Wes who was with Thad and David. "We have an idea but we need your help." He looked at him curiously "W-what is it?"

Wes sat down on James' bed and said "Well, we all want to say goodbye to him properly and we didn't get to so we were thinking." He looked at Wes and asked. "Are you asking to serenade him?" Wes nodded "Yeah but not just you, all of us. We want to and I've already got permission from the headmaster." He nodded "Okay, so what do you need me for?" David sighed "Do you know anyone from Kurt's school? Like do you have their numbers?" He nodded "Yeah, I have his friend Mercedes number." Wes smiled "Good can you give her a call and ask her to have Kurt meet in the courtyard tomorrow at noon?" He nodded "Sure." He called Mercedes and asked her and they hung up. "She said yes. But what song are we singing?" Wes smiled and handed a piece of sheet music to him. He looked at the song and smiled "It's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so this was a bit depressing. I killed someone off..well kinda not really. And for those of you who are probably confused James lives with his grandparents in Columbus the grandmother that died lived in Kentucky. So yeah Kurt's gone now It's soo sad D: So yeah It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday was a song I sang in chorus its by Boyz II Men it seemed like it fit...Well yeah so that's pretty much it sorry it took me so long to update...there's been a lot going on. Hope you enjoyed!  
>With love and Klainebows,<br>Lizzie**


	12. Chapter 12: Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry it's been a while since the update but yeah I've had issues with writers block and stuff so yeah based off the episode sort of kinda...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 12: Somewhere Only We Know

Kurt didn't get much sleep the night he left Dalton, he missed Blaine so much. He woke to a text from Blaine _**Morning Kurt, How'd you sleep? Miss you! ~Blaine**_

He smiled at his text and replied _Morning Blaine : ) Sleep? Well, I didn't…not really. I miss you too So much! ~Kurt_

_**Are you nervous? ~Blaine**_

He groaned _ Oh my god, like you wouldn't believe! I just don't want to run into Karofsky and I know that I will probably end up seeing him and it just scares the shit out of me. ~Kurt_

_**It'll be okay Kurt! I promise, Courage ;) ~Blaine**_

That's all Kurt needed to hear _Okay, thanks babe. Courage ~Kurt_

_**If you need me text me okay? We still on for coffee after school?~ Blaine**_

He smiled How did he end up with a guy like him _I will thanks Blaine. Of course we are!~Kurt_

_**Great, I'll talk to you later okay? COURAGE! ~Blaine**_

_Okay, bye .~Kurt_

Kurt got himself ready for school he decided on a black shirt and vest with black pants and a white jacket and a top hat. He went downstairs and saw Finn eating cereal. Finn smiled and said "Morning Kurt! How you feeling?" He sighed "Excited, nervous and petrified." Finn sighed "Hey man, Don't worry about it we're not gonna let anyone touch you." His eyes widened "Wait…you didn't tell anyone did you?" Finn shook his head "No, the only people who know are Me and Mercedes." He nodded "Good, I want to surprise them."

Burt walked in with his coffee. "Morning boys!" He smiled "Morning Dad, and that _better_ be a de caff coffee you're drinking." Burt nodded "Yes Kurt, it's de-caff. How are feeling you nervous?" He shrugged "Yeah, but excited and scared too. But I know Finn's gonna keep an eye on me. But still." Burt nodded. "It's gonna be okay kiddo." He sighed "So, what time is our meeting with Principal Figgins?" Burt sighed "At nine, and some lady from the news is gonna be there too." Burt paused "Her name escapes me but we met her before."

Kurt and Finn looked at each other and said "Sue Sylvester?" Burt nodded "That's the one!" Finn chuckled "Have fun with that one bro." He sighed "Finn, I actually don't have a problem with Coach Sylvester. She actually let me pick my nick name." Finn groaned "Aww lucky! I didn't get to pick mine! I'm Frankenteen and something else…" He chuckled "I'm porcelain it was either that Gelfling, or Tickle Me Doughface." Finn chuckled "Tickle Me Doughface? Seriously?" He nodded "Yeah." Carole looked at her watch and sat with Kurt.. "Finn, you gotta get going You'll be late for school!" Finn nodded. "Ok." He looked at Kurt. "See you later bro." He nodded "Bye Finn! Don't say anything to anyone!" Finn sighed "I won't!" Kurt chuckled as he watched Finn walk out the door. He looked at his phone to see what time it was 8:05, he sighed knowing that Blaine was suffering in Chemistry without him.

Burt sat at the table with Kurt and Carole and said "You really miss him don't you?" He nodded and said "It's only been a day and I feel just like I did when I was in McKinley, alone." Burt sighed "Kurt, we know that you don't want you to go back to McKinley. We know that you're scared. And buddy we feel so bad that we couldn't keep you in Dalton." Carole nodded and added "I tried to get more hours at the hospital but I couldn't we tried sweetheart. We know how much you care about Blaine." He smiled "I love him…"

Carole and Burt smiled at each other and Carole said "That's great sweetheart! We kinda knew." She took Kurt's hand "We are so sorry we couldn't keep you at Dalton sweetie." He smiled and gave her a hug. "It's okay Mom, I understand." He froze, realizing what he had said but it felt natural. Carole's eyes widened, that was the first time Kurt had ever called her mom. He smiled "Yeah, mom…nice ring to it." Carole laughed and hugged him again. Burt smiled he didn't think Kurt would ever call Carole 'Mom' but he did and he couldn't be happier about it. "Kurt, does Blaine know you love him?" asked Carole. He sighed and shook his head "No…I _was_ going to before I left but he had to go bring our friend James to the airport because his grandmother had died. So, no he doesn't know, but he will soon."

Burt smiled "I'm really happy for you son. Blaine is a really nice guy and he cares about you, I'm pretty sure the kid loves you. And he makes you happy that's all I care about." He smiled Blaine did make him happy, he's happiest with him. His phone went off a text from Blaine.** Kill me now! gave us a project…already!~ Blaine**

Kurt chuckled _Aww I'm sorry Blaine. I actually just did something I didn't think I'd ever do…~Kurt_

_**Oh? And what might that be? ~Blaine**_

He looked at Carole smiling as he texted _I called Carole Mom…Idky or what came over me it just happened. It felt weird…but then again it felt almost natural.~ Kurt_

_**Aww :3 That's great babe! Carole must've been shocked lol~ Blaine**_

Kurt laughed and replied _She was but she was happy too. I wish you could've seen the look on my dad and her faces when I said it. It was PRICELESS! Well, I'm sorry you have to do a project by yourself but I have to go. Our meeting with Figgins is in a few. I'll text you later ~ Kurt. _

_**Ok, have a good day! :) COURAGE! ~ Blaine**_

Carole tapped his shoulder "Are you ready to go sweetie?" He nodded "Yeah mom, I just need to grab my bag and I'll be ready." She nodded "Okay, go and grab it and meet your father and I in the car, we're taking my car." He nodded "Okay." He ran to his room opened his bag to make sure he had everything. Doing a mental checklist _"Pens, Pencils, notebooks, folders, binders. Blaine's picture. Yup got it all."_ He grabbed the bag and went to Carole's car and his dad asked "Are you ready?" He sighed "Not really, but yeah." Burt nodded and they drove back to McKinley. He hadn't been back to McKinley since the benefit and ran into Karofsky. "It'll be okay sweetheart, I promise." He nodded "okay."

They got back to McKinley and walked in the doors and fear swept up Kurt's body. Carole rubbed his back and said "It's ok sweetie." They walked into the main office where they waited for Principal Figgins. "Kurt relax, it's going to be okay. You'll have Finn there to keep an eye on you." He nodded. Principal Figgins walked in smiling "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, nice to see you again. Come in."

They went into Principal Figgins office and Figgins looked at Kurt "Kurt, how are you?" He sighed "Truthfully?" He nodded "Terrified, and excited but mostly terrified." Figgins sighed "Kurt, I know that after what David has done to you, the bullying and the death threat. Which I just recently learned about myself, you're scared. That's perfectly understandable." He looked at Figgins and raised and eyebrow as he asked "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Burt looked at him "Kurt.." he said warningly. "Kurt, I looked a little bit into Dalton Academy, and their zero no tolerance bullying policy. It's enforced there, since you transferred I've been trying to get the school board to do the same. However, they're not budging." He sighed "Oh...I-I see." Principal Figgins sighed and said "Kurt, I know that you're terrified of David, but I've personally made sure that you aren't in any classes together." He breathed a sigh of relief "T-thank you Principal Figgins." Figgins nodded "Now Kurt, is there anything that I should know about or want to ask before I give you your schedule?"

"Um…yes. W-will I still be able to be in Glee Club, considering the fact that I was part of the Warblers and they lost at Reigonals?" Figgins nodded "Absolutely." He smiled "Okay. I really don't have anything else to say really…" Figgins nodded and handed Kurt his schedule and smiled "Welcome back Kurt. McKinley missed you." He returned the smile. "Thanks, good to be back." Figgins sighed "Well, Coach Sylvester wants to talk to you in her office for a few minutes." Kurt nodded "Thank you."

Kurt Carole and Burt walked to Sue's office and knocked. "Coach?" She looked up and motioned for them to come in. "Hey Porcelain it's good to see you. Have a seat." He sat down next to his mom and dad. "W-what is it you wanted to talk to me about coach?" She smiled "Well, first of all Welcome back how are you feeling nervous?" He sighed "Yeah and excited but terrified." Sue sighed "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kurt stared at her. "You, wanted to talk about my feelings?" Sue shook her head. "No. But I did want to talk to you about Karofsky." He winced at the name. "Porcelain, during school hours, I am going to be out there keeping my eye on the hallways. If Karofsky touches you, you come straight to me. I want you to know you're safe here now." He nodded "T-thanks coach. I-is that all?" She nodded "Yeah, for now. Ok you can go. Lunch is gonna start soon so." He nodded and thanked her.

He looked at his parents. "You gonna be okay kiddo?" He nodded "Yeah, thanks for coming with me." Burt nodded "Of course. I expect you'll be seeing Blaine after school?" He nodded "I'll be home probably around 5-ish." Burt nodded and hugged him. Carole gave him a kiss on the forehead and they left. Kurt made his way to his locker and got everything situated he put his picture of Blaine and the word Courage underneath it and smiled. "I wish you were here Blaine." He looked at his phone, it was 11:50, he needed to go get into position for the surprise.

Mercedes checked her phone before she walked down the stairs to the courtyard and Blaine and Kurt had both texted her.** I'm waiting where you told me to 'Cedes. Can't wait to see you! Xoxo~ Kurt**

**We're here where do you want us?~ Blaine.**

_Go to the bleachers outside on the right. Kurt's on the left side. This is gonna mean so much to him Blaine.~ Mercedes_

The New Directions were standing in front of Mercedes in the courtyard at lunch. Puck walked over confused and asked "What the hell is going on?" Mercedes smiled and said "Well my fellow glee clubbers," She paused to look at her watch and continued smiling "it's means…it's official." Sam was as confused as everyone else and asked "What's official." Kurt smiled and came up and yelled "My transfer!" everyone looked up and smiled as he continued "Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" Everyone cheered as Kurt ran down the stairs. He hugged Mercedes who took his hat and hugged Tina and Brittany and said "Let me breathe, let me breathe." He looked at his friends smiling and said excitedly "Let's get ready for Nationals!" Mercedes took his shoulder and said "Not yet. See there's a reason we're meeting here today. There were some people who wanted to say goodbye to you Kurt."

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine, Wes and David walk down the middle of the bleachers in uniform. He smiled at Blaine love struck and surprised. Blaine smiled and said "Kurt, Dalton's going to miss you. You were a_ great_ addition to the Warblers, you made us a better team." Kurt blushed a little and looked down with a shy smile. "I'm sad to see you go, but we all know this is something that you really want. And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends," Blaine gestured to Wes and David and continued "but these guys wont. So we wanted to say goodbye." Wes added with a smile "And thank you Kurt." Kurt looked like he was gonna cry, when he realized why Blaine was here, he was gonna serenade him in front of the entire school, well those who were out for lunch.

_I walked across, an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

All of the other Warblers started pouring in from where Wes, David and Blaine had entered and some students were watching them but they didn't really care as they walked toward New Directions and the band played behind them. Kurt was already tearing up a little bit.

_Oh Simple thing, where have you gone? _

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when,_

_You gonna let me in?_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

In Warblers fashion, they began walking down the bleachers together. Blaine stared at Kurt obviously trying to hold back tears and Kurt realized that. He started running, and ran right past Kurt to the piano, and began playing along. He sang more passionately and his voice full of emotion.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know? _

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

Kurt hadn't really noticed but the warblers had all gathered around the piano and Blaine walked up to Kurt and grabbed his hands bringing him down so the warblers could say goodbye to him as everyone continued singing. Kurt cried as one by one the warblers either hugged him clapped him on the back or said goodbye. Wes Thad and David were the last in line. The New Directions joined in at the last part. The last few people to hug him were Mercedes and Finn. He couldn't believe Blaine did this.

_If you have a minute, whey don't we go__  
><em>_talk about it somewhere only we know?__  
><em>_This could be the end of everything__  
><em>_so why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

He took a deep breath and looked at Blaine who slowly walked over to him and sang the last two lines by himself

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know._

He couldn't believe that Blaine had serenaded him in front of everyone. All eyes were on them after Blaine finished the song. He saw tears in Blaine's eyes and hugged him. "That was beautiful Blaine. I-I can't believe that you did that…in front of _everyone_." Blaine sighed "So can I safely say that this was better than my first attempt of serenading someone?" He laughed "Yes. You can." He looked into Blaine's eyes, they were full of sadness and something else…love? He smiled "B-Blaine" Blaine sniffled "Yes?" He sighed "That was b-beautiful I loved it and-and. I love you." He leaned in and kissed him not caring that anyone was watching. He heard a few cat calls, awww's a few slurs and a "Get some!" from Puck. Blaine looked at him in shock and said "W-what did you just say?" He blushed "I said, that song was beautiful and I loved it and I love you." Blaine was shocked. Kurt smiled and quickly added "It's okay if you can't say it back…I-I just want you to know how I feel." Blaine wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth nothing came out and he felt tears fall as he heard Wes say "Blaine, time.." Kurt hugged him tightly and they both cried there for a moment and Kurt whispered in his ear. "I'm never saying goodbye to you." The parted from the hug and Kurt smiled at him sadly and he walked away form Kurt.

He went up the stairs and turned around and took one last look at his boyfriend. He was getting a group hug from his friends and he couldn't help but smile, he knew he was happy and that's all he wanted for him, to be happy. He walked the rest of the way up the stairs and felt someone pa him on the shoulder. He looked up and there was Jake smiling sadly and asked "You okay Blaine?" he shrugged. "I- I don't know." They walked together back to the bus and Blaine sat up front with Jake. "Blaine, you're being awful quiet. It's ok if you wanna cry ya know." He looked at Jake and said "Jake, I don't really feel like talking right now. Can you just let me be for now. Thanks for being there though. I'll talk to you when we get back, I just need some time to think." Jake nodded "Of course, you need a shoulder" Jake pointed to his shoulder "It's right there for ya." Blaine smiled "Thanks Jake but I'm okay for right now."

Wes did a head count and Blaine looked out the window as the bus left McKinley, as he left Kurt. He was silent, which concerned Wes, David, Thad and Jake. Jake received a text from Wes, who sat three rows behind them.

_**Is Blaine okay? He's been really quiet and we're concerned.~ Wes**_

_He said he didn't know…and that he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now and he needed time to think. He said he'd talk to me when we get back though…~Jake_

_**Yeah but we all know how Blaine is…he doesn't really talk about his feelings…whenever we needed him to talk about something that was bothering him we went to Kurt...We can't do that now. What if he doesn't talk? ~Wes**_

Jake didn't think of that one…_Well that's an easy fix. Just got into his room steal his Redvines, Harry Potter Movies & Books. That'll get him to talk :D~ Jake._

_**OR we could just get Kurt to have him talk to us. ~Wes**_

_But that's no fun! :C ~ Jake_

_**We'll see what happens. I want you to room with him until James comes back though okay? ~Wes**_

_Kurt already told me he wanted me too plus, I was gonna do that anyway. But yeah we'll see. I'll text you if we need Kurt. ~Jake_

_**Will do ;) ~ Wes**_

After a strangely silent two hour ride, the Warblers returned back to the school. Blaine got out first, he had to go open the doors. Wes took this opportunity to say a few things. "Okay, warblers listen up!" he looked and made sure he had everyone's attention. "First, great job today, and Jake wanted to tell you guys something. Jake stood up. "Okay, Blaine's probably not going to be himself for a few days, until he gets used to nto having Kurt around. So I wanted to say, if he says leave him alone or he doesn't want to talk about it listen to him. This is going to be hard enough on him without everyone on his case Dan, Ethan Nathan." Nate sighed "We'll leave him alone damn!" Jake continued "So just give him space for a few days, if he says something about Kurt to you then talk to him about it. I'm going to be spending the next few days with him, I'll let him know you're all there for him, which I know you are so yeah…if you need to talk to him don't mention Kurt. Am I clear?" They all nodded "That's all." Jake finished just in time cause Blaine came back on the bus. "Ok, is holding the door so let's go." They all filed off the bus and Jake pulled him aside and said "Hey, If you want…since I'm basically alone now. I can room with you until Jake get's back, or you can room with me." He smiled "Thanks, that'd be great. I don't know which I'll do but either way…I think I'm gonna need my best friend. Let's go up to my room first I guess…"

They walked up to Blaine's dorm and he opened the door and sighed as he looked at Kurt's empty bed. "That's depressing…" Jake looked at him "Wait…didn't you sleep here last night?" He shook his head "No…I couldn't I roomed with Wes and David, slept on an air mattress." Jake patted his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay man." He shrugged "I know, it's gonna be hard, sleeping in this room by myself…" Jake sighed "I'll move back in with you if you want." He shook his head "No…James can't be by himself right now. He just came out and his grandmother just died, and from what Kurt's told me he was really really close with her so he's going to need someone. That's where you come in." Jake sighed "But I suck at helping with _that _sort of stuff!" He chuckled "Really now? Cause if I remember correctly, _you_ helped me when _my _great grandfather died, who was really the only one in my family who truly accepted me for being gay." Jake nodded and said "Yeah but you had been out for over a year! He just came out!" He put a hand on Jake's shoulder and said "Hey if you need help just call me." Jake nodded "Okay, I will." Blaine walked over to his bed and noticed there was a letter on his bed. "What's this?" he asked. Jake looked at him and said "That my dear friend, is an envelope, it holds letters, cards and bills." He shot Jake a look "I know what it is smartass but who's it from." Jake laughed "Open it and find out!" He opened the letter enclosed was a picture of them from a few weeks ago and the letter read;

"_Blaine,_

_I know that you had to go help James out and I understand that completely, even though I really wanted you there to see me off. Since I'm not going to be there with you ever day and we've grown used to it, I want you to room with someone for a week or so, in case you need someone to talk to. I can't believe I'm saying this but I talked to Jake and he's more than willing to room with you until James comes back from Kentucky, he's not staying there permanently because I don't think it's wise for James to be by himself after just coming out and losing his grandmother who he was close to. Honey, I know that you like to keep your feelings bottled up but that's not healthy. Believe me I know I was the same way after my mom died and after I realized I was gay and I ended up snapping at my dad. I don't want you to end up like that. I care too much for you ! I can't believe I'm saying this but I want you to talk to Jake about this okay? Cause I know Wes wouldn't really help and Thad and David are never around and Jake has no social life. Plus besides me he's your best friend and know it's okay to cry. I can't tell you how much I cried after you left to bring James to the airport. So please don't bottle everything up and talk to Jake about this. Please, for me? I will talk to you later, call me text me doesn't matter. Just because I'm not at Dalton doesn't mean my feelings for you will change, they NEVER will. So I'll talk to you later. Oh _

_ All my love,_

_Kurt_

_P.S.~ Now this letter's done, TALK TO JAKE! "_

"What did he say?" asked Jake. He put the letter back in the envelope and put the picture next to the picture frame he had and said "He doesn't want me to keep everything bottled up and wants me to talk to you about it." Jake nodded "He told me that he wanted me here with you." He sighed and said "He mentioned that…" Jake sat next to him on his bed. "So, do you want to talk about what you're feeling?" He sighed "I-I don't know Jake." Jake sighed "Blaine, you need to talk about it. Don't make me take your stash of Redvines, and your Harry Potter Movies and books." His eyes widened "You wouldn't dare!" Jake raised an eyebrow "Do you forget who you're talking to?" He sighed "Fine!" Jake looked at him and said "Blaine, it's okay to cry you know…" He nodded "I know…Kurt told me that. I'm ready to talk I guess…" Jake nodded "So...do you want to talk about today?"

Blaine looked at the picture Kurt gave him, they were out in the snow with a coffee. He looked at the other picture of Kurt, he had the same jacket on that he had on today they were smiling that was one of the moments Blaine had realized he was developing strong feelings for him. He thought back to what Kurt had said _"That song was __**beautiful**__ and I loved it and I love you. It's okay if you can't say it back…I-I just want you to know how I feel." _He sighed and asked "After I finished singing, did you hear what Kurt told me?" Jake shook his head. "Uh…the only thing I could hear Kurt say was how it was beautiful and that he couldn't believe that you did that in front of his school. Why did he say something _else?"_ He nodded. Jake sighed "Well, what was it?" He sighed and said "He said…he said he loved me." Jakes jaw dropped "**_Finally!_** Did you say it back?** _Please _**tell me you said it back."

He looked out the window. "Blaine Joseph Anderson!" He looked at Jake, he knew Jake only used the full name card when he meant business. "Did you tell Kurt you loved him back?" He shook his head. "No." Jake smacked him off the head "Why the hell not! You know you love him too! Do you know what that's gonna make him think?" A tear rolled down his cheek. "Jake, don't! He also said that if I couldn't say it back it was okay and he wanted me to know how he felt. Jake pinched the bridge of his nose. "Blaine, do you want to tell me _why_ you didn't tell him that you loved him back?" He sighed "Do you think that _I didn't want to?_" Jake sighed "Blaine, that's kind of what it looks like!" He held his head in his hands letting the tears fall. Jake sighed "Dude, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." He shook his head "It's okay. I know it was stupid." He sighed and said "I wanted to say it back Jake…I r-really did!" Jake sighed "Then why**_ didn't_** you?" He wiped his eyes and said "I was going to I tried! But when I opened my mouth to tell him I loved him too nothing came out!" Jake sighed "Oh…Blaine."

He let his tears go and cried with his head in his hands. "Blaine…I-I don't know what to say man." He shook his head. "I feel like shit for not saying it back! I love him so much and he thinks that I don't! But I want to tell him that I do but the moment needs to be right. And I feel horrible because I think that he thinks I don't care now. You said so yourself." Jake sighed and said "Hey I didn't say that I said that. I said 'Do you know what that's going to make him think.' So don't you go putting words in my mouth!" He looked down and then back up at Jake. "Jake, I don't know what to do!" Jake smiled sadly at him and said "Blaine, the only person who can really answer the question on what you need to do next, is _**you.**_ I can't make the decision on when you should tell Kurt that you love him. That's all up to you!" He sighed and said "It would be a hell of a lot more easier if you could."

Jake shrugged and said "Well I don't _always_ have all the answers. But…I do know something for sure." He looked up at Jake curiously and asked "Oh, and what's that." Jake smiled and said "That Kurt will _always_ love you. And I know that you're not ready to tell him yet, but I know that when you do, you will make Kurt the **_happiest_** person on the planet." He smiled at him. "You think so?" Jake nodded "I know so. Did you not see the fact that he kissed you in front of his school?" He chuckled. "Oh no I was there for that remember?" Jake nodded. He sighed "Look, I'm sorry I've been a stubborn asshole who hasn't told the man he loves that he loves him because hes too chicken too. And thanks for being here for me Jake. You're a great friend." Jake hugged him "No problem that's what I'm here for!" Jake and Blaine just sat and talked more about different ways to tell him and they finally found out how…the only question was how do they pull it off?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah I hope you enjoyed that. You happy now? Kurt said it! Oh and since Kurt's back in McKinley we get to see more of the New Directions YAY! :3 Now Blaine just needs to figure out how he's gonna say it. But it will be relatively soon-ish. So yeah hopefully I can update within the next couple of days. So yeah Reviews are nice :3 And I don't own Glee or the characters or the song. And heres the picture of Kurt and Blaine my awesome friend Georgia drew it :3 http:/georgiatheninja. deviantart .com/gallery/#/d3k2d1u**


	13. Chapter 13: Prom Buzz

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since the update! I've had a lot going on. But I'm back now and look a decent size chapter! YAY! So I'm sure some of you want to rip my head off for Making Kurt say I love you to Blaine and him not saying it back. He has reason I promise! And with that being said...Enjoy Chapter 13 :3**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 13: Prom Buzz

It's been a few days since Kurt was serenaded by Blaine when he came back to McKinley and Kurt told Blaine he loved him. Kurt was at his locker looking at the picture he had of Blaine and the word Courage underneath smiling sadly, he missed him so much a few tears fell. Mercedes walked over to him and saw him looking at his picture sadly and said "Hey! Are you alright?" He gasped "Oh Hey Mercedes." He quickly wiped his face. "I'm fine." She sighed "You really miss him don't you?" He nodded. "So much." She wrapped her arms around him "It's okay Kurt. When are you gonna see him next?" He sighed "Um later hopefully. I haven't seen him since he serenaded me in front of everyone." Mercedes sighed "Kurt, do you wanna talk about it? You've been different since you came back." He looked at her. "You didn't hear what I told him did you?"

She looked at him. "You said You'd never say goodbye to him." He sighed "I did say that…but." Her eyes widened. "Whoa, hold up you said _more_?" He nodded. "Right before I kissed him." She urged him on "Well tell me!" He sighed "I told him I loved him okay?" She squealed. "Oh my god! _**Finally!**_ It's about time!" He shrugged, she was confused. "Wait, why aren't you happy about this?" He looked at Blaine's picture and didn't look at her as he replied "He didn't say it back." She sighed and hugged him "Oh…Kurt." He sniffled and said "I told him that he didn't have to say it back if he wasn't ready…But I thought he _was_." She let him go and asked "Have you talked to him about it?" He shook his head "No, we haven't really talked since he sang to me and I said it." She lifted his chin. "It's gonna be okay Kurt. I want you to talk to him about this later today, alright?" He nodded. "Okay." She smiled "Come on, let's go to Glee." He smiled and they walked to Glee.

Quinn smiled and handed him a pen, he looked at her and looked at it. 'Vote for Hudson/Fabray 2011 Prom King & Queen' He chuckled "Seriously Quinn, pens with your name?" She nodded "Yeah, why not?" He just shook his head. "That's just…wow Quinn." He tapped Mercedes on the shoulder. "Hey, who else is running for Prom King and Queen." She thought for a minute and said "Well Finn and Quinn, Puck and Lauren, and you'll get a kick out of this one. Santana and Karofsky." His eyes widened "What? Santana and Karofsky?" She nodded "Yeah they're sort of an item." He shook his head "That's kind of weird…considering at the benefit she threatened to crack one of his nuts after she broke up the little fight between Blaine and Karofsky." She gasped "Woah hold up. Blaine got into a fight with Karofsky?" He nodded "Yeah he was taunting us and he called Blaine something and he pushed Karofsky and yeah…" She shook her head. "Wow."

He nodded "Hey wait a minute…Puck and Lauren? They're an item now too?" She nodded "Yep, she's sort of changed Puck he's not an ass anymore." He sighed "Damn, I leave for 6 months and everything changes. And you didn't tell me! What the hell Mercedes?" She chuckled "Sorry Boo! We didn't really talk much when you were gone remember." He sighed "Yeah I know…I'm sorry about that too." They walked out of the choir room and Kurt went to his locker to get his book when he saw Quinn run past him in tears and into the girls bathroom. Finn walked by looking for her he stopped him. "Hey Finn, what's going on with Quinn?" He sighed "Well, Lauren found out something about Quinn and used it against her for her campaign and Quinn's really upset, have you seen her?" He nodded "Yeah she went into the girls bathroom." Finn sighed "Damn it!" He sighed "Don't worry Finn, I'll take care of it." Finn looked at him "What do you mean?" He chuckled "Finn, I haven't been able to use the boys bathroom in this school since Freshman Year." Finn nodded "Oh…ok then." Kurt closed his locker and ran after Quinn.

Quinn was standing at the sink crying. "Quinn?" She looked over. "Oh.." She wiped her face "H-hey Kurt." He sighed "Come here." He opened his arms to give her a hug. She hugged him and cried "It's okay Quinn. What happened?" She sighed "Lauren, found out my biggest secret and now the whole school knows." He chuckled "Not everyone knows, I have no idea what's going on." She sighed "Well, I was walking to Chemistry when Lauren said 'Hey Lucy.'" He looked at her "Lucy?"

She sighed "Well, I was picked on mercilessly in Junior High and I lost weight dyed my hair and got a nosejob. My full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, so after I transferred from Bellville I had my parents call me Quinn." He looked at her. "Why?" She sighed "Because at my old school kids used to make fun of me calling me names." He sighed "Juicy Lucy?" She shook her head "No, that's what Lauren said too. But it was Lucy Caboosey." He sighed "Oh…Quinn. Wait, so how does the whole school know?"

Quinn went into her bag and pulled out a poster of her that said "Vote for Lucy Caboosey." He sighed "Quinn, is that you?" She nodded "Yeah, I was miserable when that picture was taken. I was ugly and had acne and big dorky glasses." He sighed "Quinn, what Lauren did was awful and she shouldn't have done that but, it might work to your advantage." She looked at him curiously and asked "How so?" He smiled "Well, a lot of people have flaws and have something they're not proud of. We all do, and for some of the girls here it'll show them that you have flaws too and might show them that you were not always just that pretty popular girl, and that might actually help get you more votes." She smiled "Thanks Kurt." He smiled "You're welcome, and you can count on my vote for you for Prom Queen."

She smiled "Thanks Kurt. You're going to Prom then?" He nodded "Obviously!" She smiled "Have you asked Blaine yet?" He sighed and shook his head. "No…" She looked at him confused and asked "Why not?" He sighed and said "Well, I mean since Karofsky's going to be there and people aren't really that different than when I left, I'm not sure how they'd react to two guys dancing together." She sighed "Kurt, you can't spend you're life being afraid. There's always going to be people who are homophobic and that's not going to change unfortunately. But don't let them ruin prom for you. You need to ask him Kurt." He sighed, he knew she was right. "You're right Quinn." She smiled "So…you're gonna ask him?" He nodded "Yeah…I'll ask him when I see him tonight." She smiled "Good." His phone went off, a text from blaine

_**Hey Kurt, I'm sorry but Wes, being the freak he is decided to have a four hour rehearsal tonight so I won't be able to make it for dinner tonight. I'm sorry : ( We'll get together tomorrow night I promise! ~Blaine**_

_Oh, okay that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then. Remind me to kill him later.~ Kurt_

"Well, I'll ask him tomorrow night." She sighed "You can't keep putting it off Kurt." He shook his head "No look." He showed her the text. "Ohhh. Okay then."

The next day before Glee all the girls were all talking about their prom dresses. Lauren was complaining about how shes gonna be forced to make her own. Mercedes sighed and said "Thank God I don't have to worry about that I'm not going." Kurt looked at her "Why not?" She replied simply "Cause nobody's asked me." Mr. Shue walked in and wrote Prom on the board. Sam sighed "Please tell me we're not singing songs about Prom." He sighed "Nope, we are the prom Figgin's has asked us to perform."

Rachel clapped and said "Let's do 'Run Joey Run." Everyone looked at her and then back at as he continued. "Now I know this isn't ideal with Nationals coming up but we don't have a choice and we could really use the money. But I know that Prom is a special right of passage so we're going to scatter the performances so that you all get a lot of time to dancing with your dates." Mercedes got up "Excuse me." They all watched her walk out "Is she okay?" Quinn sighed "She doesn't have a date to prom." Kurt sighed "I'm gonna go talk to Mercedes." Rachel stopped him "No, Let me." He sat down. Finn looked at Kurt and asked "Hey have you asked Blaine to the prom yet?" He sighed "Not yet, I was going to yesterday but he had a four hour warbler rehearsal last night and couldn't make it so I'm going to tonight." Tina looked at Kurt and asked "What about Karofsky?" Puck chuckled "Please, Santana will be too busy with Karofsky to do anything." Santana nodded "True." Everyone ended up talking about prom for the rest of the period.

After school was out Kurt decided to text Blaine to see if he was gonna bail on their date again.

_Hey, are we still on for Breadstix tonight? ~Kurt._

_**Absolutely! Sorry about yesterday, Apparently the Warblers are performing at the graduation in a month.~ Blaine.**_

_Ahhh I see it's okay. That's understandable but was 4 hours necessary for something that's happening next month?~ Kurt_

_**Well, it is Wes remember? ~ Blaine**_

_That is true lol ~Kurt_

_**So what time do you want me to pick you up? ~Blaine**_

_Well, if you want to hang out for a little while before you can come over now if you want~ Kurt_

_**Getting into my car as we speak, I'll see you in a little bit.~ Blaine**_

_Okay, call me when you're close ~ Kurt_

_**Will do ~Blaine**_

Kurt took this opportunity to shower, and tidy up his room a little bit. As he was making his bed he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Burt came in smiling. "Hey Kiddo," He smiled "Oh hey dad, what's up?" Burt sighed "Well, I wanted to talk to you for a bit." He nodded "Ok, Blaine's on his way, just a heads up." Burt nodded "Okay. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He looked up at him "Oh, is everything okay?" Burt nodded "Yeah, just wanted to talk to you about um.." Kurt was starting to get the picture "Oh my god! Dad! We're _**not **_ having sex, we haven't said I love you to each other yet. Well, I did…" Burt sighed "Oh, did he say it back?" He shook his head "N-no." Burt looked surprised "Really? So, are you guys okay still?" He nodded "Oh yeah, we are. I just don't think that he was ready to say it back, that's all." Burt nodded "Okay." Kurt looked down. "Hey, Kurt I know that he loves you." He smiled "I know Dad." Kurt's cell went off

_**Right down the street Can't wait to see you!~ Blaine**_

He smiled "Dad, are we like done? Blaine's right down the street." Burt nodded "Yeah, I assume he's staying for dinner?" He shook his head. "No we're going to Breadstix." Burt nodded "Ahh, I see." Kurt smiled "I'm asking him to prom." Burt smiled "Oh well, good luck with that." Burt left his room and Kurt finished making his bed and he heard a knock at the front door. Burt got the door and said "Kurt! Blaine's here!" Kurt jumped off his bed and ran down stairs and into Blaine's arms. "Whoa." Blaine chuckled "Hey Kurt." He smiled at him "I missed you!" Burt chuckled "Okay, guys why don't you move this little love fest upstairs so you don't scar Finn for life." He smiled "Okay." Burt sighed "Kurt! Door open half-way!" He nodded, and dragged Blaine to his room.

Once they got to his room he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and smiled and kissed him softly. "Did I say Hello?" Blaine chuckled "Must've missed it, I was a bit taken aback when I got tackled by my boyfriend." He blushed and said "Well, Hello." Blaine smiled "Hi." He pulled Kurt into a kiss and smiled as Kurt sighed into it. Kurt suddenly parted from it and sat on the bed. "Hey, Kurt what's wrong?" He sighed "Nothing." He lied. "Kurt, I'm your boyfriend I know when your lying, we both**_ really suck_** at it…according to Jake." Kurt smiled a little "So what's wrong?"

He sighed "Well, do you realize that this is the first time we've really talked since I left Dalton?" Blaine nodded "I know, it's been really hard on me too. But Jake, surprisingly has been really helpful." He shook his head "No, not that Blaine. I meant like we really haven't talked, We could text each other for _hours_ even when we were in Dalton together and could literally go see each other any time we wanted. And now…" He paused hoping that what he was about to say Blaine wouldn't take the wrong way. He closed his eyes and continued "now, we're in different schools and we barely have texted at all. I didn't hear from you at all yesterday. It's just I don't know…hard I guess."

Blaine sighed "I'm sorry Kurt…I've been trying to get over not seeing you every day and it's _so_ hard for me." He sighed "Blaine, I-" Blaine looked at him. "What is it Kurt?" He shook his head "N-never mind it's stupid." Blaine took his hand and made him look at him. "Kurt, whatever it is you can tell me." Kurt sighed "D-do you remember what I-I said to you after you serenaded me in front of everyone which took my breath away by the way." He nodded "Y-yeah…W-what about it?" Kurt sighed "You've been avoiding me and I know that it's b-because I told you I loved you and I'm sorry."

Blaine took him in his arms, he had no idea Kurt thought that. "Kurt, I-I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel like I was avoiding you!" Kurt tried to look away from him as he felt tears falling, but Blaine wouldn't let him. "Kurt, listen to me. You have _**nothing**_ to be sorry for! You were being honest with me! You should never be sorry about being honest with me, a-and I'm sorry that I can't say it back yet…I just…" He paused trying not to cry. "A-after I told L-Logan I loved him he cheated on me, and I've just been **_so_** afraid. T-that's one of the r-reasons why it took me so long to ask you out or kiss you. Logan has messed me up Kurt."

Kurt pulled Blaine close and whispered "Y-you can cry you know, it's okay." That's all it took and Blaine just let it all out. Kurt rubbed his back "It's okay baby, It's okay." After Blaine had calmed down a little bit Kurt looked at him and said "Blaine, I am so sorry. I-if I h-had known that you told Logan you loved him and he cheated I would've _never_ said it so soon." He kissed his cheek and continued "It's okay if y-your not ready to tell me you love me yet. I know that when you're ready to tell me you will…" Blaine wiped his eyes and said "You're amazing you know that?" He chuckled "Yeah…I know, you tell me constantly." Blaine kissed him softly and hugged Kurt.

He looked at the clock, it was five already. "So, when do you feel like going to eat, are you hungry?" Blaine nodded "Yeah, you want to go now?" He nodded "Sure." They got off his bed and walked hand in hand downstairs and into the living room where Finn and Burt were watching a baseball game. "Hey Dad, we're heading out. We'll be back around eight or so." Burt nodded "Okay, have fun guys." He nodded "Bye Love you!" Burt smiled "Love you too." They walked and got into Kurt's car and drove to Breadstix. They were seated immediately, it wasn't very busy. They ordered two diet cokes and smiled at each other. After they ate, Kurt thought to himself _"Okay it's now or never."_

He smiled at Blaine as he held out his hand and said "Give me your hand" Blaine looked at him confused but held out his hand and he put his other hand on top of Blaine's and said "Blaine Warbler," He smiled and continued "will you go to Junior Prom with me?" Blaine looked at him a little shocked "Prom?" He smiled "It'll be the social event of the season." He thought for a second, maybe he didn't want to. "You don't want to go to prom with me?" Blaine quickly said "No!" and put his hand on Kurt's before Kurt moved it "No, no of cour- of course I want to go with you. It's just…" Blaine paused and sighed "Prom." He was a little confused it was just a dance and asked "What about _prom_ Blaine?" Blaine looked down at the table and said "At my old school there was a Sadie Hawkins dance and… I had _just _ come out." He looked back up at Kurt as he continued "So I asked a friend of mine…the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up" He Paused and continued "These three guys…" He sighed "Um, beat the living crap out of us."

Kurt hadn't expected that and said "I-I'm so sorry." He looked at him and said "I'm out…and I'm proud and all that. This is," he let out a shaky breath as he continued "a sore spot." Kurt looked at him and said "This is perfect." He looked at Kurt confused as he continued "You couldn't face up to the bullies at your school so you can do it at mine. We could do it _together."_ He smiled at Kurt and Kurt sighed and said "But I have to say Blaine, if it makes you feel…_uncomfortable at all._ Then we'll just forget about prom. We'll go to a movie instead." He looked at Kurt lovingly and said "I am crazy about you." Kurt looked at him and asked "So…I'll take that as a yes…?" He sighed "Yes." Kurt squealed and jumped out of his seat He smiled at Kurt's reaction and said "You and I are going to the prom."

They paid for their meal and drove back to Kurt's house. Blaine sighed "I've gotta go, I need to be back by 9:30, 10 the latest." Kurt frowned. "Aw, Damn." He sighed "I know it sucks I'm sorry." Kurt nodded "It's okay…I understand. Dalton and their damn curfews." He pulled Kurt into a hug. "I'm sorry about everything that went down tonight." Kurt shook his head "Don't worry about it." He smiled and asked "Do you want to Skype when I get home?" Kurt shrugged. "It's up to you if you're not too tired then sure, if you are then don't worry about it. Either way let me know you get back there alright." He nodded "I always do. I really have to go I'm sorry." Kurt smiled "It's okay. Go on." He gave Kurt a quick kiss "Bye, I'll talk to you later." Kurt nodded "Bye, be careful!" He nodded and waved as he drove off.

Kurt went into the house smiling and sat next to Finn on the couch. Carole smiled at him and said "Well someone had a good night." Kurt sighed happily and nodded "Sure did." Finn smiled "So what happened?" He smiled and said "Well, I am going to the prom…with Blaine." Carole smiled "Aww, that's great honey!" Burt smiled "Yeah it is." Finn looked at him and said "Wait…can you guys do that?" Kurt raised and eyebrow and asked "What?" Finn sighed "Can you, you know take a guy to prom and from another school?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and said "Yes Finn. I can take a guy to prom and as for him being in a different school, I just need to fill out some paperwork." Finn looked confused "Finn, he just needs to get papers signed from his school saying he can go." Finn nodded "Ohhh…okay." He shook his head he loved Finn and all but he could be such an idiot sometimes. He went upstairs to his room and updated his facebook status

**Kurt Hummel: is going to prom with Blaine Anderson…nbd ;D**

Blaine sighed as he got on the highway to Westerville and wondered "Okay, I'm in love with Kurt but how do I make it happen. I know that I should do it at Prom but how." He smiled and got an idea. He pushed the phone button on his car and said "Call Santana Lopez"

"_What you want?"_

He smiled and said "Hey Santana it's Blaine."

"_Kurt's curly haired Hobbit boyfriend?"_

He sighed "Yes Santana. But it's Blaine."

She sighed _"Yeah okay, What do you want?"_

He smiled "I need a favor actually…"

"_Yeah, um I'm not interested in hooking up with any of your garblers."_

"Um, first of all it's the _Warblers_ and second, no I wasn't planning on hooking you up. They're way out of your league."

"_So what the hell do you want?"_

"I actually need you to help me and Kurt with something."

"_That depends on what it is…"_

"Well, I have something special I want to do and need your help with it."

"_What did you say I can't hear you. You're breaking up."_

He sighed "I'll text you about it later then."

"_Whatever, you best be good to Kurt though you hear?"_

He chuckled "I will good bye Santana." He hung up and sighed as he pulled into the parking lot. He went upstairs to his room and saw Jake there reading a comic book.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He sighed "It was a very…strange night. But I'm going to Prom with Kurt." Jake sat up "ooooh really?" He nodded "Yup…I told him about Sadie Hawkins Dance and he said we didn't have to go but we ended up deciding on going." Jake smiled "Awww, that's freaking adorable!" He nodded "Yeah and I'm gonna tell him I love him that night and hopefully I can get his friend Santana to help me with it." Jake chuckled. "Did you text Kurt letting him know you're home?" Blaine sighed and whipped out his cell

_Hey I made it home alright ~ Blaine_

_**Good, I'm guessing there was no traffic considering you made it there in record time? ~ Kurt**_

_Yeah, there was literally nobody on the road. It was weird~ Blaine_

_**Hmm that is weird :/ I miss you D: ~ Kurt**_

_I miss you too, Do you want to skype?~ Blaine._

_**Sure, I've logged in already, talk to you in a few~ Kurt**_

_Okay- Blaine_

Blaine turns his laptop on looking at Jake. Jake looked at him "What?" He sighed "I'm gonna talk to Kurt for a bit on Skype, you don't mind right?" Jake shook his head "Not at all, as long as I get to say hi." He chuckled "Deal." He logged on and Saw Kurt was online and just as he was about to click video call he got one from Kurt.

Blaine chuckled and said "Way to let my Skype finish loading there babe." Kurt was wearing Blaine's Dalton Sweatshirt smiling and said _"Really now? You're computer's faster than mine Blaine."_ He shook his head "Okay." Jake threw a pen at his head trying to get his attention "Jake what the hell?" Jake stared at him. He sighed and said "Someone wants to say Hi to you Kurt." Jake walked over. "Kurt!" Kurt chuckled _"Hi Jake."_ Jake sighed and said "Thanks for you know texting me when you got back, letting me know you were okay. Thanks." Kurt rolled his eyes _"Well, I kinda was a little preoccupied you know crying myself to sleep that night So sorry!"_ Jake nodded "How are you, we all miss you! Especially this one." Kurt chuckled _"I'm alright, I mean I'm trying to get back into the swing of things at McKinley, but I'm okay. I miss you guys too. Blaine especially."_ Jake nodded 'Well, Blaine's giving me 'the stare' So I'm gonna go back to my comic book before he murders me." Kurt chuckled _"Alright Jake."_

Blaine got back to his laptop "Sorry, he wouldn't let me skype with you unless he could say hi." Kurt chuckled _"It's okay. James isn't in a room by himself is he?" _ He shook his head "Are you crazy? Hell no! He's not back from Kentucky yet. I think he's coming back this weekend or something. But Jake talked to him last night, he seems to be okay from what Jake said."Kurt nodded _"Good to hear. I've been meaning to call him. I just haven't had the time. So much going on and my emotions have been all over the place, and I've been trying to catch up with everyone and the assignments. It's just crazy!"_ He nodded "I'm sure he understands. I actually called him up earlier but he didn't answer. Has there been any problems with Karofsky or any of the other jocks?" Kurt shook his head _"Surprisingly no. I haven't even gotten slushied! I mean I'm either always with Finn, Puck, or Mercedes. So I think he knows not to do anything. But that could all change. I hope it doesn't but it might. Did I tell you that him and Santana are dating now?" _

His eyes widened and shook his head "No. Wait is she like his beard or something?" Kurt shrugged _"Probably but they could be __**each other's**__ beards. I think she has a thing for Brittany, but I don't think they're together because of Artie, even though they broke up a few days ago…"_ He sighed "Well, that _may_ be the reason why Karofsky isn't giving you any trouble."Kurt shrugged _"I don't know maybe. But I passed by him in the hallway today and he looked depressed and lost…I felt bad."_ He sighed "Well, maybe he's just trying to figure out who he is and trying to come to terms with it." Kurt brushed the hair from his forehead and said _"I don't know Blaine. I feel bad for him."_ He looked at Kurt, he seemed to be thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?" Kurt sighed _"I kind of want to talk to him and make sure he's okay."_

He sighed "Kurt, I don't think that's a good idea. He threatened to kill you remember? The whole reason you left was to get away from him." Kurt sighed _"I know Blaine, but I think he needs help, and I think I'm the only one who can give it to him. I just…"_ He shook his head "Kurt, I just have a really really bad feeling about this. Can we do it together maybe?" Kurt shook his head _"I think I really should do it Blaine. But if you don't want me to I won't but if comes asking for help. I am going to help him." _ He sighed "Okay, that's fine. I wanted to talk to you about this weekend." Kurts eyes widened _"You're still coming right?"_ He laughed "Yes, I am still coming. I've only seen you once this week. Of course I'm still coming. But what I wanted to find out was if you were planning on tuxes or what you wanted to do." Kurt chuckled _"Uh yeah we'll talk about that when you get here Friday night."_

Blaine looked at Jake who pointed to his clock. "Kurt, I have to go I'm sorry! I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Kurt nodded _"Ok Good night Blaine."_ He smiled "Goodnight Kurt, sweet dreams." Kurt ended the call and he shut his laptop off and looked at Kurt's picture next to him. And fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See I told you he had his reasons! They're actually relevant reasons too, and this is not going to be the last time Logan is heard about in this story Just saying. And Uh might I add how fucking proud I am of Darren Criss for getting his first award EVER last night at the Teen Choice Awards. I literally cried, not even joking. Hes come so far in the past few years. Love the man to pieces! But yeah that's Chapter 13 for ya ;) Sorry it took so long to post T_T I feel wicked bad about it. But If you want to you know see if I'm writing or any of that awesomeness I am on tumblr now I've got 2 accounts,**

**So here's the tumblr for updates on my stories Just removespaces and put . where they should go lol www DOT lilblueeyedbeauty dot tumblr dot com**

**For my regular tumblr: www DOT lillizzie94 Dot tumblr DOT Com**

**So Until next time **

**With Love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


	14. Chapter 14: It's Friday

**A/N: So yeah Sorry it's been a while since an update, I've been done with this for a while but I haven't updated and I apologize. But It's here now :3 I'm changing up my format, it seems too jumbled when I do it the other way so...let me know what you think :3 Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 14: It's Friday

Kurt was sitting next to Mercedes in glee club on Friday while was arguing with Rachel about her solo…again. Not that he was listening at all, he was too busy thinking about his weekend with Blaine. He missed Blaine more and more each day, he's trying to get used to not seeing him everyday but it's hard. His thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. Mercedes followed him to his locker and said "Okay Kurt. You were totally out of it in Glee. What's going on?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, just thinking about this weekend is all."

She chuckled "Oh so in other words you've been day dreaming about Blaine as usual."

He nodded "Basically."

She smiled "You really love him don't you?"

He looked at Blaine's picture in his locker and smiled at her "Yeah, I really do."

She smiled "I'm glad you found someone as amazing as him. But listen, I've gotta go. I need to get my dress with Mercedes. Before you say anything I will send you a picture of the dress."

He chuckled "You know me so well. I'll see you later."

She smiled and walked away. Luckily Kurt only had French homework that would literally take him five minutes, so he could spend the whole weekend with Blaine. He closed his locker and drove home. He went straight to his room and began his homework so he'd be free to just be with Blaine when he got there at 5. As he was finishing conjugating the last sentence he heard a knock at his door. He didn't even look up and said "Come in Finn."

His door opened and he asked "What do you want Finn?"

"Finn? Try again babe!"

He looked up and saw Blaine and smiled. He ran and threw his arms around him. Blaine chuckled "Hi, what did you miss me or something?"

He laughed "Yeah, I did."

Blaine kissed him softly "I missed you too."

He smiled "I didn't expect you to be here until five."

Blaine chuckled he loved surprising him. "Well, I convinced Wes that because we lost Reigonals, a three hour rehearsal for a nursing home wasn't really necessary."

He shook his head "So, you decided to surprise me eh?"

Blaine nodded "Yep."

He placed his hand on Blaine's cheek "I missed you so much."

Blaine sighed "I missed you too." Blaine kissed his lips softly. He hated not being able to do this every day.

Kurt parted from the kiss when he heard the front door close and Finn yell "Kurt! I'm home!"

He sighed and said "Okay Finn!"

Blaine smiled "It's okay, we've got all weekend."

He nodded "Yeah, we better go downstairs so Finn doesn't shoot us."

Blaine chuckled and nodded. They went downstairs holding hands smiling. Finn was in the living room and looked up. "Oh hey! Blaine, I didn't know you were gonna be here."

He shook his head "Yes Finn. You did, I told you he was last night."

Finn sighed "Oh yeah…So are you spending the weekend?"

He nodded "Yep, I haven't seen him since Wednesday so."

Finn nodded "Yeah, it must be hard, being away from your boyfriend all the time."

He nodded "You have no idea! Being away from Kurt, is the hard. But I think saying goodbye to him the other day when I sang to him was hardest, I felt really really bad that I wasn't there to see him off."

Kurt sighed "Blaine, it's okay, you don't need to feel bad about that. I understand, you needed to bring James to the airport."

He smiled "Thanks, Kurt."

Finn chuckled. They looked at him puzzled and Kurt asked "What's so funny?"

Finn shook his head. "Nothing. You guys are just so adorable."

Kurt shook his head. "Okay…"

Finn sighed "So Blaine, are you excited to be going to Prom?"

He smiled and said after a moment "Yeah, I am."

Kurt smiled and said "Yeah he's gonna perform too."

He looked at Kurt and said "Speaking of Prom…what are we doing for tuxes?"

Kurt smiled and said "Oh, well I'll show you." Kurt walked out of the room and upstairs.

He looked at Finn and asked "Um, do you have any idea what he's planning?"

Finn chuckled "Dude, I'm his brother and I never know what's going on in his head. So your guess is as good as mine."

He sighed "So do you think it's cool if I jam with you guys at prom?"

Finn nodded "Yeah totally!"

Burt walked in the house and said "Good news boys!" He hung-up his jacket and continued "My buddy Enzo from the tux rental shop is giving you half off."

Finn smiled "Sweet!"

Burt walked over to them and asked "Yeah, what are you gonna go with?"

He looked at Finn and said "I'm going simple, Black, thin lepel collar very discrete."

Burt smiled "You know what I wore to my prom? I wore a powder blue tux with a ruffled shirt and a big blue bowtie, I looked like Tony Orlando.

He had no idea who that was and asked "Was that a designer?"

Burt sat down on his leather chair and said "No."

Kurt walked back into the room wearing a blue and green plaid kilt a unique black jacket and a bowtie and said "No need for half off my outfit!"

Burt chuckled "Because half of it is already off?"

Kurt looked at his dad and said "My ensome is an ommage to the recent royal wedding…and the late Alexander McQueen. I had to make it myself."

He looked at Kurt smiling, thinking _"Why am I not surprised that he'd end up making his outfit."_

Kurt sighed "There's simply nothing off the rack that's suitable for the young fashionable man in Ohio."

Finn smiled and said "Dude, that rocks it's like Gay Brave Heart."

Kurt did a little twirl and said "Thank you."

Burt put down the mail he was reading and said "I don't like it."

Kurt smiled "Well of course you don't like it, it's not finished yet!"

Kurt walked down to Blaine and said "I think it still needs like a sash or some beads around it."

Burt put the mail on the coffee table and said "I'm not gonna stop you from wearing it but I gotta be honest, I think you're trying to stir the pot a little bit, I think you want some attention."

Kurt sighed his dad always pointing out the obvious "Exactly! What's the point of dressing up? I mean that's why some guys wear the tails and the top hats and the girls wear the hoop skirts." He looked at Blaine and said "Blaine help me out here please?"

He sighed "I think you your dad has a point Kurt."

Kurt looked at him surprised that he's taking his father's side.

He continued "I-I think what he's trying to say is that, well we just don't want to give anybody a reason to cause any trouble."

Burt nodded and said "There's a lot of bad people out there Kurt, they're a lot worse than that Karofsky kid."

He nodded as Burt continued " And all they're looking for is a match to light under the fire of their hate. Now of course I want you to be yourself but I also want you to be practical!"

Finn and Blaine looked at Kurt waiting to see what he would say, hoping that this wouldn't turn into an argument.

Kurt sighed "Okay, I have done…everything right."

Kurt walked up the steps and looked at Blaine "Now Blaine, I understand that after what you've been through you're worried. But prom is about joy, not about fear."

Kurt looked at his dad and said "So I'm wearing this suit." and looked back at Blaine and continued." And if you don't want to join me, I completely understand."

He sighed "Lovely, perfect way to start our weekend."

Finn looked at him and asked "Umm I know it's none of my business but what happened that made you worried about prom?"

He sighed "Well, at my old school there was a Sadie Hawkins dance and… I had _just_come out. So I asked a friend of mine…the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up" He Paused and continued "These three guys…" He sighed "Um, beat the living crap out of us. I ended up with a few broken ribs and a broken wrist and was in the hospital for a few days."

He chuckled " I literally told Kurt the same story."

Finn sighed "Dude, that suck I'm so sorry. You don't have to worry about anything we have your back."

He smiled "Thanks Finn, I'm gonna go check on him, make sure he's okay."

They nodded and he walked up stairs to his room and knocked on the door. "Go away Dad! I don't want to talk about it!"

He sighed "Kurt, it's Blaine, let me in please."

Kurt sniffled from the other side "It's unlocked, come in I guess."

He walked into his room and Kurt was laying face down on his bed crying. He cursed himself "Nice going Blaine you really hurt his feelings this time." He looked down. "Kurt...I-

Kurt sniffled "If you've come to tell me you don't want to go to Prom with me I know already so you can save the whole spiel."

He sighed "Kurt, will you listen to me for a minute, please?"

Kurt sniffled and looked at him as he said "Well I already know why you're not going. You're embarrassed by the way I dress."

He looked at him surprised he would think that! ""No. No… _God no_! How could you even think that?" Blaine took a step closer to the boy in front of him. He looked so young and innocent.

"Kurt. You're my _boyfriend_. You're the best thing in the world to me." He fought really hard to catch Kurt's eyes, but they were just flickering around his room.

He sat down on Kurt's bed and said "Hey, look at me, and listen to what I'm going to tell you very carefully!"

Kurt faced him reluctantly he was angry and hurt. "What is it?"

Blaine grabbed his hand "Kurt, I am sorry if I hurt your feelings but you need to understand that I was just a bit shocked seeing your outfit but that doesn't mean I'm not going to go to prom with you. I love your outfit, it makes you, _you._ And Kurt, you look beautiful in it."

Kurt smiled "Thank you Blaine and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. Forgive me?"

He smiled "There's nothing to forgive." He kissed Kurt softly.

Kurt sighed "I'm gonna go get changed out of this before it get's wrinkled."

He nodded and said "I'll be in the living room."

He left Kurt's room and went back to the living room.

Burt sighed "Is everything okay?"

He nodded "Yeah, we're fine. I'm still going to Prom with him. I sort of have to, I've got a little surprise planned for him."

Burt raised an eyebrow at him "Better not be _that_ type of surprise."

His face went pale "Uh, No sir, it's nothing like that at all! I swear."

Burt nodded "Okay, I believe you Blaine, and Call me Burt."

Kurt walked down and sat next to Blaine "What were we talking about."

They all looked at each other and said "Nothing"

Kurt looked at them suspiciously, he knew they were talking about something but if they didn't want to talk about it…he wouldn't force them. He could always get it out of Finn later. He shrugged it off and looked at his Dad "So, Dad. Considering that we won't be getting back from the Prom until like One because it's in Columbus, can Blaine just stay the night?"

Burt sighed "Yeah, that'll be fine Kurt. I don't want him driving that late and he'll get home at three so."

He smiled "Thanks Dad."

Burt smiled "You're welcome. So what do you guys have planned for this weekend?"

He sighed "Well, I think we're actually just gonna spend the weekend just hanging out and talking. Just being together."

Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand "Sounds like a perfect weekend to me." Blaine kissed his forehead.

Carole walked out into the Living room and said "Dinner's ready guys."

They walked into the dining room and ate together. After Dinner Blaine and Kurt headed upstairs for the night. Blaine got into his plaid blue and red pajama bottoms and his Dalton Juniors t-shirt. Whilst Kurt got into his silk red pajamas and did his moisturizing routine.

"Kurt, honestly, do you really need that much lotion?"

Kurt sighed "Blaine, yes I do. And it's not that much."

He chuckled "Kurt, I honestly just use my Neutrogena wave."

Kurt looked at him and said "Seriously?"

He nodded "Yeah…"

Kurt shook his head. "How the hell is your skin so soft?"

He chuckled "I don't know…but thanks…I think."

Kurt chuckled as he put his lotion away. "That was definitely a compliment."

He smiled and laid down on Kurt's bed, Kurt following. He kissed him on the cheek and said "I've missed this."

Kurt smiled and said "I know, I have too. It sucks being so far from you, and only seeing you on weekends and only getting to see you via Skype."

He held Kurt close to him rubbing his arm. "I know, it's hard, but we're making it work. Just like we promised we would."

Kurt knew he was right but it didn't make it any less harder, and was quiet for a few minutes. Blaine noticed he was quiet and didn't realize he was crying until he felt a tear on his arm. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt sighed "I just _**really hate**_ this situation we're in Blaine. It sucks and it's hard!" Kurt paused as Blaine kissed his forehead and he continued "You know, I still wake up in the morning and look to my left and see nothing but my desk. I'm so used to seeing you next to me sleeping. I end up crying every morning and I-I know that there's nothing we can do about it either. Which makes the whole damn situation worse."

He pulled Kurt close and held him as he cried. "I know that this is hard Kurt. I know it is. It sucks, but you know what,"

Kurt looked up at him still crying as he continued "us being so far from each other and not seeing each other all the time, is actually making us stronger. I'd be lying if I said that I haven't cried a lot within the past few days, ask Jake he knows. Even though it sucks, it'll make us stronger so don't worry okay."

Kurt nodded "Okay."

He kissed Kurt softly and they both fell asleep holding each other.

The rest of the weekend went by surprisingly fast for them and it was Sunday night before they knew it.

"I've gotta get going if I want to make it for curfew."

Kurt sighed "Okay, call me when you get home okay?"

He nodded "I will." He kissed him for a moment and got into his car. "Bye Kurt."

Kurt smiled "Bye Blaine."

He drove off back to Dalton, without Kurt, but his prom plan…is a go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeahhh, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm gonna be honest with you guys...I'm not at all happy at how far I am in this...I wanted to be at least in the New York Timeline by now...I'm only in the Prom timeline -sigh- But yeah Reviews are awesome...I honestly don't know if anyone's reading this so...review please?**

**With love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


	15. Chapter 15: Junior Prom

**A/N: What is this? 2 Updates in a week? Gasp! xD Yup this is the Prom Chapter...I wrote it during Hurricane...er I mean Tropical Storm Irene. So yeah there's some similarities with dialogue but I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 15: Junior Prom

It's 3:30 P.M and Blaine is getting ready for Prom. "Jaaake!" He called from their shared bathroom. "Where's my hair gel?"

Jake sighed "Check under the sink where it always is!"

He looked under the sink and there it was. Jake walked behind him and said "Blaine you need to calm the hell down! You're going to end up stressing yourself out before you even leave!"

He was styling his hair and looked at him in the mirror. "Well tonight is kind of a big night for me Jake and it needs to be perfect."

Jake smiled leaning against the doorframe and said "Ahh I see, losing the big v eh?"

His jaw dropped and he turned and looked at him. He smacked him off the head "No you idiot! I'm saying I love you for the first time. I told you that the other day!"

Jake nodded "Well Sor-ry. But seriously everything's gonna be fine, you're gonna catch him completely by surprise, and he'll love it."

He smiled at him as he combed his hair. "Thanks Jake." Jake nodded and went back to his bed so Blaine could finish getting ready. He straightened his tie and walked out. "Well Jake," He turned "What do you think?"

Jake smiled "Wow, very dapper. Very handsome."

He grinned "Thanks" He looked at his phone, it was 4:00, he needed to get going. "Jake, where'd Kurt's boutonnière go?"

Jake sighed "It's on your dresser where you left it."

His cell went off, a text from his mother._** Is it still okay for me to come take pictures at Kurt's house? ~Mom.**_

_Of course it is! As long as Dad or Michael don't come ~Blaine._

_**They won't. I'll see you in a little while ~Mom**_

"Well I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you later."

Jake smiled "Have a good time and I want a full recap when you get back!"

He rolled his eyes and said "Bye Jake." As he walked out the door to his car.

Kurt was absolutely freaking out, and has been in front of his mirror for an hour. "Damn it!" He cursed as he dropped his gel.

Carole walked into his room smiling and said "Do you need any help sweetie?"

He looked at her and groaned "Mom, of all the days for me to get a bad hair day." He pulled his hair up gelling it as he continued "It just _had _ to be today! Blaine and his mom will be here shortly and." He sighed "I'm not even close to being ready!"

She smiled "Do you want some help?"

He nodded "If you could just spray my head as I comb it?"

She nodded and did that. "Great! Thanks mom! I can take it from here."

She nodded and left. He heard the door bell ring and paused hoping it was Quinn. "Finn! Quinn's here!" He sighed in relief he still had time. He continued doing his hair trying to spray down all the fly-aways . He Put on his shirt and heard the doorbell ring as he put on his leggings.

Carole opened the door and smiled "Hello Blaine. Oh you look so handsome! Come in! He's almost ready." She paused and said "Oh you must be Blaine's mother! I'm Carole Hummel, Kurt's step-mother."

Mrs. Anderson shook her hand "Daphne Anderson, pleasure." They went into the living room and Burt smiled and introduced himself.

Quinn and Finn joined them. Blaine smiled "Hey guys! Quinn you look beautiful!"

She smiled "Hi Blaine, thanks"

Finn sighed "Where's Kurt?"

He didn't need an answer "I'm coming!"

Blaine looked at the doorway waiting for Kurt. Kurt walked through the doorway shyly smiled and he took Blaine's breath away. "Hi Blaine."

He smiled at him. "Hi. Wow, you look." He walked toward him and took his hands and continued "absolutely beautiful."

Kurt blushed "Thanks, so do you."

Burt cleared his throat. "Um…guys we're taking pictures outside." They all nodded and Blaine took Kurts hand and kissed him on the cheek "You look amazing."

Kurt smiled "Thanks."

Once they got to the yard he smiled at Kurt and went into his pocket and said "I have something for you." He pulled out a pink carination boutonnière. Kurt started giggling. He gave him a puzzled look and asked "What? Do you not like it or something? What's so funny?"

Kurt sighed "No I like it! I do. Great minds must think alike because…" Kurt went into his pocket and pullet out the same pink carination boutonnière. "I got you the same one."

He laughed "Well I guess so!" Carole and Daphne took pictures as they each pinned the boutonnières on each other, and Carole did the same with Finn and Quinn. After Finn put his hands on Quinn's hips for their couple picture and Kurt did the same with Blaine.

"Okay Finn, Kurt I want a picture of my sons." They stood together and smiled Carole Grinned "Perfect! Now, I need a picture with _all_ my boys!"

Blaine didn't quite get what she was saying and thought she meant Burt with them. Finn chuckled "Blaine, she means you man."

His eyes widened "Wait, what?"

Burt nodded "You're part of this family too kid."

Kurt smiled "Come on." He grinned and stood between Finn and Kurt.

Carole smiled "Good, Daphne, would you like copies?"

She nodded "Yes if you don't mind. Would you like me to take a picture of you your husband and Finn and Kurt together?"

Carole nodded "That would be great! Thank you! I'll take one of you and Blaine after."

They all took their pictures and the kids went into the limo Blaine's mom brought. His mother sat in the front. Kurt looked at Blaine and could sense his uneasiness. "You okay Blaine?"

He nodded "Yeah, just nervous that's all."

Fin smiled "Blaine, I talked to Puck, Sam and Mike, you've got nothing to worry about. We've got your back."

He smiled "Thanks Finn."

Quinn smiled at Kurt "You're going to vote for us tonight right?"

Kurt groaned "If you stop asking me yes I will."

Quinn nodded and Kurt's cell went off, it was a text from Jake.

_**I know you're looking forward to prom and slow dancing and stuff. Just don't force him to slow dance or anything especially after what happened with Josh. Have fun Kurt ; ) ~Jake**_

_No worries ~Kurt_

They arrived at McKinley and the couples separated and Kurt and Blaine were left alone. "Kurt!" He turned around and saw Santana in her red silk dress and Karofsky behind her.

"Hi Santana! You look beautiful!"

She smiled "Thanks!"

Blaine took his hand as Karofsky approached. "Hi Kurt!"

He chuckled "So you do know what my name is."

Dave nodded and Santana sighed "Well this is officially awkward See ya Kurt, Hobbit."

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt, behind him he saw Mercedes who signaled him not to say anything. She snuck up behind him and hugged him causing Kurt to scream "Holy Shit!"

He turned and saw Merceds and grinned "Oh wow! You look beautiful cedes!"

She smiled "Thanks Boo, you look great too. So do you Blaine, very dapper." They smiled thanking her. She went back to join Sam and Rachel took the mic singing the first slow song of the night Jar of Hearts. Almost all the couples were dancing, except Kurt and Blaine. Kurt didn't want to pressure Blaine.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you__  
><em>_Cause all that's waiting is regret__  
><em>_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?__  
><em>_You lost the love__  
><em>_I loved the most__  
><em>

Almost all the couples were dancing, except Kurt and Blaine. Kurt didn't want to pressure Blaine. "It's so great the proms so inclusive this year…normally it's not.

He took Kurt's hand nodding "Someone for everyone." He looked at Santana and Dave and added "Even if it's a lie." Kurt nodded

_And I learned to live, half-alive__  
><em>_And now you want me one more time__  
><em>

He looked at Santana and Dave and added "Even if it's a lie." Kurt nodded in agreement

_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Runnin' round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__  
><em>_And tearing love apart__  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_So don't come back for me__  
><em>_Who do you think you are?_

"You do know she _is_ singing this to someone right?"

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright__  
><em>_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes__  
><em>

He looked at Kurt. "Really, Who?"

"Finn."

His eyes widened "What they were together?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah after Reigonals last year til after our parents wedding, it's a long story."

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed__  
><em>_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back__  
><em>_You don't get to get me back__  
><em>

He sighed "Damn she is singing this to him."

_And who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Runnin round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__  
><em>_And tearing love apart__  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_Don't come back for me__  
><em>_Don't come back at all_

They clapped after she finished "I gotta go Kurt, I'm up."

Kurt nodded and Blaine went to the stage and Sang I'm not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You. Kurt watched him smiling, he missed seeing Blaine sang. The fact that he was singing at his prom with his friends made it even better. Kurt cheered loudly after he finished. Blaine came back smiling "Did you like it?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah!"

He smiled "Oh there was some fight or something while I was singing."

Kurt chuckled I'm not surprised"

Kurt cell vibrated. "It's a text from Finn." Kurt scoffed "Wow."

He looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed and read the text to him "Jesse pissed me off and got into a fight with him and coach Sylvester kicked us out. Dad's coming to get me. Fill me in when you get home. Have fun!"

He shook his head. "Quinn's gonna be pissed!"

Kurt nodded "Oh yeah I'm gonna do my best to avoid her for the rest of the night."

Sam came on the stage and the beginning of My Wish by Rascal Flats started making Kurt gasp "Oh my god! I love this song!" Kurt looked at Blaine and asked "Do you want to dance?" He quickly added "You don't have to if you don't want to."

He chuckled "Kurt I'd love to." He put his arms around Kurt's neck and the danced.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,__  
><em>_And each road leads you where you want to go,__  
><em>_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,__  
><em>_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.__  
><em>_And if one door opens to another door closed,__  
><em>_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,__  
><em>_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

They heard slurs and Kurt quickly pulled away as he felt Blaine tense. "I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "It's okay Blaine, I understand don't worry."

They ended up dancing with Rachel and Mercedes for the rest of the song. After the song ended Principal Figgins called all the candidates for King and Queen onstage. Figgins took the gold envelope and said "Your 2011 McKinley High Junior Prom King is…" He paused opening the envelope and smiled as he said "David Karofsky!"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and back at the stage. Figgin's took the other envelope and said "Your 2011 McKinley High Junior Prom Queen is…" His smile faded as he continued. "Kurt Hummel."

He looked at Kurt as the spotlight hit him thinking "Oh god." Was trying to see a reaction. Kurt took off out of the gym. He followed calling after him "Kurt, stop! Kurt!"

He saw him running out into the hallway crying as he said "I have never been so humiliated!"

He called "Kurt, please stop come on."

Kurt turned to look at him. "Can't you see how stupid we looked? Thinking that nobody cared and some sort of progress had been made?" He sobbed. "But it's still the same!"

He looked at him. "It's just a stupid joke."

Kurt shook his head. "All that hate in there, they were just too afraid to say it out loud to my face! So they did it by secret ballot!" He sobbed "I'm just one big annonomous practical joke!"

He shook his head "No you're not Kurt." Blaine sat against the lockers as Kurt paced back and forth. "Would you at least sit down?" Kurt shook his head. "Do you want to go, you don't have to go back in there."

Kurt sighed "No, this prom was about redemption taking away that lump, if I leave all that's gonna do is give me one too."

He sighed "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to go back in there and get corrinated" Kurt said shakily. He looked at his boyfriend in awe as he continued "I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if their laughing at me or whispering behind my back. .." Kurt got down in front of Blaine "They can't touch us," Kurt took his hand "or what we have." He hugged Kurt, letting a few tears roll off his cheeks.. He handed him a tissue as he stood up. He held out his hand "Are you ready to do this?" Kurt nodded and took his hand.

He smiled at Kurt kissing him quickly. "You go out there and be the best prom queen McKinley High School has ever seen." Kurt nodded and went back on stage and Blaine went back into the crowd.

Figgins took the crown and said "Ladies and Gentlemen your 2011 Junior Prom Queen, Kurt Hummel." He placed it on his head.

Kurt went to the mic and said "Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." Everyone cheered and Figgins said "Now behold the tradition of our 2011 Prom King and Queen and their first dance." He watched Kurt and Dave went off the stage. He knew that Dave would ditch Kurt and embarrassing him further, he made his way through to crowd as Rachel and Mercedes harmonized the beginning of Dancing Queen. He got through the crowd and said "Excuse me?" Kurt turned around and looked at him.

He held out his hand and said "May I have this dance?"

Kurt smiled taking his hand "Yes." He chuckled "Yes you may." They danced together slowly looking at the people staring, after a moment they didn't care as he spun Kurt, giggling as he did.

After the song ended he smiled at Kurt. "You go sit down, I'll go get us some punch."

Kurt nodded and sat down. Blaine followed with his punch Kurt smiled "Thanks."

He smiled "You're welcome." He took a sip of the punch. "It's a bit sour." Kurt nodded and Blaine's cell vibrated with a text. He smiled and put it away.

"Who was that?" asked Kurt

He smiled "Just Jake reminding me that he wants a full recap when I return."

Kurt nodded. "Okay…"

Santana took the mic smiling at Kurt and Blaine as the music started. Kurt choked on his punch when he realized what song it was. "Blaine, it's…it's our song."

He nodded and held his hand out to Kurt who took it and they walked to the dance floor. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

_The powerlines went out__  
><em>_And I am all alone__  
><em>_But I don't really care at all__  
><em>_Not answering my phone__  
><em>_All the games you played , the promises you made__  
><em>_Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains__  
><em>_Lost__sight__, couldn't see_

Kurt smiled at him and asked "Are you having a good time?"

He nodded "Absolutely."

_When it was you and me__  
><em>_blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight__  
><em>_I beginning to see the light__  
><em>_blow the candles out ,looks like a solo tonight__  
><em>_but I think I'll be alright_

He looked at Kurt "I am so proud of you, going back out there took a lot of courage."

_Been black and blue before__  
><em>_There's no need to explain__  
><em>_I am not the jaded kind playback's such a__waste__  
><em>_You're invisible , invisible to me , my wish is coming true erase the __memory of __your face__  
><em>_Lost__sight__  
><em>_Couldn't see , when it was you and me _

Kurt smiled "I did learn from the best."

He smiled and continued as Santana sang the chorus. "Kurt, there is a moment when you know you're life changes, when you find the right person." Kurt looked at him puzzled as he continued "Kurt you are the most important person in my life. You're my rock, and my best friend and most importantly my boyfriend." Kurt smiled as he continued. "When we got together, I know my feelings for you were changing."

Kurt's heart raced having an idea where this was heading. "Blaine…"

_One day__  
><em>_You will wake up__  
><em>_With nothing but "you're sorrys "__  
><em>_And someday__  
><em>_You will get back__  
><em>_Everything you gave me!_

"I've been afraid in this relationship Kurt, because of Logan. I finally have realized that you are not Logan."

Kurt looked at sighed "I guess what I'm trying to say is," He kissed him softly and continued smiling "I love you Kurt."

Kurt gasped thinking he was hearing things. "W-what?"

He smiled tearfully and said "Kurt I love you."

Kurt let his tears fall and smiled as he replied "I love you too Blaine, so much!"

Blaine cried happily as Kurt pulled him into a kiss.

_Blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight__  
><em>_But I think I'll be alright_!

Kurt broke the kiss and they sang along with the last few lines.

_B__low the candles out , looks like a solo tonight__  
><em>_But I think I'll be alright!_

Blaine smiled as the last song came on, Teenage Dream. Kurt chuckled. "You didn't plan this did you?"

He shook his head "Well Candles I did but not this…this was just lucky!" They danced and sang along and as the song ended Kurt smiled "I love you."

He smiled "I love you too." They kissed as balloons fell. They went out to the limo and went back to Kurt's.

Finn was sitting on the couch as they came in. "Hey guys." Finn looked at Kurt and asked "Um why are you wearing a crown?"

Kurt sighed "Well, Karofsky won King and I was voted queen as a cruel joke."

Blaine smiled "I'm gonna go get changed."

He nodded and watched him leave."

Finn looked at him. "You seem unusually happy for someone who was humiliated in front of the entire school…Did something _else_ happen tonight?"

He nodded "Blaine told me he loves me."

Finn smiled "That's great bro!"

He nodded "I'm going to bed, it's been a long night. Goodnight Finn."

"Night Kurt."

"Oh yeah, how long are you grounded for?"

Finn glared at him "Two weeks. Good night. Kurt."

He chuckled left him. When he got to his room he saw Blaine in his pj's smiling at his phone. "What is it?"

He smiled "James is going to be back when I get there,"

Kurt smiled "That's great!"

He nodded and Kurt got into his pjs and got into his bed with Blaine.

He smiled "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine." He kissed him and snuggled close to him and fell asleep together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You happy now? Blaine said it finally! I honestly think this is how he should've done it...not randomly over coffee. And I added the cute awesome Before Prom scene I felt that should've been in there somewhere ;) So yeah I hope you liked it and Update will be realitively soon...not sure HOW soon because I start my Junior year of High School tomorrow Whoop-de-freaking-do. So yeah. Reviews are awesome and get me motivated :D**

**With love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


	16. Chapter 16: Welcome Back!

**A/N: Basically a filler chapter...It's not the best I've done but whateverrr. So yeah enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 16: Welcome Back!

Blaine woke before Kurt the morning after Prom. He rolled over and smiled at Kurt, he was exhausted he had been through so much the night before. He finally told Kurt he loved him and was so happy he did. He kissed Kurt's forehead and went to take a shower.

By the time he got out Kurt was up. He smiled at him. "Morning Kurt."

Kurt smiled "Good morning."

He kissed him softly. "Sleep well?"

Kurt nodded smiling "Yeah, I sleep better next to you." Kurt realized that last night, even though last night sucked and was amazing at the same time, it was the best sleep he'd had in weeks since he left Dalton. Did Blaine know about this? No way he didn't want to worry him.

He smiled "Well, I'm going to get ready for the day, so why don't you hop in the shower?"

Kurt nodded "Okay." He kissed him and smiled "I love you Blaine."

He smiled "I love you too Kurt." He would never get tired of saying that to Kurt or hearing it. He got dressed and made his way downstairs.

Carole was making breakfast. He smiled "Good Morning Carole."

She looked over at him and smiled "Good morning Blaine! How was your night?"

He chuckled "Eventful, but amazing."

She looked at him curiously "Really? Anything you want to share?"

He grinned and said "Probably won't say anything until Kurt comes downstairs. Let's just say, tears were shed last night. Happy and sad."

She nodded. "Okay then." She went back to beating the eggs. "So what's your plan for today sweetie?"

He sighed "Well I figured I'd spend some time here and then probably leave around one to go back to Dalton, one of our friends came back from his grandmothers funeral and he recently came out. So I want to check on him and make sure he's okay."

She smiled "That's nice of you. How are you holding up being away from Kurt all the time."

He sighed "Well, it's not easy. To tell you the truth, I basically cried myself to sleep for a week. But, he's happy here so I'm happy."

She smiled "You know, I am so happy Kurt found you Blaine. He's been so much happier since he met you and started dating. I consider you part of the family, we all do. I know that the long distance thing is hard, I know it is. But I know that you and Kurt will make it work, I can just see it."

He smiled "Thank you Carole, that means a lot."

She nodded "Now can you do me a favor and go get everyone for breakfast?"

He nodded and went upstairs. He felt so touched that Carole considered him family. He loved that. He went into Finns room and Burt's telling them breakfast is ready. He walked into Kurt's room and saw him combing his hair. "Babe, Carole said Breakfast is ready."

Kurt turned. "Okay, let's go."

They walked down to the table. Burt smiled and asked "How was Prom boys?"

Kurt smiled "Well, it was…eventful."

Burt eyed him and asked "What happened?"

Kurt sighed "Well, Finn didn't end up winning King, I think that him and Quinn were disqualified after Finn got kicked out." Finn looked at him scowling. "But, Karofsky ended up being King."

Burt looked at him "So, who won queen?"

Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded. "Me."

Burt and Carole looked at each other in disbelief. Burt sighed "Who's idea was that? Was it that Karofsky kid?"

He shook his head "No, Karofsky's um with Santana and they were running together so I don't think that he would ruin that."

Burt looked at Blaine "Where were you when this happened huh?"

Kurt looked at him "Dad! Don't blame this on Blaine! He didn't do anything wrong! And for your information! He was with me the entire time, except when he was performing!"

He looked a bit shocked that Burt would said that to him. He thought Burt liked him.

Kurt sighed "Dad, I ran out of the gym after that was announced and Blaine followed me out! He comforted me and let me cry and rant about it! You know what else, Karofsky ditched me during the King Queen dance and Blaine who didn't want to slow dance so we wouldn't attract attention danced with me during that! When all the attention was on us!" Burt just looked at him as he continued "Oh yeah you know what else happened last night?"

Burt sighed "What?"

Kurt took Blaine's hand and said "Blaine told me he loved me…during our song! My night went from horrible to amazing within a half an hour! I wouldn't have been able to get through it without him!"

Burt sighed and looked at Blaine "I'm sorry kid, I just-"

He smiled "It's okay, I understand."

Blaine smiled "Well congratulations on the whole I love you thing. Blaine just remember what I told you when you two first started dating."

He nodded, he definitely wouldn't forget about that…basically he told him he had a shot gun with his name on it if he hurt Kurt. " I definitely won't Mr. Hummel," He looked at Kurt smiling "I love your son, I won't do anything to hurt him."

Finn smiled and said "I know you do man, just remember, that you won't only have to deal with Dad if you hurt him, you've got me and the glee club to worry about, it's not even us you need to worry about it's Santana."

Kurt smiled "Finn, you just called my father dad."

Finn chuckled "I-I guess I did…I'm sorry."

Kurt smiled 'Hey, don't be sorry about that. I have no problems with it."

Burt smiled and said "Finn, come here."

Finn got up and walked over to Burt, he gave him a hug. "You know I think of you as my own son, not just a step-son."

Finn nodded "Y-yeah I do."

Carole smiled with tears falling her son finally had a dad. They finished their breakfast and Kurt and Blaine went upstairs to Kurt's room. Kurt sighed "So…when are you going back to Dalton?"

He sighed "Well, I'm probably gonna go in a little bit, with James being back, he's probably going to need to talk to someone."

Kurt nodded "I totally understand. This is probably going to be a stupid question but have you talked to your dad since everything happened?"

He sighed and shook his head sadly "No, I haven't really tried…I don't want to get bitched at again."

Kurt kissed his cheek "I'm sorry baby, I love you."

He smiled "I love you too." He kissed Kurt softly. "So do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Kurt shook his head "Not really I just want to talk for a bit."

He laid on Kurts bed and Kurt snuggled up to him. He nodded "Okay, talk about what?"

Kurt sighed "I don't know, Our three months is coming up next week. What do you want to do?"

He shrugged "I don't know as long as I'm with you I don't really care what we do."

Kurt smiled "We could just go see a movie or something."

He nodded "I'd like that." He smiled fondly at him. "I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt smiled "I love you too."

He looked at the clock. "I really need to get going baby."

Kurt's smile faded "I know,"

He smiled sadly. "Walk me out?"

Kurt nodded "Of course."

He took Kurt's hand and they went downstairs. He went into the living room where everyone was sitting. "I'm heading out."

Carole nodded "Okay sweetie tell your mom I'll have the pictures ready for her the next time your over okay?"

He nodded and Kurt followed him out the door. He threw his duffle bag in the trunk and looked at him. He always hated saying goodbye to Kurt, especially now that they've said I love you. He wrapped his arms around him pulling him close and breathed in his scent. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt looked up and kissed him tenderly, not knowing when they'd do it again.

They parted from the kiss and Blaine got into his car. He rolled down the window. "I'll call you when I get home."

Kurt nodded "Okay, tell James I said Hi."

He nodded. "I will Bye baby."

Kurt blew him a kiss "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine turned on his car and drove off back to Dalton.

When he got back to Dalton he went up to his room and saw that Jake and James were there. He smiled "Hey James!"

James smiled and said "Hey Blaine!"

He walked over and gave him a hug. "How are you?"

James shrugged "I've been better…"

He smiled sadly "I figured that, did everything go okay there?"

James shook his head "Let's just say that while my immediate family are fine with my sexuality the rest aren't."

He sighed "I'm so sorry James."

James shrugged "What can you do right?"

He smiled sadly "Did you see Molly?"

James nodded "Yeah I did…that was interesting…"

He sighed "What happened?"

James sighed "Well it was extremely awkward but we talked and everythings good it was just awkward."

James smiled "How's everything with Kurt? How was Prom?"

He smiled "Everything with Kurt, is fantastic! Prom…well Kurt got crowned Prom queen and he was upset for a bit but then he went and got corrinated. We danced and then I finally said it."

Jake cheered "Finally! It's about fucking time! He cried didn't he."

He nodded "I did too though."

He looked at James "Oh by the way Kurt said Hello, and he'll probably be over sometime this week so you'll see him."

James face light up, "Great! I've missed him!"

He sighed "I've got shit to do and as much as I'd like to talk to you James, I need my room back."

James nodded and left, thinking to himself _"Kurt's thinking about me? And he wants to see me? Maybe Molly's right…."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told you it sucked lol Buuut yeah. I'm already writing the next chapter...let's just say stuff goes down...and you'll probably want to kill me...but yeahhh. So I hope you liked it anyway! So Review pleease!**

**With Love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Anniversary?

**A/N: Yeahhh So sorry I've been MIA again…I lost cable and internet…again. It's really starting to piss me off now that I'm a junior and it's hell! But anyway I'm back now and here's chapter 17…please don't kill me just please :3**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 17: Happy Anniversary?

It's been about a week since Prom and Kurt hasn't seen much of Blaine since then. Reason being he had his finals a lot earlier than Kurt did so he had to study, He understood of course, but he missed him a lot. He had just gotten home from school when he had an incoming call from Blaine. He smiled and happily answered "Hey Baby! Happy 3 month! Are we still on for tonight?"

Blaine sighed _"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…"_

He didn't like the sound of that… "Oh, what's up?"

"_Well, my mom's car broke down so my Dad brought her here so she could use mine. So I have no way to get you. I know your car's still in the shop, plus I have a lot of studying to do."_

He sighed sadly "Oh I see." He looked at the picture of him and Blaine in the frame he got him for their one month anniversary, he missed his boyfriend. Finals suck!

"_I'm sorry Kurt! I __**really**__ wanted to see you tonight."_

He smiled "I know Blaine, I did too I miss you. But I get it, I'm not happy about it but I understand."

Blaine sighed _"We'll Skype later okay?"_

He sighed "Okay."

"_I gotta go Kurt, I love you."_

"I love you too Bye." They hung up and he let out a frustrated sigh.

Finn came to his door. "Hey, what time is Blaine coming?"

He sighed "He's not."

Finn walked in and sat with him on the bed and asked "Why not?"

He looked at Blaine's picture in his hand "Neither of us have a way to get each other."

Finn smiled "I'll take you. I sort of need to go there anyway."

He looked at his step-brother "Really? Why?"

Finn sighed "Mercedes and Rachel have to get some stuff so you can spend a few hours with Blaine."

He gave Finn a hug. "Thank you Finn! You're the best brother ever!"

Finn smiled "No problem, let him know you're coming."

He shook his head "No," He smiled "I'm going to surprise him. I'll text Jake though."

Finn nodded "Okay, well we're gonna leave in like five minutes, they're just dropping their stuff off." He nodded and texted Jake letting him know what was going on and went downstairs to get in Finn's truck.

Finn smiled knowing how happy he was making his brother "So, are you going to give him the prom pictures?"

He nodded "Yeah, they came out really good." They picked up Rachel and Mercedes and Made their way to Westerville. "So, why do you need to go to Westerville?"

Mercedes sighed "Well, since I'm making the costumes, like I always do, I need to get more fabric and the store I went to was sold out so, I need to go there and they need to be done this weekend. Rachel just wanted to come."

He nodded "I see, Well, I just wanted to surprise Blaine on our anniversary so…"

Rachel grinned "Ooh, so what'd you get him?"

He smiled "I got our prom couples portrait framed."

They smiled as Kurt showed them the red frame ,they knew how happy and in love Kurt was and they were ecstatic for him.

Finn groaned in the drivers seat "Guys, remember this isn't one of your girls' nights! I'm here."

They chuckled and spent the remainder of the ride discussing nationals next month. Finn pulled up to the parking lot. "Okay, We'll be back in like three hours. I'll take them out to eat."

He nodded "Ok, thanks Finn, I owe you one!" He waved and made his way to Blaine's room smiling as he ran into Trent and Flint, waving as he passed. He got to Blaine's room and opened the door "Surprise!" But Blaine wasn't there. "Blaine?" Nobody answered, and he left his phone on his bed. He smiled noticing the new pictures of them he put on the wall. He sighed deciding to make his way to Jake's dorm, thinking he might be there. He knocked on James and Jake's door. "Come in."

He opened the door and said "Hey stranger." James looked up from his homework and smiled "Kurt!" He said as he got up to give him a hug.

He chuckled "Hey James, how are you?"

James smiled "I'm alright. I've missed you! It's been too long!"

He smiled "I know…I'm sorry about that. I missed you too." He looked at James and asked "Did Jake tell you about Prom?"

James nodded "Yeah the good and the bad. And may I say it's about fucking time!"

He chuckled "He could tell there was something off or different about his friend. "You seem different…is there something you want to talk about?"

James sighed. "It's just…" He shook his head "Never mind, just forget it. It's stupid."

He looked at him. "Hey, you can tell me anything you know that."

James nodded "I know…it's just, well, I've finally accepted being gay and all that. I mean I look at you and Blaine, and I see how happy and how deeply in love you two are. A-and I know that I'm _never_ to have that."

He sighed "Oh, James…" He pulled him into a hug. He felt bad for him, he just came out and just lost his grandmother and he knows how he feels. "I know how you feel. But you _will_ find someone someday. I felt the same way you did, and I found someone and you will too."

James shook his head "No I won't, I'm the dorky country boy."

He sighed "No you're _not_ a dorky country boy. You have a lot of unique qualities James."

James looked at him "Like what?"

He smiled "Well, for one thing, you're _very_ sweet."

James smiled as Kurt continued "You're respectful, a great friend and as cute as a button. You'll find that one boy that will love _everything_ about you." James looked up at him again "and when he does, he'll be one of the luckiest guys in the world having you as his boyfriend. You just need to start looking."

James smiled "Well…there is one person, I kinda do like…"

He smiled "Well, have you talked to him?"

"No…it's complicated…"

He sighed "Oh is he not gay?"

James shook his head "Oh no he is…I think he likes me too but I don't know…"

He smiled "Well you'll never know if you don't talk to him and tell him how you feel."

James looked at him "Do you think I should?"

He nodded "Definitely!"

He smiled at James and before he could say anymore James lips were on his, and James' hands were on his waist and he was backing him up to lean him against the wall. It took him a moment to realize what was going on and he pushed him away shocked, and just stared at him in disbelief. James smiled "Kurt, I-I"

He shook his head and ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. Tears rolled down his cheeks "Oh god what have I done? What am I going to say!" He looked at the picture of them at prom, they were so happy! _Blaine_ was happy! He loved Blaine more than anything in the world, which is why he decided maybe it's best to wait to tell him.

He made his way back to Blaine's dorm and heard soft music playing, he was there, he always played soft music when he was studying. He quietly opened the door and saw Blaine sitting at his desk in sweat pants and a t-shirt studying. He smiled and cleared his throat. "Jake for the last time, no you may not use my French notes!"

He chuckled and Blaine turned around smiling as Kurt said "Hey is that any way to greet your boyfriend who owes his brother big time for bringing him here to see you on their 3 month anniversary?"

Blaine smiled "I'm sorry sweetie! I thought you were Jake. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

He grinned "I wanted to surprise you! Finn had to bring Rachel and Mercedes to get fabric and is gonna bring them out to eat after so we have like three-ish hours together."

Blaine smiled and hugged him "I've missed you Kurt…so much."

He smiled and looked at him. "I've missed you too." He kissed his boyfriend softly. And smiled "Oh, I have a few things for you. "

Blaine shook his head "Kurt…"

He handed him the frame. "I got our couples' portrait framed and I have two copies of the pictures Carole took, One for you and one for your mom."

Blaine smiled and gave him a kiss "Thank you baby I love it."

"I'm glad, I love you."

Blaine smiled "I love you too…and" He went into his desk drawer and pulled out a small box. "this is for you."

He smiled and opened the box and looked at it, it was a beautiful charm bracelet with two charms on it. He looked at him "Oh my god, Blaine…"

Blaine smiled "The charms are engraved…"

There was a puzzle piece charm the was engraved _"Kurt and Blaine Forever "_ on the front and on the back _"My Missing Puzzle Piece",_ and the heart with a diamond in the middle and on the back said _"I Will Always Love You. 3-15-11"_ He looked at Blaine and said with tears in his eyes "This is beautiful, I love it thank you."

Blaine smiled "I have the same one, and we can add charms onto it." Blaine took the bracelet from Kurt's hands and put it on his left wrist. Blaine smiled "Perfect fit."

He smiled "Well, I figured since we really can't do anything…we should just hang out and watch a movie?"

Blaine nodded "That's fine with me."

They put on the movie and snuggled on the bed. They shared a few kisses during the movie, nothing too serious. Kurt sighed "Remind me again why I'm sitting through Mulan with you again?"

He smiled and looked at Kurt "Because you love me."

Kurt chuckled "That I do. But it also doesn't help that I actually let you pick the movie."

He smiled and leaned in to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss. "I've missed this, just cuddling watching a movie, I miss you so much."

Kurt sighed "I know, I miss you too. Summer will be here before you know it."

He nodded and of course his phone had to go off…of course it did.

Kurt sighed "I'll be right back I'm just going to the bathroom." Kurt gave him a kiss and walked into the bathroom

_Hey, are you okay man? ~Jake._

_**Uh…yeah. I'm fine ~ Blaine**_

_Is Kurt with you? ~Jake_

_**Yeah, we just got finished watching Mulan. And no you cannot come and watch the sequel with us ~Blaine**_

_Oh so I'm guessing you talked then? ~ Jake._

_**I haven't seen him since prom of course we talked! ~Blaine**_

_So…what are you going to do about James then? ~ Jake_

He was getting really confused, Jake wasn't making any sense. Well…less sense than he usually does anyway.

_**Jake, you're making less sense than usual! What the hell are you talking about? ~Blaine**_

_Oh…so you don't know then…well this is awkward…:/~Jake_

He looked at Kurt thinking to himself, _"Jake must be on something. Kurt would tell me if something was wrong." _

_**Know what? Whatever it is tell me Jake. ~Blaine**_

_Okay I'm sending it to you now…remember you asked to know .~Jake_

He was getting really concerned now that he said that to him. He waited for the text message. Finally it came, it was a picture message…that was weird he's never had one sent from Jake before…He opened it and Kurt came back just as his heart dropped. He looked at Kurt and asked "Kurt, what is this?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah…Please don't kill me. Anyway…I know that we found out that Blaine is a junior (Like me I get to graduate with him Hellls yes!) which totally screws up the story's dynamic…and timeline thing…and to that I am going to say I am NOT following that so F DA POLICE! xD So let me know what you think!**

**With love,**

**Lizzie**


	18. Chapter 18: Listen to Me!

**A/N: Again…Please don't kill me…that is all :)**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 18: Listen To Me!

"What's what? What are you talking about?" He looked at him. "Hey why are you crying?"

Blaine was still staring at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Take a look for yourself." Blaine handed him his phone.

He took the phone reluctantly; afraid of what he was going to see. His heart dropped as he looked at the picture. It was a picture of James kissing him, and it looked like he was kissing him back. He looked up at Blaine. "Blaine, sweetie, Let me ex-"

Blaine cut him off. "Kurt, why did you lie to me when you said you loved me?"

"Blaine! I didn't lie to you! I do love you, more than anything!"

Blaine sighed "Kurt, how could you do this to me…to _us_?"

He choked back a sob. "Blaine! If you'd just let me explain…"

Blaine shook his head. "Explain what exactly Kurt? How it felt to kiss _him?_"

He shook his head, Blaine seriously wasn't listening. "Blaine Joseph Anderson! Listen to me right now and let me explain what happened!"

Blaine sighed wiping his eyes as he began to talk. "Blaine, first thing, I love you more than _anything_ in the world! An-"

Blaine shook his head. "No you don't Kurt. If you did, you wouldn't have hurt me like this! Especially since you know how sensitive I'd be about something like this after everything with Logan."

He looked at Blaine in shock, Blaine was crying freely now, harder than he had ever seen him cry.

"Kurt, you promised me three months ago that you would _never_ hurt me the way Logan did, but you're just like him." Blaine paused and looked at Kurt directly in the eyes, not doing that since he got the pictures. "Kurt, I love you so much. I thought what we had was _special._ But I guess I was wrong…"

He let his tears flow freely as he registered what Blaine had said, had, was…that's past tense. "Wait a minute. Had? It still _is_ Blaine." He had to pause not thinking he'd _ever_ have to ask _this_ question. "Are you _breaking up_ with me?"

Blaine closed his eyes and as much as it killed him he nodded and said "Yes Kurt. I've been through this once, I thought I'd never have to do it again. I guess I was wrong huh? I need you to leave."

He didn't know what to do, he looked at Blaine, who he loved with all his heart and bolted out of the door sobbing. He ran past Flint and Thad, who bolted after him calling his name. He fell over something and just sat there in the hall, when they finally caught up to him Flint asked "Kurt, Are you alright?"

He shook his head "N-no, Blaine just b-broke up with me."

Their eyes widened in shock. "What? Why?"

He sighed "Blaine got a picture text of James and I kissing, the picture looked like I was kissing back. But James kissed _me_ and I pushed him away after my brain had finally registered what had just happened. I tried to explain that and he wouldn't let me and he broke up with me."

Flint sighed "Oh Kurt I'm so sorry! Who sent it?"

He shrugged "I don't know! I thought that James and I were the only ones in the room, but I guess not."

Thad took out his cell "I'm calling Wes and having him and David go to Blaine's room. Kurt who should I call for you Finn?"

He nodded "Y-yeah, Guys, what am I going to d-do? I love him so much."

Flint sighed "It's going to be alright Kurt, he'll come around."

He shook his head "No he won't. He told me that I was just like Logan."

They looked at each other not knowing what to say to comfort Kurt, they knew this was bad. After Thad called Wes, he took Kurt's cell and called Finn.

"_Hey Kurt, what's up bro?"_

"Finn, this is Thad, one of Kurt and Blaine's friends from Dalton."

_"Uh, hi? Why do you have my brother's phone? Is he alright?"_

Thad sighed "Physically, yes. Emotionally, not so much. Can you come and pick him up? He needs you."

"_Yeah, I'm on my way, I'll be there in five wait for me with him?"_

"Yeah of course."

"_Thank you, I'll see you in a bit."_

"Not a problem." He gave Kurt back his phone. "Okay Kurt, Finn's on his way, let's go wait for him in the driveway."

He nodded and got up and walked to the driveway, of course to get there they had to pass Blaine's room, as they passed Kurt could hear him crying. He put his hand over his mouth and ran down the hall. Flint and Thad quick on his tail. They finally reached the front. He couldn't stop crying he's never had his heart broken like this before.

Thad and Flint were just shocked, Kurt and Blaine or "Klaine" as Jeff called them, were the 'it' couple. They _all_ thought they'd be together forever, everyone could see how deep in love they were. Kurt sighed in relief when he saw Finn's truck pull up. He stood and gave Flint and Thad a hug.

Thad smiled sadly "It'll be okay Kurt, hang in there."

He nodded and got into the truck between Mercedes and Rachel. As they drove off, Finn being worried about why he had to pick him up asked "Okay, so why did I have to come and pick you up early?"

He shook his head. Mercedes sighed "What happened Boo?"

"Yeah did he not like his present Kurt?" asked Rachel.

He shook his head chuckling "No, he _loved_ it." He looked down to look at his wrist at his charm bracelet and saw the charm that read _I will Always Love You_ and broke down.

Mercedes rubbed his arm "What's wrong baby? What happened?"

He sighed knowing that they'd find out sooner or later. "Blaine broke up with me."

Rachel took his hand "Wait _what?_"

"Bro, are you serious?"

He just nodded.

"Oh heeeell to the no! Finn you best turn this truck around I have some hobbit ass to whoop!"

"Santana and Puck would kill us if they didn't get in on this." Said Finn as he took out his phone.

He groaned "Oh my god."

"Damn it! Puck and Santana aren't answering."

** "ENOUGH! STOP IT!"** he screamed.

They all looked at him, Kurt almost _never _yells, only time he does is if you ruin his clothes or really, _really_ piss him off, which is hard to do.

"Whoa, scary Kurt…Ok.."

"What the hell white boy?"

"Look, I know that you're all upset about what happened. Do you think that I'm _**not?**_ Now I know you're all just acting like this because you love me…while I appreciate that and love you all back, I also love _Blaine_ with all my heart. I probably always will. If you guys love me like you say you do then you'll stop trying to get ahold of Puck and Santana and trying to go beat him up."

Finn groaned "Kurt, you're _my brother_ and he broke you heart! He knew what would happen if he did that. Therefore, he needs to be taught a lesson "

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson! You turn this truck back around **right now** or so help me I will use that blackmail I have against you!"

Finn reluctantly turned the truck back around. "So…what are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

He sighed "One crisis at a time Finn…"

Mercedes took his hand. "I am so sorry Kurt. Do you want me or Rachel to stay with you?"

He shook his head. "No, I-I just want to be alone." Which wasn't a total lie, he didn't need _them_ he needed _Blaine._ He was the _only_ person who could make him feel better. He just kept looking at the bracelet Blaine gave him and silently cried.

Rachel took his hand in hers. "Kurt, I know this is hard but maybe you should take that off."

Mercedes nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah seriously, why didn't you chuck the thing at him?"

"I didn't think of that, I really didn't have time to I just sort of bolted." He sighed and let out a sob. "I love him_ so_ much!"

They rubbed his back. "I know Boo, I know. Give him a few days."

He sniffled "God, I hope he's okay, this really,_ really_ hurt him."

Rachel looked at him "Is anyone with him?"

"Yeah, Wes and David should be there with him now." His heart broke knowing how much pain Blaine was in right now. He should be _furious_ but he's not. He's confused, depressed, hurt and worried. He rested his head on Mercedes shoulder and closed his eyes, hoping that this was all just a horrible dream.

Blaine watched Kurt leave and it broke his heart. As soon as the door slammed he collapsed on his bed, his body shaking with body wrenching sobs. He had just been cheated on _again_! He didn't think it was possible but the pain he felt was **_a million times worse_** than with Logan. He looked over to his right where the picture Kurt had just given him rested, it was taken minutes after he'd told Kurt he loved him. He put it face down and looked around, everything reminded him of Kurt. He fell on his bed again, he heard a knock at the door, he figured it was Kurt. "Kurt, go away!"

"Blaine, it's Wes and David, let us in."

He sighed "It's open."

They came inside and shut the door. He sat up with tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Hey…"

They sat on the bed in front of him…Kurt's old bed. Wes was the first to speak. "What happened Blaine?" David nodded and added "We heard about the break up."

He sighed "God word travels fast around here. Who told you?"

"Thad." Wes looked at him. "Thad and Flint found him on the floor sobbing. He's heartbroken Blaine. What happened?"

He sighed "Well, Jake randomly started texting me basically confusing me he wasn't making any sense whatsoever. Then he sent me this." He pulled up the picture on his phone and handed it to them. Their eyes widened "Oh my god, is that _James?_"

He nodded "Then we got into this fight and I told him he was just like Logan and I ended it."

Wes sighed "Blaine, did you even let him _try_ to explain?"

He shook his head "What is there to explain Wes? You can see it for yourself, he's kissing him _back_."

Wes took the phone from Blaine to look at the pictures better, as David rubbed his back as Blaine cried holding onto the picture of the two of them at prom.

Wes sighed "Blaine, he doesn't seem to be kissing him back, he just looks shocked to me."

He shook his head and got off the bed and started moving about his room. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Putting everything that reminds me of him in a box, it's too painful to look at."

David sighed and pulled him back to his bed. "Blaine, sit down."

He grabbed his computer and put it on. Wes and David knew what he was doing and they knew that they couldn't handle this one on their own.

James stared at the door after Kurt left, his emotions were conflicted, happy he kissed Kurt, finally , and sad because it hurt him.

Jake walked out of the bathroom, after he had enough time to calm down enough so he wouldn't strangle his roommate. He saw the whole thing after all. "James!"

James turned around and saw Jake, and was suddenly afraid.

"What the hell were you thinking kissing Kurt?"

James mumbled something he couldn't quite understand. "What was that?"

James sighed "L-love."

He sighed "Oh my god James!"

James shrugged "Honestly, I _don't_ regret it."

His eyes widened, was James joking? He hurt Kurt and Blaine and doesn't regret it _at all?_ He knew Blaine would end up here to talk to James. His computer dinged, alerting him that hes gotten an update. He looked at his laptop and groaned at what he saw.

**Blaine Anderson:** is single.

**Kurt Hummel: **is single.

He turned to James "Are you happy now? Look at what you did James!"

James walked over to the screen as it dinged twice.

**Kurt Hummel: **I have never felt so heartbroken in my entire life/3

**Blaine Anderson: **It was all just a big fat lie /3

James looked at him. "You're as much to blame for this as I am!"

"Excuse me? How is this _my_ fault?"

James sighed "_You're_ the one that took the freaking picture! You sent it to Blaine…this could've _all_ been avoided."

He chuckled this guy was unbelievable! "I did, so Blaine would know! I didn't kiss Kurt, you did! Damn well knowing that Kurt was head over heels in love with Blaine. You caused this James Daniel Holbrook Jr, you and you _alone_!"

James just shook his head and went to his computer. Jake couldn't believe this. "You've really got no clue what you just did to Kurt do you?"

James looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Besides the obvious ruining his relationship, possibly for good. You obviously don't remember who David Karofsky is do you?"

"He's the bully from McKinley what does he have to do with this?"

He sighed "You're _just _like _him_!"

"How so?"

He groaned. "Clearly Kurt never told you he story, so I will. Karofsky didn't just bully Kurt, he kissed him. The same way _you _did. Now, thanks to you, He's going to have flashbacks and nightmares. But what do you care? You don't regret it at all. You broke up our friends James. And Hurt my best friend"

James sighed, now he did feel a _little_ guilty. "Jake what are you doing?"

He sighed packing a bag. "Blaine is going to need someone to talk to!"

James scoffed. "You _really_ think he's going to want to see _you_? You're the one that sent him the picture."

He sighed, he knew James was right but he couldn't deal with him right now. He finished putting his things in his bag. "Maybe not, but he's my_ best friend_ and I quite frankly am having issues being in the same room as you right now without feeling the urge to punch you in the face."

Jake walked out the door and made his way to Blaine's room and could clearly hear the chorus of Somewhere Only We Know, the door was half open and there was Blaine, laying on his bed his shoulder's shaking. "Blaine?"

He looked up and saw Jake. "Oh…hey you can come in…"

Jake sighed shutting the door behind him. "You okay?"

He chuckled "Oh yeah I'm _fantastic_! I got a picture text of my boyfriend _kissing_ one of our friends and made me break up with him." He stared at him. "How do you **_think_** I'm doing?"

Jake sighed "I know…I'm sorry."

He sniffled "What are you doing here anyway?"

Jake chuckled "Uh, you're my best friend, who just had his heart broken." He sat down beside him. "I really couldn't be in the same room as that asshole without wanting to punch him in the face. But mostly, I wanted to see if you were okay and I know you need someone right now. So…here I am."

He looked at Jake and just lost it. "C'mere." He fell into his best friends shoulder and cried. "I know Blaine."

"W-why Jake?"

"I don't know Blaine, I really don't I wish I did though!"

Jake sat there and let him cry rubbing his back, he couldn't comfort Blaine like Kurt could. He knew this was going to be a really long night.

Finn dropped Rachel and Mercedes off and went back to the house. Kurt had stopped crying but he was still sniffling. He tried to get through to his room without his dad noticing…he did.

"Hey kiddo. What's wrong?"

He sniffled "Oh nothing, Blaine and I just had a fight that's all."

Finn was going to say something but he figured it was best to keep quiet.

"Ah, I see. He'll come around. Just give him some time okay?"

He nodded "I'm going to bed. Night dad. I love you!"

"I love you too."

He went upstairs to his room. He felt bad about lying to his dad but this was something Kurt knew his father's heart couldn't handle right now. He got to his room and fell on his bed and cried himself to sleep. Both Blaine and Kurt cried themselves to sleep that night, knowing they'd have to deal with the pain of the break up tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *hides under desk* Yeah Please don't kill me…it was so hard for me to write this, these are my boys and yes even though I put them through so much shit and it makes it seem like I don't sometimes, I love them! You guys don't even know how hard this was for me to write I was like sobbing writing this I'm not even joking! I can't write these chapters at school without getting weird looks. So please keep in mind that I do love them :3 And if you recall in the summary I told you it can't **_**always**_** be sunshine and Klainebows…as much as I'd want it to be… So yeahh…tell me what you think :)**

**With Love,**

**Lizzie**


	19. Chapter 19: Black Dahlia

**A/N: So yeahhh this chapter is a bit intense…that's all I'm gonna say…**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 19: Black Dahlia

Neither of the boys that night, how could they when they were both so heart broken and confused. Kurt just sat on his bed and looked at the pictures of them listening to Candles and Somewhere Only We Know. He wasn't angry at all, he was just hurt and confused, the only thing that was on his mind, was Blaine. He loved him more than _anything_ and he wondered why he didn't see that. He looked at his clock, it was 5:30 A.M he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep at all, not with so much on his mind. He just decided to go and take a shower and get ready for the terrible day that lay ahead.

Blaine was_** far worse off**_ than Kurt was. Try as he might, he could not stop crying. He was more hurt than he was when he saw Logan with Michael on the couch and he actually _saw_ that with his own eyes. He loved Logan, but not like he loves Kurt. Logan was just an idiot who only wanted _one thing_ and he didn't really see a future with him but he could with Kurt, that's what destroyed him. Kurt was all he could think about. He loved Kurt more than anything and he didn't know why Kurt would throw all that away for James, of _all _people!

He was pulled out of his trance when Greg Murphy, Flint, Thad and Wes came in. "Guys, I don't want to talk right now!"

Thad, Flint and Wes sat on Kurt's bed whilst Greg sat down beside Blaine. "No Blaine, you need to talk."

He sat up "No, I _really_ don't!"

Thad stood up. "Blaine, we know you better than that! You need to talk Blaine, you may not _want_ to but you _need_ to!"

"About what huh?" He replied sharply. "About how I saw a picture of the love of my life _kissing_ another guy, someone who I thought was my _friend_?" He sniffled "About how **_heartbroken,_** and **_betrayed_** I feel? That what you want to hear?" Before he could let anyone respond he continued "Oh wait, you **_must_** want to know who I haven't slept since I haven't been able to stop crying within ten minute intervals." He shook his head and put it back in his hands.

Greg sighed "Blaine, we've heard Kurt's side of the story, we talked to him already, now we want to know yours. What happened yesterday?"

He sighed "Do I absolutely _have to_?"

"Yes."

He groaned and looked at them. "Fine! After I saw him he gave me this." He held out the picture. "This frame and the copies for me and my mom of our prom pictures Carole took. Then we sat down on my bed and watched Mulan, near the end of the movie I got texts from Jake asking me if I was okay, if Kurt was with me and if we talked and then what I was going to do about James. I had no clue what he was talking about so naturally I asked him and then he sent me the pictures and I confronted Kurt about them when he came out of the bathroom."

He sighed and looked up finishing "We got into a huge fight and I ended it."

He looked at Greg. "Can I _please_ return to being depressed now?"

Greg shook his head and looked at Jake "How did you end up getting the pictures?"

Jake pointed to the bathroom door. "I was getting out of the shower when I saw it. I _knew_ Blaine wouldn't believe me if I told him s—"

He cut Jake off. "What do you mean _I wouldn't believe you?_"

Jake sighed "Blaine, you wouldn't have. You know that."

He was surprised at this, "Yes I would have Jake! You're my _best friend_ for god's sake! I know you would _never_ lie to me about something like this! Even if you _knew_ how much it would _kill_ me, you're always honest with me!"

Jake shook his head "I am so, sorry Blaine, I should've just told you, the pictures probably just made it worse."

"No Jake, it would've been bad either way, I would've done the same thing if I were you."

Greg looked at him. "Blaine, have you talked to Kurt since you broke up?"

He shook his head "N-no. I can't, I've tried, but whenever I hold my phone and I scroll to his name and that's as far as I get without crying like a baby."

"So you haven't even let him at least _try_ to explain what happened?"

He shook his head, trying to hold back tears. He'd cried enough already. "I can't! I **_know_** what happened! I get it, I'm not good enough for _anyone_. I don't need to hear it from the love of my life. I'm all set thanks."

Thad looked at him shocked and said "You_ really_ think that?"

He nodded "Obviously! Thad, how many people do you know get cheated on within days of telling them that they loved them?"

"Did you even stop to think about what happened _after_ Jake took the pictures?"

He stared at him. "No…but I can put two and two together Thad. Everything we had…it was just a lie!"

Thad stood "Damnit Blaine! He **_loves_** you Blaine! He's told me! He was shocked when James kissed him and _froze_! You would've too if you were in that situation. He _**pushed James away**_ Blaine! He loves you more than _**anything!**_ Don't you realize that!"

Everyone was staring at Thad in shock, nobody had ever seen him _that angry_ before. Reality finally sank in. "Oh my god…what have I done?"

Thad sighed "You just overreacted that's all…"

Wes looked at him. "Do you still love him Blaine?"

He looked at the picture he held in his hand, and nodded tearfully. "Yes, I do. I love him so much. I need to see him, try to apologize."

Jake sat him down. "Hey, give him a few days to cool off a bit. You both could blow up at each other over nothing."

He _needed _ to see him. "B-but."

Thad interrupted him. "Jake's right Blaine. Seeing him now could make things worse."

He sighed and looked at Jake. "What went on with James_ after_ Kurt left?"

"Oh trust me…you don't want to know."

He stood up. "You know what? I actually do, he could have ruined my relationship! I at least deserve to know _why!"_ He went to go on Facebook mostly to check on Kurt and he stormed out of the room after opening it.

Kurt had come out of the shower and went on his laptop to check his e-mail hoping that Blaine had e-mailed him. He didn't, instead it was all Facebook notification on his changed relationship status and status. He logged onto Facebook and his profile popped up, a picture of them at Prom, he couldn't change it. He went to the relationship status ones first.

**Kurt Hummel:** is Single

**Mercedes Jones:** It's his loss Boo! My offer to beat his ass still stands ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Yeah Kurt! It'll be okay.

**Brittany Pierce:** Wait…what?

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** I'm with Brittany, What? You guys were amazing together! What happened!

** Artie Abrhams and 16 others liked this**

**Santana Lopez:** No me gusta! He's a dead man Hummel!

**Puck:** No body messes with my boy Kurt. Santana you're on your own, even though I would beat his hobbit ass but I'm still on parole!

**Finn Hudson: **Guys, Kurt doesn't want anyone beating Blaine up. Believe me when I found out I turned around to beat his ass.

He smiled and clicked on his status.

**Kurt Hummel: **I have never felt so heartbroken in my entire life /3

**Mercedes Jones:** I'm here for you Boo! Love you!3

**Rachel Berry and 17 others like this **

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah man, we're a family. Glee's here for you. You need me, you know where to find me. Love ya bro 3  
><strong> Puck and 17 others like this<strong>

Kurt smiled he loved his friends, he went to make a new status.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm still really upset over this and I'm still listening to Somewhere Only We Know and Candles on repeat but I have amazing friends! Idk what I'd do w/o you guys! 3 3

**Jake Wilde- Kurt Hummel: **For what it's worth Kurt, Blaine's been doing the same thing, I hope you're ok and I hope we can still be friends.

**Kurt Hummel- Jake Wilde:** Absolutely Jake! I'll be okay…eventually

He went to his brothers room to thank him in person. But ran into him storming out of his room with his keys. "Finn, where are you going?"

"To Dalton!"

He groaned "I told you I didn't want you to harm Blaine!"

Finn sighed "It's not _him_ I'm after!"

He was confused. "Wait, who are you going after then…correction who do you _think _you're going after, I don't have enough money to bail you out of jail so."

Finn brought Kurt to his room and showed him his laptop.

Blaine was storming down the hall towards James' room. "Blaine! Wait! What are you doing!"

He turned towards Jake, "Did you see the message he sent me?"

Jake shook his head "Uh, no I may be an ass but I know my limits."

He sighed and brought Jake back to his room and pulled up his laptop. "See!"

Jake looked at him…"Uh yeaah…That's bad…But I don't think- Blaine!"

Wes and Greg were already after him. "Blaine! Wait!"

"No way! Not after the new little piece of information he just sent me."

Jake sighed "Look, I will bring you to my room okay but you need to be calm about it!" Jake looked at Wes. "You need to leave. Greg I might need you."

Wes reluctantly left and the three of them went off to Jake's room.

Jake opened the door and the three of them went in. Blaine had calmed down during the walk to the room but when he saw James he had to contain himself.

James looked up and saw Blaine and looked down again. "What do you want?"

He scoffed "Hmm…gee I don't know James, what could I _possibly_ want?"

James shrugged "I don't know that's why I asked you. You're the _last_ person I'd think to see here right now."

He nodded "Well, after what you did to both Kurt and My relationship status, I don't see why you're surprised."

James looked up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Uh…hmmm let's see." He took out his blackberry and went to his profile and showed him.

**Blaine Anderson: **is single

** James Holbrook likes this.  
><strong>

**Kurt Hummel:** is single

** James Holbrook likes this.**

"I don't know what sick game you're playing but I want some answers. I have a really good feeling that this was **_no_** accidental kiss. So talk!"

James shook his head in disbelief. "Wow, you and Kurt are so alike it's scary. How neither of you saw how much I liked him, I have since the day I met him! So I knew when Kurt left you'd have relationship issues…I didn't think I'd be one of them. But hey, I'm only human!"

Blaine couldn't believe him right now. "Are you serious? How the hell is what you did human? You're just like Karofsky!"

James shook his head "No Blaine, see there's where you're wrong. Jake told me about Karofsky and he did it and regretted it later. I did it yesterday and I _don't_ regret it at all!"

He had to contain himself so he wouldn't punch him in the face. "Are you kidding me? You were supposed to be our friend James. You hurt not only me but you hurt _Kurt_ too! Tell me something. Why'd you do it?"

James smiled "Honestly, you really don't deserve him, and another thing, love. You should try it sometime."

"Excuse me! I don't deserve him? So you think because you kissed him against his will he's going to go crawling to you. He probably fucking hates you right now!"

James looked at him. "Really? What makes you think that he's going to crawl back to you Blaine, when you didn't even let him explain?"

"Look, I'm not a violent person, but you're seriously making it difficult for me to do so I'm gonna say this one thing and be on my way. I love Kurt, and I _know_ he loves me, that's something you won't have, Kurt's love. And if you even _try_ to try something else with Kurt, there will be hell to pay."

He walked out of Jake's room and went back to his own with Jake on his heels. "Blaine, where the hell did that come from!"

"Jake, can we not do this right now?"

Jake nodded "Yeah it's fine…and for what it's worth, I think he'll come back to you, if he loves you he will."

He smiled "Thanks Jake."

"Finn, calm down! I'm sure that Blaine has already taken care of this. Yes he's the one that caused this but you're not going to get into trouble because of this dipshit! I'm done with him and you need to calm the hell down! Violence doesn't solve anything! Go back to your room!"

Finn reluctantly agreed and went back into his room.

He spent a lot of time after seeing that post crying about it, especially knowing now that it was intentional. He didn't know what he was going to do anymore, when he thought of Blaine, he thought love. But_ did Blaine love him_ anymore, that's the big question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah…intense shit eh? I wasn't kidding at all when I said that either lol But yeah…we all know James is a douche and Blaine knows how to control his temper :D Until next time kiddies :3 OH chapter title, is from a Hollywood Undead song…titled Black Dahlia…so yeah…Tell me what you think ;)**

**With Love,**

**Lizzie**


	20. Chapter 20: This is Hard

**A/N: Yeah...Just read :) Bold = Emphasis in song**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 20: This is hard…

The weekend had been really hard for them, it was a very emotional one at that full of anger, sadness and confusion. Kurt was dreading going to school today, he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but he couldn't tell his dad what happened his heart couldn't handle it, not to mention he has a shotgun with Blaine's name on it if he hurt him. He went to do his moisturizing and went downstairs to eat breakfast. His dad smiled at him. "Hey kiddo! Heard from Blaine?"

He shook his head having to hold back tears at just hearing the name. "N-no, I'm sure he just needs to cool off is all."

"What did you two fight about anyway?"

"It's nothing really dad, it'll work out eventually…"

Burt nodded "I'm sure it will. Now hurry up and eat or you'll be late for school."

He nodded and got up to his car.

"Kurt! Wait up bro!"

He sighed "What do you want Finn?"

"You can't keep lying to him forever you know…you're going to have to tell him eventually."

He sighed "I know Finn, I'm trying to figure out what to tell him so just don't say anything okay?"

Finn sighed "Kurt, you need to figure out something soon. If he comes to me and asks me I'm not going to lie to him okay?"

He nodded "I will…just drop it okay?"

Finn nodded and got in his truck and drove off.

He got into his Navigator and drove to school completely dreading the day.

Mercedes was waiting for him when he got to his locker. She smiled sadly at him. "Hey Boo…how're you holding up?"

He sighed "As well as can be expected."

"How'd your dad take it?"

He looked down "He doesn't know…all he knows is that we had a fight, he can't handle that kind of stress right now."

Mercedes shook her head "Ok boo…"

He opened his locker and there was the picture of Blaine and the word Courage. He just stared at it.

"Kurt, you okay?" she asked.

He shook his head. "N-no."

She hugged him "It's okay Boo… You want me to take it down for you?"

He nodded "Yeah just put it in my bag, I have a box I'm collecting the stuff in."

She nodded and took it down and put it in his bag. "Come on, let's go. I've already told everyone not to say anything."

He nodded "Thanks." He went through the day with only one meltdown when he heard Santana talking to Karofsky about it. He finally made it to Glee practice, it was the only class everyone had together and as soon as he went into the room the room fell completely silent. "Uh, don't let me interrupt your conversations…carry on." He took his usual seat in the back of the room.

Mr. Schuester came in "Okay guys, Nationals in a month people time to get working on it!" He looked at Kurt. "Are you alright?"

He nodded "Yeah, just a really lousy weekend. I'm fine." He lied he wasn't fine.

Mr. Schue nodded "I heard…I'm really sorry Kurt."

He just nodded and Mr. Schue carried on with his lesson until there was a knock at the door. Mr. Schue opened the door and froze in his tracks.

"Can I um...?"

Mr. Schue sighed "I don't know if it's a good idea Blaine."

Everyone's heads turned towards the door and Kurt's heart raced.

"Just let him in Mr. Schue…I haven't talked to him and **NOBODY** is to lay finger on him okay!"

They all grumbled agreements.

Blaine walked inside and looked at him. He was stunned at his appearance, he was out of uniform with a guitar in his hand, in just jeans and a t-shirt, hair un gelled and looked like he hadn't slept in days…he looked worse than Kurt did, who was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt but he looked more kept.

"Hey Kurt."

He sighed "Hi, what are you doing here?"

Blaine sighed "Um, I needed to talk to you about what happened. Well you know I really suck at it so, I have something I want to sing," He looked at Mr. Schuester. "if that's okay?" Mr. Schue nodded.

He felt Mercedes taking his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze as she noticed him tense. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

Blaine looked at Kurt and began to sing a slower acoustic version of I Wanna Hold Your Hand

____Yeah I'll tell you something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I, say that something  
><em>_____I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>___I wanna hold your hand_______

He already felt tears coming to his eyes and Blaine had _just_ started the song

_____Oh please, say to me  
>You'll let me be your man<br>And please, say to me  
><em>_____You'll let me hold your hand  
>Now let me hold your hand<br>___I wanna hold your hand________

Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt really was getting what he was trying to say with the song at all and looked at Kurt when he sang the next part, to let him know that he was being sincere. _  
><em>

______And when I touch you,  
>I feel happy inside<br>It's such a feeling that my love,  
><em>_____**I can't hide!**  
><strong>I can't hide!<strong>  
><strong>I can't hide!<strong>______

Blaine couldn't help but shed a few tears when he saw Kurt crying freely as he continued.

____Yeah you  
>Got that something<br>I think you'll understand.  
><em>_____When I feel that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>_______I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>___I wanna hold your hand_______  
><em>______

Once Blaine finished the song everyone's eyes were on Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine and shook his head running out of the choir room. He tossed his guitar to Puck and ran out after him. "Kurt! Wait!"

Kurt was headed into the direction of the auditorium and he wasn't surprised…it was one of the few places Kurt went to when he was upset.

He was sitting on the stage crying. He slowly walked over. "Kurt…"

Kurt sniffled "_Why_ did you do that?"

He sighed "I love you Kurt." He sighed "Look, I talked to Jake, Thad, Flint, Wes and even James…I'm an idiot Kurt, I was just…"

Kurt sighed "Just what Blaine?"

"Look, I don't know what I was thinking…"

Kurt shook his head "Yeah you did Blaine. You remembered what you went through with Logan…even though last weekend you said you _finally_ realized that **_I wasn't Logan._**"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine, when we got together do you remember what I told you? How I would **_never_** do what Logan did to you? I meant that, I** always** keep my promise Blaine, **_always!_**"

"Kurt, I know that, I do. I just, I love you too much you know, and seeing you just _kissing someone else_. You need to understand how scared and hurt I was!"

Kurt shook his head "_You?_ What about _me_ Blaine? You don't think**_ I wasn't hurt or scared_** about that? Part of the reason why I couldn't sleep was because I was terrified about what I'd see once I closed my eyes! Blaine, do you know _how much it hurt me_ when you thought that**_ I betrayed you_** and would purposely do something to _**hurt you?**_"

He wiped his eyes "I have a good idea…I just want you to know, that I love you Kurt, more than _anything_ and that I am sorry."

Kurt turned around placing his hands on the stage and then turned back to face Blaine and said "Blaine, I do love you. But you didn't let me explain what happened! You let your stubbornness get in the way again." Kurt took his hand and flipped it over and placed something in it.

"You're bracelet?"

Kurt nodded. "Blaine, I do love you. You need to know that. As much as I want to be with you and it_** kills**_ me but I think…I think I just need some space…time."

He let tears roll of his cheeks his worst fears were realized. "Kurt…what?"

"Blaine, you didn't let me explain myself and I need time to just figure this out okay? I want you to take this, just while I try to figure it out okay?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah okay. I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled sadly "I know, I do too." Kurt gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm doing this for_ us_ okay? If you love me like you say you do, I know that you'll respect this and my decision.

He nodded "Okay Kurt…So I'll see you later?"

Kurt nodded and tearfully said "Definitely." And with that Blaine left the auditorium in tears. They weren't back together, but he had hope but it still didn't mean the hurt wasn't still there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm a horrible person...I know, I know. Yes I used I Wanna Hold Your Hand again. It fit so well...I couldn't help myself...plus its one of my fave songs xD Yeahhh the bracelet thing...killed me omg. So let me know what you think ;)**

**With love,**

**Lizzie**


	21. Chapter 21: Misery

**A/N: I know that I'm a mean person I know…**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 21: Misery

He watched Blaine leave the auditorium, as the doors shut; he lost it crumbling to the ground sobbing. Hearing Blaine sing I Wanna Hold Your Hand, all the passion and raw emotion he put into the song broke his heart, he could see how much pain he was in. Now he basically just told him they needed a break, it killed him to say that. But he knows that he needed time to heal and think. He loved Blaine, more than _anything_! The past two days he'd been in such pain and anguish and all he wanted was Blaine, now his heart was saying 'no, not yet." He was so confused.

He heard the door open thinking it was Blaine but when he looked up it was Finn, whose facial expression changed as soon as he saw his brother and walked over. He got up when Finn opened his arms to him enveloping him in a hug as he cried. "Kurt, what happened?"

He let out a shaky breath and said "I-I told him I ne-needed t-time."

Finn rubbed his back hushing him. "It's okay Kurt, I know it was hard but I know you need time. I know you love him, you know," He let go of Kurt to look at him and continued "if he loves you like I think he does, he'll be there when you're ready."

He nodded "I-I know. I'm just so, confused! I don't know wha-what to do!" he sobbed into his brothers shirt.

"Hey, it's okay! You'll figure it out, I _know_ you will. I'm here for you. Even though I'm probably not the _best_ person to give relationship advice, but I'm here to listen."

He smiled at Finn through his tears and hugged him. "Thank you Finn."

Finn smiled "I'm your brother, that's what I'm here for. I love you bro."

He chuckled "I love you too." He sniffled "I have some stuff to do, you better go."

Finn nodded "Okay, call me if you need me okay?"

He nodded." Okay."

Blaine walked back into the choir room grabbed his guitar from Puck and left without saying a word. He walked to his car threw the guitar in the backseat and just sat there in the parking lot crying. Finn came over to his car a few minutes later and tapped on the passenger side window. He looked over and nodded unlocking the door.

Finn sat beside him and they were quiet. Finn was never quiet so naturally it concerned him.

He sighed "Look, if you're here to beat my ass for shattering your brother's heart just do it already and get it over with."

Finn sighed "I'm _not_ going to beat you up Blaine, One Kurt doesn't want me to and I respect his wishes. Two he's not the _only_ heart that was shattered through this."

He looked up at him and shook his head. Finn sighed looked out the windshield "Blaine, I honestly hated you after you and my brother broke up. He was so upset; he cried for hours and cried himself to sleep." Finn looked at Blaine, "That was before, you sang I Wanna Hold Your Hand to him, Did you know that he sang that song when Burt had a heart attack in October?"

He shook his head feeling bad now, that might be the reason why Kurt was crying "No…I didn't. Now I feel like shit! I hope I didn't bring back flashbacks for him…I didn't want to make him cry…I hate seeing him cry."

Finn chuckled "No Blaine, you didn't give him any flashbacks. As I was saying, I _hated_ you for hurting him like that, but then I looked at you sing to him." He looked at Finn as he continued. "I could sense how hurt you were, I could hear it in your voice. You sang with such raw emotion. I could see not only that in the song but I could see you _do_ love my brother."

He nodded crying a little bit. "Oh god Finn, you have _no_ idea how much I love him. He's the most important person in my life, and I" He paused before he continued "I probably just ruined it forever."

Finn shook his head "No you didn't Blaine. The reason _why_ Kurt cried when you sang that was _because he loves you!_ Blaine you're his everything. Did you know that he has a picture of you in his locker with the word courage underneath it?"

He chuckled nodded "Yeah…he gave me one before he left." He sighed "I don't know if he will come back Finn, he gave this back to me." He said holding out Kurt's bracelet."

"What's that?"

He smiled sadly. "It's a charm bracelet I got for him, there's two charms one with our names on it and our anniversary on the back it says I will always love you and the other is a puzzle piece that says My missing puzzle piece. It's a line from Teenage Dream, the first song I sang when we met. I have one too and I gave it to him the other day for our 3 month." He sighed and continued "And, he gave it back saying he needed time to figure it out."

Finn shook his head "Blaine, you need to understand something, you didn't let him explain and that hurt him. But he does love you, he just needs time to heal that's all. But I know you're hurting too, you **_both_** need time to heal. I know you love him Blaine, you're good for him. If you love him like I think you do, you'll be there when he's ready. Notice I didn't say_ if_ I said **_when_** you'll get back together I know it."

He smiled sadly "You think so?"

Finn nodded "I know so. Look, I know that you have people to talk to at Dalton and stuff, but if you want to talk, or just need to vent to someone, give me a call…I know you still have my number."

He smiled gratefully "Thanks Finn."

Finn smiled "Don't mention it. You're a good guy Blaine, and you're good to my brother. So give me call or text me if you need anything okay?"

He nodded "I will thanks. Same for you Finn. Can you do me a favor?"

Finn nodded "I guess."

He sighed "Can you keep me updated on how he's doing, I worry about him sometimes."

Finn chuckled "Sure thing man. Listen I gotta go, so I'll talk to later. Hang in there okay?"

He nodded and gave Finn a hug "Thanks for everything Finn."

"No problem." Finn got out of the car and went back into the school. He wiped his eyes and drove back to Dalton.

He walked back to his dorm not saying a word to anyone, he was a bit comforted by what Finn had said, but Kurt was unpredictable sometimes and he may _not_ take him back…at all and that's what scared him.

Jake was sitting on his bed just doing homework when he got back in. "Hey, how'd it go?"

He just went straight onto his bed and cried. Jake sighed and walked over and sat on the edge. "What happened Blaine?"

He handed Jake Kurt's bracelet. Jake looked at Blaine "Oh…Blaine. He really ended it?"

He turned around. "He said he needed time to think and heal, and gave this back. He bolted from the room after I finished the song."

Jake nodded "That I expected…I didn't expect him to tell you that you needed to take a break though. Everything will work out Blaine I know it will."

He shook his head "I'm not so sure Jake, he said that he loved me but he needed space and time and how hurt he was that I didn't let him explain, and how hurt he was about me thinking he betrayed him."

"He loves you. You know what they say, those that love you will come back in the end, or something like that."

"I honestly think that my heart was literally just ripped in two. When he said '_I just need some space…time.'_ "

"It'll all work out Blaine! You'll see! I _know_ it will!"

"Jake I'm just…I'm just gonna go to bed, I don't want to do anything today, probably won't for a while until this is all figured out."

Jake didn't say anything knowing that there really wasn't any point.

Finn left right after Blaine did and went back to the house to be there for Kurt if he needed him. Burt was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Oh Dad, you're home early…"

"Yeah…so are you. Look I'm glad you're here I need to talk to you about something."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No…Guilty conscience much?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay so…what's up? Is Kurt okay?"

"Um...He's fine."

Before Burt could say anything Kurt came back to the house and went upstairs crying.

"Okay, now I'm going to ask you again. What's _**wrong**_ with Kurt? I haven't seen Blaine either…what's going on Finn?"

He sighed "Kurt didn't lie to you…him and Blaine _did_ fight…but what he _didn't_ tell you was that Blaine broke up with him."

"What? Why didn't he tell me!"

"Uh because of how you're reacting, he's worried about your heart! So am I! You don't need this kind of stress!"

Kurt fell on his bed crying. He just broke Blaine's, even though he loves more than anything in the world! He just looked at his room there were pictures of him around his room, and cried at them seeing how happy he was. He knew he was happy because he was with him. He's just so confused. He was pulled out of his sorrows when he heard "Kurt Michael Hummel get your ass down here right now!"

He groaned wiping his face and went downstairs to see what his father wanted. He was surprised to see Finn was with him.

"What's going on?"

"Blaine…"

He closed his eyes trying to keep the tears from falling. "We're fighting right now…what about him?"

"Kurt, you can cut the act. I know. Finn just told me."

He looked at Finn. "Seriously?"

"Hey I told you the other day, if he asked me I'd tell him!"

"Okay so now you know? What do you want?"

"To know what happened."

He sighed "Okay fine, "Blaine got a picture text of James and I kissing, the picture looked like I was kissing back. But James kissed _me_ and I pushed him away after my brain had finally registered what had just happened. I tried to explain that and he wouldn't let me and he broke up with me."

"That little…"

"Dad! I'm not finished yet! But today, he came and sang I Wanna Hold Your Hand to me and we talked and I told him I loved him and I needed time to think and heal."

"So…you guys are back together?" Burt asked still al little confused.

He shook his head. "N-no. Not right now anyway. I still need to figure out what I want to do…I still love him dad. I just don't know right now."

Burt got off his chair and went to hug his son. "I'm sorry kiddo."

He hugged his father back. "I don't know what to do anymore dad."

Burt looked at him. "I wish I could tell you what to do, but I can't…not on this one."

The doorbell rang and Burt sighed as he got up to answer it. He looked at Kurt. "You up for a visitor?"

He sighed "It depends, who's the visitor?"

"Hey Boo!"

He smiled "Let her in." He got up and smiled at her "Dad, we're going to my room."

Burt nodded. "Okay."

They went upstairs and he sat on his bed beside her. "So, Finn texted me…said you're having issues with this decision."

He groaned "Remind me to kill him later."

She chuckled "Besides Blaine, I'm probably the only other person who can help you with this."

He shook his head "I doubt _anyone_ can help me with this. Talking just doesn't help 'Cedes."

She sighed "I figured that, that's why I brought something with me."

He looked at her curiously "Did you now?"

She went into her bag and pulled out a book from her bag and handed it to him. "Here."

He took the book from her and on the front was the word Klaine and 3-15-11 Forever and a picture of them at Reigonals. "Mercedes…what is this?"

"It's a scrapbook I'm working on, I was going to give it to you on your birthday if it was done if not I was going to give it to you on your anniversary or something."

"Uh, how is this supposed to help?"

She laughed "Just open it."

He opened the book and there was a quote with a picture of them from Reigonals singing Candles. _"You know you're in love when reality is finally better then your dreams."_

He kept looking through the pages and more pictures of them together and the second to last page made him smile sadly. It was a copy of the picture Mercedes had taken out of his locker earlier and a copy of the word Courage and next to the word courage there was a sentence_ "Courage is the key to love."_

The last picture brought tears to his eyes; it was a picture of them at Prom. The quote was what got him though, _"Love is just a word until you find someone who gives it a meaning."_

Mercedes smiled "Boo, look at how happy you are here with him. I'm gonna leave you here to look through this and gather your thoughts, you call me if you need me okay?"

He nodded "Yeah…thanks 'Cedes." This just made his decision a whole lot easier for him to make now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I'm a horrible person leaving you hanging again on a cliffhanger…It'll be worth it…Promise!**

**With Love,**

**Lizzie**


	22. Chapter 22:Silence is Slowly Killing Me

**A/N: Do you see a pattern in these chapter titles? Yep just something to think about while you read this :3**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 22: The Silence is Slowly Killing Me

It's been two weeks since Kurt and Blaine broke up, and it had been the most painful two weeks, they had ever experienced. There wasn't a single night either of them didn't cry themselves to sleep, it hurt _that_ much. But they went through every day of school with a brave face, telling everyone "Oh yeah I'm fine!" But it was just a mask, they were both broken.

Jake kept a close eye on Blaine, every day. And rubbed his back every night as he cried. He was at a loss. Blaine hadn't even been to warbler practice since it happened. While Blaine was in agony James was walking around Dalton with his head held high, even though _everyone_ knew what had happened by now. Jake had basically moved back in with Blaine, he couldn't stand to be in the same room as him without having the urge to beat the shit out of him.

Finn had kept a very, _very_ close eye on his brother, especially after everything that had happened with Karofsky and then this whole thing with Blaine, he was just so worried about him, But he seemed to be alright. He would wake up in the middle of the night and hungry or thirsty and could hear Kurt crying in his room. He was so heartbroken and torn.

_How has he been? ~Blaine_

_**Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie to you? ~Finn**_

_Lying is what ended up getting us in this mess…so truth would be nice. ~Blaine_

_**Not great…I mean he puts on a brave face and everything in front of everyone, but I know it's a mask. He cries himself to sleep every night, it breaks my heart knowing that there's literally nothing I can do about it. ~Finn**_

_I am so sorry about all of this…It's my fault. I should have known that Kurt wouldn't betray me like that. It's just after Logan, I've had trust issues….~Blaine_

_**Blaine, it's not your fault! Don't blame yourself for this. If it's anybody's fault it's that James kid's fault. How are you doing? ~Finn. **_

_Honestly…probably worse than Kurt. I don't leave my room except for classes. I don't even go to Warbler Practice. Basically I stay in my room all day and cry. ~Blaine_

_**Ohh Blaine. Kurt wouldn't want you to torture yourself like that! You should be socializing and stuff. You've stopped singing? ~Finn. **_

_Yeah…I don't see the point…~Blaine_

_**Blaine, if Kurt knew about that he'd beat your ass! You've got to get back into the swing of things. Ik it's hard but if you don't do it for yourself, do it for Kurt. ~Finn**_

_I know he would…it's just hard you know? It will end up making me feel more miserable and think of him and how much I miss and love him. ~Blaine_

_**Ik…But for what it's worth…he misses you 2. ~Finn**_

_I just want to see him scratch that, I need to see him soon. It's been the longest I haven't seen or talked to him. It hurts Finn. ;_; ~Blaine_

_**Ik it hurts Blaine…just give him a little more time okay? ~Finn**_

_Okay…I gtg I'll ttyl ~Blaine_

_**Kay, ttyl ~Finn. **_Blaine threw his phone on his desk and just fell on his bed crying he missed Kurt so much it hurt. Jake walked in and sighed "Well, did you talk to Finn?"

He nodded "Yeah…basically I'm doing worse than Kurt is…he's back in the swing of things while I'm in here like a hermit."

"He's probably just hiding behind a mask…Kurt doesn't get over stuff _that_ easily. Hell _nobody_ gets over something like this that easily, without hiding their true feelings behind a mask."

He sighed "That's what Finn said. How long has it been?"

"Like, two weeks."

"This is **_really_** getting ridiculous Jake."

"What hiding behind masks?"

"That and just not even hearing from him. I don't know how much longer I can take this Jake!"

Jake looked at him. "What do you want me to do?"

He sighed "What are you talking about?"

"You seem like you want something from me. What do you want from me?"

He sighed "I want you to be honest about what I'm going to tell you."

Jake nodded "I'm always honest with you but okay."

"It's been two weeks. Kurt's miserable, _I__'__m_ miserable. My phone literally _never_ leaves my side in case he calls to tell me he wants to talk. Two weeks I've been waiting. It's just getting to be too much and I am honestly done waiting."

"So…what are you asking me to be honest about here?"

He sat down next to Jake "I'm highly considering going to Lima right now and seeing Kurt."

Jake winced "Yeah…that doesn't sound like a very good idea…at all."

"Why not?"

"Uh, he's probably not ready yet. It just sounds like a really, _really __bad_ idea."

"Jake, I don't know anymore!"

"Look, I'm just saying that if you go now, it's just going to be a recipe waiting for disaster! Especially if he told you _he__'__d_ call _you!_ I think you'd be pushing your luck."

"Finn said he was depressed and cried himself to sleep every night calling my name!"

"I don't know Blaine…"

He shook his head "You know what, I'm done talking about this, done crying for him when I can just go and _see_ him!" He grabbed his keys and looked at Jake "I'm done waiting!"

Jake sighed "I honestly think, this is going to blow up in your face but I really can't stop you so…good luck."

He bolted out of his room and went into his car shooting Finn a message

_I__'__m __on __my __way __to __Lima.__I __need __to __see __him.__~Blaine _

_**Do you want me to get the folks out of the house so you two can be alone? Cause Ik I can't stop you so…~Finn**_

_If you could…I'm not so much worried about Carole, but Burt…he scares me…He told me he had a shot gun with my name on it if I hurt Kurt so… ~Blaine_

_**Yeah I can do that…It'll be easy. I'll just tell them to go out to eat and just let me know when you're close and I'll shoot over to Puck's if you want. ~Finn**_

_Thanks Finn I owe you! ~Blaine _

As he was driving he got another text message…not from Finn this time, but from Kurt.

_**Can you come to my house…I want to talk to you…~Kurt**_

_On my way~ Blaine_

He got to Lima about an hour later, _a__lot_ faster than he usually does.

_Okay I'm by the Lima Bean so…~ Blaine_

_**Okay, my folks just left so, I'll head over to Puck's now…let me know how it goes Good Luck ;) ~Finn**_

_Thanks I'll need it. ~Blaine_

He pulled up to Kurt's house and got out of his car. He walked to the front door and took a deep breath before he rang the doorbell and knocked the door. He heard movement in the house and Kurt opened the door with the phone to his ear.

"Mercedes…I've gotta call you back He's here." Kurt hung up the phone and said "Blaine…"

He smiled "Hey."

"Hey" He let Blaine in.

He smiled a bit "Thanks for coming." He sat back down on the couch. "You can sit you know…I'm not going to make you stand."

Blaine chuckled and sat down on the couch and said "I was actually on my way here to talk to you actually."

He smiled "So…how have you been?"

Blaine sighed "Honestly? Pretty damn bad. I mean I cry myself to sleep _every night._ I haven't even gone to Warbler's practice since we broke up…It just reminds me of you and how much I love and miss you, it gets me even more depressed than I already am."

He looked at his ex-boyfriend in shock, he'd stopped singing? "You quit the warblers?"

"No…I just can't do it right now. Wes Thad and David understand though. Plus with James in there I can't really deal with that right now."

He sighed "I am _so_ sorry I made you feel like that. But for what it's worth, we're on the same boat. I cry myself to sleep too…every single night. I have since the day we split." He took Blaine's hand. "I miss you too."

"Kurt, I love and miss you so much it hurts sometimes. I basically stay in my room all day, the only person I really talk to is Jake." Blaine sighed "Look Kurt, I feel like a part of me is missing without you! You're my missing puzzle piece! I'm not complete without you!"

He smiled noting the Katy Perry Teenage Dream reference. He sighed "Blaine…"

"Look, I know you told me you needed time. I understand that Kurt, I do. But I hoped to _at least talk_ to you during these two weeks, but not as much as a_ message_ from you, until I was on my way over. I just need to know if you know what you want. If it's _me _you want." Blaine sighed "I'm tired of waiting…I'm tired of having my phone by my side waiting for you to call. I'm tired of the hurt."

He took Blaine's hand "Blaine, I love you too. That's why I wanted to talk to you…"

Blaine looked at him his stomach in knots, this could be a good or a bad thing...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah this is probably the worst cliffhanger I've left you guys with…Which is the reason I'm hiding under my desk lol I won't leave you guys waiting for too long though, I promise. Tell me what you think Kurt's decision is ;)**

**With ****Love,**

**Lizzie**


	23. Chapter 23: I'm Gonna Get You Back!

**A/N: Just read it :3 I have nothing else to say… Bold for emphasis on song ;)**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 23: I'm Gonna Get You Back

"Blaine, I love you. I told you that when you sang to me, which I may say, very touching. I want you to know how I feel."

Blaine nodded "Of course."

"Which is why I want you to listen to this and listen carefully…"

_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
>For you, the sun will be shining,<br>And I feel that **when I'm with you**,  
><strong>It's alright, I know it's right<strong>_

Blaine had tears in his eyes, he recognized the song right away.

_To you, I'll give the world  
>to you, I'll never be cold<em>

He hoped he was getting what he was saying.

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

Blaine felt the same way about Kurt.

_And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score,<br>**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**  
><strong>Like never before. <strong>_

He had began to cry as he sang the next part

_And** I wish you all the love in the world,**  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<em>

_And the songbirds keep singing,  
>Like they know the score,<br>**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**  
><strong>Like never before, like never before<strong>_

Blaine was in tears as Kurt Finished the song.

"Look, Blaine, I want you to know how confused I was. Part of me wanted_ not_ to go back to you _**at all.**_ Then there was another part that wanted to do_** nothing**_ but run back into your arms. I used to feel _so safe_ with you Blaine, like nothing could _ever hurt me_ as long as I had you. Then after this happened and you hugged me I didn't feel that safety I used to, and that scared me because I knew I loved you. I knew I did."

He paused and wiped his eyes "Then after you left, I lost it. I broke down. Telling you that I needed time, it_** killed me**_ Blaine, I felt a piece of my heart break and leave with you. You were my first love, and they're forever!"

Blaine looked confused and hurt. "Kurt I'm-"

He shook his head "Let me finish." Blaine silenced himself and he continued "Then Mercedes came to see me. She brought me this scrapbook of us and all these quotes. Something just clicked in my mind when I looked at one page the quote was simple 'Love is just a word."

He took Blaine's hand "Until you find someone who gives it a _meaning._' It was then I knew that **_you were that person!_** You _are_ love Blaine!"

Blaine started crying as Kurt said "I know now, that it's _you_ Blaine. It's always been you!"

He smiled tearfully and said "I-I can't be without you anymore! You're _my _missing puzzle piece! You complete me!" He pulled Blaine into a soft gentle kiss.

Blaine parted from the kiss and pulled him close crying. "I missed you_ so_ much!"

"I missed you too! I'm sorry I put you through all this! I love you!"

Blaine looked at him, "Hey, hey! It's okay! We're _together_ now, that's what matters. I'm never going again."

He smiled "Um, I want you to know what really happened Blaine."

Blaine sighed "Ok…fine."

He sighed "Remember this when I tell you what happened. I love_ you,_ nobody else."

Blaine nodded "I know…I know."

He sighed and began to recall the whole ordeal. "I went into his room looking for you. You weren't in your room so I figured you'd be with Jake. I talked to James cause Jake wasn't there…neither were you."

"_You seem different…is there something you want to talk about?"_

_James sighed. "It's just…" He shook his head "Never mind, just forget it. It's stupid."_

_He looked at him. "Hey, you can tell me anything you know that."_

__James nodded "I know…it's just, well, I've finally accepted being gay and all that. I mean I look at you and Blaine, and I see how happy and how deeply in love you two are. A-and I know that I'm never to have that." __

I felt so bad when he said that. I knew that feeling! It sucked!

_He sighed "I know how you feel. But you will find someone someday. I felt the same way you did, and I found someone and you will too."_

_James shook his head "No I won't, I'm the dorky country boy."_

_He sighed "No you're not a dorky country boy. You have a lot of unique qualities James."_

_James looked at him "Like what?"_

"A red light probably should've gone off in my head when he asked me that but it didn't…"

_He smiled "Well, for one thing, you're very sweet."_

_James smiled as Kurt continued "You're respectful, a great friend and as cute as a button. You'll find that one boy that will love everything about you." James looked up at him again "and when he does, he'll be one of the luckiest guys in the world having you as his boyfriend. You just need to start looking."_

_James smiled "Well…there is one person, I kinda do like…"_

_He smiled "Well, have you talked to him?"_

"_No…it's complicated…"_

_He sighed "Oh is he not gay?"_

_James shook his head "Oh no he is…I think he likes me too but I don't know…"_

_He smiled "Well you'll never know if you don't talk to him and tell him how you feel."_

_James looked at him "Do you think I should?"_

_He nodded "Definitely!"_

"I didn't think he meant_ me at all!_ He knew I was taken! And note how I said _talk_ to him and tell him how you feel…not kiss him against his will. When he kissed me it took me a second to register what was happening. After I did, I pushed him away. I was shocked he did it! I didn't want to give him another opportunity to try it again so I ran."

He started to cry as he continued "I felt s-so as-ashamed! Even though I- I kne-knew I was j-just a v-victim! The reason I didn't tell you…besides the fact you wouldn't let me was because I didn't want to ruin the night. I _was_ going to tell you! I was! I swear!"

He took a deep breath and continued " I just needed to figure out _how __and __what_ I was going to tell you! I _never_ wanted to hurt you! _**Never!**_ I love you too much to hurt you and I am so, _so_sorry Blaine!"

Blaine took him in his arms "Hey, hey! Shh it's okay Kurt! You have _nothing_ to be sorry for! If anyone should be apologizing it's me! I didn't let you explain, I just panicked when I saw it and I didn't think about what happened _after_ the picture."

He let out a shaky breath "All I was thinking when I was crying in bed was how much I wanted you to take me in your arms and hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay! You always made me feel better and the fact that you were what made me so sad…it k-killed m-me."

Blaine started crying "I am so, _so _sorry baby! I _never_ wanted to make you feel like that! I never wanted to hurt you but I did…we hurt each other! I love you more than anything Kurt! C-can you f-forgive m-me."

He kissed Blaine "Of course I-I can. I love you too. Blaine!"

Blaine smiled and opened his arms to him. "C'mere."

He smiled and hugged Blaine. He loved him so much. He missed this, being in Blaine's warm embrace.

He looked at Blaine "Blaine, I love you, but after all this I think we should take things slowly."

Blaine looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed "Blaine, I'm sitting on your lap, you tell me."

"Oh, that…We_ were_ going slowly with that one anyway sweetheart."

He sighed "I know, I love you Blaine, I just…I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Blaine lifted his chin. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not quite ready yet either, soon maybe. But I won't _push you_ into doing_ anything more_ than kiss, if you don't want to."

He smiled "I love you Blaine. Thank you."

"I love you too. But I do think we should talk about it soon. While I'm not ready to go all the way yet, I am ready to try _other_ things with you. If you're not that's okay too."

He sighed "I'm not really ready yet for that. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no more apologizing. It's ok. I know it's going to take some time to get back to the way we were before, but we will, and when the time is right, we can take the next step, or if you want to do something but not go all the way we can do that. Just let me know okay?"

He nodded "I will. How did I get so lucky to have you?"

Blaine kissed him softly "You came back, and you're the love of my life, that's really all there is to it baby."

He sighed contently "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Kurt." Blaine sighed "So, how pissed off is your dad at me?"

He winced "Pretty pissed off. But I don't think he'll use his shotgun on you, if that's what you're getting at here." He smiled "It'll be fine he'll come around, just give him time."

"I will, I know it'll take time for him to trust me again. But I want you to know that I will see you more often than I was before. I'm going to do everything I can to make things ok again."

"Oh, Blaine…you have finals to worry about, you have to study."

"Yeah I do, while school is important, you're matter more to me then school. I love you Kurt."

He sighed "I love you too…I don't want you to fail your finals. Bring your books with you and I'll help you study."

Blaine smiled "Okay, I can do that…"

"I love you Kurt, so much."

"I love you too Blaine." He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. For the first time in weeks, he was happy. His life was dark and grey without Blaine in it, it took him a while to figure it out. Of course everyone has their bumps in the road in their relationships, this was just one bump in the road, Kurt knew there would be more to come, but as long as they had each other, they could get through _anything_.

**A/N: Awww yay our boys are back together. I told you I loved these boys! Did you honestly think I'd keep them apart? ;) This will probably be the end of the sadness and angst for a while…happy times now, for how long…I don't really know…but yeahh… ON a side note…Can I just say that Rachel Berry is dead to me as of right now…going against Kurt…Just when I started to like you, you go and do that! UGH! Well um SPOILER ALERT. Who else is excited for November 8th? xD Tell me what you think :)**

**With love and Klainebows,(God I've missed saying that xD)**

**Lizzie**


	24. Chapter 24: Getting Back to Normal

**Yah I really have no other excuse for not having this posted until now because of school and real life and stuff...my boyfriend and I have recently split after a year and a half of dating and it's been extremely hard on me. So yeah...**

Candles

Chapter 24: Getting Back To Normal

Kurt woke up the next morning after a great night's sleep for the first time in weeks, all because Blaine was back in his life. He woke up to a text from Blaine.

_Good Morning love, did you sleep well? ~Blaine _

_**Good morning! : ) Yes I did, for the first time in weeks, thanks to you.~ Kurt**_

_I did too. So, are we going for coffee this afternoon? I figured I wouldn't be able to come over since you're dad is probably still pissed off at me. ~ Blaine._

_**We can get coffee if you want but I really want to spend more time with you than just coffee…you can come over. He's not going to be home until late today he has an appointment in Columbus with his doctor, a check-up for after his surgery and stuff.~ Kurt**_

_Okay, I'll come over but I will be bringing you coffee ;)~ Blaine_

_**Lol okay, I'm holding you to that.~ Kurt.**_

_Okay, I've got to get going, I'll talk to you later. I love you~ Blaine_

_**Me too, I love you too Blaine.~ Kurt**_

Kurt got himself ready for the day and as he was getting his hair done Finn knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hey bro."

He looked over "Hey Finn, what's up?"

"So…how did everything go last night?"

He smiled "Well let's see…I had the best night sleep I've had in weeks without waking up sobbing and I'm dressed normally, what do you think?"

Finn smiled "You're back together then?"

He nodded "Yes, we are. I am so happy about it too."

"When are you going to tell Dad?"

He sighed "I don't know yet…he's still mad about the whole thing, I think I should let him cool down, cause this could possible cause him to have another heart attack."

Finn nodded. "I understand, just don't wait too long okay?"

He cocked an eyebrow "What…why?"

Finn sighed "Look, I really, _really_ like Blaine. He's a good guy, and he makes you happy. You're happiest when you're with him. I think that Dad would be happy if you're happy."

He sighed "Finn, you don't know Dad like I do. I'm his son." He saw Finn's reaction and quickly added "I know you're his son too, that's not what I meant." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What I mean is, that I'm a piece of him, and a piece of my mom. I've been through so much in my life, I've been hurt so many times, and I know how he'd react if he found out that Blaine and I are back together after like three or four weeks. He'd be furious."

Finn sighed "I know Kurt, but you have to tell him. You can't keep this a secret. I'm not saying you have to do it now but, just soon okay?"

He nodded. "I will."

Finn nodded "Okay cool, let's go to school."

They got into their respected cars and drove to school. The day went by surprisingly fast and before they knew it, it was last period and time for Glee.

Naturally, everyone wanted to know what was going on. So he stood up in front of everyone at the beginning of Glee Club and said "Okay, so I know that you're all wondering what happened between me and Blaine, and I'll let you know that we are back together. So yeah…that's it."

They all cheered and Mr. Schue smiled. "Okay, so we need to get working on Nationals, it's coming up really soon guys. So what are we all thinking about?"

Rachel stood up and said "Well, since we had such great luck with original songs at Reigonals, we should do it at Nationals too."

Tina sighed "Yeah, but this is also Nationals…we probably won't be the only ones doing originals, and it won't make us stand out as much as it did at Reigonals."

Mr. Schue nodded. "That is true, but as Quinn said at Reigonals, we're using our own thoughts. That could give us an advantage, sure we might not be the only one's doing them, but from the songs we wrote for Reigonals, I know that we can write two kick ass songs for Nationals. So, all in favor of singing original songs at Nationals?"

Everyone raised their hands. Mr. Schue smiled "Great so, I want you guys to start working on songs this week."

With that being said the bell rang and he bolted to his locker to grab what he needed. Finn walked up to him and asked "So do you want me to like hang out with Puck so you two can be alone or what?"

He shrugged "You don't have to if you don't want to. As long as you don't bug us and play your X-Box or something you can stay."

"Okay good I've got homework anyway so."

He nodded and went to his car, and texted Blaine.

_I'm on my way home now. I can't wait to see you! ~Kurt_

_**I'm actually just getting our coffee now, I'll be there in like ten minutes. ~ Blaine**_

_Okay, great. I'll see you then. I love you Blaine. ~Kurt_

_**I love you too Kurt. See you in a bit. ~Blaine**_

Kurt drove back to his house and put everything in his room and sat reading Vogue to wait for Blaine.

"Hey Baby."

Kurt smiled and ran into his arms. "I missed you."

He kissed his forehead "I missed you too."

Kurt smiled and took his hand and the two sat together on his bed.

"So, how was your day?"

He sighed "Well, it went by quickly…surprisingly. How was yours?"

"It was good. Everyone of course noticed I was happy again so they needed to find out what was going on so I told them." He looked at Blaine nervously. "You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head "Not at all, the Warblers knew what was going on the second I went in this afternoon, so I didn't even need to tell them."

Kurt smiled "Well, that's good. We also are planning for nationals, we're doing original songs again too."

"That could work out to your advantage, it beat us the last time."

Kurt nodded "Yeah, that's what Rachel said too."

"Has your dad said anything?"

Kurt shook his head "No, he hasn't said anything, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed actually."

He put his arm around his shoulder "Well, he's got a doctor's appointment today too, so he probably has a lot on his mind."

Kurt tensed in his arms, Blaine noticed "Hey, are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head "N-no."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just…so worried about him. I always go with him to his doctor's appointments, so I know what's going on. Now that I don't…It just makes me so nervous. I could have gone, but I wanted to see you…"

He tightened his hold on his boyfriend, "Hey, it's gonna be alright. You could've gone, I would've understood. Is Carole with him?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure that she'll tell you what's going on when they get home Kurt. He's been following his diet, been exercising. Everything's going to be okay."

Kurt snuggled into his embrace. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

Kurt sighed happily, "I've missed this, just being in your arms."

He smiled and kissed his temple "I know, I've missed it too."

Kurt looked at him and lean into kiss him on the lips, he had missed this so much. He loved this boy more than anything and can't believe he let him go.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Neither of them heard the front door open or someone coming up the stairs.

They parted and saw Burt standing in Kurt's room. Blaine looked at Kurt scared shitless.

"D-dad, you're home early…"

"Yeah, the doctor saw me earlier than usual. Both of you downstairs, living room, right now!" Burt said and Left the room.

Kurt looked at Blaine "Well, this is going to be interesting…" He took his hand and they both made their way downstairs and sat on the loveseat.

Burt was in his chair and staring at them. "Kurt, why is he here? And more importantly, why were you two making out?"

"Dad, why do you think he's here?" He looked at Blaine and back at his dad "I love Blaine dad…"

"He hurt you Kurt, You cried for weeks, and out of the blue you're back together with him? And _behind_ my back?"

He sighed "I'm sorry dad…I knew…I knew how'd you react, and I didn't want to stress you out especially since you had an appointment today."

"Do you honestly think that I care about that?"

He was silent, and Blaine squeezed his hand.

"You are more important to me than _anything_ Kurt!"

"I know Dad…I-"

Burt looked at Blaine, "And you,"

He looked at Burt, trying not to look as scared as he was. "Y-yes Sir?"

"What did you think you were doing huh? You broke my son's heart and you think you can just waltz back in here thinking everything's gonna be all hunky-dory?"

He shook his head "No, no sir! That's not what I was thinking at all! I love your son Mr. Hummel." He looked at Kurt. "I was on my way over here to talk to him and he texted me asking me to come here, he said he wanted to talk to me, so I did. And he said he loved me and we got back together."

"When?"

He smiled "Last night."

Kurt looked at his dad "Dad, I love him. It took a scrapbook Mercedes was making for me and a quote to realize it 'Love is just a word, until you find someone to give it a meaning.' Blaine is love dad! He is that person!" He looked at Blaine and back at his father. "Did you not notice how I was different today?"

Burt shook his head "Uh no."

"Dad, look at me. What's different?"

"Uh, you're wearing your clothes again and you don't look like shit."

"Exactly! That's because of _Blaine_dad!"

Burt sighed "The reason you _weren__'__t_ like that before was because of Blaine too."

"Yes. But listen to me. Last night, I slept the _whole__night_ without waking up every few hours crying! I woke up happy and actually looked _forward_ to the day and didn't completely _dread_it! He makes me _happy_dad! I thought that's what you always wanted for me, to be happy!"

Burt was silent and just looked at the boys, they were happy. He sighed "Yes Kurt, that is what I want for you."

"So are you going to let me see him?"

Burt nodded "Yes, I have no choice really. You were so depressed otherwise." He looked at Blaine "But let me tell you something right now Blaine, you hurt my boy again, there will be serious consequences, do I make myself clear?"

He nodded "Crystal clear sir."

"It's going to take me a while to trust you again Blaine, but I know you can earn back my trust."

He nodded "I know sir. I will do whatever it takes."

Burt nodded "Okay, just go to your room then, and keep the door open."

They nodded and Kurt looked at Blaine "Go on up, I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded and kissed his cheek and made his way back to Kurt's room.

He looked at his dad and hugged him. "Thank you Dad."

"No problem Kiddo, I mean what I said though. I want you to be careful okay?"

"I will. I love you dad."

"I love you too. Now go up to your boyfriend."

He nodded and made his way back to Blaine.

They spent the rest of their day studying and talking. Things were finally starting to get back to normal.

**A/N: Well, Burt knows now! It's gonna take a while for him to warm back up to Blaine... But yeah... So who else pretty much died of all the fluff on Tuesday On the "First Time" Blaines appology killed me jfc Could you be even more perfect? Please don't get more perfect Blaine...Idt I can handle it lol. Everything was so sweetly done and everything! Just asdkfjsdkfja; I applaud you RIB! Oh yeah...just because we get all this now...don't let us go without some KLaine fluff? M'Kay? So yeah Reviews would be amaziiing :) Hope you enjoyed!**

**With love and Klainebows,  
>Lizzie <strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Happy Birthday Baby!

**A/N: Hi so…this is basically a Birthday Chapter…Yep…all I can realy say about it…two songs in it. _Bold__Italics__is__for__the__girls_. Credit will be given at the end. I own nothing **

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 25: Happy Birthday Baby

Over the next couple of weeks, things were getting back to normal. Blaine and Kurt saw each other pretty much every day. They were growing closer than they had ever been, or so Blaine thought.

_**Hey can you still keep Kurt busy on Friday? ~Finn**_

The text confused him. _Busy __what? __What __are __you __talking __about __Finn?__~Blaine_

_**Don't tell me that you forgot what Friday is. ~Finn**_

_Clearly I did…~Blaine_

_**Dude! It's Kurt's birthday! The glee club is having a small party at five and we need you to keep him busy until then. Yeah so we're doing something for him in glee club I'll tell you soon, we haven't figured it out yet but you're doing it too. ~Finn**_

_FUCK! How could I forget that? Yeah I'll keep him busy don't worry about it. Ok sounds good. ~Blaine_

_**Sweet! I'll ttyl~ Finn**_

He fell on his bed cursing himself "What kind of boyfriend am I?"

Jake chuckled "Uh, a great one? Is this a game or something?"

He sat up in his bed "Really? Would a great boyfriend _completely__forget_ that his boyfriends birthday is on _Friday!__"_

Jake gaped at him in shock "Oh my god! You forgot about his _birthday_?"

He nodded "Yeah…"

"You asshole! _I_ even remembered his birthday!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Jake…" He ran his hands through his hair groaning "Jake what am I going to do? I wanted to treat him to a romantic dinner and get him something nice."

Jake sighed "Well, it's not too late, you can still do that."

He shook his head "No, the glee club is having a party for him, I need to keep him busy until then."

Jake chuckled, he really was an idiot. "Blaine, seriously, you can just bring him out to dinner Saturday night or something."

He nodded "Yeah, I could, but I bet his parents will want him, so that's out. I'll just have to get him something _amazing_, but what?"

They thought for a moment and Jake smiled "Hey did you give him his charm bracelet back?"

He shook his head "No…but I can't give him a gift he's already got."

Jake sighed "Oh my god Blaine! Get him some charms for his bracelet."

He smiled "Oh my god! Jake you're a genius!"

Jake smiled broadly, he knew that "Thanks I know!"

"I'll hit up the jewelry store after Warbler practice tomorrow."

Jake sighed "You want me to come?"

He sighed dramatically "You can come too I suppose."

"You know, that break you two took was the best for you."

He looked at Jake curiously "What that supposed to mean?"

Jake joined him on the bed. "I mean, think about it. You two really didn't have any issues before hand, you were just in the honeymoon phase and didn't need to talk about anything out. Now, you have taken a break. You both see thinks differently and it will do nothing but strengthen your love."

He was so confused. "What the hell are you saying?"

Jake sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, you two broke up for like three weeks and had _no_ contact whatsoever and your emotions going crazy. Thus making you think about how you really felt about him and how he felt about you. You two are made for each other and that's why the break was a good thing."

His heart dropped when the realization finally sank in. "Oh my god…you're right. He didn't see what he was doing to me until I showed up and sang to him at McKinley." An idea popped into his head and he grabbed a pencil and his sheet music.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Jake.

"You gave me an idea for a song."

Jake chucked "Seriously?"

He nodded causing Jake to shake his head "Why is it, whenever I talk to you about something making you see the light that you can get a freaking song out of it?"

He chuckled as he wrote the title _"__Baby__"_ "This is the first time it's happened Jake."

"No!" Jake practically screamed, but quieted as he continued "When Kurt was at Mercedes for a girls night you were writing a song and I helped you with it. Remember Not Along?"

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that."

Jake nodded "Clearly, well I am going to take a shower and stuff. Don't forget to call Kurt."

"Yes mother."

Kurt was sitting on his bed talking to Finn, he was having Quinn issues. "So I _shouldn__'__t_ take her on a date there?"

He shook his head at his step-brother, he really could be an idiot. "No Finn, Quinn would not enjoy going to a Monster Truck Rumble."

Finn didn't look too sure. "Are you sure?"

"Oh my god! Yes Finn I'm positive! Don't me an idiot! Take her out to a movie or dinner or something."

Finn sighed "Finn, I'll just give my tickets to Puck."

He nodded his head in approval "Good." He went back to his magazine, figuring Finn was done.

"So, your birthday is on Friday."

He chuckled "Well, I'm impressed, you can read a calendar and remember things on said calendar."

Finn glared at his brother but ignored the comment and asked "What do you want for your birthday Kurt?"

He looked at his brother surprised he asked "You really want to know?"

Finn nodded "Yeah!"

"Did dad send you up here to find out from me what I wanted?"

Finn shook his head. "No!" Finn looked at him shocked "You're my brother now man. I gotta get you something!"

He sighed and thought for a moment and said "Well, I would love it-" he shook his head, "Never mind."

This got Finn's attention. "No! Tell me Kurt!"

"It's crazy…"

Finn sighed "Dude, just tell me! I really want to know!"

HE sighed "Well, Nationals are in a week and a half…and it'll be my first time ever out of Ohio and first time I've been in New York. I just would really like to have Blaine there in the audience at Nationals…"

Finn looked at him shocked. "Wow…that's yeah wow."

"I told you it was crazy, not to mention impossible."

Finn shook his head "It's not crazy…Well, I got to go call Quinn, to tell her what we're doing. So I'll talk to you later?"

He nodded "Yeah. I'll be here."

Finn nodded and walked out of his room. This was Kurt's first birthday as a brother to him and he really wanted to make him happy. Blaine would go, he knew that but getting permission from Mr. Schue he knew it was a long shot…but he would have to try to get that for him.

The next day after Warbler practice Blaine texted Kurt telling him he'd be a little late to his house.

"Thanks for coming with me Jake, even though you didn't have to…I got the charms for his bracelet by myself before, but it's nice to have someone else's opinion."

Jake smiled "Don't mention it. I'm happy to help."

They both went to different sides of the store and Blaine came over to Jake with a few choices. "what do you think of these?"

They both found three different charms. "What do you think of these Blaine?" Jake showed him the first charm, was a stop sign said "I'll Never STOP Loving You" He looked at him. "This is a little cheesy don't you think?"

Jake shrugged "Hey I thought it was cute. I have two others." The next one was a rainbow and it had a butterfly on it, under was a ribbon that read "Follow Your Dream"

He smiled "that one is cute Jake, I like it."

"It also has a rainbow, so like yeah Pride?" Jake shrugged

He chuckled and shook his head 'Yeah, so what else you got?"

He showed him the last one, it was a circle that said May with an emerald heart with an arrow going through it. "It's his birthstone."

"I know this. It's okay."

"Okay so what did you get Mr. Smarty?"

He smiled "Well, I found this one." He showed him a heart with stars that said Dream."

"Ooh that's pretty Blaine, but wouldn't that be like better for like a graduation present or something?"

He shrugged "I don't know…I mean it's beautiful so, I don't know. Anyway here''s the next one." The next charm had a staff with a g-cleft and an eighth note and a heart.

"Blaine, he would absolutely _love_ this one! If you do not give him this I will beat you off the head with my thickest comic book!"

He chuckled "I thought so too, this one is a definite one."

Jake nodded "Good, so what's the last one."

He showed him the last charm, it was a simple circle that was engraved with the words 'One Day At A Time' Jake's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Blaine, this is like…what's the word I'm looking for…"

He chuckled "Relevant to our situation?"

Jake nodded "Yeah that's the word! Relevant! It totally states what you guys are doing now. Taking it one step at a time a day at a time. Get this one."

He smiled and nodded "I will!" They went to go pay for the charms and went back to Dalton.

"So, are you gonna get him flowers too?"

"Uh, duh! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't!"

Jake chuckled "A Shitty one!"

He shook his head and went to go to bed. "I'm going to bed, I've got a looong day tomorrow."

"Whatever night Blaine."

"Night."

The next morning Kurt was woken up by his cell phone going off. "Whoever is calling me has some fucking nerve calling me at this hour."

"Hello?"

"_Hey baby!"_

"Blaine Joseph Anderson, you have some nerve calling me at almost 6 in the morning."

"_Actually it is 5:53, which means….Happy Birthday baby!"_

He laughed his boyfriend was so strange some times… "Seriously, you decided to call me the moment I was born? How did you even know that?"

"_Uh you told me…"_

"No I didn't…"

"_Okay fine your dad did. Sue me for being romantic!"_

"It's times like these where I really want to yell at you but can't because of how sweet it is."

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too."

"So, I am picking you up directly after school today and I am taking you out for your birthday."

He groaned "Please tell me you didn't go all out for my birthday and booked dinner for a five star restaurant in Columbus?"

Blaine chuckled _"__No!__We__'__re__going__to__the__Lima__bean__for__coffee__like__we__always__do__and__we__will__see__where__the__evening__takes__us.__"_

He chuckled "Okay. Well since it is basically 6:15 I have to go get ready for school. I'll see you after school okay?"

"_Okay, I'll be there. Have a good day baby."_

"No promises. I love you Blaine."

"_I love you too. Bye baby."_

"Bye." He hung up the phone and got himself ready for the day and when he went downstairs to make himself breakfast he was bombarded by Finn with one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Happy birthday Bro!"

"Finn Hudson you put me down right now! You wrinkle this shirt I will have your head!"

Finn put him down. "Sorry man."

"Well, I'm making breakfast. Would you like anything?"

"Oh no the birthday Boy is not cooking!" called Carole as she came out from the kitchen.

"Mom…"

She walked over and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday sweetheart!"

"Thank you mom."

Burt came in a moment later giving Kurt a hug "Happy Birthday son!"

"Thanks Dad."

They ate breakfast as a family and they went to school. The moment Kurt got to his locker he was bombarded by Mercedes, Tina and Rachel hugging him telling him happy birthday.

"Thank you guys!"

Rachel smiled "Do you have any plans tonight with Blaine?"

"Yeah, he's coming to get me after glee."

"That's cool! I'm sure he got you something amazing."

"He called me like five minutes before I was born to wish me a happy birthday."

"Awww! That's sweet!"

"Yeah if only I wasn't born at 5:53 in the morning."

Mercedes sighed "Either way it was a sweet gesture."

"Yeah it was a sweet gesture I agree." He looked at the picture of Blaine in his locker smiling. He was so lucky to have him still.

"Well, I'm gonna get going I'll see you guys at glee club."

They nodded and went their separate ways to their classes.

The day went by relatively quickly and before he knew it, it was time for glee.

Everyone smiled as Kurt walked in, he was the last one in. Mr. Schue smiled. "Happy Birthday Kurt!"

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

Finn had his phone in his hand but put it away quickly.

Everyone smiled and looked at him and got up from their seats to face him.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked curiously.

Finn and Rachel stood in front of everyone. Rachel smiled "Well, we've been working on something for you."

He sighed "Oh god…"

"Just something for your birthday, Happy Birthday Kurt."

Finn pointed at the band and it started up and he recognized the song as soon as it started.

Finn and Rachel smiled at him

____So no one told you life was gonna be this way.____ Everyone clapped four times____  
>Your jobs, a joke, your broke, your love life's D O A<em>___

_Artie smiled at him singing_____  
><em>_____It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
>Well, it hasn't been your day, your week,<br>___your month, or even your year, but._______

Everyone sang the chorus.

____I'll be there for you,  
><strong>when the rain starts to pour.<strong>  
>I'll be there for you,<br>______**like I've been there before.**  
>I'll be there for you<br>___cause you're there for me too.  
><em>______

This year had been really rough on him, with his dad being in the hospital and the bullying and transfers, and they were all there for him through it all.

Puck pointed at him and sang

____You're still in bed at ten, and work began at eight  
>You've burned your breakfast so far, things are going great<em>___

Finn walked over to him and sang

____Your father warned you there'd be days like these,  
><em><em><em>But he didn't tell you when the world<br>has brought you down to your knees that  
><em>______

He smiled tearfully at his brother, they changed the lyrics knowing that his mom died when he was eight, it was a sweet touch.

Everyone gathered around him singing the chorus wanting to surprise Kurt with the next verse

_____I'll be there for you,  
><strong>when the rain starts to pour.<strong>  
>I'll be there for you,<br>______**like I've been there before.**  
>I'll be there for you<br>___cause you're there for me too.________

The door opened but Kurt didn't notice he was too moved by his friends

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me_

He knew that voice anywhere, it was Blaine. His friends moved to the side and Blaine was walking over to him singing

____Seems that you're the only one who knows, what it's like to be me  
>Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with<br>Someone I'll always laugh with  
><em>_____Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah.  
><em>___

He was surprised he didn't expect Blaine to be there, much less sing that verse to him.

Santana grinned and sang

_____It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
>Well, it hasn't been your day, your week,<br>___your month, or even your year, but.________

He started crying as his boyfriend sang with his friends.

______I'll be there for you,  
><strong>when the rain starts to pour.<strong>  
>I'll be there for you,<br>______**like I've been there before.**  
>I'll be there for you<br>___cause you're there for me too._________

______I'll be there for you,  
><strong>when the rain starts to pour.<strong>  
>I'll be there for you,<br>______**like I've been there before.**  
>I'll be there for you<br>___cause you're there for me too._________

By the end of the song, he was crying freely. He jumped up and hugged his friends.

"Thank you guys, that was beautiful!"

He looked at Blaine, who smiled and pulled out from behind him a bouquet of roses "Happy Birthday baby."

The girls simultaneously awed .He smiled at his boyfriend "Oh, Blaine, they're beautiful." He kissed him on the cheek. He looked at Finn, and asked "Why is it that I have a feeling that _you_ had something to do with all this?"

Finn smiled broadly "Because I did! I told Blaine what we were up to, and asked him to join us and he agreed."

Mr. Schue smiled "That was great guys. Well since it's Friday, I'm gonna end glee early today."

Blaine took his hand "Ready to go?"

He nodded "Yeah, let's go."

They went to his car and he looked at Blaine. "Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome. We're gonna head to the Lima Bean and see where we go from there, sound good?"

He nodded "Yeah."

They got to the Lima Bean shortly after, they ordered their coffee's Kurt tried to pay, Blaine laughed "You're funny! It's your birthday you are _not_ paying for coffee."

Kurt sighed "Alright, fine." They went to sit at their usual table.

"So do you have big plans for your birthday weekend?"

"Not that I know of…" he looked at Blaine curiously, "Why do you know something I don't?"

Blaine shook his head "No! I know nothing! Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

He chuckled shaking his head "Mhmmm, sure you don't."

"I don't!" He smiled. "But I have something for you."

He smiled "Blaine, you didn't have to get me anything really the flowers and coffee are enough."

Blaine shook his head "Kurt, just hold out your hand."

He complied "Fine…"

He held out the bracelet. "I know that this doesn't really count as a gift per se, cause I already gave it to you. Kurt, would you wear your bracelet again?"

He nodded "Absolutely!"

Blaine put the bracelet on his wrist. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine's cell went off. _**You **__**can **__**bring **__**him **__**over **__**whenever **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**ready**__**~Blaine**_

"I have something else for you…" Blaine said as he held out a box

"Blaine seriously?"

Blaine chuckled "Just open it."

He took the box from him and opened it, he looked at Blaine "Oh my god Blaine…"

He took out the first charm, the music note one. "It's beautiful…"

"There's another one."

He looked again and looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes. "Blaine…"

He took out the "One Day At A Time" charm "I don't know what to say…"

Blaine smiled and took them from his boyfriend and added them to his bracelet.

"Happy Birthday Kurt, I love you."

"Thank you Blaine, I love you too."

"Well, Let's go, we have somewhere to be now."

He looked at him "Ok…"

They went into his car and drove. He pulled over to the road and put the blindfold on him.

"Blaine, what the hell is this?"

Blaine chuckled "Calm down, you won't be blindfolded for long, I promise."

He groaned, this was going to mess up his hair "This better be worth having my hair messed up for!"

"It will be don't worry."

They got to McKinley a few minutes later and Blaine led Kurt to the choir room. Blaine took off his Blindfold and the room was dark. "Blaine, what that hell?"

The lights went on and everyone yelled "Surprise!"

Kurt jumped "Holy shit!"

Everyone Laughed. "Happy Birthday Kurt!"

The choir room was decorated with streamers and balloons and a small cake.

Kurt hugged everyone and he went to open all his gifts and cut his cake.

Blaine smiled "Well, I have one more thing for you."

"Blaine Joseph Anderson! This is too much!"

Blaine shook his head "Kurt, just shush. Puck help me out here."

Puck joined him a guitar and Blaine sat at the piano.

"I wrote this for you. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday Baby."

____I've seen his face, I've heard his name  
>I've lost my place and he's to blame<br>And I can't stand it, when I'm staring in his eyes  
><em>_____And he's not looking back, it ain't a big surprise  
><em>___

Blaine smiled at Kurt who was sitting there smiling at him.

____I've heard music I've heard noise  
>I wish that he could hear his voice<br>______The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night  
>And dream my life away, but he's gone when I awake<br>______

_______Baaaaby  
>Baaaaby<br>Why can't you see,  
><em>_____What you're doing to me?_______

Kurt smiled tearfully as he realized that Blaine wrote this song probably after they got back together.

____The way his hair falls in his eyes, makes me wonder if he'll  
>Ever see through my disguise, I'm under his spell<br>Everything is falling, and I don't know where to land.  
><em>_____Everyone knows who he is, but he don't know who I am____

He sighed as Blaine looked at him, his eyes full of love.

________Baaaaby  
>Baaaaby<br>Why can't you see,  
><em>_____What you're doing to me?________

He got up and Brad took over playing and he walked in front of Kurt, mostly to emphasise that this is from his heart and it's true.

____I've seen you singing on that stage  
>Looking like an angel, and all I do is pray<br>That maybe  
><em>_____One day you'll hear my song and understand that all along  
>There's something more that I'm trying to saaaaaay<br>___When I say,_______

____Baaaaby  
>Baaaaby<br>______Why can't you see,  
>What you're doing to me?<br>What you're doing to me?________

____Baaaaby  
>Ohhh when I say<br>Baaaaby  
><em>_____Why can't yooou see?  
>Ohhh what you're doing to me<br>Ooooo___  
>what you're doing to me<em>______

By the end of the song they are both crying. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "Thank you, it was beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Birthday Baby."

They enjoy the rest of the party and it is the best birthday Kurt has ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep Blaine gave him back the bracelet with the charms :) So yeah I changed one or two things on those songs but that's because they needed to…like in I'll be there for you by the Remebrants I changed the mother line cause he lost his mom so…and Sami or now "Baby" got changed for obvious reasons…I hope you enjoyed! Next will be New York!**

**With Love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


	26. Chapter 26: It's Only For a Week

**A/N: Okay so...this is just yeah... A lot of fluff...yep :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 26: It's Only For A Week

The next week everyone was stressing, the New Directions were preparing for Nationals and Blaine was preparing for his last final of the year, history. He was currently pacing back and forth in Kurt's bedroom as he quizzed him.

"Okay, list the five signs of trouble in the economy before the great depression."

He paused and said "Uneven wealth, Rising consumer debt, Unregulated speculation in the stock market, over production and Hardship for factory workers and farmers?"

Kurt smiled nodding "Good! You didn't forget the overproduction this time, good job baby!"

"Okay next one…"

"What caused the great depression?"

He sighed "There were 3 causes right?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah, list and describe them."

"Okay." He took a deep breath "First one, Over Speculation right?"

Kurt nodded "Good, now elaborate."

"Uh…buying stock on credit, corporation stock value inflated, and just overinflation in stock market."

Kurt nodded

"Second, Government Policies." He looked at Kurt to see if he was correct. Kurt nodded and he continued "Made problem worse, Feds cut interest rates, Tightened money supply limit."

Kurt nodded.

"Third Unstable Economy…that one is just self explanatory."

Kurt nodded "Good! You got the ones you missed." Kurt shut Blaine 's binder and patted his bed for him to sit. He smiled and sat down beside him.

"You got all the ones you missed earlier, you're more than ready for your final tomorrow. You are going to _ace_ the thing!"

He smiled and looked at him curiously. "Really. You think so?"

"Yeah! Blaine , we came home and studied and it's now seven…we've been doing this all week. You're going to pass it with flying colors!"

He smiled at him gratefully, he literally had the best boyfriend ever. "Thank you for helping me study and putting up with me face planting on your bed several times."

Kurt chuckled "You're welcome, and you seriously don't want to see me come finals. I will literally eat anyone's face."

He chuckled "Thanks for the head's up babe."

Kurt winked "No problem. I honestly cannot wait for tomorrow!" Kurt noticed his boyfriend became quiet. "Are you alright?"

He nodded "Yeah…fine."

Kurt looked at him with a face that said don't lie to me. "Really I'm fine!"

"No you're not Blaine . Is it the New York thing again?"

He shrugged "Yeah, a little bit."

Kurt laid on his bed and pulled Blaine into his arms holding him close " Blaine , I'll be fine! We're flying first class on an excellent airline. I'll be fine!"

"I know, I just don't know how I'm gonna be able to concentrate on my final tomorrow, after I drop you off at the airport."

Kurt sighed "You'll be fine, I promise you that I will text you the second we land in New York ."

"Oh I know you will. I'm just worried about you at the competitions…I remember how nervous you got at Reigonals…"

"I was also doing a solo in front of a competition audience with my first boyfriend for the first time ever. I won't have a solo this time. Finn and Rachel always have them so, I really have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, I get it. I'm excited for you."

"I'm excited too."

"I'm gonna miss you Kurt."

"I'll miss you too baby."

Kurt was quiet for the next few minutes which was a bit concerning to him. He heard him sniffle "Are you ok baby?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not, what's wrong?"

Kurt sighed "I just…I just wish that you could be there with me in New York ."

He sighed "I know, I do too. But I have finals, and I made Finn promise to have Mr. Schue tape it so I could see it."

"It's not gonna be the same."

"I know it won't but it's only for a week."

Kurt sighed "Can I tell you something?"

He nodded "Of course you can. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"It's a bit crazy…possibly creepy."

He chuckled "No matter how weird or crazy, you can tell me anything."

Kurt took a deep breath and said "Well, I've been having this dream lately,"

"Of what?"

"Us…in New York …together."

He really don't get what he was trying to get at "What do you mean?"

"Like us living in an apartment near Broadway. Both of us cheering the other on at their shows, having a dog…" Kurt trailed off.

"I didn't catch that last part baby."

Kurt sighed and whispered "us married with kids."

His heart melted, Kurt wanted those things, and with _him_? "Wow…"

"I knew it was crazy."

He put his head on Kurt's chest "No, it's not crazy at all. I-I've dreamed of us like that too."

"Really?"

He smiled and nodded "Absolutely, I never want to be without you. I love you."

"I love you too."

They just held each other for a while, not saying anything, just being with each other. Their silence was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in."

Finn walked inside "Hey Blaine, can I talk to you a second," Finn glanced in Kurt's direction. "Alone?"

He sighed "Finn, whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Kurt."

Finn looked at his brother with a pleading look. Kurt shook his head "No, it's okay Blaine ." He looked at his boyfriend curiously as he continued. "I still have some packing to do anyway."

He nodded "Okay" He gave him a quick kiss "I love you."

"I love you too, go see what Finn wants." He went into Finn's room and asked "what's up Finn?"

Finn laughed at how nervous Blaine was "Dude, calm down! I'm not gonna beat you up or anything. You're my brother's boyfriend, and pretty much a part of the family. I just want to talk to you."

He nodded "Okay…so what's up?"

"How are you?"

He was confused, why was Finn asking him this? "Uh, I've been better."

Finn nodded " New York ?"

He nodded sadly "Yeah I want to be there, I know we're young but we both picture a future together, married all that."

Finn smiled "That doesn't surprise me. He wants you to be there you know, a lot."

He smiled sadly "I know"

Finn smiled "Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Kurt was looking around for Blaine 's Dalton sweatshirt he wears to bed a lot. "Where is that damn sweatshirt?"

Blaine came in smiling "Need help?"

Kurt sighed "You haven't seen the Dalton sweatshirt you gave me around have you?"

He chuckled "You mean the one you stole from me after I spent the weekend here?"

Kurt sighed "Yes, that's the one Blaine ."

He shook his head "Nope, sorry babe I haven't."

"Must be in the wash." He went to his bag "Babe, here." He said tossing his warbler sweatshirt. "I actually want that one back."

Kurt smiled "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Do you like sleep in that sweatshirt or something?"

Kurt blushed as he nodded "Yeah…"

He smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug. "especially after we broke up."

He pulled away to look at him. "Kurt…" he sighed "I'm sorry about all of that. But you don't need to worry about that _ever_ again. I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine ."

He kissed him softly and pulled away. "Let's finish getting you packed huh?"

Kurt nodded. They finished packing Kurt's bags and ate dinner with Kurt's family.

They went to sleep together cuddled up together.

They woke up early the next morning just to spend a little bit more time together. They went to the Lima Bean for their last coffee until Kurt came back from New York .

"So, are you excited?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah, sure…"

"You don't sound it…"

"Well, I mean it's going to be the longest we've been away from each other since the break up and you have your final today and I just feel like an ass not being able to be there to calm you down after."

He took his hand in his across the table. "Kurt, you have nothing to feel bad about. Yes we'll be apart for a week. It's not like three when we broke up. And as for my final…I'll be fine, you helped me study for hours yesterday. I think I'd be worse off if you didn't help me study."

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks, I think?"

He shook his head "Now, this week is going to be an adventure for you! You made it to Nationals! I want you to enjoy it! Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine! I'll be here waiting for you when you get home, with that first place trophy."

Kurt shook his head "Well, I don't know about the first place trophy…but we will be back with some sort of trophy."

"If you need to talk or anything just call me okay?"

Kurt nodded "I will, I love you."

"I love you too." He looked at his watch it was 8:30 "Alright, let's get going. It's 8:30 , we need to grab your stuff and get you to the airport."

Kurt nodded and they walked out to the car. They went back to Kurt's house and Burt was waiting for them in the living room, he had come home early so he could see his sons off to New York .

"Hi Dad."

Burt smiled "Hey kiddo, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I just need to put my stuff in the car."

Finn smiled "I already took care of it. Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded. "Thanks, then yeah I'm ready."

Burt looked at Blaine . "Are you going to drive him to the airport in your car?"

He nodded "Yeah, if that's alright?"

Burt smiled "Of course."

They all went into their respective cars and they went to the airport.

They got to the airport about an hour later. It didn't take them long to get through security.

They found Mr. Schue and everyone else quickly. They sat together waiting for their flight call, which came a lot quicker than they expected.

Kurt gave his dad a hug "Bye Kurt , I love you."

"I love you too Dad. I'll call you when we land."

"Okay, good luck kiddo."

"Thanks dad."

He turned to his step mother who gave him a hug a and a kiss.

Finally it was the moment he'd been dreading, saying goodbye to Blaine .

Kurt threw his arms around him and began to cry.

He held him close rubbing his back "Shh, it's okay Kurt. It's okay baby."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too. It's only a week Kurt. You'll be back before you know it."

Kurt nodded "I know but still…"

He kissed his forehead "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too."

"Flight 362 to New York is now boarding."

"That's you, go on."

Kurt kissed him long and hard. "I love you Blaine ."

"I love you too. Good luck, I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay."

They kissed once more and Kurt went to get on his plane.

He waited and watched his plane take off and Burt patted his shoulder. "He'll be home before you know it. Good luck on your final."

He nodded "I'll see you soon Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Or will he? DUN DUN DUN. Yeah I really wanted to be Waaaaaay past this chapter by now! D: I wanted to be by christmas by now but life got in the way Fuck Junior year! But yeah I'm currently working on the next chapter as we speak :D**

**Reviews are amazing :D**

**With love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


	27. Chapter 27: New Directions Take New York

**A/N:Yep, title says it all. New Directions are in the big apple for Nationals! Maybe we'll find out what Blaine's up to...You'll have to read to find out ;)**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 27: New Directions Take New York!

After what seemed to be a lifetime, but really only 6 hours, the New Directions _finally _arrived at J.F.K Airport. Rachel clung to Kurt's arm and said "We made it Kurt!"

He nodded "Yep, we sure did!" They got their luggage and hopped on a bus to their hotel. After they dropped everything and went to Times Square. As soon as they got there, Kurt smiled, it had finally sank in, they had made it!

He looked at the billboards and saw all the Broadway shows, he knew this then that ithis /iis where he was supposed to be. There was something about New York that made him feel at home. The more he thought about it the more he missed Blaine. He pulled out his phone to text him.

_I'm heeeere! ~Kurt_ He looked at the sign with Daniel Radcliffe and imagined Blaine's face on there.

_**Thank GOD! I was getting worried when I didn't hear from you. What do you think of New York so far? ~Blaine **_

_Oh my god! It's AMAZING! I am in LOVE! I'm near the Broadway billboards in Times Square right now. I miss you, I wish you were here...~Kurt_

_**Lol, I know isn't it though? I miss you too baby, I'll see you soon~Blaine**_

He was confused..._Huh?What do you mean by that?~Kurt_

_**I'll see you in a few days when you get back, duh! ~Blaine**_

_How'd your history final go?~Kurt_

_**Good I think, I won't know until tomorrow. I g2g I'm going to the movies with Wes and David. I'll call you later. I love you!~Blaine**_

_Okay, have a good time! I love you too. ~Kurt_

He put his phone in his pocket sadly, he wished that Blaine could be here with him more than _ANYTHING_ but he knew that he had to take his finals. He wiped a stray tear from his cheek and headed back to the hotel.

Finn decided to text Kurt at that particular moment...as he always does _**Hey can you go pick up our pizza's considering you're still outside? Thanks bro!~Finn**_

He groaned and texted him back **Didn't give me much a choice did ya? Fine I'll get the damn pizza but you owe me Finn!~Kurt**

Finn smiled and he looked at everyone in the hotel room.

"Finn why are we here having a glee meeting without Kurt?"asked Rachel

"Yeah, shouldn't we make those decisions together or something?" added Puck.

He sighed, he should've figured they'd be suspicious. "Look guys I have a surprise for Kurt's birthday even though it was like, last week."

Rachel looked at him confused "And what might that be?"

He smiled "Blaine's coming to see Kurt at Nationals. Kurt told me thats what he wanted for his birthday so I talked to Mr. Schue and Blaine and made it happen."

The girls awwed. "Finn that's so Sweet!" cried Rachel

"But why does this involve us?"

He sighed and said "Well, Blaine will be in the front row with and well, with everything that's gone down with them recently, I think we should give Kurt the ballad, to sing to Blaine."

"Uh Finn, Ballads are my thing!"

"Rachel, I know but this is Nationals we need to be different. Plus, he deserves this! Do it for Kurt."

She sighed, she wasn't happy with it "Oh alright, fine!"

He hugged her "Thank you Rachel this is gonna mean so much to Kurt!"

"What's going to mean so much to me?"

Finn sighed "Uh, we were talking about the set list for Nationals."

He gasped "_Without _me? What the hell guys?"

"Before you flip your shit, take a seat."

He reluctantly sat on the end of the bed away from everyone else. "Why did you discuss this without me? I'm part of this group too you know!"

"Because we were discussing the soloist for Nationals, the ballad-"

He scoffed "So I was excluded from a conversation about what song you and Rachel are going to sing?"

Finn was getting frustrated with his brother. "Kurt! If you'd let me finish! We were discussing the ballad and we decided that we want you to sing it."

His expression softened "M-me?"

Finn nodded "Yes you. After every thing that's gone down this year with you, and recently whats happened with you and Blaine, we thought you deserved it and you could sing it to him."

"But he'll be in Ohio..."

Rachel spoke up " is recording it"

Finn smiled at his brother "So, what do you say Kurt?"

He smiled "Yeah, okay, on one condition."

"What?"

"I get to pick the song, I've already got an idea!"

Finn nodded "Sure, what is it?"

He smiled "Well, you know how I was writing in a notebook on the flight?"

They all nodded "Well, I-I wrote a song for Blaine..."

"Oh my god! That's great Kurt, let me see it!" said Rachel.

He handed her the notebook and as she read it she got teary eyed "Oh my god Kurt, this is beautiful." She handed it to Finn and even he got a little teary-eyed

"God, Kurt this is beautiful, it really relates to you two."

He smiled "Thanks." He looked at Rachel "Are you _sure _you're okay with me soloing at Nationals?"

She sat next to him on the bed and smiled "Honestly, yes I am."

He was surprised but listened to what she had to say "I'm the girl that would just be singing for me and really have no meaning behind it. But you're singing it to Blaine, that's why I'm happily giving the solo to you, so when he see's the video when we get home, he'll know you sang if for him and how much you love him."

He smiled tearfully at her as she said "I'm gonna hug you now."

He chuckled as she hugged him "Thank you Rachel."

"Of course Kurt."

came in smiling "Okay, so lets get some ideas for our Ballad and Group Number!"

Finn raised his hand ", we sorta already decided on the ballad and who's singing it."

sighed "I know Finn, you and Rachel."

"No actually."

was surprised. "Really, who?"

Finn smiled "Kurt, he's singing a song that he wrote on the plane."

"Kurt? A solo?"

Finn nodded "I know what you're thinking but don't worry about it."

Finn walked to him whispering "I'll explain later."

nodded "Okay well, does anyone, have an idea for the group number?"

Rachel raised her hand "I do...I've been working on something..."

nodded and she began to sing.

"Well, that's perfect Rachel! It's getting late let's rehearse this tomorrow. Get some rest, we'll start at 7."

Kurt sighed he was exhausted he will probably end up crashing after he ate.

The next afternoon while he was singing his song he wondered what Blaine was doing

"Blaine, why can't I come?" whined Jake.

He sighed as he was putting his ties in a pile to put in his suitcase. "Because Jake! This is Kurt's birthday present. He wants me to be there when he performs in Nationals."

Jake pouted "No fair! I wanna see him kick ass too!"

He laughed " is recording it, you can see it when we get back."

"It's not the same!"

He went to put his ties in the pouch as he said "Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it!"

Jake sat on his bed "Asshole."

He chuckled "Oh hush! Why are you in such a pissy mood today anyway?"

Jake groaned "I got a C on Mr. Green's final. Plus I'll be in Pennsylvania by the time you and Kurt get back."

"How'd you manage to get a C? We studied for hours!"

Jake shrugged "I have no idea! My mind went blank I guess."

He sighed as he was getting his blazers and pants in the suitcase. "Well, I mean you got A's and B's all year so your grade shouldn't be all that affected."

He looked around their dorm "Jake?"

"What?"

"Have you seen my song binder? I can't find it."

Jake sighed "Last time I saw it was when I was reading 'Baby'- Check my bottom desk drawer."

He walked over to Jake's desk "Aha! Thanks Jake!"

He rubbed his hands together "Now I just need to pack my carry on and I'm good to go!"

Jake smiled sadly at him, and Blaine knew why, they were best friends after all. "Hey, I know you're sad about us not getting to hang out at my house before you go back to Pennsylvania." He sat down next to him sighing "But, things are different now, it's for Kurt's birthday and it was the only thing he wanted. But we'll still have the week before school starts. We can even go to King's Island if you want and you can try to drag me on the slingshot."

Jake chuckled "Blaine, it's cool I get it. Kurt need's you. I understand but because you're doing that you will definitely be going on the slingshot and you will forego the hair gel for the week I'm there."

He groaned "That's no fair! It's gonna be August and my hair will be frizzy as fuck!"

Jake chuckled "Exactly, thats why I'm doing it."

"You're an asshole."

Jake smiled cheekily "Yes, yes I am."

He smiled "Well, I gotta get going, I'll see you soon Jake."

"Yeah okay. Wish Kurt luck for me."

He smiled "I will."

Jake hugged Blaine, they always hated this part of the school year, sure they skype and everything but it's not the same..."Have a safe flight and text me when you land so I know you didn't die. And let me know how they make out."

"I will. Bye Jake."

"Bye Blaine. " He smiled at him grabbed his bag giving him another quick hug and left their dorm, and Dalton where his life changed. By the time he got home it was 9:30, because of damn Friday Night Traffic and he had an early flight to catch the next morning. He knew his dad was going to avoid him as usual but his mom welcomed him home with open arms.

"Blaine! Hi sweetie I missed you!" cried Daphne as she hugged her son.

He smiled "I missed you too Mom."

"So, how did you do on your finals?"

He smiled "Aced them!"

"Good job! Not that I'm surprised!"

"Thanks mom."

"Well, what time is your flight tomorrow morning?"

He groaned "Ugh, my flight leaves at 5:30, I need to be there at 3:30."

She smiled "Well then, you better go to bed then. But before you do...I have something for Kurt's birthday," She handed him a bag." it's not much but...just something to thank him for everything."

He opened the bag and inside was a picture of him and Kurt that he'd never seen before in a silver frame with the words _"Love is a journey, not a destination." _

He looked at his mom "Oh my god...Mom."

She smiled "Sweetie, do you remember when I told you this?"

He nodded "Yeah, of course I do. It was right after Kurt and I broke up."

She smiled "Yes, part of any journey is having blocks in the road but you need to get through them, and when you do it doesn't matter where you're going it matters who you're with."

He hugged her "Thank you mom, he's going to love it."

"You're welcome sweetie, now...you better go get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow."

He hugged his mom and she kissed his cheek "Goodnight mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Blaine smiled falling asleep knowing he'd be in Kurt's arms tomorrow night.

He made it to the airport early and he gave his mom a hug before going through security.

He smiled as his flight was called "I'll be there soon Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeeep... Blaine's going to see Kurt! And Kurt "Wrote" a song...you'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update...Real life got in the way...only 3 more chapters of their Junior year! Get pumped people! So...let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28: A Moment 2 Years in the Maki

**A/N: Yep, it's NATIONALS time! Let's see how this all plays out! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 28: A Moment 2 Years in The Making!

"Okay guys, one more time!" said .

They groaned, they've been practicing since 6 A.M. it was now 2 P.M., they've had one break for lunch. "5,6,7,8"

As watched them dance he couldn't help but smile, they've been working so hard, he knew dropping out of April Rhodes musical was worth it. They were nailing

_every_ step, even Finn was nailing the steps, he was really worried about him. As they hit their final pose, Mr. Schue knew they were ready.

"Alright! That was awesome!" he said as he walked to them "You guys perform like that tomorrow, we have this thing in the bag! We are done for the day. Hands in! New Directions on 3."

They all put their hands in "1,2,3" They rose their hands saying "New Directions!"

As they gathered their stuff Finn got a text. _**I'm here! Do you want me to meet up somewhere or? ~Blaine**_

_Awesome! Uh you're staying in the same hotel we are right?~ Finn  
><em>

_**Yeah I checked what rooms you guys had and I got one on another floor. Do you just wanna meet up in my room? ~Blaine**_

_Sure that'd be great, just give me the room number and I'll head up after I shower, we just had an eight hour rehearsal. ~Finn_

_**Ok cool, it's room 2330 Text me on your way up. ~Blaine**_

Finn smiled and went to shower. Blaine smiled as he looked out his hotel window, it had a great view of Times Square. His cell rang, it was Kurt he smiled and said "Hey baby, how's New York?"

Kurt sighed _"It's great but we just had an eight hour rehearsal. I feel dead right now."_

He chuckled "Well, it _is_ Nationals babe, you have to work twice as hard."

_"Try four times as hard." _Kurt said matter of factl_y. _

"Well, it'll be with it when you come back with that big first place trophy, which I know you'll get because you guys are amazing."

Kurt chuckled _"We'll see."_

Kurt sighed _"I miss you."  
><em>

"I miss you too, have fun okay?"

_"I will, I love you Blaine"_

"I love you too, text me before you go on okay?"

_"I will. Bye Blaine."  
><em>

"Bye Kurt."

They got off the phone just in time Finn knocked on the door and he let him in. Finn hugged him. "Hey Blaine!"

He chuckled, he was surprised Finn was hugging him "Hey."

They sat on one of the beds in the room. "So how was your flight?'

He smiled "Good, smooth. Thanks for inviting me it's a great idea, he's gonna love it."

Finn nodded "Well it's what he wanted for his birthday so."

He smiled at Finn "He's lucky he's got such a great brother. He loves you Finn." He wished that Michael cared about him as much as Finn does for Kurt.

Finn smiled sadly " Kurt told me about your brother and Logan. Getting cheated on sucks, they're assholes."

He smiled "Yeah, it really does."

Finn put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you're really good to my brother, and I know how much you love him especially after everything that happened. You're a great guy Blaine, and I've come to find you like a brother to me."

He was touched and didn't really know what to say. "Blaine, I want you to know if you _ever_ need anything or need me to take care of someone, or just need a friend, call me."

He nodded tearfully "Than-thanks Finn." he said as he hugged him.

"Don't mention it."

He wiped his eyes and asked "So, does he have any idea that I'm here?"

"Nope, he has _no_ idea! It's gonna be awesome!"

He smiled "Good, you don't think this will throw him off do you?"

Finn laughed "No! Kurt's a professional when it comes to this."

He nodded "Well, do you know what time you guys are scheduled to go on tomorrow?"

"Yeah we're scheduled to go on at around 11-ish, we're like one of the last groups to go on."

He nodded "Okay, so what time should I be there?"

"I'll text you and let you know after I talk to ."

He smiled "Okay. Well, I'm guessing that you have some celebrating planned with everyone so, I guess I'll see you later on?"

"Yeah, we're all going out to dinner. So I'll text you later."

"Sounds good, Bye."

"See you later man."

Blaine was left alone with his thoughts in his hotel room. He took out his computer to check out his facebook.

**Kurt Hummel:** It's been an hour and a half since Mr. Schue let us out from rehearsal I still can't feel my feet. I am concerned.

He chuckled, he was such a drama queen sometimes

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm sure you'll survive, just get off your feet for a while and you'll be fine. Love you!

He continued to scroll down his feed

**Jake Wilde: **Landed in Pennsylvania...I got mobbed by my mother.

**Blaine Anderson **likes this

**Blaine Anderson:** Well, what do you expect? You haven't seen her since Easter! Glad you had a safe trip!

**Finn Hudson: **Alright, after that rehearsal we just had...we have this thing in the BAG!

**Blaine Anderson, Puck, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry **and 9 others like this

He went to Kurt's wall

**Blaine Anderson- Kurt Hummel: **Good luck tomorrow baby! I know you'll do amazing! I love you!

He went back to his own wall and wrote

**Blaine Anderson**_**: **_Wish I could be there in NYC to support Kurt and my friends in New Directions. I'm rooting for you guys! Break a leg!

He called up for some room service and got a call from Kurt at around 9

"Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping? You have a big day tomorrow."

_"I love you!"  
><em>

He chuckled "I love you too Kurt."

_"I saw your post...Best boyfriend ever. I love you so much!"_

He smiled "Aww, stop! I love you too. I would kill to be there tomorrow. But Mr. Schue is gonna record it. Which brings us back to why aren't you asleep?"

_"I can't I mean everyone else is out cold but I can't...I don't know how I'm going to do this tomorrow without you."_

"You'll be fine! You'll do amazing like you always do! Just relax, take some deep breaths and go to sleep."

_Kurt yawned from the other end "Okay, I'll text you tomorrow. I love you Blaine."_

"Okay sweetie, I love you too Kurt. Good night."

_"Night."_

They hung up and Blaine got into bed himself, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Blaine got up at around eight and went to go buy Kurt some flowers to give him after he performed. When he got back to his hotel room Mr. Schue was waiting by the door.

"Hey Blaine."

He was a bit surprised to see him "Oh, hey Mr. Schuester. Thanks for letting me come see the competition."

Mr. Schuester smiled "Well, to be honest with you I was hesitant to allow this. But then Finn told me his plan and how it's what Kurt wanted for his birthday so I couldn't say no."

He smiled "Thank you so much, it's going to mean a lot to him and me."

"I'm happy to help. I know how much you love him Blaine. After I saw you sing to him after you broke up, and the song you wrote him for his birthday I could tell."

He nodded tearfully "I do love him, so much

"Well, I'm going to drop the kids off at the competition soon, and can you be there in about an hour or so? Here's your ticket and my number, text me when you get there and I'll show you where we're sitting."

He nodded "Okay, thank you again for this."

"Don't mention it." Mr. Schue left the room.

He looked at his ticket, he was front row center. He gathered the outfit he picked for the competition when his phone went off.

_**Grr! Mr. Schue is making us leave our phones at our rooms. So yeah, I can't text you right before I go on. We're leaving soon, I'm nervous. ~ Kurt  
><strong>_

_Ahh I see. You'll be great sweetie! I know you will blow them away! You blow me away whenever you sing ~ Blaine  
><em>

_**OMG Blaine! Stop! You're making me cry! I wish you were here! ~Kurt**_

_Hey, I'm just speaking the truth! You're amazing Kurt! ~ Blaine_

_**UGH great timing Mr. Schue! 5 minute warning. Thank you baby, you are too 3 ~Kurt  
><strong>_

_Ok sweetie, break a leg! You'll do great I believe in you! I love you!~ Blaine_

_**Thank you! I'll call you later! I love you too 3 ~Kurt  
><strong>_

_COURAGE~Blaine_

He put his phone on the desk and got ready. He looked at the clock as he was doing his hair, it was 10:15 he needed to go. He grabbed his phone and Kurt's flowers and headed to the competition. He waited for Mr. Schue in the lobby.

_I'm here ~Blaine _

Mr. Schue came over to him smiling. "Hi Blaine! Come on, it's almost time."

They made their way to their seats. Blaine put his flowers under his seat so Kurt wouldn't see them.

He looked at Mr. Schue "How was he before they went backstage?"

"Surprisingly calm."

He smiled "That's good, he was really nervous before we performed at Reigonals."

"And now From William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

A huge smile spread on his face when he saw Kurt walk to his place. "Oh my god, he's _soloing_?"

Mr. Schue nodded "Yeah."

Kurt took a deep breath as the music began to play and his eyes were closed when he began to sing

_"Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody when the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy"_

He had never heard the song before...maybe it was relatively new?

Kurt opened his eyes as he continued to sing.

_"Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you"_

Kurt looked at the front row, eyes widening as he saw who was seated next to _"There's no way! Blaine? He can't be here, hes in Ohio still!"_ Kurt looked at Blaine...he was shocked...he wasn't sure if he was there or not... Tina and Brittany joined him to sing Back up.

_"When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you"_

Kurt froze, he was shocked, when he was supposed to sing the next verse.

He thought to himself "Oh no..."

He mouthed to him "Sing Baby Sing!"

It took Kurt a few seconds but he shook it off and sang again, a little shakily

_"When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone"_

He smiled at Kurt, he couldn't believe that he was soloing at -_Nationals!_

_"Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you."_

Kurt looked at Blaine or the Blaine that his imagination cooked up and sang to him.

_"You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't ya know, you're beautiful_

_Yeah, yeah"_

The New Directions came on the stage as he sang the last chorus, harmonizing with him beautifully.

_"When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you"_

Kurt was nearing the end of the song and tears were falling down his cheeks and he was surprised that Kurt was still singing strongly.

"_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me"_

After Kurt finished he stood up cheering tearfully, he was _so _proud of him!

Kurt took a shaky breath and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, the New Directions."

They got into their places and the music started and all sang.

_**"Hey now**_

_**Hey now**_

_**Hey now**_

_**Hey now"**_

Rachel smiled singing,

_"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright"  
><em>

Finn smiled and joined in/

_"When I see you smiling, I go_

_Oh oh oh_

_I would never want to miss this_

_'cause in my heart I know what this is"_

_**"Hey now**_

_**Hey now**_

_**This is what dreams are made of**_

_**Hey now**_

_**Hey now**_

_**This is what dreams are made of"  
><strong>_

Kurt looked out as he skipped to sing

_"I've got somewhere I belong_

_I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams are made of"_

_**Hey now**_

_**Hey now"**_

Tina looked at Mike on the opposite side of the stage singing to him.

_"Have you ever wondered what life is about?_

_You could search the world and never figure it out_

_You don't have to sail the oceans_

_No no no."_

Mike smiled at her singing

_"Happiness is no mystery it's_

_Here now it's you and me"  
><em>

_**"Hey now**_

_**Hey now**_

_**This is what dreams are made of**_

_**Hey now**_

_**Hey now**_

_**This is what dreams are made of"**_

Kurt turned into the front of the stage

_"I've got somewhere I belong_

_I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams are made of"_

Santana skipped to the front

_"Open your eyes"_

_**"This is what dreams are made of"**_

_"Shout to the sky"  
><em>

_**"This is what dreams are made of"**  
><em>

Brittany smiled at Santana as she twirled her

"_Then I see u smiling, I go_

_Oh oh oh_

_Yesterday my life was duller_

_Now everything's Technicolor"_

Everyone got into their big circle for their big formation.

_**"Hey now**_

_**Hey now**_

_**This is what dreams are made of**_

_**Hey now**_

_**Hey now**_

_**This is what dreams are made of"**_

_**I've got somewhere I belong**_

_**I've got somebody to love**_

_**This is what dreams are made of  
><strong>_

_**Hey now**_

_**Hey now**_

_**Hey now**_

_**This is what dreams"**_

Mercedes sang along with Artie

_"This is what dreams are made of"_

_**"Hey now**_

_**Hey now"**_

_"This is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong"_

Kurt looked at Blaine putting his hands over his heart singing to him.

_"I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams are made of"_

_**"Hey now**_

_**Hey now**_

_**Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey**_

_**Hey now  
><strong>_

_**This is what dreams**_

_**This is what dreams are made of "**_

As they hit their final pose the crowd went _wild_! Blaine's heart was bursting with pride! He may have froze in the beginning, but he did _amazing!  
><em>

"Come on Blaine."

They ran up the aisle to see them. He saw Rachel, Finn and Artie come out. Mercedes and Kurt came out together "I'm telling you Mercedes, I'm losing it! I imagined him there! I had to otherwise I wouldn't be able to sing it."

Mercedes chuckled "You are losing it white boy! He's still in Ohio."

He chuckled, Kurt still hasn't noticed that he's there. Finn tapped Kurt's shoulder "Hey Bro, Mr. Schue wants to see you. he's over there."

Everyone was behind Mr. Schue and Blaine, with their phones out to capture his reaction when he saw Blaine was really there.

Kurt turned around and gasped, he was there, he wasn't imagining it! Kurt ran and threw his arms around him. "Blaine!"

He chuckled along with everyone else. "Hi Kurt!"

Kurt let him go, "You're here! H-how!"

He smiled at him chuckling "Well, Finn said all you wanted for your birthday was for me be to be here to see you at Nationals, so here I am."

Kurt looked at his brother shocked he could pull it off and didn't tell him and he actually remembered. "You did all this?"

Finn Nodded "Yep! I wanted to make your birthday special and I k-"

Finn was cut off as Kurt ran to him throwing his arms around him. "Thank you _so_ much Finn! You're the _best _brother ever! I love you!"

Finn chuckled "Don't mention it Kurt, I love you too. Happy Birthday."

He smiled watching the two embrace, he was right, Finn _was _the best brother ever.

Kurt went back over to Blaine. "I'm _so _happy you're here."

"Me too sweetheart." He remembered the flowers "Oh."

He pulled the flowers out of his bag. "For you."

Kurt smiled "Oh, Blaine. They're beautiful! Thank you!"

He kissed him softly "You did _amazing_! I am _**so proud**_ of you!"

"Did you like the song?"

He nodded "I loved it! It was beautiful!"

Kurt smiled "I-I wrote it." Kurt took his hand "For you."

Tears came to his eyes and he pulled Kurt into as kiss. As they parted he looked lovingly into his beautiful eyes thinking that he almost lost him. "I loved the song Kurt, you sang it beautifully." he chuckled "It brought me to tears."

He cupped his cheek "I am _so proud_of you!"

Kurt smiled tearfully "I love you so much!"

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around him, kissing him lovingly, forgetting all of the people around them.

They parted when they heard squealing. They turned to see what was going on and a group of the performers were gathered and saw Vocal Adrenaline raising Sunshine Corazon on their shoulders. "Oh my god, the Top Ten is posted!"

Kurt grabbed his hand and ran to the glee club. "They just posted the top ten! Gather round everyone, it's a moment two years in the making!"

"What do we do?" asked Rachel

"Let's go look at it, together." said Mr. Schue.

They all walked over. "I can't look!" said Rachel

"I'll go." Said Mr. Schue walking over.

Kurt took Blaine's hand. He squeezed it in reassurance. "No matter what happens, you did amazing and are a winner in my book." he whispered.

Kurt shakily nodded. Finn spoke up. "Well Mr. Schue? Say it. What'd we rank?"

"We didn't. I'm so sorry guys, we're not in the top ten."

He wrapped his arm around Kurt.

Mr. Schue smiled sadly at everyone, pretty much all of them were crying. "I am_ so proud _of you guys! Go on outside while I find out how we placed, I'll be out in a minute."

They made their way outside with heavy hearts. Kurt was sniffling, trying not to cry. "Shh, it's okay Kurt, you did great."

Blaine felt for them they worked _so_hard! Mr. Schue came out smiling.

"Mr. Schue we lost. Why are you so happy?" asked Puck.

"We ranked in the top twenty."

That got everyone's attention, Kurt's particularly. "How'd we rank?"

"We're the twelfth best show choir in the country."

That dampered their spirits further but they didn't say anything but smiled.

"Come on guys let's go back to the hotel."

They made their way with defeated looks on their faces. Once they got back to the room Blaine sat on the bed with Kurt.

After a moment or so, Santana looked at everyone "Well, this sucks! We were so damn close!"

Finn sighed "I know, but hey twelve out of fifty that's not bad!"

She sighed "We could've gotten higher had Kurt not frozen on stage!"

Kurt looked at her "What the hell Santana?"

Santana shook her head and lost it, she had to be held back by Sam, Mike and Quinnn as she screamed "¡Escucha! ¡Yo soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y tengo el orgullo! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? ¡Las cosas malas!"

Blaine held onto Kurt as he cried. He looked at her shaking his head whispering to him "Shh, it's okay, don't listen to her."

As soon as Santana calmed down Kurt sighed "Look, I'm sorry I froze, and made us lose okay? I thought I saw Blaine, well I did...but I thought it was just my imagination and I was shocked, I'm sorry guys. I'll just drop glee next year."

"No!" They all screamed at once.

"Bro, don't listen to Santana! It's not your fault! You sang your solo great! They were just better than us! Don't quit on us bro."

"Yeah, we love you Kurt!" said Tina.

"Okay...I'll stay."

Blaine spoke up. "Look guys, twelfth is great! You guys blew me away! You may not be the best glee club in the country, but you _are_the best in Ohio. You guys killed the Warblers at Reigonals. Even though I'm not part of the New Directions, I'm proud of you guys!"

"Aww Blaine!" said Rachel.

Mr. Schue came in with pizzas. "Lets eat guys!"

Blaine looked at Kurt, you guys aren't leaving until Sunday right?"

He nodded "Yeah, why?"

"Good, cause tomorrow, we're having a day out on New York."

"Really?"

He nodded "Really! I'm so proud of you Kurt, you did amazing."

"Thank you Blaine, I love you."

"I love you too Kurt."

They kissed and ate and laughed with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Yep...He's there now with Kurt. Yes I changed the songs for Nationals...because I can :3 Let's just pretend that they wrote those songs okay? xD I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!  
>With Love and Klainebows,<br>Lizzie  
>Songs Used:<br>When I Look at You- Miley Cyrus  
>What Dreams are Made of- Hilary Duff (You guys remember this song? xD)<p> 


	29. Chapter 29: New York Date

**A/N: Yeahhh about the late update...I've been busy with school and stuff. Junior year is a bitch! But I'm on vacation right now so hopefully I can pump out a few more chapters ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Candles<br>Chapter 29: New York Date

The following morning Kurt was woken up by Rachel jumping on his bed. "Oh my god Rachel! What the hell! What time is it?"

"It's 7:30! Blaine just called me! Get up and get dressed he's picking you up in an hour for your date!"

He smiled and texted him. _Morning baby! Any particular way I should dress for this date? ~Kurt_

_**Morning! Um, just dress as you would if we were going to Breadstix. I'll see you soon I love you! ~Blaine**_

He smiled _I love you too!~Kurt_

He grabbed an outfit and hopped in the shower. When he got out he had about fifteen minutes until Blaine was due to arrive.

He did his hair as he usually did and by the time he was done there was a knock at the door. He smiled and opened the door. Blaine smiled at him "Hey there!"

He smiled at him, he was dressed up but not too dressed up, in a red and white striped collared shirt with a red cardigan and jeans. "Hi!"

Blaine walked in and kissed him softly. "So, are you ready to go?"

He nodded "Yeah, let's go."

Blaine took his hand and they left the hotel heading down the street.

He looked around, nobody was scoffing at them as they walked down the sidewalk. He wasn't used to it, he liked it. "So, where are we going?"

Blaine smiled as they turned the corner and pointed "We are having breakfast at Tiffany's."

He looked at him shaking his head "You are too adorable."

They went inside and got breakfast and sat down at a table. Blaine looked at him, he was positively glowing. In a way it concerned him, he had just lost Nationals. "So, how are you holding up?"

He smiled sadly "I'm doing okay. I mean, sure we lost and it was pretty much my fault and Santana hates me and is shooting daggers at me whenever she sees me. But, it was amazing, I soloed at Nationals, and." He smiled at Blaine and took his hand "my boyfriend flew all the way from Ohio to see me at Nationals. So I'm okay."

Blaine smiled, he was so proud of him. He knew that if this had happened earlier in the year he'd be devastated, it just showed him how much Kurt had changed in the time he's known him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He smiled "Enough about me, tell me how your last day of school went!"

Blaine chuckled "Okay, well. It was interesting to say the least..."

He looked at his boyfriend curiously "How so?"

"Well, I found out that I passed my history final, with flying colors."

He smiled "See! I told you had nothing to worry about!"

"But, packing to go home was a bit emotional...sorta."

He was confused "What? How the hell is packing emotional?"

Blaine sighed "Have I ever told about how Jake always spends a few days with me before he flies back to Pennsylvania?"

He shook his head 'No, you haven't. I figured he flied back as soon as finals were over."

"He doesn't fly back then, usually. But this year was different, he's used to coming home with me after school let's out and he couldn't this year because I flew out here to see you at Nationals, he got all pissed off and said and I quote 'But it's not faaaiiir I wanna see Kurt kick ass too!'"

He felt a little guilty, he knew Jake didn't have any brothers or sisters, Blaine was the closest thing to a brother he has. "Oh, well I feel like an asshole now."

"Hey, no don't. You don't need to feel like an understands. You know how Jake is."

He nodded "I know, but I still feel bad. I mean you're the closest thing to a brother he has and I pretty much just stole you away."

Blaine shook his head and he lifted Kurt's chin "Hey, listen to me. Yes, Jake is like a brother to me and I love the guy. He knows that I was coming to see you at Nationals as a birthday present from Finn. Honestly he's not mad at you for stealing me away," Blaine chuckled "He's pissed at Finn for not inviting him along, he wanted to see you perform. He get's it Kurt."

Blaine could sense that Kurt still wasn't believing him. He took Kurt's hand from across the table "Listen, it's okay, I don't want you to get down on yourself for this okay? I love you."

He smiled at Blaine, he was right. "I love you too."

"So, how did you end up singing the solo at Nationals?"

He smiled "Well, I'm guessing that Finn had something to do with it as part of his big surprise for me. They were the ones who brought it up and it was odd cause I literally never solo. Rachel and Finn are always the ones who solo."

"How did Rachel take it?"

He looked at Blaine and said "Well, surprisingly she took it well. She wanted me to have it. They're reasoning was sweet, they wanted me to sing to you, especially after everything we went through over the past few weeks. So I wrote the song on the plane and the rest was history."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend "I still can't believe you wrote that amazing song for _me._"

He blushed shaking his head. "My song was _nothing_ compared to the songs that _you_write."

Blaine chuckled "Kurt, my songs honestly suck. That song you wrote, was beautiful. It brought me to tears yesterday.I could tell by the lyrics that you wrote it specifically for me. When I look at you, I see forgiveness I see the truth. You told me that once. _That's_what made it special, you used things we've said to each other in that song, that's why it touched me so much."

He didn't know what to say, he knew that it touched Blaine but he didn't think it was special. "Blaine, I-I don't know what to say."

Blaine took his hand "You don't have to say anything." Blaine looked at his watch, it was 11:30. "Well, we need to get going, part two of our date commences in an hour."

"Okay..."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they left Tiffany's. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Blaine chuckled, always the impatient one. "Nope, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

He sighed, Blaine was right. "No, I guess not."

Blaine kissed his cheek, "It'll be worth it I promise."

They continued walking and when they reached their destination Kurt's jaw dropped. There was a horse drawn carriage near central park waiting for them. "Blaine Joseph Anderson! You didn't!"

"I did! Come on, let's get in we have a carriage ride around Central Park." Blaine helped Kurt up into the carriage and put his arm around him once they began to move

He shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe this. I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

He sighed "So, what are your plans for the summer?"

"Well, there's this summer tour at six flags that I'm gonna audition for. And of course I'll be spending a majority of it with the man I love."

"That sounds good to me."

They drove through Central park admiring everything. As they drove through Kurt looked at Blaine and asked "Can I talk to you about something?"

Blaine nodded "Of course you can. You can talk to me about _anything_you know that."

He smiled "I do, but I don't know what'd you'd think about this though..."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in reassurance and said "Hey, no matter what it is you can tell me."

He sighed and said "Well, being in New York has had me thinking about my future...next year we'll be seniors. I-I think I belong here in New York. There's something about this city that makes it feel like home. I don't know what it is."

Blaine smiled "Sweetie, you didn't even have to tell me I already knew that."

He looked at Blaine surprised "You did?"

Blaine nodded smiling. "Of course, I can tell just by the way you act while you're here. You seem comfortable."

He nodded "I do, I can just be myself here and nobody judges it. I can walk hand in hand with you down the street here without getting stares or slurs. I like it, I could get used to it."

"I know what you mean. I feel at home here too. We've still got a whole year to figure things out so when that time comes, we'll talk about it then."

He nodded "Okay,"

They drove through the rest of the park and by the time they got out it was time to go to the next destination. When they arrived Kurt's jaw dropped. "Blaine, we're at Sardi's."

Blaine chuckled, Kurt was so adorable when he was surprised. "Yes, yes we are. We have reservations before the last part of our date tonight."

"Blaine! This is too much, seriously!"

Blaine shook his head "Nonsense! Let's go, our reservations are at 4:30."

They got into the restaurant and were seated, they ordered and recieved their meals and Blaine's jaw dropped as he saw who was getting up.

"Baby, look who's right behind you."

He looked over and he gasped, it was Patti LuPone. "Oh my god!"

"Go talk to her! This may be your only chance."

He nodded and walked over to her nervously. "Uh, excuse me ."

"Yes?" She replied,

"Uh, I just wanted t-to say you're my idol."

She smiled at him. "Oh, thank you that's very sweet of you. What's your name?"

He smiled "Kurt Hummel, this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson."

"Pleasure."

She looked at Kurt, "Are you an actor?"

He nodded "Yes, well I want to be. I'm in High School."

She looked at him. "Wait, I recognize you...Were you just at the National Show Choir Competition?"

He nodded "Y-yeah, I'm part of New Directions from William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio."

She smiled "Ahh, I remember you, you were that soloist that blew everyone away with your beautiful voice." She looked at Blaine "That song was about him wasn't it?"

He nodded "Yes, it was. Thank you."

She smiled "Well, Kurt it was lovely to meet you. Promise me one thing. Never give up okay?"

He nodded "Yes Ms. LuPone I promise."

She gave both of them a brief hug. "Take care." She walked away.

He sat back down and looked at Blaine "Blaine, did that just happen?"

Blaine's jaw was on the ground "Y-yeah Babe, it just happened."

He squealed "Oh my god! I need to text Rachel!"

_Blaine and I are at Sardi's. You'll NEVER guess who we just ran into! ~Kurt_

_**OMG the birthplace of the Tony Award! LUUCKY! And if you saw Barbra Streisand I swear...~Rachel**_

_Not Barbra Streisand, Ms. PATTI LuPONE! ~Kurt_

_**.GOD. NO WAY! I WANT DETAILS WHEN YOU GET HOME KURT!~Rachel.**_

_Oh there will be details! I g2g Blaine's staring, I think he has something to tell me...~Kurt_

_**Okay ttyl! ~Rachel**_

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw Blaine staring.

"Nothing, Buuut, we do have to go. Are you ready?"

He nodded "Yeah!" Blaine paid for dinner ignoring Kurt's protests that he would pay.

As they were walking Blaine stopped him in Time Square. "I have one more surprise for you."

He sighed, this was really too much. "Blaine, today has been amazing! I really don't need anything else!"

Blaine shook his head "Kurt, take this."

Blaine handed him an envelope. Once he opened it he screamed "Oh my god! Blaine Michael Anderson! Is this a joke!" Inside the envelope were two tickets to "Wicked"

Blaine shook his head "Nope, it's real and the show starts soon so let's go." They went inside the theatre and watched the show, Kurt was mouthing along with the words.

During For Good, Kurt looked at Blaine, that song really related to them. He was crying a little bit and Blaine put his arm around Kurt. After the show they made their way back to the hotel.

Once Blaine walked Kurt to his hotel room. "Blaine, this was an amazing night,thank you."

Blaine smiled "You're welcome, I'm glad you had a good time."

He sighed "I _really_don't want to go home tomorrow."

"I know, I don't either but we'll be back."

He nodded knowing that it was true. "Well, goodnight Blaine, I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss cupping his smooth cheek. He reluctantly parted from Blaine's lips. "I gotta go, I love you."

"I love you too Kurt."

He kissed him again quickly and walked into their hotel room. Rachel immediately wanted details and he gave them to her as he packed his bag for their flight tomorrow.

After a group photo the next morning the New Directions made their way to the airport, knowing that they lost but also knowing that they will have another shot. Kurt and Blaine sat with each other both looking forward to spending the summer together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry It's so short...Yes, I made Kurt see Patti LuPone, I am still bitter that it was Rachel who met him and not Kurt. Yeah. So, since I'm NOWHERE near where I want to be with this story I am going to just do the next chapter with summer all the stuff I was gonna do with them in separate I'm gonna put in one chapter, it might be long but yeah...So I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!**

**With love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


	30. Chapter 30: Oh, Those Summer Nights

Candles

Chapter 30: Oh, Those Summer Nights

Kurt and Blaine were sitting together on the swing in Kurt's backyard; they've done this numerous times over the summer. Blaine sighed "I can't believe summer's over tomorrow."

He nodded "I know, it flew by so fast, we're graduating this year, it's scary."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, who snuggled closer to him. "I know it's scary but we'll get through it together, I'm not going anywhere."

He sniffled nodding. It brought Kurt back to the beginning of summer when he was the one comforting Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>"Kurt! I'm at a loss here! I don't know what to sing!" Blaine whined falling onto Kurt's bed dramatically.<em>

_He smiled "Well, do you have any songs in mind?"_

_Blaine sat up and nodded "Yeah I do. That's the problem! I don't know what to sing! I mean, this isn't like auditioning for The** Warblers**. This is **Six Flags!**-"_

_Blaine was panicking and rambling, it was adorable. He kissed him sweetly to stop his rambling. "As adorable as your rambling is, you need to calm down! Take a deep breath and tell me your choices and we'll figure out what song is best."_

_Blaine nodded and took a few shaky deep breaths. "Last Friday Night, Raise Your Glass, Misery," Blaine smiled and said "and Teenage Dream."  
><em>

_He smiled lovingly at Blaine. "That's sort of our song."  
><em>

_Blaine smiled knowingly," I know, that's why I picked it, what about the others?"  
><em>

_Kurt had heard him sing all of them before. He closed his eyes and remembered how he sounded singing each one; he was fantastic at singing them all. HE looked at Blaine when he knew. "You are **amazing** at all of them, but I know what you should do." He took his hand as he said "Teenage Dream. I've heard them all but there's something about the way you sing Teenage Dream...I can't put my finger on it. I've heard you sing that the most."  
><em>

_Blaine smiled at his boyfriends, squeezing his hand. "I think it **might **have to do with the fact that it was the first song I'd sung in front of you. A-and you're all I picture when I sing it."  
><em>

_He smiled tearfully at his boyfriend, truly moved by what he said. "I-I think you found your song Blaine."  
><em>

_"I think so too."_

_He went with Blaine to his audition a few days later. "Don't worry! You'll do great, you always do!"_

_He cupped his cheek smiling, when Blaine's name was called "Go get em' Good luck! I love you!"  
><em>

_"I love you too!"  
><em>

_Blaine came out a few nerve wracking minutes later. "So, how'd it go?" He asked as he took Blaine's hand walking out._

_"Good I think...They told me they'd call me sometime this week."_

_He smiled "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it."_

_They left hoping for the best. A few days later they were lying on Blaine's bed watching Rent when Blaine's phone rang. Blaine grabbed his phone. "Hello?"  
><em>

_Blaine looked at Kurt "Hello Ms. Roberts," It was the woman in charge of the Six Flags tour, he had his attention. As their conversation continued he was watching Blaine's reactions._

_"I see." Blaine nodded "Yes, I understand."  
><em>

_His heart began to race, he knew how much Blaine wanted this.  
><em>

_"You too, thanks." Blaine hung up and looked at him.  
><em>

_"Well, what did she say?"  
><em>

_Blaine had tears in his eyes. "I didn't get it."  
><em>

_His heart sank and he pulled him into a hug. I'm so sorry Baby. I know how much you wanted it."_

_Blaine just cried on his shoulder. It broke his heart as Blaine cried "I'm not good enough! I-I don't get it!"_

_He rubbed Blaine's back in soothing circles. "Shhh, it's okay." _

_He lifted Blaine's chin. "Listen to me. It's **their** loss. You** are **good enough! They're idiots for not giving this to you! It's their loss!"  
><em>

_Blaine shook his head, he didn't believe him. He sighed and took Blaine's hand "Blaine, you're **amazing!** My heart melts whenever you sing! If they couldn't see that, then they're not even worth it. There **will** be other opportunities for you, I promise." _

_Blaine kissed him and said "I love you Kurt."_

_He smiled "I love you too."  
><em>

* * *

><p>He looked at his I love New York shirt and said "I can't believe we can get married when we leave for New York. Well, when we're ready of course."<p>

Blaine smiled "I know, it's amazing. The country is slowly, but surely changing for the better.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt and Blaine sat on their couch in front of Kurt's T.V watching the Senate go through whether or not Gay Marriage would be legalized in New York. "Blaine, I don't think I've ever been this nervous before! This could change our lives!"<em>

_Blaine nodded. "I know baby, I know. I'm nervous too."_

_He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, what if it doesn't get passed? What are we going to do?"_

_Blaine sighed "Well, What we've been doing. Living life day by day. If it doesn't pass, it won't change my feelings for you."_

_He nodded. "I know, it's going to suck if we have to move just to get married I love New York. It'll make moving there sickish if we can't eventually get married."_

_Blaine nodded and said "I know, I love New York too. We just have to wait and hope for the best."_

_He nodded, and said "I know…I hate waiting"_

_Blaine laughed "I know you do. Patience is a virtue Kurt."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "No, don't you give me that 'Patience is a virtue 'shit. Patience is a virtue my ass!"_

_Blaine sighed and got up. "Hey Blaine where are you going?"_

_Blaine ignored him and came back to the living room with a mug and handed it to him. He took it and asked "What is this?"_

_Blaine sighed "Some calming ginseng tea."_

_He shook his head. "Really? This is going to calm me down? Tea has caffeine in it! How are you so calm when this could change our lives forever?"_

_Blaine chuckled "Kurt just shut up and drink your tea."_

_He sighed "Fine I'll drink the damn tea if it'll make you happy."_

_Blaine nodded "Thank you."_

_Kurt drank his tea and it was actually really relaxing, and it helped as the night went on._

_Three senators spoke through out the whole thing. One speech in particular stood out to them. "Oh Kurt! It's Tom Duane!"_

_He looked at Blaine. "The gay senator?"_

_Blaine nodded "Is there another Senator Thomas Duane?"_

_He sighed and said "Hmm…not to my knowledge…"_

_Blaine chuckled "Then yes the very same."_

_He sighed and said "Well, this must be pretty big for him too and his boyfriend too. This can change his life too. Is he the only gay senator?"_

_Blaine shrugged. "I'm not really sure…But let's listen to what he has to say." He snuggled up to Blaine and looked at the T.V._

_"Marriage recognizes that love and commitment and I know it's paradoxical you know because my life and the lives and you know the lives of those New Yorkers not that our lives aren't going to change very much. Nothing is going to change about how we are how we take care of each other and love each other."_

_Blaine nodded and said "Preach!'_

_Kurt laughed "You're such a dork! But you're my dork." They brought their focus back to the T.V._

_"Except it will change and I know this is a tough vote Mr. President I know this is a tough vote. There are only heroes in this chamber today there are no villains there are only heroes on both of sides of the aisle and on both sides of the legislature."_

_Kurt scoffed "Seriously? Some of these people are homophobes! How are they not villains?"_

_He shrugged "I've told you prejudice is just ignorance!"_

_He nodded and looked back to the T.V. "I am asking my colleagues to please vote yes for all New Yorkers and to vote yes for me and Louis."_

_Blaine smiled. "I think he's my favorite Senator cause he's like us and preaches the truth!"_

_"Oh my god! How long does it take to say either yes or no for a friggin' bill! Just vote yes!" exclaimed Kurt._

_Blaine sighed and said "Baby, calm down. Do you want more tea?"_

_He stared at Blaine "No! No I do not want anymore 'calming' tea! I want to know if I'll be able to marry the man I love without moving to a different state!"_

_Blaine pulled him into a hug. "Baby, I know you want this to pass. I do too! But you need to calm down. No matter the results of this vote, nothing is going to change the fact that I love you and I always will no matter what."_

_He smiled "I love you too."_

_Blaine kissed him softly on the lips. They sat together and continued to watch the T.V._

_Finally the votes had been tallied. "Ayes 33, Nays 29."_

_Kurt screamed "Oh my god!"_

_Blaine was just in shock!_

_The president banged his gavel. "If I could have you attention."_

_He banged his gavel again "Ladies and gentlemen. I understand can I have your attention. Bill number fifty forty-five for Gay marriage the bill is passed."_

_It finally sunk in for Blaine "Oh my god! It Passed!"_

_Kurt looked at Blaine and hugged him sobbing. "Oh my g-god! Blaine! This is u-unbelievable!"_

_Blaine cried with him. "I-I know baby! I know!"_

_Kurt started laughing and crying "B-Blaine, we-we can get m-married in New York!"_

_It really hit Blaine then and he started sobbing they just held each other and cried tears of happiness. He looked at Blaine, "I love you so much!"_

_Blaine smiled at him through his tears and said "I love you too Kurt."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled at his boyfriend as he put his head on his chest. "Hey, do you remember the two weeks we spent at my beach house?"<p>

He smiled at him "How could I forget! They were only the two best weeks of my life!"

Blaine chuckled "So much happened in those two weeks."

He nodded in agreement. They remembered what happened.

* * *

><p><em>It was a week after he came home from New York; he was sitting on his bed reading Vogue. Blaine came in smiling "Hey Babe!"<em>

_He looked up from his magazine "Hey!" Blaine gave him a quick kiss "I thought you were going to your aunts for a family party?"_

_Blaine smiled as he put his bag down. "I got out of going."_

_Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the bed "What are your plans for the next two weeks? Anything?"_

_He had to think for a minute..."I don't think I'm doing anything. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to my beach house with me in Orlando with me?"  
><em>

_He looked up from his magazine. "Orlando, Florida?"  
><em>

_Blaine nodded "Yeah, we go every year."  
><em>

_He sighed, he wanted to go, so bad, but he was anxious about it. "Well, I-I want to b-"  
><em>

_"Yay!"  
><em>

_He sighed "But, one. my dad won't let me, and two it would cause nothing but tension with your dad and Michael."_

_Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Well, my dad never goes, he's too busy and Michael, he'll, he'll be with L-Logan. And as far as your dad goes, I already asked him."  
><em>

_He let go of his hold on Blaine, "You what?"  
><em>

_Blaine smiled broadly "Yep, I asked him the other day and he said it was fine with him as long as my mom was with us."  
><em>

_His eyes widened, staring at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"  
><em>

_Blaine nodded smiling showing him the text.  
><em>

_Burt, I was wondering if I could run something by you. ~Blaine_

_**Sure kiddo, what's on your mind? ~Burt**_

_My family has a beach house in Orlando, and we're going for two weeks on Saturday night and I was wondering if it'd be okay with you if I brought Kurt along? All expenses will be paid.~Blaine_

_**Hmmm, Will your dad and brother be there too? ~Burt.**_

_No, they're not. My dad's too busy and my brother's with his boyfriend. ~Blaine_

_**It's okay with me as long as you're mother is with you. ~Burt**_

_She will! Thank you Mr. Hummel! ~Blaine_

_**You're welcome kid, and what have I told you, call me Burt. ~Burt**_

_Thanks Burt! ~Blaine  
><em>

_His eyes went wide as he smiled at Blaine "Oh my god! We're going on vacation!""  
><em>

_Blaine nodded "Yeah we're going to Florida! We leave Saturday night!" _

_He squealed in delight and jumped into Blaine's arms. "Oh my god! This is amazing! I've never been to Florida!"_

_"Well, you are for two weeks."  
><em>

_He smiled "I can't wait!"  
><em>

_Three day's later they were walking into Blaine's beach house, it was beautiful, it was somewhat similar to their house back in Ohio. Daphne smiled at Kurt's surprised face as he looked out the window to the ocean. "Have you never been to the ocean Kurt?"  
><em>

_He shook his head "Never."  
><em>

_Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist putting his head on his shoulder. "It's beautiful isn't it?"_

_He nodded "Yeah, it's breathtaking."_

_Blaine chuckled "Wait until you see it at sunset."_

_Blaine looked at his watch it was only 10 "Do you want to spend today at the beach?"_

_He smiled "Yeah, just give me a bit to freshen up?"_

_Blaine nodded and showed him to the bathroom. Blaine went to his mother. "Hey mom, is that picnic basket all ready?"  
><em>

_Daphne nodded "Yeah, I asked Lisa to set it up at around 5."_

_"Great. Thanks for letting him come mom."_

_"It's not a problem, I like him."_

_A while later Kurt emerged in his green bathing suit with a white tank top. "You ready Kurt?"_

_He nodded "Yes."  
><em>

_They walked to their private beach. "Do you want to swim first?"  
><em>

_He nodded "If you want to, I just hope it's not cool, I've only swam in pools. I-"_

_Blaine chuckled as Kurt took off his tank top and continued to ramble, he got an idea. "There's only one way to find out."  
><em>

_Blaine grabbed him and put him over his shoulder running towards the water. "Blaine! Put me down!" he squealed._

_Blaine tossed him in the water. As he came back to the surface he looked at Blaine with his best bitch stare. "Blaine Joseph Anderson! You sir are an asshole!"  
><em>

_Blaine smiled "And you sir, are in the ocean!"  
><em>

_He smiled lovingly at Blaine. "Yeah, yeah I am." He looked into his shining hazel eyes and said "I love you so much Blaine Anderson."  
><em>

_Blaine smiled at him " I love you too Kurt Hummel."_

_He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Blaine's._

_Blaine made a small noise of surprise and tensed for the briefest moment before throwing his arms around Kurt as he returned the kiss with such fervor he nearly sent them both tumbling into the water._

_He moved his own lips against Blaine, who returned the pressure enthusiastically. He shuffled closer to him, biting gently at the other boy's bottom lip and shivering at the small sound Blaine made in the back of his throat._

_He thought his heart might explode at the sensation of kissing Blaine. Every touch seemed heightened, every breath and movement sent jolts of pleasure down his spine. His head was spinning and he reached a hand up to cup Blaine's face to steady himself._

_After a long time, though not nearly long enough in his opinion, they parted and he searched Blaine's face, his heart swelling at the love in his beautiful eyes._

_"How is it that I find myself falling more and more in love with you every day?"_

_He chuckled "I don't know, but we're in the same boat," He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck kissing him softly "because I feel the same way."_

_They swam and played around for a few more hours. "Are you getting hungry?" Blaine asked after, tossing Kurt into the water, for tickling him randomly._

_He smiled nodding."Yeah,"_

_Blaine took his hand and they walked towards the blanket that Lisa had set up earlier. He saw the blanket and looked at Blaine "Blaine, you didn't..."  
><em>

_Blaine smiled "Technically, Lisa set it up, but I planned it."_

_He shook his head in disbelief; his boyfriend was **full **of surprises lately. "A picnic on the beach at sunset, you Blaine Warbler," He kissed him softly smiling "are getting better at romance."_

_Blaine chuckled "Well, I try."_

_He sighed as Blaine handed him a chocolate covered strawberry. "You know my weakness."  
><em>

_Blaine chuckled "Part of the job description."  
><em>

_After they ate Blaine stood up and held out his hand "Do you want to go for a walk?"  
><em>

_He smiled and took his hand. "Sure, that sounds nice."  
><em>

_They put on their sweatshirts and they went to the edge of the water and walked. "Do you like Florida?"  
><em>

_He nodded eagerly, "Yeah, god Blaine. It's amazing! Thank you for bringing me with you."  
><em>

_Blaine kissed his cheek "My pleasure."_

_He looked at Blaine, he was so happy and so in love. They'd been through so much together and he couldn't help but think to himself "I am so lucky, I can't believe I almost lost him."  
><em>

_"What are you thinking about?"  
><em>

_He looked at Blaine sighing happily wrapping an arm around his waist. "About how lucky I am to still have you in my life. I-I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my rock, and I love you more than anything."_

_They stopped walking and Blaine looked at him lovingly. "I love you too." Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "And you'll **never** have to think about losing me. I'm not me without you." Blaine lifted his chin and looked into his beautiful eyes, full of love. Blaine smiled tearfully. "You are my **life** Kurt.** You're** the reason I get up every morning, and I love you so much it scares me sometimes."_

_He kissed Blaine with tears in his eyes. They went back to the picnic and watched the sunset. "This is beautiful."  
><em>

_Blaine smiled "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p>The two have moved from the swing to a blanket and were looking at the stars when the heard fireworks.<p>

Blaine smiled and started humming Firework by Katy Perry.

He groaned he knew he'd start this. "Blaine Joseph, if you start singing Firework, I swear I will take away your Redvines!"

Blaine gasped "Kurt Michael! You wouldn't _dare!_"

He raised an eyebrow at him "Oh, I wouldn't?"

Blaine thought about it and groaned "Fine! You win this round Hummel!"

He chuckled "I love you!"

"I love you too."

He smiled as he watched the fireworks with Blaine. He rested his head on his chest, remembering the last time they watched fireworks.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Kurt! We need to get a good spot!" said Blaine as he practically dragged his boyfriend through Disney on the Fourth of July to see the Fireworks display."<em>

_He sighed "For god's sake Blaine! No matter where we stand we're still gonna be able to see them."_

"_I know, but still!"_

_He groaned "Blaine! You dragged me on the Hollywood Tower of Terror, Expedition Everest, and even though you know I think they're creepy, it's a small world. I'd rather not get run over by anyone."_

_Blaine chuckled "If I recall, you were perfectly fine with Expedition Everest as we went _

_back down."_

_He sighed "Well, that was because I got to hold your hand and bury my head in your shoulder."_

_Blaine shook his head as they made their way towards Cinderella's castle "Not that I'm complaining I ne-"_

"_Hey! You were laughing at me!"_

_Blaine chuckled "I was not!"_

"_You were so! You were saying It's not scary, and your adorable."_

_Blaine merely chuckled_

_He gave Blaine his signature bitch stare silencing his laughed "Oh, come on. It was adorable!"_

"_So now you're making fun of me?"_

_Blaine shook his head "W-wha? No! No, I'm not making fun of you."_

_He had tears in his eyes "Well, that's what it sounds like Blaine!"_

_Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Hey, Kurt. Look at me!"_

_He reluctantly looked at his boyfriend, trying to hold back his tears. "What Blaine?"_

"_Look, I just. I just really like the fact that you sought out comfort with me when you were scared. I just, I like knowing that I can make you feel safe. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to. I love you."_

_He sighed "You always make me feel safe." He chuckled "Just admit it, you liked cuddling."_

_Blaine laughed "Yes, yes I did. You know I'm a cuddler."_

"_Indeed, and I love you too. I'm sorry I snapped at you."_

_Blaine shook his head "Don't even worry about it. Look, we're talking about it! We're learning."_

_He chuckled shaking his head "Yes we are."_

_They stood in front of Cinderella's castle smiling. "So, are you looking forward to this."_

_He nodded "Of course! It's our first real holiday we're spending together as a couple and not a couple on the rocks."_

"_I know…but this is the first of many, many holidays we're going to spend together."_

_He smiled, hoping he was right because they don't know what the future will hold. But he wants to live in the moment. He kissed him softly "Yeah, you're right."_

_As the fireworks started Blaine pulled Kurt close to him. "I love you Kurt."_

"_I love you too."_

_They watched the fireworks together, and as the finale started he pulled Blaine into a kiss._

* * *

><p>As the fireworks turned from Purple, to blue and then stayed green a while Blaine started to laugh, Kurt looked at him curiously "Uh babe, why are you laughing?"<p>

"Cause, it looks like the killing curse from Harry Potter, remember? That's pretty much _all _ we saw when we went to the midnight premiere."

He groaned "Oh my god Blaine, why are we talking about this again?"

"Hey, it was an end of our _childhood_!"

He sighed "Actually Blaine, mine ended when my mom died almost ten years ago…"

Blaine looked over at him, he noticed he had tears in his eyes "Oh…Hey, I'm sorry. I-"

He shook his head "No, it's okay! Really, it's fine."

Blaine sighed, "Well, how about this…it's the end of an era."

He chuckled "It is indeed."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt looked at his watch, it was ten thirty, and he didn't want to hear Blaine whine about not getting a good seat. "Blaine, it's ten thirty! If you wanna get a good seat at the theatre we have to go!"<em>

"_Kurt, my scar needs to be perfect! I'm being Harry freakin' Potter for god sake!" _

_He groaned and walked into his bathroom. "Do you want me to help you?"_

_Blaine looked at him and his scar was completely off. "Please?"_

_He nodded "Ok, first look in the mirror, you look like a clown. This is why you come to me when you need to wear make-up."_

_Blaine just stared at him. "Hey in my defense I can't really see with my hair being like this."_

_He smiled "I like your hair ungelled. It's cute and I like being able to run my fingers through your hair."_

"_Seriously? It looks like a monster!"_

_He chuckled "It does not! Now hold still!"_

_Blaine held still long enough for Kurt to make the scar on his forehead. He didn't need to dress up much at all going as Neville Longbottom. "There, all done."_

_"Great let's go!" Blaine grabbed his hand and literally bolted out the door. _

_As they got their 3D glasses, that were specially made for the premiere, and got their popcorn they got their seats and just sat and waited. As soon and the movie began the whole theatre began to cheer._

_Turns out Snape wasn't a bad guy after all. And the fact that he was protecting Harry caused Blaine to burst into tears when Nagini attacked him. _

_Kurt lost it completely when Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the Great Hall after Snape died, and he saw all the dead people. He lost it when he saw Fred Wesley laying dead on the ground, he was one of Kurt's favorite characters. Then when he saw Lupin and Tonks dead side by side practically holding hands he grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed his cheek. _

_As Harry looked at Snape's memories, he got teary-eyed. He could relate to Snape, of course he ended up getting Blaine, but seeing him heartbroken being separated from Lily, he could definitely relate to that feeling._

_As the movie ended everyone in the theatre stood up with their wands and simultaneously cried "Mischief managed!" They walked out of the theatre and went to Blaine's car still crying a little bit. It literally was a big part of their childhood and it was over, there were no more Harry Potter movies to look forward to and that's what hurt._

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked.<p>

Blaine nodded "Of course you can, what's on your mind Kurt?"

He sighed "Have you thought about possibly transferring to McKinley?"

Blaine sighed and said "Yeah, I have actually."

"You have?"

Blaine nodded "Yeah."

"And?"

Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt. "Baby, I want to see you every day, you know that. But I can't just bail on the Warblers, they're my friends."

He took Blaine's hand "Look, I understand. Really, I do. It's just…I want my senior year to be magical, and the _only_ way that's going to happen is if I spend every minute of every day with you."

Blaine sighed "Would it make you feel better if I told you I'd think about it?"

He nodded "Yeah, I suppose."

"I gotta get going school tomorrow."

He nodded "Yeah okay, I'll walk you to your car."

They walked to his car and Kurt gave him a kiss "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

"Please think about what I said okay?"

Blaine nodded "I will, Bye baby."

"Bye."

Kurt went into his house as Blaine drove away.

On his drive back to his house he thought about what Kurt had said, and it didn't take him long to make a decision, but he didn't know if Kurt was gonna like it. Either way he'd be hurting someone. It was a hard decision but it was the right decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I decided to just put all of summer into one chapter because I'm behind enough as it is with this chapter and I don't want to get even further behind. So that's why this is so long, but I hope you don't mind it :) I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are amazing :D**

**With love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


	31. Chapter 31: Senior Year!

**A/N: Yes, it is time for Kurt and Blaine's Senior Year! Yes, I am aware that they are both not in the same grade in the show DAMN YOU RIB! Buuut I had this whole story plotted out waaaay before that so, yeah. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 31: Senior Year!

Kurt woke up the next morning smiling thinking to himself _"Senior Year! Last year in this hell hole they call High School!"_ He got dressed and texted Blaine.

_Morning Blaine! Are we still up for coffee this morning? ~Kurt_

_**Good morning Babe! Yeah, I'm on my way now actually. See you soon. I love you ~Blaine**_

_Okay, I love you too 3 ~Kurt _

He put the finishing touches on his outfit and hopped in his car driving to the Lima Bean. When he got there he took a deep breath before walking in hoping Blaine wasn't in his navy and red blazer, even though he loves it. His heart broke a little as he saw Blaine at their usual table with their coffee, looking dapper in his Warbler blazer.

"Hey" he kissed him briefly before sitting across from him.

"You're quiet, everything okay?"

He took a sip of his coffee "Well, I guess you've made your decision." He sighed.

Blaine nodded "Yeah." Blaine took his hand. "I know you want me at McKinley." He nodded _obviously_ he wanted Blaine with him. "but I can't bail on the Warblers Kurt, they're my friends or Jake, especially Jake."

"I know that Blaine. It's just—" he sighed "it's just, it's our _senior year_ Blaine. I want to see you more. I want our senior year to be _amazing, _I want to do it together."

Blaine nodded he wanted to be with Kurt too. He reached across the table and took Blaine's hand in his. "I understand and respect you're decision Blaine, I always will."

Blaine smiled at him, Kurt's so understanding of everything. "I love you Kurt." He squeezed his boyfriend's hand "I love you too."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Blaine asked "So, do you want to meet back here after Warbler practice?"

He smiled rolling his eyes "Obviously."

Blaine looked at his watch, it was late. "I have to go." Blaine sighed "I have to show the Freshmen around the school first period."

He nodded "Okay."

They got up and left the Lima Bean. Blaine walked Kurt to his car. Blaine smiled timidly "So, you're not mad?"

Kurt was confused "Mad?" He nodded "About what?"

He took Kurt's hands "about me not transferring to McKinley…"

Kurt sighed "No Blaine, I'm not mad." He looked at him, as Kurt cupped his cheek "I understand, I do. Don't worry about it."

Kurt kissed him softly "Have a good day, and tell everyone I said hello."

He nodded "I will, you too. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed him one more time before Kurt pulled out of the parking lot.

It was safe to say that he was worried about going back to Dalton, knowing the decision he had made just last night. He put his car into drive and drove back to Dalton. As he drove back Teenage Dream came onto the radio, no matter how many times he heard it, the song never ceased to put a smile on his face. It was the song that changed everything for him, it was him and Kurt's song.

He smiled as he parked in the driveway of the school. Jake was waiting for him at the stairs with his head in his hands. Jake was the only one who knew of his decision, he was his best friend he _needed_ to know. He smiled sadly and walked over to him. "Hey."

Jake looked up "Oh," he wiped his eyes "hey Blaine."

He sat next to him "You're my best friend you know that?"

Jake nodded "Of course I do." Jake chuckled "Besides Kurt, I'm the only one who'll put up with you're stupidity and shenanigans."

He shook his head "You're an asshole."

Jake gasped in mock hurt "That hurts Blaine." He smiled "But you love me."

He chuckled "Depends on the day of the week."

"Listen, I called an Emergency Meeting this morning considering the circumstances…"

He nodded "I figured you would. Did they ask why?"

Jake shook his head "Nope, the only person who would ask questions was Wes and he left last year." He sighed "They're gonna ask questions once you tell them though."

He nodded "I figured that much." He put an arm on his shoulder "Come on, the bell's gonna ring."

They got off the stairs and went into the Senior Commons. All of the Warblers were there, it was strange not to see Wes sitting in the middle though. He got accepted into Harvard Law, so everyone was happy for him. Thad sat where he did and David and Nick sat there.

Thad banged the gavel, he had his own because Wes refused to go to Harvard without it.  
>"Okay, this emergency was called by Jake Wilde, Jake, you have the floor."<p>

Jake stood up, "Well, I actually called this meeting for Blaine. So Blaine."

He sighed knowing this was it. He stood up "Okay, Hey guys. Hope you had a great summer. I certainly did. I have an announcement to make." He looked around the room making sure he had everyone's attention. When he was sure he did he sighed "Um, well, Kurt and I we're going strong and its our senior year and I realized over the summer that it was going to be very difficult to spend it without him."

Nate spoke up "So, is Kurt coming back?" he asked

He sighed "No, he's not. We spoke about the possibility of me transferring to McKinley an I told him I'd have to think about it." He looked at Jake "So I thought about it for a while and I decided that" He took another deep breath "that I'm going to transfer to McKinley."

"What!" cried Thad.

"Blaine, you can't be _serious_!" said Nate.

"Guys, Believe me I thought about this carefully. I weighed the pro's and con's of transferring and not transferring. The pro's outweighed the con's and I'm transferring." He sighed and said "Look, guys, this was _not_ an easy decision for me to make. It was the hardest decision I've ever had to make."

Thad looked at him "When are you leaving?"

"Uh that's the other announcement." He took a deep breath and said "This is my last Warbler practice, I start McKinley this afternoon."

Everyone groaned "Blaine! No!" James just stayed silent and didn't say anything.

He sniffled "But-uh. Before I go, I have something I want to sing to you guys. You're all my best friends and I love you all."

He plugged his iPod into the speakers and stood in the middle of the room and began to sing;

"_We used to be frightened and scared to try_

_Of things we don't understand why_

_We laugh for a moment and start to cry_

_We were crazy_

_Now that the end is already here_

_We reminisce 'bout old yells and cheers_

_Even if our last hurrahs were never clear."_

He looked at all of his friends, they all were teary-eyed

"_Farewell to you my friends_

_We'll see each other again."_

He looked directly at Jake

"_Don't cry 'cause it's not the end of everything_

_I may be miles away but here is where my heart will stay_

_With you, my friends with you"_

He looked back at all the warblers

"_Yesterday's a treasure, today is here_

_Tomorrow's on it's way, the sky is clear_

_Thank you for the mem'ries of all the laughters and tears."_

This honestly was harder than he imagined it'd be, this was really it he knew that and he was trying his best not to lose it in the song.

"_And not to mention our doubts and our fears"_

He looked at James as he sang the next line as it pretty much described his relationship between him and James and James and the Warblers, after he kissed Kurt and broke them up.

"_The hypertension we gave our peers."_

He looked back to them

"_It's really funny to look back after all these years."_

Well, what James did wasn't funny but the line before gave it it's meaning.

"_Farewell to you my friends_

_We'll see each other again_

_Don't worry 'cause it's not the end of everything_

_I may be miles away_

_But here is where my heart will stay_

_With you, my friends with you._

_Farewell to you my friends We'll see each other again"_

Jake was crying at this point and he went over to him and sang this directly to him.

"_Don't worry 'cause it's not the end of everything_

_I may be oceans away_

_But here is where my heart will stay_

_With you, my friends with you."_

He looked at all the Warblers and sang the final line

"_With you my friends, with only you."_

Everyone clapped and Jake stood up wiping his eyes "Well now you guys know why I sent you the sheet music for that song." He looked at Blaine and said "Blaine, you're my best friend. I am going to miss you more than anything. We _all _will, so as a goodbye to you, we want to sing this to you. Have a seat."

He sat down with a confused expression, Jake rarely likes to sing by himself, that's why he loved the Warblers so much he never had to sing by himself if he didn't want to. So he was surprised.

Jake stood in the center of the room in front of him and the warblers began to ooh in the background as he began to sing.

"_When you look back on times we had_

_I hope you smile_

_And know that through the good and through the bad_

_I was on your side, when nobody could hold us down_

_We claimed the brightest star_

_And we, we came so far_

_And no they won't forget"_

He smiled at Jake, of course he would sing a Carrie Underwood song, of course he would. He has the biggest crush on her and was devastated when he learned she got married.

"_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high,"_

Jake gestured to the rest of the Warblers behind him as he continued.

"_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember."_

He was crying softly as his friend sang. He had an amazing voice and had no idea on why he insisted on hiding it all the time.

"_When you think back on all we've done,_

_I hope you're proud_

_When you look back and see how far we've come_

_It was our time to shine_

_And nobody could hold us down_

_They thought they'd see us fall_

_But we, we stood so tall_

_And no, we won't forget"_

He smiled at his friends as they all sang the chorus together. They were all so unique and all special to him in some way shape or form. Minus James of course who he didn't trust at all.

"_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high,"_

Jake gestured to the rest of the Warblers behind him again as he continued and tried to keep his voice from shaking.

"_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember."_

"_Yeah, Oh."_

Jake sang the next few lines softly, he could tell that it was taking everything Jake had not to cry and it broke his heart.

"_We claimed the brightest star_

_And we, we came so far_

_You know that, we showed them all_

_And no they won't forget_

_Yeah "_

Jake began to belt it out and it blew Blaine away

"_Whenever you remember times gone by,_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_When ever you remember_

_Whenever you remember."_

Jake paused and looked at him, he was openly crying and he finished the song softly.

"_Oh, whenever you remember."'_

It was only after Jake sang his last note did he allow himself to cry. He got off the couch and hugged his best friend as he cried. "Hey, it's okay Jake." He rubbed his back "Shh,"

After a few minutes both of them had calmed down a bit. He faced his friends, all of them teary-eyed, even James was crying. He wiped his eyes "Thank you guys for that, it was great." He sighed "I uh, I gotta get going if I wanna make it to school." Everyone hugged him in a big group hug. He chuckled tearfully "I love you guys,"

"We love you too!"

Jake smiled at him as he walked out Jeff quickly cried "Oh Yeah!"

He turned around chuckling "Oh yeah!" they're warbler cries.

Thad smiled at him and said "Hey Blaine,"

He nodded "Yeah?"

"Once a Warbler, _always_ a Warbler."

He smiled tearfully, "Thanks guys." He looked around at his friends once more "Bye guys."

They all waved and he left. He was walking down the hallway when he heard his name being called, He turned around and saw Jake running towards him. "Blaine."

He hugged Jake sighing "I'm sorry Jake."

"For what?" he asked as he hugged him.

He sighed "For leaving you, we're best friends, brothers."

Jake looked at him surprised "Hey, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You're following you're heart man. It took you long enough to get with Kurt, I'm not gonna stop you from doing that. That'd be fucked up."

He smiled at Jake. "Well, I appreciate that."

Jake shook his head smiling "You should."

They were quiet and he knew what was on his best friends mind. He sighed "This isn't going to change things between us, we're still gonna be best friends. _Nothing_ will change that! If you need me, I'll be just a phone call away."

"Same for you."

He smiled tearfully and hugged him "Bye Jake."

Jake hugged him tighter. "Bye Blaine."

He smiled sadly and he left his sanctuary for the past two and a half years. Before he drove away he looked at the large brick building one last time and he drove away from his sanctuary out of the comfort of his Dalton blazer into a black polo with a red, white and navy bowtie and red highwaters. As he drove away, Jake's face when he said goodbye came to his mind, they'd known each other since he's came to Dalton. He remembered the first day he met Jake. He had literally gone from his hospital room to Dalton.

" _So I can come home this weekend right?" He asked his mother._

_Daphne nodded "Of course, I'll be back to get you on Friday after I get home from work. It'll just be you and me, your father will be in Philadelphia." _

_He nodded "O-okay."_

_Daphne hugged him tightly as she could being careful of his bruised ribs. "I'll miss you" She cupped his bruised cheek "I love you Blaine"_

_He smiled tearfully "I love you too Mom." She kissed his forehead and left him in his dorm room. He hummed Home by Daughtry as he unpacked his things. He looked around his new room, his roommate was really into music, he saw sheet music about the room. He put his clothes into a dresser on his side of the room as he sang _

"_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain._

_I'm going to the place where love,_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain."_

"_You're really good."_

_He turned around. "Oh!" He blushed "S-sorry. I didn't see you there."_

_The other boy shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He held his hand out "Hi, I'm Jake Wilde, your roommate."_

_He shook his hand "Hi, Blaine Anderson."_

_Jake looked at him closer "I don't mean to be nosey or pushy or whatever but what the hell happened to your face?"_

_He sighed "Well, I took a friend of mine to a Sadie Hawkin's dance and we got the living shit beat out of us."_

_Jake was confused "Why would the beat you up?"_

"_Because I'm gay." He said simply, Jake just stared at him. "Hey, if it makes you uncomfortable sharing a room with me I can j-"_

_Jake cut him off "No it's cool man. I've got no problems with the gays. I just didn't think that sorta thing actually happens."_

_He nodded "Yeah, it does unfortunately. I didn't get hurt too badly, Josh uh." He paused trying not to cry "he's still in the ICU."_

_Jake's jaw dropped "Holy shit! Is he gonna be okay?"_

_He nodded "Yeah…granted they get the swelling in his brain down, he got beat with a bat. He has to be okay…he has to. He's the only friend I have left."_

_Jake put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry about what happened to you Blaine." Jake smiled "But you've got a friend here and you'll make more."_

_He grinned at his new friend "Thanks Jake."_

He wiped a tear from his eye as he passed the Welcome to Lima sign. It was a bittersweet moment, he was closer to the boy he loved, but farther from his friends and his safe place. He was following his heart, that's something his mother _always_ told him to do. Once he was parked in the McKinley parking lot fear came over him as memories of being pushed into lockers, being mocked, taunted and threatened came swimming back to him. He almost turned around but he remembered what Kurt had said at prom. _"They can't touch us, or what we have."_ He smiled at the memory and got out of the car rang the bell to get into the building thinking to himself "Courage"

He walked into the building and told the secretary who he was and she told him to have a seat and Principal Figgins would be with him in a few minutes. As he sat in a chair random thoughts came to his mind _"What Classes will I have? Will I be with Kurt? How will the New Directions take it?"_ He was pulled out of his thoughts when Principal Figgins came out "Blaine Anderson?"

He followed Figgins into his office, he had his folder open on his desk and he nervously sat down. "Well Mr. Anderson, you're grades are excellent, you have a 4.0 G.P.A" He nodded, this really wasn't anything new to him, he has always been a good student. "You'll be a great addition to the class of 2012"

He smiled "Thank you sir!"

Figgins smiled "Here's your schedule." He took his schedule which included his locker assignment. He smiled at his classes, they were all honors and AP. He stood up with Figgins, who held his hand out "Welcome to McKinley Mr. Anderson, if you have any problems let me know."

He smiled "Thank you sir. I will." He looked at his watch It was 11:15, the bell would be ringing in five minutes and Kurt would be at his locker. He found his locker which was close to Kurt's. He hid by the corner waiting for him to show up. Once the bell rang he spotted his boyfriend, Kurt looked so sad, and he saw him sigh as he opened his locker. He knew the time was now. He walked over to Kurt and said "Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Kurt's back tensed as he turned around, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw him standing there. "Oh my god! Blaine!"

He smiled "Hey." He said as Kurt hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" He chuckled "Weren't you listening? I'm new here."

Kurt let go of him looking at him "Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt smiled "You're here!"

He smiled "Yep transferred this morning. Kurt hugged him tightly "Oh my god Blaine!" He chuckled as he hugged his excited boyfriend.

"You're not joking right now? You're _really_ here?" He nodded "Yep." Kurt was wearing the biggest smile he'd ever seen him smile. Kurt kissed him quickly and softly. "I love you so much." He smiled just as big. "I love you too."

He held his hand out to him. "Come on, let's go. We're gonna be late for glee."

Kurt took his hand "Let me see your schedule." He handed it to him and Kurt squealed "We have basically all the same classes except you take AP Psychology when I have a study."

He smiled "That's great Babe." Kurt brought him to Mr. Schue so he could talk to him in his office and he sat in a seat in the front smiling from ear to ear. Mercedes asked "What are you so happy about?"

He smiled "No reason."

She didn't have time to respond because Mr. Schue came in. "Okay everyone give it up for the newest member of the glee club, Blaine Anderson."

Mercedes smiled at Kurt now she knew why he was in such a good mood.

"Mr. Schue, is he your son?" asked Brittany. Blaine was confused with her question

Rachel stood up "Uh, Mr. Schuester, he has to audition first like everyone else!"

Mr. Schue sighed "Rachel, we've all heard him sing before and-" He cut him off "No, Mr. Schuester I should audition like everyone else." He eyed Rachel "I don't want any special treatment."

Mr. Schue nodded "Okay well go ahead."

He smiled at everyone "Hey guys. So um, thanks for giving me a chance.: He handed the sheet music to Brad who began the intro. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and sang.

"_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true."_

He looked directly at his boyfriend as he sang to him.

"_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side."_

He knew that line was relevant to the way they both felt when they were apart.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes."_

He smiled at Kurt as he continued

"_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again?_

_Gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can."_

Kurt smiled at Blaine tearfully, he knew that this was the best way Blaine knows how to express his feelings. They are both in tears as he sang.

"_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear."_

Kurt and Blaine weren't the only ones crying at this point, most of the glee girls were crying too.

"_When you look me in the eyes,_

_and tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the yes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes."_

Blaine took a shaky breath as he continued knowing this was the most relevant to him.

"_More an More, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head up high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side."_

Blaine walked over to Kurt and tearfully sang the next line.

"_When you look me in the eyes,_

_and tell my that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side."_

He looked at Kurt, he was crying openly. He sang the next line with as much love as he possibly could telling him that it was true.

"_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever._

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never wanna let you go."_

He sang the last verse with as much love as he possibly could.

"_When you look me in the eyes,_

_and tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the yes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Ohh, yeahhh."_

Everyone clapped as the music faded and Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms. "I love you Blaine."

He kissed his cheek "I love you too Kurt."

Mr. Schue cleared his throat "Well, welcome to the glee club!"

Everyone cheered and Kurt and Blaine went to go sit together in the front, he held his hand the whole time, he'd missed doing that. Just holding Kurt's hand in school.

After glee club they drove to the lima bean. Blaine bought their coffees and Once Blaine came back with their coffees he smiled "So, did you like your surprise?"

Kurt chuckled "As much as you know I _hate_ surprises, yes I did." Kurt took his hand "I loved the song you auditioned with Blaine. It was perfect. I'm so happy you decided to transfer. But I have to know, why?" He took a sip of his non-fat mocha "Cause if you did this for us, it'd be very romantic for one, but it could lead to nasty break up too."

He took his hand "Hey, listen to me. I did this for me. I can't _stand_ to be apart from the person I love." He sighed "It was so hard for me to go through school without you last year, I didn't want to go through not spending every single day with you during our senior year. I want to graduate with you Kurt."

Kurt had tears in his eyes and he leaned over the table and kissed Blaine softly "Blaine Anderson, you are something else. I love you so much."

He smiled "I love you too Kurt."

They finished their coffee and they separated knowing that they would see each other in school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! Kurt and Blaine are together at school again! YAAAY! Yes I used that line from when they first met, because of reasons! So I hope you liked this!**

**Songs Used: **

**Farewell by Raymond Lauchengco**

**Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood**

**Home by Daughtry**

**When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers (DON'T JUDGE ME)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**With love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


	32. Chapter 32: Welcome to McKinley

**A/N:Yeah, sorry It's been so long. Life's been in the way. But we get to meet someone new today YAAAY :)**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 32: Welcome to McKinley

Blaine has been at McKinley for about a week and he's slowly getting used to it. His schedule got changed up a bit and only has 3 classes with Kurt now. He has a pretty good idea where he's going and has only went to the wrong room a couple of times. Based off of the horror stories he's heard from Kurt he's been avoiding the "Neanderthals" as Kurt puts them, on the football team.

So far he's been successful, he has yet to be slushied but he has seen Rachel, Tina and Mercedes all get slushied. He's currently in AP Psychology and is waiting for class to be over so he can meet up with Kurt for lunch. Finally the bell rings and he meets Kurt outside his study, greeting him with a kiss "Hey Kurt."

Kurt smiled taking his hand "Hey, How was phsyc?"

He groaned "Ugh, annoying as usual. Quinn was going on about…-" he sighed looking at Kurt, who obviously wasn't listening. "Hey," he nudged his arm "are you listening?"

"Do you hear that?"

He looked at him."Hear what?"

Kurt waved his hand "Shh, just shut up and listen."

He listened and heard someone singing

"

_I want some more_

_Oh Oh,_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight."_

As they walked towards the voice, it got brighter somehow. They finally found who was singing, it was a girl they didn't recognize. She must've heard them coming because she turned around. She was a short girl with blonde hair and honey-brown eyes, similar to Blaine's. "Oh," she gasped. "I'm s-sorry. I-I thought I w-was alone."

He smiled "No, don't be sorry, it's okay. You've got a really pretty voice."

The short blonde-haired girl blushed she was clearly shy. "R-really?"

They nodded and he said "Yeah, you've got a 40's popish quality to your voice."

She smiled "O-oh, th-thanks."

Kurt smiled at her. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

She nodded "Yeah, I'm Rose, Rose Murray. I just moved here from Massachusetts."

Kurt smiled "Oh, well I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my boyfriend."

He smiled "Blaine Anderson."

Rose seemed to relax a bit at this information. "So, uh. Do you guys have a chorus here?"

Kurt shook his head "No."

She sighed sadly "Oh…"

Kurt continued "But we do have a glee club."

She smile "Glee club?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah, like show choir, we compete. We actually made it to Nationals last year in New York but we came in 12th."

Rose couldn't deny it, she was impressed. Blaine smiled at her "You should audition.."

She was a bit hesitant "I-I don't know…"

Kurt smiled "You're really good, just give it a shot."

She smiled "Okay."

They grinned "Great." He smiled "Hey, do you maybe wanna get some coffee with Blaine and I after school? My treat."

She smiled shyly at him. "S-sure okay."

He nodded "Great, we'll meet you here after school okay?"

She nodded "okay."

He took Kurt's hand and walked to lunch. "She seems nice."

Kurt nodded 'Yeah, but she seems like she's hiding something though…"

He sighed "Well, everybody has something they're hiding Kurt." He smiled "It's not necessarily a bad thing though."

Kurt nodded "Yeah, I know but still."

He looked at him "Hey, don't worry about it, if she wants to tell us she will."

Kurt nodded "Yeah, okay."

He smiled and kissed his cheek "Come on, let's go to lunch."

They went and had their lunch. After glee they grabbed their stuff out of their lockers and headed to Rose's locker. "Hi Rose!" Blaine said cheerfully.

She smiled "Hi um…" she blushed "I'm sorry I suck at names."

He chuckled "It's okay, I'm Blaine." He motioned at Kurt "And this is my boyfriend Kurt."

She nodded making a mental note of it. "Right." She sighed looking at her feet. "I'm sorry I'm just a little overwhelmed."

He nodded "That's understandable."

Kurt smiled "Well, are you ready to go?"

She nodded "Yeah."

He took Kurt's hand "Do you have a car or…?"

She nodded "Yeah."

He smiled "Ok, great just follow us."

They walked out to the parking lot. "Where's your car?" she asked. Kurt pointed out their cars to her. She smiled "Oh, okay my car is right next to yours."

She took out her keys. I'll follow you." They nodded an she got into her blue accord and followed Kurt's black Escalade to the Lima Bean. She looked at them curiously "The Lima Bean?"

Blaine nodded "Yeah, it's the best place for coffee. Kurt and I come here every day."

She nodded :Okay, if you say so."

Kurt looked at her "How do you take it?"

She smiled "Just a late, I can pay for it, really it's fine."

He shook his head "No, I invited you, it's my treat." He looked at Blaine "And don't even bother taking out your money babe, you bought the coffee this morning."

Blaine sighed knowing it wasn't even worth fighting. "Fine."

He went to the counter. "Hi, a medium non-fat mocha, a medium drip, and a mocha late."

The barista nodded "$8.50."

He gave her a ten "Keep the change" They went to their usual table and sat down drinking their coffee.

She smiled "Wow, this is really good."

Blaine smiled "I told you so!"

He kissed Blaine's cheek. He saw the way Rose looked down at her cup. "Rose," he asked "are you okay?"

She shook her head "N-not really."

He looked at her "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed replying shakily "Ye-yeah."

He looked at Blaine, he was as concerned as he was and back at her taking her hand "Whatever it is, we won't judge you."

She looked down at her coffee and then at them "I'm uh." She took a deep breath and continued "I'm g-gay."

He smiled "I had an idea that's what it was but I wasn't sure."

Blaine looked at her "Are we the first people you've told?"

She shook her head "No, my family knows, as does everyone in my old school."

He smiled sadly "Are your parents okay with it?"

She smiled "Yeah, they're not too thrilled but they're still supportive. School well, that's a completely different story"

"Why what happened? " asked Kurt, concerned.

She took a sip of her coffee and said "Well, I uh. I was outed by one of my 'friends' and they uh…they outed my now ex-girlfriend. We were…"she took a deep breath and continued "we were pushed into lockers called terrible names. Lindsay, my ex, she had a lot going on at home and it became too m-much for her." She was crying at this point.

"She didn't kill herself did she?" asked Blaine

Rose shook her head "No, no she didn't. She's getting home schooled now but uh, she broke up with me, she couldn't handle it."

Kurt and Blaine's hearts broke for her. "I'm so sorry." Said Kurt

She sniffled "We were together for three years, she was my first girlfriend…she was my _everything_." She composed herself and continued her heartbreaking story "A-anyway, after Lindsay left me and the school, the bullying got worse, I was getting death threats daily, a-and my parent's were getting calls. I had to get rid of my Facebook it was that bad."

Kurt was stunned "Oh my god."

She wiped her eyes "But uh, I was going to be home schooled this year but my dad got transferred to Columbus, so here I am."

Kurt walked over to her and gave her a hug, even though they had just met. "I am so sorry Rose."

She froze a moment and hugged him back "T-thank you Kurt."

Kurt smiled sadly an sat back with Blaine. Blaine took her hand "I am so sorry this happened to you. We both get where you're coming from."

She looked up at the couple surprised "Y-you do?"

They nodded "I was beaten up after taking a guy to a dance then I transferred to Dalton."

Kurt sighed "I met Blaine as I was 'spying' on the Warblers, their show choir and I was chased out of McKinley by a bully who threatened to kill me and I went to Dalton for half of the year and I unfortunately had to go back shortly after Blaine and I got together."

He smiled taking Kurt's hand "And I transferred here so we could spend out senior year together."

She smiled "Aww, that's so sweet." She sighed "I honestly have issues with talking to people. I don't know why it's so easy for me to open up to you two, I just met you."

He smiled at her. "Well, maybe it's because Kurt and I have been where you are before."

She smiled shyly. "I have issues making friends…I guess I'm just so used to people hating me and not being accepted that I just close myself off."

Kurt smiled "Well, we've been there."

He nodded and took Kurt's hand. "And, you've got friends here now."

She smiled "Thanks." She took a sip of her coffee and asked "What about the glee club? Are they, y'know accepting of you two?"

Kurt nodded "Oh yeah! They're great and really supportive. The New Directions, we're like a family, we all love an accept each other, and support each other." He sighed "I went through a lot last year with my dad having a heart attack and going into a coma, the bullying and my transfer. They supported me every step of the way. They are honestly the best friends anyone could ask for."

She smiled "S-so they won't make fun of me?"

Kurt chuckled "No, well Santana has weird nicknames for everyone but she's really harmless."

"Is the bullying still bad?"

He shook his head "No, actually it hasn't been bad this year, surprisingly." He smiled and took her hand as he noticed she was nervousness. "Don't worry about it, Blaine and I have got your back."

She smiled gratefully "Thanks, it's hard being the new girl, and a lesbian to top it off."

Blaine sighed "I know but if anyone gives you any trouble, let one of us know."

"I will I promise." She smiled "Well, I have to go, I still have some unpacking to do, I'll see you tomorrow?"

They nodded "Oh," Kurt said "Do you want our numbers?"

She smiled "I'd like that." They put their numbers in each other's phones. "If you need anything just text us."

"Thanks I'll see you tomorrow, Bye guys!" She left the coffee shop.

Kurt sighed "Do you wanna come over for a bit?"

He nodded "Sure." They left the coffee shop and went to his house.

Burt was sitting on the couch his head in his hands. "Dad, you're home early." He could sense something was wrong. " Is everything alright?"

Burt shook his head "No, not really son. Take a seat, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Blaine looked like he was intruding "Do you want me to leave?"

Burt shook his head "No, it's okay son."

He was scared now "Dad, what's going on?"

"I got a phone call today from the shop, from your Uncle Andy."

He nodded "Oh, okay what's going on?"

"You're Aunt Julie was in a car accident this morning."

He grabbed Blaine's hand "Oh my god…is she okay?"

Burt was quiet. "Dad, is she okay?"

Burt shook his head "No son, she died a few hours ago."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt "N-no!" Then he remembered…the baby. "Dad what about the baby?"

Burt sighed "They were able to save the baby, she's really small and is going to be in the hospital for a while."

He cried in relief and in pain. Burt sighed "I know you were close to her Kurt, it's going to be okay bud. The funeral is this weekend in Columbus." Burt looked at Blaine "You're more than welcome to come Blaine, he's going to need someone to lean on."

He nodded "C-can I go to my r-room please?"

Burt nodded "Of course bud. Do you want Blaine to stay tonight? I have no problems with that."

He nodded "Will you babe…please?"

Blaine nodded "Of course Kurt. I'll call my mom and let her know what's going on." Blaine made the call and walked Kurt to his room. They laid on his bed together, Kurt had his head buried in the crook of his neck sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay Kurt. It's gonna be okay baby."

He shook his head "W-why her? She was like my second mother, why her? It's not fair Blaine!"

Blaine pulled him closer to him "I don't know baby," He rubbed circles on his back "I don't know. I know it's not fair baby. It's going to be alright, I'm here."

He sighed "Y-you would've love her Blaine. She's my mom's sister, and she married my dad's brother. She was just like my mom. I just…"

Blaine kissed his forehead "I'm sure I would have. Do you want me to get you anything, some water, something to eat?"

He wiped his eyes "Just some water, thank you baby."

Blaine kissed him softly "I'll be right back."

There was a knock at his door "C-come in."

Finn stood there awkwardly "H-hey dude. I heard about Aunt Julie. You okay?"

He shook his head "N-no. It's not fair Finn! She was like my second mother, she was the best woman in the world. Why her!"

Finn hugged his stepbrother "I don't know man, I really don't. It's gonna be okay, I'm here, Blaine's here. It's gonna be okay I promise. Is Blaine staying the night?"

He nodded "Y-yeah."

Finn smiled "Good, listen if you want to later on, we can watch a musical or something."

He stared at his step brother "You hate musicals."

Finn nodded "That I do." He chuckled "With a passion." He looked at Kurt "But I know that's one of the things that makes you smile when you're sad. I hate seeing you upset, it breaks my heart."

He stared at Finn in shock, he actually remembered that. He hugged him "Thanks Finn. I love you, you know."

Finn chuckled "I love you too bro, Let me know when you wanna watch it okay?"

He nodded "Okay." Finn left the room and Blaine came in "Here you go."

He took the water from him "Thanks baby."

"What did Finn want?"

He chuckled "He offered to watch a musical with us to make me feel better."

Blaine rose an eyebrow at him "But Finn hates musicals."

He nodded "I know! He said that he knows its one of the things that makes me smile when I'm upset."

"Aww, that's sweet." Blaine kissed his cheek "When are we going to do that?"

He shrugged "Later probably." He kissed him softly "Thank you for being here Blaine, it means a lot to me."

Blaine held him close "I'm always going to be here, always. I love you."

He smiled "I love you too."

They ended up watching RENT that night and Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms.

He woke up to his alarm at six thirty. "Baby, it's time to get up for school."

Blaine sighed "Fiine." They got ready and went downstairs Burt was sitting at the table, looking worse than he did. "Hi Dad…how you feeling?"

Burt chuckled "I've been better." Burt looked at his son. "You don't have to go to school today if you don't feel up to it."

He shook his head "No, I'll go, it'll take my mind off things. Plus Blaine and I's new friend Rose is auditioning for Glee club today and I want to be there to support her."

Burt nodded "Okay, if you don't think you can make it through the day, let me know."

He nodded "okay." They left for school.

Surprisingly, the day went by fast and he hadn't broken down at all. They waited for Rose by her locker and she smiled as she saw them there. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Rose." Blaine said "You nervous?"

She shrugged "A little bit." She looked at Kurt "Hey, are you okay Kurt? You're awful quiet."

He sighed "Yeah, I'm okay. My aunt passed away yesterday but I'm okay."

She sighed "Oh that's terrible. I'm so sorry." She gave him a hug.

He smiled "It's okay, thank you."

Blaine smiled "So, what are you going to sing?"

She smiled "Swing Swing by All American Rejects."

He looked at her "Oh, well. I can guess who that song's aimed towards. Lindsay right?"

She nodded "Yeah, I had that song on repeat since we broke up."

Blaine nodded "Good, don't let her get you you ready to go? I've talked to Mr. Schue so, we can just go in."

She nodded "Yeah, let's go." They walked to glee club and Mr. Schue greeted her "Hi, you must be Rose, I'm Mr. Schuester, are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

As everyone took their seats Mr. Schue clapped his hand "Alright guys, we've got a new girl auditioning today." He turned to Rose "Whenever you're ready."

She smiled "Okay, well, uh. Hi guys, I'm Rose Murray, I just moved here from Massachusetts. And I'd like to audition for you guys."

He smiled "What are you going to sing?"

"Swing, Swing, by the All American Rejects."

Mr. Schue nodded "Okay, whenever you're ready."

She looked at Kurt and Blaine who smiled at her. And she began to sing.

"_Days swiftly come and go, I'm dreaming of her_

_She's seeing other girls, emotions they stir_

_The sun is gone, the nights are long_

_And I'm left while the tears fall"_

She looked at Kurt and Blaine and they smiled at her encouraging her to keep going.

"_Did you think that I would cry on the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like being alone?_

_I'll find someone new"_

She smiled at the blonde girl in the cheerio uniform, she had met her earlier in math Brittany was her name.

"_Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love_

_Can you help me find a way to carry on again?"_

She closed her eyes as she pictured Lindsay, she couldn't help but remember her face as she said "I can't take it anymore Rose, I love you but I can't handle the bullying. I'm sorry."

"_Wish cast into the sky, I'm moving on_

_Sweet beginnings do arise, she knows I was wrong_

_The notes are old, they bend, they fold_

_And so do I to a new love"_

She looked at Brittany and smiled she had only known her for a day or so but she was so sweet.

"_Did you think that I would cry on the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like being alone?_

_I'll find someone new_

_Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love_

_Can you help me find a way to carry on again?"_

Tears were rolling down her eyes as she sang

"_Bury me_

_You thought your problems were gone_

_Carry me_

_Away, away, away_

_Bury me_

_You thought your problems were gone_

_Carry me_

_Away, away, away"_

She wiped her eyes and sang the final chorus

"_Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love_

_Can you help me find a way to carry on again?"_

Brittany was the first one to clap. Following Kurt and Blaine. She blushed and Mr. Schue said "Well, welcome to the Glee Club Rose!"

Everyone cheered and she sat next to Brittany and she missed the glare she got from Santana and she listened to the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****YAY Rose! And originally I didn't plan on killing Kurt's aunt...it just sorta happened...^^;' But I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**With Love and Klainebows,**  
><strong>Lizzie<strong>


	33. Chapter 33: Something Wicked This Way Co

**A/N: I know I suck for not updating in so long, I've had a lot going on with Junior year coming to a close and Hairspray and some shit's gone down in my family. And also I hit a road block but I am back and ready to share this next chapter with you! There's a bit of a time skip so bear with me! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Candles<br>Chapter 33: Something Wicked This Way Comes

It's November and Brittany and Rose have gotten extremely close, they were almost always together. Kurt and Blaine knew it was only a matter of time until they got together. They were all in glee club when Mr. Schue wrote_"Sectionals! Gear up!"_

Rachel spoke up "Mr. Schue, I have the perfect ballad fo-"

Santana cut her off "Oh hell no. Listen Berry, you're not the only member here, you sing ballads at every competition, besides nationals when Lady Lips totally choked when he saw the hobbit."

Rachel stood up and looked at Santana "Santana, I'm one of if not the strongest vocalists here, and we've won the competitions I've soloed in!"

Blaine and Rose had gotten used to Rachel's rants by now. Mr. Schue looked at the two and shouted "Enough!" pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've done a lot of thinking about the solo for Sectionals this year, and I've decided against Rachel doing the ballad, and have chosen Mercedes to sing it."

Kurt looked at her smiling, it was about time she got noticed. Of course she was supposed to solo sophomore year, that was until Coach Sylvester decided to leak their set list.

"So what song am I going to sing?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I was thinking "Listen or I Will Always Love You."

He looked at Blaine, then Mercedes, those songs will be so good for her voice. He spoke up "What about the group numbers?"

Mr. Schue smiled "I was thinking, Edge of Glory and What Makes You Beautiful."

They all clapped and the bell rang. "We'll talk solos for the group numbers and choreography tomorrow."

They all left and Blaine followed Kurt to his locker. "It's about time Mercedes got the solo she deserves."

Blaine nodded "Yeah, I agree. I mean I know Rachel has a great voice and everything but Mercedes, her voice has so much soul."

He nodded "Yeah, I know. I'm so happy she's finally getting the solo." He sighed "Rachel's probably going to be at my house complaining on her not getting the solo. That's not gonna be fun."

Blaine leaned against the lockers and said "You can come over to my place for a bit if you want."|

He closed his locker and took his boyfriend's hand and looked at him. "What about your Dad?"

Blaine smiled "He's at a meeting in Toledo, so he won't be home."

He smiled and nodded "Sure."

They got into Kurt's car as he drove Blaine to school. When they arrived a green Prius was in the driveway next to Blaine's. "My Mom's home. That's weird, she said she'd be in Westerville all day."

They got out of the car and went into the house. Blaine's mother Daphne, was in the living room with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Mom?"

She looked at him. "Hi sweetie!" She smiled at Kurt "Hi Kurt, why don't you head on up to Blaine's room, I need to speak with him alone."

He looked at Blaine, questioningly. "Go ahead, I'll be right up."

He nodded "Okay," he looked at Daphne "Nice to see you Daphne."

She smiled "You too sweetie."

He reluctantly went upstairs to wait for Blaine. "Normally she said whatever she had to in front of him. This must be big if she wanted to talk to him alone. He just sat on Blaine's bed and took out his Vogue and read it. Blaine came back a few minutes later. He could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong, what'd she say?"

Blaine sighed "It looks like I"m going to be alone until the beginning of December."

He looked at his boyfriend. "What, why?" he asked.

"My parents both have conventions in London, then Paris, then in New York."

He opened his arms to his boyfriend "Oh sweetie, I"m sorry."

Blaine sniffled "It's the first time since I was like eight that I'm spending a holiday without either of them. One of them are usually home for the holidays."

He kissed his temple "You're more than welcome to spend Thanksgiving with my family."

Blaine shook his head "I-I don't want to impose. I'll be fine, I'll just spend it with Nancy and my imaginary goldfish, Swimmy."

He looked at him incredulously. "An imaginary fish Blaine, really?"

"Don't hate on the fish!"

He took his hands. "Blaine, I am not going to let you spend Thanksgiving alone with your housekeeper and an imaginary goldfish."

Blaine looked at him with a sad smile "Kurt, really it's fine." Blaine looked down. "I'm used to being alone."

His heart broke for his boyfriend and thought about how wrong it was that he 's so used to being alone. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let his boyfriend spend Thanksgiving with his housekeeper. "Blaine look at me." he lifted Blaine's chin "Thanksgiving is a time for family, Nancy is _not_your family, give her the day off. You are family, you know my dad thinks of you as part of the family."

Blaine looked at him with tears in his eyes "A-are you sure?"

He nodded and cupped his cheek in one hand "Yes, I'm sure. And before you say anything, no you're not imposing."

Blaine looked at him adoringly, thinking how lucky he was to have him. Blaine put his arms around him sighing deeply, "Thank you Kurt. I love you so much."

He smiled as he held his boyfriend close. "I love you too Blaine." He let Blaine go and cradled his face, and kissed him softly. "Have you talked to Jake lately?" he asked.

Blaine smiled "Yeah, I talked to him a few days ago. Everything's good at Dalton. James is still a douche but I'm thinking about going to their sectional next weekend, do you want to come with me? I'm sure the guys would love to see you."

He thought for a minute He could always go Christmas shopping later. "Yeah, sure sounds fun."

"Great!"

He smiled "Speaking of sectionals...you've got a pretty good shot at beating Finn out as leading male soloist."

Blaine groaned "Ugh, don't tell me that!"

He was confused, Blaine's always soloed and loved it. "What, what?"

Blaine faced him and sighed "Finn's been acting really weird around me lately, have you noticed?"

He shrugged "Not really, I mean he hasn't offered to watch football with you, but other than that nope."

Blaine sighed "Watch his facial expressions next time I speak up in glee."

He nodded "Okay..." He looked at his boyfriend, there was something else. "Is that all? I just have a feeling there's more."

Blaine shrugged "Well, I mean the holidays are coming up, which means Michael will be back, and I'm not looking forward to it."

His eyes widened remembering what happened the last time Michael was here, Blaine ended up getting his nose badly bruised. "Oh shit." He took Blaine's hand "You can come to my house if you need to, no matter what time it is or if you need me to get you, call me."

Blaine nodded, thankful that he had a place to go "Thank you Kurt. I love you so much."

He kissed him "I love you too Blaine. If you ever need an escape, call me okay?"

Blaine nodded kissing him softly. They cuddled on Blaine's bed for a while kissing softly as they watched a movie, exchanging I love you's. A while later there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Blaine's mom came in "Oh, hi Mom."

She smiled sadly. "Sweetie, I think it's time for Kurt to get going."

Blaine looked at her confused, "What why?"

She sighed "Your father is on his way home."

Blaine closed his eyes sighing "Damn it." Blaine looked at him "You should go baby, I'm sorry. But you know how he is."

He nodded in understanding. "It's okay Blaine, really." He hugged him "Walk me out?"

Blaine nodded holding his hand out to him. They walked out to his Navigator, Blaine hugged him "I'm sorry, he wasn't due home until tomorrow."

He shook his head "It's fine baby, it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, and I'l call you later."

Blaine nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He got into his car and waved at his boyfriend as he drove off. He knew that the would have to talk to his Dad about Blaine staying for Thanksgiving, but it shouldn't be an issue. His family _loved_Blaine, he's a hard person to hate, so sweet and a complete gentleman. When he pulled into the driveway he smiled seeing his dad's truck, he was home early. He locked up his car and walked inside, his Dad was on his chair watching T.V. "Hi Dad."

Burt looked over "Hey Kiddo! How was your day?"

He smiled "Good, Dad can I talk to you about something?"

Burt nodded motioning for him to sit on the couch next to him. "What's up kiddo?"

"Well, Blaine's parents are going to be out of the country for a month starting next Wednesday-"

Burt raised an eyebrow at him "Wait, they'll be gone for Thanksgiving?"

He nodded sadly "Yeah, he'll be alone with his housekeeper Nancy." He faced his Dad "Dad, I really don't want Blaine to be alone for Thanksgiving. Can he spend Thanksgiving with us?"

Burt smiled "Of course he can! He's more than welcome to spend it with us. Have him pack a bag and he can come Wednesday and he can spend the night."

He smiled and hugged his dad tightly "Thank you Dad."

Burt chuckled "You're welcome."

He kissed his cheek and went upstairs to call his boyfriend to tell him the great news.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Blaine!"

He could almost hear the grin on his boyfriend's face as he reploed _"Hey Kurt. You got home okay then?"_

He chuckled "Yep, and I come bearing Great news!"

_"Oh?"_

"Mhmm, I talked to my Dad about Thanksgiving."

_"What did he say?"_

He smiled "You're packing a bag and coming to my house on Wednesday, if you can anyway..."

_Blaine chuckled "Well, I need to see my parents off to the airport around four, but I can be there around six thirty, seven o'clock."_

"That's fine. So, how's everything?"

_Blaine sighed "Dad saw you driving away."_

He groaned that wasn't a good sign "Oh god...what happened?"

_Blaine sighed "Well, he flipped out, but he only did when Mom went to the store."_

Of course Joesph waited of course he did. After what happened when Blaine introduced him as his boyfriend, he was smart. "What did he say?" He knew he probably wouldn't like the answer but he needed to know.

_"Oh the usual. How I'm a disgrace and 'Why can't you be like Michael?' Blamed you, we fought, the usual."_

He closed his eyes and sighed, he hated the way Blaine's father treated him. "Do you want me to come and get you?" He's lost count how many times he's done that.

_"No, it's okay. Mom's home now so he won't do anything else."_

He was right, "Ok Baby, if you're sure."

_Blaine chuckled "I'm sure."_

He smiled "So, since you're staying Wednesday and Thursday night, I'm telling you now, your ass will be up at 4:30 to go Black Friday shopping with Rachel and I." Blaine was quiet. "Babe, you there?"

_"That sounds terrifying."_

He chuckled "Oh, it's not too bad."

_"Do I have to?"_

He sighed "I guess not, but I'd like you to."

_"I'll let you know okay?"_

He sighed "Alright."

_"Listen I gotta go babe, I'll talk to you later."_

"Okay, I love you."

_"Love you too, bye baby."_

"Bye."

The next day at glee they were working on choreography. They were having issues coming up with a move for one particular part of the song. "Why don't we do something like this?" Blaine suggested as he did a turn adding a pose.

He smiled "Ooh, I like that!" He saw Finn's face, as he did it and everyone else liked it. Blaine wasn't kidding.

"Problem Finn?" Blaine asked when he saw Finn's face.

Finn nodded "Dude, it's a boy band move! We're a _show choir!"_

Blaine sighed "Uh, yeah, it's a One Direction song Finn, they're a boy band!"

Mike spoke up "Dude, it's good."

"It's playing safe Mike!"

Blaine groaned "Finn! Look, you're not the only one who can have ideas!"

Finn scoffed "Oh? And you're one to talk!"

Blaine crossed his arms. "Excuse me?"

:Yeah, Kurt told me last year how the Warblers work! Nobody got a say in anything! You had the most say cause you soloed! You might have been a big Deal at Dalton, but here, Rachel and I are the captians!"

Blaine shook his head "Forget it." Blaine stormed out.

He looked at his step-brother. "You are unbelievable." He gave him his signature bitch stare as he left to go after his boyfriend. He didn't have to go far, Blaine was sitting against the lockers, knees to his chest with his head down. His heart broke at the sight. "Oh...Blaine."

Blaine raised his head with tears in his eyes. "K-Kurt?"

He sat beside him and pulled him into his arms kissing his temple. "I'm so sorry Baby."

"S-see! I-I told you so! He-he hates me!"

He shook his head "I'm so sorry I didn't notice before. IS this why you're so hesitant to come over and come to my house for Thanksgiving?"

Blaine nodded "Y-yeah, t-the looks he gives me...I can't."

He shook his head "Sh, listen to me." He lifted Blaine's chin. "I don't care what my idiot step-brother says, I'll take care of him later. You arealways welcome at my house, do you hear me?"

Blaine nodded "Y-yeah."

He sighed "You want me to bring you home and lay with you for a while?"

Blaine nodded, he shot a text to Mercedes and brought him home. He laid with him on his bed for a while humming"perfect" and eventually falling asleep when they woke it was five and he headed home. Finn's car was in the driveway. He threw his bag in his room and went into Finn's room, where he was playing Call of Duty and he unplugged the game.

"What the hell dude?"

He glared at his brother "We need to talk!"

Finn sighed and put his controller and headset on his bed. "About what, Blaine?"

He nodded "Yes Finn. Do you have _any idea_how much you hurt him? I found him curled in a ball crying against the lockers!"

"What's your point dude?"

He looked at his brother shocked. Was he for real right now? "My point? My point is that my boyfriend doesn't feel welcome here! He doesn't feel welcome at his own home and you _know_what is home life is like!"

Finn was quiet and just stared at him as he continued "This is the only place he can go to escape Finn! The last thing he needs is to be afraid to come here! Did you know that his parent's aren't even going to be here for Thanksgiving?"

Finn looked up at him surprised "What?"

He nodded "Yeah, they're leaving next Wednesday and won't be home until December! He's supposed to come here but he might not now because of _you!"_

Finn just stared. "And another thing, what the hell happened to glee being a _family?_Blaine doesn't feel like a part of New Directions!"

Finn looked at him "Well what do you want from me?"

"I want to know what the hell your problem is with my boyfriend! You two were fine over the summer!"

Finn sighed " I'm just jealous and worried he'll replace me."

He sighed "He's not going to do that but that doesn't give you the right to make him feel like this! He already feels like he's not enough! His brother and father tell him that all the time and he doesn't need it from you!" He shouted.

"You're doing _what?"_

They looked over and Burt was standing in the doorway. "Uh...how much did you hear?"

Burt crossed his arms "That you're not treating Blaine with respect."

Finn sighed "Dad you don't u-"

Burt cut him off "No Finn I don't want any excuses!" Burt walked inside in front of them "Listen to me, Kurt is with Blaine, that makes him part of the family, it's the same with Rachel."

"But dad!"

"No but's Finn! I want you to apologize to Blaine! Do you understand me?"

Finn nodded "Yeah."

He looked at Finn "I can bring you now if you want."

Finn nodded "I guess."

He stood up "Let's go."

The ride over was quiet and awkward. Blaine only lived fifteen, twenty minutes away but the ride seemed endless, but they got there. He got out and locked his car. "Go on."

Finn knocked on the door and Nancy answered "May I help - Oh hi Kurt. I call him"

The door shut and Kurt pushed him towards it and Blaine opened the door with a smile "Hi Ba-" his smiled faded when he saw who it was "What are you doing here? Nancy said Kurt was here."

He walked forward "I am but Finn came with me."

Blaine looked at Finn "What do you want huh? To make me feel like I'm not good enough? That what you want to hear?"

Finn just stayed quiet, he had a feeling he needed to just rant at him, that's how it is with Kurt. "Well guess what? I've felt like that every damn day since I was in middle school from people my age. Hell I've felt that practically my whole life!"

Finn shook is head "Blai-"

Blaine wasn't finished yet. "My own father has told me since the day I came out, "Why can't you be normal like Michael?" He's called me a disgrace and has flat out told me I'm not good enough, not up to the Anderson standards." Blaine took a few breaths to collect himself before he continued looking Finn in the eye." What is your issue with me Finn? I thought we were friends! We were cool this summer."

He eyed his brother with a look that said 'Don't you dare lie to him.'

Finn sighed and said "Honestly, I felt threatened by you. You're really talented Blaine, you're probably one of the best we have. I'm sorry I've been an ass to you."

He looked at his boyfriend trying to read his expression, "You know, I get it Finn. You don't need to worry about me stealing your spotlight. I got my fair share of solo's at Dalton."

Finn looked at him surprised, he didn't think Blaine would forgive him that easily. "So...are we cool?" Finn asked holding his fist out to Blaine.

"Blaine chuckled "Yeah, we're cool." Blaine bumped his fist.

He smiled "Good, now that's all sorted, Finn get in the car!" Finn nodded and left them

Blaine looked at him "You talked to him didn't you?"

He nodded "Uh, yeah. I wasn't going to let him get away with what he said to you."

Blaine pulled him into a hug "You didn't have to to do that, but thank you."

He chuckled "Of course I did." He kissed him softly "So, Lima Bean tomorrow?"

Blaine nodded smiling "Yes, but my treat!"

They kissed again but were interrupted by Finn honking the horn. "Ugh, I gotta go."

Blaine nodded "Okay."

He kissed him one more time "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too."

He went back to the car and started driving.

"Are you still mad at me?" Finn asked after a few minutes.

He sighed "A little bit, yeah."

"But why? He forgave me."

He looked at him "You made my boyfriend cry Finn. He didn't feel welcome in glee. You made him feel like shit! Blaine gets enough of that at home for being with me, he doesn't need it at glee too!"

Finn looked at his hands "So yeah, I'm gonna be mad at you for a while for hurting my boyfriend!" he snapped as they pulled in the driveway. "Lock your door."

He went into his room to do his homework send Blaine a quick "I love you" text before crashing.

Blaine was already at their usual table with their coffee when he got to the Lima Bean. "Good morning." he said before giving him a kiss.

"Hey."

He sat in front of him "You okay, Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine nodded "Yeah, just tired is all."

He nodded "Okay...so do you want anything specific on Thanksgiving?"

"Nope, I'm not picky."

He smiled "Okay." he took his hand across the table. "I'm happy you're coming Blaine, I love you so much."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "Me too." He smiled at him. "I love you too, Kurt."

"Well, well, well. Blaine Anderson." Blaine's heart stopped, he knew that voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **And I left you a cliffhanger! xD I'm evil I know! But you won't have to wait long for updates now because I'm out of school for the summer so yaaay :D Let me know what you thought! And as a side note I am changing my pen name, to LilLizzie94 **

**With Love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


	34. Chapter 34: Don't Tell Me

**A/N:I suck I know! I"m sorry! Here's the next chapter! It's not very long but meh.**

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Chapter 34

Blaine turned around towards the voice, a tall brunette guy with piercing green eyes and said "L-Logan?"

His eyes widened, so thats the bastard that broke Blaine's heart. "It's great to see you Blaine."

Blaine shook his head "What are you doing here Logan? Shouldn't you be in Colorado with my bro-Michael?"

Logan smiled sadly "I'm back for my great-grandfather's funeral actually."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

Logan looked at Kurt "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Logan Nelson, and you are?"

He shook his hand then took Blaine's "Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend."

Logan looked surprised "Oh, you don't seem like his type."

He raised an eyebrow "Yeah, I'm the one who put his heart back together after you broke it."

Logan looked at Blaine "I already told you how sorry I am ."

Blaine shook his head "Yeah, I know, doesn't make it better."

He looked at him "Do you know that he's had trust issues with guys since you cheated on him with Michael? It took him 6 months after we met to say he loved me back."

Logan looked at Blaine, "Can we talk alone?"

Blaine shook his head "No, I can't trust you Logan! Anything you have to say, you can say in front of my boyfriend."

"I still love you Blaine."

"I can't do this..."Blaine got up and went towards the bathroom.

He looked at his boyfriends ex "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm just being honest."

He shook his head in disbelief. "No, you don't get to come here and tell him that! You broke him!"

Logan shrugged "I love him, probably more than you do."

He scoffed "Oh yes, you really love him." he retorted sarcastically. "If you loved him Logan, you wouldn't have cheated on him with his fucking brother!"

Logan laughed "Oh, and you love him then?"

He nodded "Yes I do actually. I love Blaine more than anything! He saved my life. He was there when no one else was!"

"I wasn't the only one who cheated Kurt, I know about James!"

He glared at him "First of all, James kissed me, and how do you know about that?"

Logan chuckled "I have my sources."

He scoffed "I love Blaine, and I'd never do that to him. Because of what you did to him, he broke up with me and we weren't together for two weeks! He said I was just like you! I'd throw away all of my designer clothes before I'd hurt Blaine like that! He's my world! So you can't stand there and say I'm sorry and I love you to him."

Logan stared at him "Oh?"

"You have no fucking idea what you've done to him do you?"

Logan smiled "Loved him."

He sighed "No, you didn't! His father hateshim, calls him a disgrace because of what you and Michael did! Did you know that he cried himself to sleep every night for months? Or that Michael beats him whenever he gets the chance?" he asked, and continued not giving Logan a chance to answer. "No, you don't! When his father was being a complete ass and crying because all he wanted was acceptance, I'm the one who's holding him while he cries. He's been fucked up by you and I'll be damned if I let you mess up all the progress he's made!"

Logan smiled "I get it,but this isn't over Hummel."

He watched the bastard walk away and Blaine come up and oulled him into a kiss, it wasn't like the chaste pecks they share in public, it was heated. When Blaine broke the kiss he looked at him. "What was that about?"

"I heard you."

His eyes widened "Oh, uh...how much did you hear?"

"From, I saved your life."

He blushed "Oh...yeah...well you did."

Blaine brought him outside. "I love you so much Kurt, you have no idea."

"I love you too."

Blaine cupped his cheek. "You saved me too y'know."

He looked at him surprised. "Huh?"

Blaine smiled "I wasn't like this before you met me, you saved me from Logan, I couldn't escape my feelings for him, I was trapped. You brought me back."

He was crying softly "Blaine...I-I had no idea."

Blaine held him close and whispered "Shh, it's okay. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Kurt."

He hugged him "You'll never have to know." He looked at his boyfriend lovingly. "I told you I'm never saying goodbye to you Blaine. I promise you aren't going to lose me." He kissed his boyfriend softly "I love you Blaine."

Tears were rolling down Blaine's cheeks as he finished "You have no idea what that means to me Kurt."

He smiled "Come on, let's go."

They threw out their coffee cups and made their way to the school. The day passed quickly and before they knew it, it was time for glee. Mr. Schue was talking to Rachel, or attempting to anyway, she was still mad about Mercedes getting a solo.

He had heard enough, he loved the girl, but this wasn't fair to Mercedes. "Oh my god, Rachel! Shut up! Mercedes earned that solo! It's not fair to her that's you're doing this! You solo all the damn time!"

Rachel gaped at him "Kurt I-"

He shook his head "No! You don't think I want a solo? I do! But you don't see me ranting and raving!" He took Blaine's hand. "I'm happy for Blaine and Finn, and I'm overjoyed for Mercedes. You should be too! Try being happy for them instead of being a selfish little bitch!"

Rachel shook her head and stormed off. Everyone was staring at him "What? Someone had to do it ." He shrugged.

"Kurt," Mr. Schue began "That was unnecessary."

He scoffed "Uh, yea it was." he explained "I'm tired of hear her bitch and moan whenever she doesn't get her own way. The world doesn't revolve around Rachel Berry."

Santana nodded "Yeah Berry can sing, but she doesn't need the spotlight 24/7."

Mr. Schue shook his head "Whatever, let's move on."

They talked about the parts everyone got in the group numbers and worked on some new choreography.

After glee was over Blaine and Kurt went over to his locker to grab his things.

"I can't believe you said that to Rachel."

He shrugged "Well I mean she's always getting solo's and I'm sorry but saying she was the best soloist we have was sooo out of line! She's never gonna make it in New York if she keeps this attitude."

Blaine nodded "Yeah, you're right. But I didn't think you'd call her out on it."

He smiled "Well, someone needed to say something. I'm sorry but Mercedes deserves that solo!"

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know she does, I agree with you."

He nodded "I'm so happy she got it! Finally she get's her chance to shine!"

Blaine looked at him. "Yeah, but she's not the only one who deserves to get their chance to shine."

He looked at him confused "Huh?"

"What about you Baby?"

"Oh, well, I mean yeah I'd love to solo at competition again, but the first time I did, it didn't go too well. But I mean maybe I'll get one for reigonals or nationals." He said with a small smile.

He sighed "Well, the Nationals thing is partially my fault. I should've told you I was coming and you guys probably would've won."

He stopped walking and looked at him. "Hey listen to me. That wasn't your fault! It was mine, part of it was you being there the other part was nerves, it was huge. I honestly don't think I'd have been able to continue at all if you weren't there."

Blaine smiled "Well, even though I did distract you a little bit, I'm glad I got to see you perform, and it was an original song just for me."

He smiled "Yep, just for you." he said kissing his cheek. "Come on let's head over to my house for a bit."

Blaine nodded and they headed to Kurt's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's not too long. I don't know how much I'll be able to update this because I started my senior year of high school so I don't know how heavy my workload is going to be quite yet. I'll try to update this maybe every other week. Thanks for sticking with me even though I suck at updating. I'm sorry again I love you all who've stayed with me!**

**With Love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


End file.
